La locura de Lord Grandchester
by candice 1981
Summary: El menor de los Grandchester ha pasado gran parte de su vida recluido en un sanatorio mental. eso no impide que conozca a Candice White una joven viuda que acaba de heredar una gran fortuna. Lord Grandchester irrumpe en su vida como un vendaval y decide que tiene que ser suya...
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas, estoy de vacaciones y como ya van a terminar mis otras adaptaciones decidi adelantar otras, esta historia es parte de la serie de libros de Jennifer Ashley, quise adaptarla a Albert, pues el otro libro lo habia adaptado con Terry, lo siento no pude, cada que leia un parrafo me recordaba a nuestro rebelde asi, que este lo voy a adaptar con Terry de nueva cuenta, espero les guste. saludos a todas y espero sus reviews

**PROLOGO**

1881. Los cuatro hermanos Grandchester son ricos, poderosos, peligrosos, excéntricos y… escoceses. Los escándalos y rumores que les envuelven, las habladurías sobre sus amantes y sus oscuros apetitos, tienen alborotado a todo el país. Cualquier dama sabe que si es vista con uno ellos perderá la reputación de inmediato.

El menor, lord Terrence, es conocido como el Loco Grandchester porque ha pasado gran parte de su vida recluido por su tiránico padre en un sanatorio mental. Sin embargo, eso no impide que sea un hombre fuerte y atractivo con una gran inclinación por las tazas de porcelana de la dinastía Ming y las mujeres hermosas.

Candice White es una joven viuda que acaba de heredar una gran fortuna tras una infancia desafortunada y un breve, pero feliz, matrimonio. Ahora, Candice ha decidido que no quiere más sobresaltos; sólo desea vivir en paz, viajar, ayudar a los desfavorecidos y recordar con cariño a su fallecido esposo.

Pero entonces, lord Terrence Grandchester irrumpe como un vendaval en su vida y decide que tiene que ser suya…


	2. Chapter 2

Esta es una adaptacion de la novela de Jennifer Ashley, los personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Capítulo 1

Londres, 1881

—Encuentro un enorme parecido entre las tazas de la dinastía Ming y los pechos femeninos —dijo sir Anthony Brown a Terrence Grandchester, que sostenía la taza en cuestión entre los dedos—. Estas curvas generosas, la cremosa palidez… ¿No está de acuerdo conmigo?

Terry no creía que ninguna mujer se sintiera halagada al ser comparada con una taza, así que ni siquiera se molestó en asentir con la cabeza.

La delicada porcelana pertenecía al primer período de la dinastía Ming y era tan fina que casi se percibía la luz a través de ella. En el exterior de la taza se perseguían tres dragones de color verde grisáceo y cuatro crisantemos parecían flotar en el fondo.

El pequeño recipiente sólo podría albergar un pecho minúsculo, pero eso era todo lo lejos que Terry estaba dispuesto a llegar.

—Mil guineas —ofreció.

La sonrisa de Anthony palideció.

—Por favor, milord, pensaba que éramos amigos.

Terry se preguntó de dónde habría sacado Anthony esa idea.

—La taza vale mil guineas.

Pasó el dedo por el borde algo mellado, desgastado por siglos de uso. Anthony parecía desconcertado, los ojos azules brillaron con intensidad en aquel rostro bien parecido.

—Pagué mil quinientas por ella. Explíqueme qué pretende.

No había nada que explicar. Terry había percibido cada arañazo y desperfecto en menos de diez segundos y su calculadora mente había echado cuentas en consonancia. Si Anthony no conocía el valor de lo que adquiría, que no se dedicara a coleccionar porcelana. En la vitrina de cristal de Anthony había al menos cinco tazas falsas y Terry estaba seguro de que el hombre no tenía ni idea de ello.

Terry introdujo la nariz en el interior de la taza y aspiró el limpio aroma que había sobrevivido al pesado humo de los cigarros en casa de Anthony. La taza era auténtica, hermosa y él quería poseerla.

—Ofrézcame al menos lo que pagué por ella —suplicó Anthony con una nota de pánico en la voz—. El vendedor me dijo que la adquiría por un buen precio.

—Mil guineas —repitió Terry.

—¡Maldita sea, hombre! Estoy a punto de casarme.

Terry recordó el anuncio en el Times. Lo recordaba literalmente, porque todo lo recordaba literalmente: «Sir Anthony Brown de St. Aubrey, Suffolk, anuncia su compromiso matrimonial con la viuda del señor Thomas White. La boda se celebrará el día veintisiete de junio del presente año en St. Aubrey, a las diez de la mañana».

—Felicidades —dijo Terry.

—Con lo que obtenga por la venta de la taza me gustaría comprarle un regalo a mi novia.

Terry no apartó la vista de la porcelana.

—¿Por qué no le regala la taza?

La vigorosa carcajada de Anthony resonó en la estancia.

—Mi querido amigo, las mujeres no entienden de porcelana. Ella preferirá un carruaje y unos hermosos caballos, junto con una recua de lacayos que transporten todas las fruslerías que compre. Así que, eso le regalaré. Es una mujer hermosa, hija de un franchute de la aristocracia. Ya no es joven, ¿sabe? Se trata de una viuda.

Terry no respondió. Pasó la lengua por el fondo de la taza, pensando para sus adentros que aquel objeto era mucho mejor que diez carruajes con caballos. Cualquier mujer que no se diera cuenta era tonta.

Notó que Anthony fruncía la nariz al verle probar la taza, pero él había aprendido a reconocer la autenticidad de la porcelana de esa manera. Y ese hombre no sería capaz de decir si era auténtica o no aunque la pintaran delante de sus narices.

—Mi prometida posee una gran fortuna —continuó Anthony—, la heredó de la señora Barrington, una anciana dama dispuesta a ofrecer su opinión a cualquiera que se la pidiera. La señora White era su acompañante y no se puede negar que pescó una buena dote.

«Entonces, ¿por qué se casaba con él?».

Terry giró la taza entre sus manos mientras meditaba sobre la cuestión. Si lo que quería la señora White era compartir la cama con Anthony Brown, no era necesario que se casara con él. Por supuesto, se arriesgaba a que la cama estuviera demasiado llena. Anthony mantenía una casa donde albergaba a varias mujeres a las que proporcionaba sustento a cambio de sus favores; se jactaba de ello a menudo con sus hermanos. Parecía como si quisiera que pensaran que era un promiscuo; sin embargo, en su opinión, Anthony comprendía los placeres de la carne casi tan mal como la porcelana de la dinastía Ming.

—Supongo que le sorprende que un solterón convencido como yo haya decidido pasar por la vicaría, ¿verdad? —siguió hablando Anthony—. Si se pregunta si voy a renunciar a mis otros placeres, la respuesta es no. Es bienvenido a unirse a mí en el momento que quiera. He ofrecido lo mismo a sus hermanos.

Terry ya conocía a las mujeres de Anthony, féminas de mirada vacía dispuestas a complacer las necesidades de su amo a cambio de dinero.

Su compañero cogió un cigarro.

—Iremos a la ópera del Covent Garden esta noche. Acérquese y le presentaré a mi prometida, me gustaría conocer su opinión. Todo el mundo sabe que su gusto es tan exquisito en mujeres como en porcelana. —Se rio entre dientes.

Terry no respondió. Tenía que rescatar la taza de las garras de aquel ignorante.

—Mil guineas.

—Es un duro negociador, Grandchester.

—Mil guineas y nos vemos en la ópera.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Aunque me está llevando a la ruina.

Ya estaba arruinado.

—Su viuda es rica. Se recuperará.

Anthony se rio. La sonrisa iluminó su hermoso rostro. Terry había visto sonrojarse y pestañear a mujeres de todas las edades cuando Brown sonreía. Aquel hombre era un maestro de la doble vida.

—Cierto, y además es una mujer preciosa. Soy un hombre afortunado.

Anthony llamó a su mayordomo y al ayuda de cámara de Terry, Curry, agitando la campanilla. Curry acudió con una caja de madera llena de paja en la que Terry acomodó cuidadosamente la taza de los dragones.

Odiaba ocultar tal belleza a la vista. La tocó una última vez y la miró fijamente antes de que Curry colocara la tapa rompiendo su concentración.

Su anfitrión había ordenado al mayordomo que sirviera unos vasos de brandy. Aceptó el licor y se sentó ante el libro de cheques que Curry había dispuesto sobre el escritorio.

Dejó el brandy a un lado y mojó la pluma en el tintero. Se inclinó para escribir y observó la gota de tinta negra que colgaba en la punta de la plumilla; era una esfera perfecta.

Clavó los ojos en la gotita. Algo en su interior cantó una loa a la perfección de la bola de tinta, la deslumbrante viscosidad que seguía suspendida de la punta de la pluma. La esfera era perfecta, brillante, admirable.

Deseó poder disfrutar eternamente de esa perfección, pero sabía que en menos de un segundo caería y el hechizo se rompería. Si su hermano Mac fuera capaz de pintar algo tan exquisito y hermoso, Terry lo consideraría un genio.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí sentado, estudiando la gota de tinta, hasta que escuchó que Anthony carraspeaba.

—Maldita sea, está realmente loco, ¿verdad?

La gota cayó lentamente hasta alcanzar la página, muriendo en una salpicadura de tinta negra.

—¿Quiere que escriba por usted, milord?

Terry levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de su sirviente, un joven cockney que se había pasado la infancia aligerando la bolsa a los transeúntes de Londres.

Terry asintió con la cabeza y le cedió la pluma. Curry giró la libreta de cheques hacia él y escribió cuidadosamente la cantidad acordada. Sumergió de nuevo la pluma en el tintero y se la devolvió a Terry, sujetándola de tal manera que su amo no viese la tinta.

El firmó despacio con su nombre, sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Anthony.

—¿Hace eso a menudo? —preguntó éste mientras Terry se levantaba para permitir que Curry secara la tinta.

Al criado se le enrojecieron las mejillas.

—No importa, sir.

Terry llevó el vaso a los labios y apuró el brandy de un trago, luego cogió la caja.

—Nos veremos en la ópera.

No le ofreció la mano antes de salir. Anthony frunció el ceño, pero Terry se despidió con un gesto de cabeza. Era Lord Terrence Grandchester, hermano del duque de Kilmorgan, poseía un rango social superior al de Anthony Brown y éste era bien consciente de ello.

Una vez en el carruaje, Terry colocó la caja a su lado. Podía sentir la taza en el interior, redonda y perfecta, auténtica por completo.

—Sé que no es asunto mío —dijo Curry, tras ocupar el asiento de enfrente justo cuando el carruaje comenzaba a moverse por las calles lluviosas—, pero ese hombre es un bastardo; ni siquiera es digno de limpiarle las botas. ¿Cómo es que tiene negocios con él?

Terry acarició la caja.

—Quería esa taza.

—Sin duda la ha obtenido, milord. ¿Realmente va a encontrarse con él en la ópera?

—La veré desde el palco de Hart. —Terry clavó la vista en la juvenil cara de Curry y luego se concentró en la tapicería de terciopelo del carruaje—. Averigua todo lo que puedas sobre la señora White. Es la viuda que se ha comprometido con sir Anthony Brown. Infórmame antes de esta noche.

—Oh, ¿de veras? ¿Por qué está tan interesado en la prometida de ese bastardo?

Terry pasó la yema de los dedos por la caja una vez más.

—Quiero saber si es una exquisita porcelana o una pieza falsa.

Curry parpadeó.

—Bien, jefe. Veré de qué consigo enterarme.

Anthony Brown era un hombre guapo y encantador, y todas las cabezas se giraron cuando Candicce White atravesó de su brazo el vestíbulo de la ópera del Covent Carden.

Anthony poseía un perfil perfecto, un cuerpo delgado y atlético y una cabellera dorada que todas las mujeres querían acariciar. Sus modales eran impecables y hechizaba a los que le conocían. Disponía de buenos ingresos, una hermosa mansión en Park Lane y era recibido en todos los lugares adecuados. Un excelente partido para una dama como ella que acababa de recibir una fortuna inesperada y quería contraer nuevas nupcias.

«Incluso una dama con fortuna se cansa de estar sola», pensó Candy, entrando en el lujoso palco de Brown detrás de la tía solterona de su prometido y de su acompañante. Le conocía desde hacía muchos años. La señora Barrington, su empleadora, y la tía de Brown eran amigas desde la infancia. No es que él fuera el más excitante de los caballeros, pero Candy no quería excitación. «¡Se han acabado los dramatismos!», se prometió a sí misma. Había tenido suficientes para toda una vida.

Ahora quería tranquilidad; había aprendido a encargarse de una casa llena de sirvientes y quizá surgiera la posibilidad de tener los niños que siempre había anhelado. De su primer matrimonio no le habían quedado hijos; el pobre Thomas falleció de fiebres apenas un año después de haber pronunciado los votos matrimoniales. Había enfermado tan de repente, que ni siquiera había podido despedirse de él.

La ópera ya había comenzado cuando se acomodaron en el palco de sir Brown. La joven cantante que había salido al escenario tenía una hermosa voz de soprano y el cuerpo adecuado para proyectarla. Candy se dejó envolver por el placer de la música. Anthony abandonó el palco apenas diez minutos después del comienzo de la función, como solía hacer siempre. Aprovechaba las veladas en el teatro para relacionarse con toda la gente importante. A ella le daba igual. Se había acostumbrado a sentarse con las matronas y lo prefería a intercambiar banalidades con jóvenes damiselas.

«¡Oh, querida! ¿No se ha enterado? Lady Marmaduke lleva tres cenefas en el vestido en vez de dos. ¿Puede imaginar algo más vulgar? Sus frunces estaban flácidos, querida, absolutamente flácidos».

Menudas cuestiones más importantes.

Candy comenzó a abanicarse al compás de la música mientras la tía de sir Brown y su acompañante cotorreaban sin parar. Se concentró en la trama de la Traviata. Sabía que aquella salida al teatro era insignificante para esas damas, pero para una chica como ella, que se había criado en el East End, era absolutamente extraordinaria. Le encantaba la música y la disfrutaba cada vez que podía, aunque había aceptado hacía tiempo que no era una intérprete demasiado buena. No le importaba, le bastaba con escuchar lo que tocaban los demás; eso era suficiente. A su prometido le gustaba ir al teatro, a la ópera, a todos esos sitios donde se interpretaba música, así que en su nueva vida dispondría de muchas oportunidades para disfrutarla.

El placer que estaba sintiendo se vio interrumpido por el ruidoso regreso de Anthony al palco.

—Querida —dijo él en voz alta—, me gustaría presentarte a mi estimado amigo: lord Terrence Grandchester. Salúdale apropiadamente, cariño. Su hermano es el duque de Kilmorgan, ¿sabes?

Candy miró detrás de Anthony al hombre alto que había entrado en el palco tras él. El mundo se detuvo en cuanto posó los ojos en el recién llegado.

Lord Terrence era un hombre muy grande, sólidamente musculoso, y la mano que le tendía parecía enorme en aquel inocente guante de piel. Poseía pecho y hombros anchos y la luz arrancaba destellos a su pelo castaño. Tenía un rostro tan duro como su cuerpo, pero fueron los ojos los que le indicaron que Terrence Grandchester era diferente a cualquier otra persona que ella hubiera conocido antes.

Al principio pensó que eran de un tono azul claro, pero cuando Anthony casi le obligó a sentarse a su lado, percibió que eran azul turquesa. No color azul, sino de una tonalidad cobalto como el mar, moteados de chispitas zafiros.

—Esta es mi querida señora White —informó Anthony—. ¿Qué opina, Grandchester? ¿No le dije que era la mujer más hermosa de Londres?

Notó que Lord Terrence lanzaba una mirada rápida a su rostro y que luego fijaba la vista en un punto alejado del palco. Todavía sostenía su mano con tanta fuerza que la presión de los dedos resultaba casi dolorosa.

«Que no se muestre de acuerdo ni en desacuerdo con Anthony resulta un poco grosero», pensó Candy. Incluso aunque no llegara al extremo de llevarse la mano al pecho y declarar que era la mujer más hermosa desde Elaine de Camelot, al menos debía dar una respuesta educada.

Pero él permaneció sentado en tenso silencio, con su mano entre los dedos, mientras le pasaba el pulgar por la costura del dorso del guante, deslizando el dedo una y otra vez para trazar rápidos y cálidos patrones que la hicieron estremecer de pies a cabeza.

—Si le dijo que soy la mujer más hermosa de Londres —intervino Candy con rapidez—, mintió. Perdone que le haya llevado a sacar unas conclusiones equivocadas.

Lord Terrence la miró brevemente, con el ceño fruncido, como si no supiera sobre qué estaba hablando.

—Grandchester, no aplaste la mano de esta pobre mujer —aconsejó Anthony con aire despreocupado—. Es tan frágil como una de sus tazas de porcelana de la dinastía Ming.

—Oh, ¿le interesan las piezas de porcelana, milord? —intervino Candy con entusiasmo, en un intento desesperado de hablar de algún tema—. Sir Brown me ha enseñado su colección.

—Grandchester es toda una autoridad en el tema —aseguró Anthony con un poco de envidia.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Candy.

Lord Terrence volvió a mirarla.

—Sí.

No estaba sentado más cerca de ella que Anthony, pero era tan consciente de él como si estuviera gritándole al oído. Notaba la dura rodilla masculina contra las faldas, la firme presión del pulgar en la mano, el peso de sus ojos a pesar de que no la estaba mirando directamente.

«Una mujer no debería encontrarse a gusto con este hombre —pensó con un estremecimiento—. Parece como si tuviera cierta tendencia al dramatismo».

Lo notaba en la inquietud de su cuerpo, en la mano grande y cálida que sostenía la suya, en aquellas pupilas que no la miraban. ¿Debería compadecer a la mujer en la que se clavaran aquellos ojos? ¿O debería envidiarla?

—Sir Brown posee piezas bellísimas —tartamudeó Candy—. Cuando toco una de ellas sabiendo que estuvo en manos de un emperador chino hace cientos de años siento que… no estoy segura. Creo que me siento cerca de él. Me siento privilegiada.

Percibió unas brillantes chispas zafiros cuando lord Terrence la miró fijamente.

—Me gustaría que viera mi colección. —Tenía un leve acento escocés y su voz era ronca y grave.

—Nos encantará, viejo amigo —aseguró Anthony—. Iremos en cuanto tengamos un rato libre.

Anthony levantó sus prismáticos de ópera para observar a la soprano de grandes atributos y lord Terrence le miró de reojo. La repugnancia y la antipatía que asomaron a su expresión la sorprendieron. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, lord Terrence se inclinó sobre ella. La calidez de su cuerpo la atrapó como una intensa ola. Venía acompañada de olor a jabón de afeitar y esencia masculina. Se había olvidado de lo atrayente que resultaba el aroma a hombre. Anthony siempre olía a colonia.

—Léalo cuando él no esté cerca.

Notó el aliento de lord Terrence en la oreja, calentando una parte de ella que no había despertado de su letargo desde hacía nueve largos años. Él deslizó los dedos por el borde del guante, por encima del codo, y ella notó la rigidez de un papel contra la piel desnuda. Clavó los ojos en las intensas pupilas de lord Terrence, muy cerca de las suyas, y observó que se dilataban durante un momento antes de que él apartara otra vez la mirada.

El hombre se incorporó de nuevo con un gesto inexpresivo en la cara. Anthony le miró para hacer un comentario sobre la cantante; no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Lord Terrence se levantó bruscamente. Candy dejó de percibir la suave presión en su mano y se percató de que él la había retenido todo el tiempo entre las suyas.

—¿Se va ya, viejo amigo? —preguntó Anthony con sorpresa.

—Me espera mi hermano.

—¿El duque? —inquirió con ojos brillantes.

—Mi hermano Cameron y su hijo.

—Oh. —Anthony parecía decepcionado, pero se puso en pie y repitió la intención de llevar a Candy a admirar la colección de Terry.

Sin siquiera despedirse, Terry anduvo entre las sillas vacías y salió del palco. Candy no pudo apartar la mirada de su espalda hasta que la cortina se cerró tras él. Era demasiado consciente del papel doblado que le presionaba el interior del brazo y de la condensación que se estaba formando debajo.

Anthony se sentó más cerca de ella y comenzó a hablarle al oído.

—Querida, Grandchester es un auténtico excéntrico.

Candy cerró los dedos sobre el tafetán de su falda gris; notaba frío en la mano desde que lord Terrence la había soltado.

—¿Un excéntrico?

—Está como una cabra. El pobre tipo se ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida internado en un sanatorio mental, y ahora anda suelto sólo porque su hermano, el duque de Kilmorgan, se niega a encerrarlo de nuevo. Pero no te preocupes —Anthony le tomó la mano—, no tendrás que verle a solas. Es una familia escandalosa. No debes hablar con ninguno de ellos si no estoy contigo, ¿entendido?

Candy murmuró una evasiva. Sabía muchas cosas sobre la familia Grandchester y, en especial, sobre el duque de Kilmorgan, porque la vieja señora Barrington adoraba enterarse de todos los chismorreos posibles sobre la aristocracia. Los Grandchester habían aparecido muchas veces en las gacetas sensacionalistas que Candy leía en voz alta a la anciana durante las tardes lluviosas.

Lord Terrence no le había parecido un loco aunque, desde luego, tampoco se parecía a ningún otro hombre que ella hubiera conocido antes. La mano de Anthony estaba fría sobre la suya, mientras que la firme presión de lord Terrence la había calentado de una manera que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Echaba de menos la intimidad que había alcanzado en la cama con Thomas y las largas y ardientes noches que había compartido con él. Sabía que dormiría en la misma cama que Anthony, pero ese pensamiento no le hacía hervir la sangre. Se decía a sí misma que lo que tuvo con Thomas fue especial y mágico y que era inútil esperar sentirlo con otro hombre. Pero, ¿por qué se le aceleró la respiración cuando notó el rítmico susurro del aliento de lord Terrence en la oreja? ¿Por qué palpitó más rápido su corazón cuando él le pasó el pulgar por el dorso de la mano?

No. Lord Terrence suponía peligro y Anthony, seguridad. Y ella quería seguridad.

Anthony permaneció en el palco todavía cinco minutos más, luego volvió a levantarse.

—Candy debo presentar mis respetos a lord y lady Beresford. No te importa que me ausente, ¿verdad, querida?

—Claro que no —dijo Candy de manera automática.

—Eres un tesoro, cariño. Siempre le dije a nuestra querida señora Barrington lo dulce y educada que eres. —Anthony le besó la mano y abandonó el palco.

La soprano inició un aria. Las notas llenaron cada rincón del teatro. Detrás de ella, la tía de sir Brown y su acompañante cuchicheaban sin cesar tras los abanicos.

Candy introdujo los dedos en el largo guante y sacó el papel. Enderezó la espalda de manera que las ancianas no vieran lo que hacía y lo desdobló lentamente.

«Señora White», comenzaba con una escritura firme y limpia.

Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero me gustaría ponerla sobre aviso con respecto al verdadero carácter de sir Anthony Brown, algo sobre lo que mi hermano, el duque de Kilmorgan, está bien enterado. Me veo en la obligación de decirle que Anthony financia una casa en el Strand, cerca de Temple Bar, donde mantiene no a una, sino a varias amantes. Las llama sus «pichoncitos» y quiere que le traten como a un esclavo. No son prostitutas profesionales, sino mujeres que necesitan tanto el dinero que no les queda más remedio que aguantarle. He contado hasta cinco mujeres y las visita regularmente. Le diré los nombres si desea interrogarlas, o puedo arreglar un encuentro para que hable con el duque. Mi intención es simplemente ayudarla.

Suyo siempre, Terrence Grandchester

La soprano abrió entonces los brazos y lanzó la última nota del aria en un crescendo salvaje, que se perdió en una salva de aplausos.

Candy clavó los ojos en la carta, envuelta en el sofocante ruido del teatro. Las palabras allí escritas no cambiaron, permanecieron dolorosamente negras contra el papel blanco.

Notó que se quedaba sin aire, que le ardían los pulmones. Lanzó una rápida mirada de soslayo a la tía de Anthony, pero las dos ancianas estaban aplaudiendo y gritando.

—¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!

Candy se levantó al tiempo que volvía a introducir el papel en el guante. El pequeño palco con las sillas acolchadas y la mesita de té pareció balancearse bajo sus pies mientras buscaba la puerta a tientas. La tía de Anthony la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Se encuentra bien, querida?

—Sólo necesito tomar el aire. Me he mareado un poco aquí dentro.

La anciana comenzó a revolver en su bolso.

—¿Necesita las sales? Alice, ven, ayúdame.

—No, no. —Candy abrió la puerta y salió corriendo mientras la tía de Anthony comenzaba a sacudir a su acompañante—. No se preocupe, enseguida estaré bien.

El largo pasillo exterior estaba desierto, gracias a Dios. La soprano era muy popular y la mayoría de los asistentes parecían haberse quedado pegados a las sillas, observándola con avidez.

Candy se apresuró por el largo corredor mientras escuchaba de nuevo la voz de la cantante. Se le comenzaba a nublar la vista y el papel le quemaba el brazo en el interior del guante.

¿Qué había pretendido lord Terrence al escribirle esa carta? Según había dicho Anthony, era un excéntrico. ¿Sería ésa la explicación? Pero, si las acusaciones escritas en la nota fueran divagaciones de un loco, ¿por qué el hombre se ofrecería a arreglar un encuentro entre ella y su hermano? El duque de Kilmorgan era uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos de Gran Bretaña. El poseedor del título era par de Escocia desde el siglo xiv, pero fue el anterior duque el que consiguió que la propia reina Victoria lo nombrara también miembro del Parlamento de Inglaterra.

¿Qué interés tendría un hombre de tan alta cuna en unos don nadie como Candicce White y Anthony Brown? Ambos se encontraban en un escalafón muy inferior al suyo.

No, la carta era demasiado impactante. Tenía que ser mentira, una invención.

Y aún así… Candy recordó alguna mirada que había percibido en Anthony, como si hubiera hecho algo y se creyera muy listo. Al haber crecido en el East End con el padre que le tocó en suerte, Candy había adquirido la habilidad de saber en quién no debía confiar. ¿Habrían estado presentes las señales en Anthony Brown y habría elegido simplemente ignorarlas?

Pero no, no podía ser cierto. Había llegado a conocer muy bien a Anthony mientras era la acompañante de la anciana señora Barrington. Ambas habían paseado con él y su tía en su carruaje, visitado su casa de Park Lane, acudido con ellos a distintas funciones. Él siempre había hecho gala de la exquisita cortesía que mostraría cualquier caballero hacia la acompañante de una anciana. Tras la muerte de la señora Barrington, él se había declarado.

«Después de que recibieras la herencia», le recordó una cínica vocecita en su interior.

¿A qué se referiría lord Terrence con «pichoncitos» y al decirle que «Anthony quería que lo trataran como a un esclavo»?

Las ballenas del corsé parecieron apretarse contra sus costillas, privándola totalmente de aire cuando más necesitaba respirar. Unos puntos negros comenzaron a flotar ante sus ojos y alargó la mano para apoyarse en la pared. Entonces notó una fuerte presión en el codo.

—Cuidado —le murmuró una voz con acento escocés al oído—. Ven conmigo

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola espero les guste la adaptacion, si no es asi haganmelo saber, y plis plis dejen un review

Capítulo 2

Antes de que Candy pudiera negarse, lord Terrence la obligó a recorrer el corredor casi en volandas. Él abrió bruscamente una puerta oculta tras una cortina de terciopelo y entró, arrastrándola consigo.

Candy se encontró en el interior de otro palco, más grande que el de Anthony, con lujosas alfombras y lleno de humo.

—Necesito un vaso de agua. —Tosió.

La llevó hasta un sillón y ella se hundió en aquellas lujosas profundidades. Cogió el frío vaso que le tendió y bebió un sorbo.

Se quedó sin respiración al saborear whisky en vez de agua, pero el líquido, al bajar hasta el estómago, dejó un ardiente rastro y comenzó a aclarársele la vista.

Cuando recobró un poco el sentido, se dio cuenta de que estaban en un palco que quedaba casi encima del escenario. Dada la inmejorable posición, supuso que debía de ser el palco del duque de Kilmorgan. Era muy lujoso, con cómodos muebles, mesas brillantes y lámparas encendidas a medio gas. Pero aparte de ellos dos, estaba vacío.

Terry le quitó el vaso de la mano y se sentó junto a ella; demasiado cerca. Él se llevó la copa a la boca y, poniendo los labios en el mismo sitio en el que acababa de beber ella, apuró el contenido. En su labio inferior quedó una brillante gota del licor y Candy sintió el repentino deseo de lamerla.

Decidida a alejar de su mente semejantes pensamientos impropios, sacó el papel del guante.

—¿Cuál era exactamente su intención al darme esto, milord?

Terry ni siquiera miró la carta.

—Que lo supieras.

—Son unas acusaciones muy serias. —«E inquietantes».

La expresión del hombre decía que no le importaba nada lo serias e inquietantes que pudieran resultar.

—Anthony es un sinvergüenza, deberías librarte de él.

Candy arrugó el papel en la mano mientras intentaba organizar sus pensamientos. No le resultaba fácil, sentada como estaba a medio metro de Terrence Grandchester; poseía una poderosa presencia que casi la hacía caer de la silla. Cada vez que tomaba aire, inhalaba su aroma a whisky, cigarros y hombre, y no estaba acostumbrada a oler nada parecido.

—He oído decir que los coleccionistas se envidian unos a otros hasta el punto de ser capaces de cometer cualquier locura —dijo ella.

—Anthony no es un coleccionista.

—¿No? Me ha enseñado sus porcelanas. Las guarda en una vitrina en una habitación privada, a la que no deja entrar siquiera a los sirvientes para limpiar.

—Su colección no vale un comino. No sabe distinguir una pieza auténtica de una falsa.

La mirada de Terry se deslizó sobre ella, tan cálida y abrumadora como su roce. Ella se removió en el asiento con nerviosismo.

—Milord, estoy comprometida en matrimonio con sir Brown desde hace tres meses y ninguno de sus otros conocidos ha mencionado comportamientos tan peculiares.

—Anthony mantiene en secreto sus perversiones.

—Pero, ¿por qué sabe usted que tiene esas inclinaciones? ¿Por qué conoce tan privilegiada información?

—Porque él creyó que podría impresionar a mi hermano.

—Santo Cielo, ¿por qué impresionaría a un duque semejante cosa?

Terry se encogió de hombros, rozándola con el brazo. Estaba sentado demasiado cerca, pero ella no era capaz de levantarse y sentarse en otra silla.

—¿Lleva usted notas como ésta en el bolsillo por si las necesita? —preguntó ella.

Él la miró con rapidez y luego apartó de nuevo la vista, como si quisiera centrar la atención en ella y no pudiera.

—La escribí antes de salir, por si acaso al conocerte consideraba que eras digna de ser salvada.

—¿Debo sentirme halagada?

—Anthony es ciego e idiota, y sólo quiere tu fortuna.

Exactamente lo que aquella vocecita interior acababa de decirle.

—Él no necesita mi dinero —arguyó—. Tiene sus propios ingresos. Posee una casa en Park Lane, una hacienda enorme en Suffolk y muchas más propiedades.

—Y está de deudas hasta las cejas. Por eso me vendió la taza.

Candy no sabía nada de ninguna taza, pero la humillación se unió en su estómago con el whisky. Había tenido mucho cuidado al sopesar las ofertas matrimoniales que le hicieron tras el repentino fallecimiento de la señora Barrington. Se había reído para sus adentros al considerarse una joven viuda heredera de una gran fortuna —por citar incorrectamente a Jane Austen—, en busca de marido.

—No soy tonta, milord. Sé que mucho del encanto que ahora me atribuyen proviene del dinero que poseo.

Él tenía una mirada ardiente, dorada como el whisky.

—No, eso no es cierto.

Esas palabras la desarmaron.

—Si lo que pone la nota es verdad, me encuentro en una posición inaceptable.

—¿Por qué? Eres rica. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Candy se mantuvo en silencio. Su mundo se había puesto patas arriba el día en que la señora Barrington murió dejándole su fortuna, su casa en Belgrave Square con todos sus sirvientes y el resto de sus bienes mundanos, debido a que la anciana no tenía parientes vivos. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con todo aquello.

Poseer riqueza significaba ser libre. Ella no había conocido la libertad en su vida y la razón para aceptar la propuesta de Anthony había sido que su tía y él podían ayudarla a relacionarse con la sociedad londinense y a no sentirse una esclava. Ya lo había sido durante demasiado tiempo.

Se suponía que las mujeres miraban hacia otro lado cuando se trataba de los asuntos de sus maridos. Sin embargo, Thomas siempre había dicho que eso era un disparate, que aquellas reglas habían sido establecidas por caballeros cuyo único objetivo era hacer lo que quisieran. Pero Thomas había sido un buen hombre.

El que estaba sentado a su lado no podría ser considerado así ni haciendo un gran alarde de imaginación. Sus hermanos y él poseían una reputación horrible. Incluso Candy, que había vivido bajo el ala protectora de la señora Barrington durante los últimos nueve años, era consciente de ello. Había escuchado infinidad de sórdidas murmuraciones sobre la escandalosa separación de lord Grandchester de su esposa, lady Isabella. También le habían llegado rumores de que los Grandchester se vieron envueltos, cinco años atrás, en la muerte de una cortesana; pero Candy no recordaba bien los detalles. El caso había atraído incluso el interés de Scotland Yard y los cuatro hermanos habían abandonado el país durante una larga temporada.

No, no podía decirse que los Grandchester fueran hombres «buenos». Entonces, ¿por qué Terrence Grandchester se había tomado la molestia de advertir a Candice White de que estaba a punto de casarse con un adúltero?

—Podrías casarte conmigo —ofreció lord Terrence bruscamente.

Candy parpadeó.

—¿Perdón?

—He dicho que podrías casarte conmigo. Tu fortuna me importa un comino.

—Milord, ¿por qué razón me pide que me case con usted?

—Porque tienes unos ojos hermosos.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? No me los ha mirado ni una sola vez.

—Lo sé.

A Candy le costó respirar, no sabía si reír o llorar.

—¿Hace esto a menudo? ¿Advierte a una dama sobre su prometido y luego se ofrece a casarse con ella? Es evidente que su táctica no ha funcionado hasta ahora o tendría una recua de esposas persiguiéndole.

Terry apartó la mirada a un lado y se llevó la mano a la sien para masajearla, como si estuviera sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se recordó a sí misma que estaba loco. Al menos había estado encerrado en un manicomio. ¿Por qué no sentía miedo allí, a solas con él, a pesar de que nadie en el mundo sabía dónde se encontraba en ese momento?

Quizá porque había visto a muchos perturbados cuando ayudaba a Thomas en sus obras de caridad en el East End, desgraciados que debían ser cuidados por familias que apenas podían controlarlos. Algunas de esas pobres almas habían tenido que ser incluso atadas a las camas. Lord Terrence era muy distinto de aquellas personas.

Se aclaró la voz.

—Es usted muy amable, milord.

Terry cerró los dedos sobre el reposabrazos de la silla.

—Si te casas conmigo, Anthony no podrá tocarte.

—Si me casara con usted provocaríamos el escándalo del siglo.

—Sobreviviría.

Candy clavó los ojos en la soprano que cantaba en el escenario, recordando de repente que los más chismosos decían que aquella señorita de grandes pechos era la amante de lord Cameron Grandchester, uno de los hermanos mayores de Terrence.

—Si alguien me ha visto entrar aquí con usted, mi reputación ya está arruinada.

—Entonces ya no te quedaría nada que perder.

Candy podía ponerse en pie de inmediato, alzar la nariz como le había enseñado la señora Barrington y salir de allí. Su empleadora le había contado con frecuencia que, en su momento, había abofeteado a unos cuantos pretendientes, pero Candy preferiría omitir la bofetada. De todas maneras no imaginaba a lord Terrence desconcertado por ningún golpe que ella pudiera darle.

—¿Qué haría usted si yo le dijera que sí? —preguntó ella por curiosidad—. ¿Mostrar sus reticencias y decirme que deberíamos hablar de ello en profundidad?

—Buscaría a un obispo y le obligaría a redactar una licencia especial, luego conseguiría que nos casara esta misma noche.

Ella agrandó los ojos con fingido horror.

—¿Qué me dice? ¿Casarme sin vestido de novia? ¿Sin damas de honor? ¿Sin flores?

—Ya has estado casada antes.

—¿Significa eso que tengo que haber satisfecho ya mi ansia por vestidos blancos y lirios del valle? Debo advertirle que las mujeres somos muy particulares con nuestras bodas, milord. Le vendrá bien saberlo en el caso de que decida declararse a otra dama en la próxima media hora.

Terry cerró los dedos en torno a su mano.

—Vuelvo a preguntártelo: ¿sí o no?

—No sabe nada sobre mí. Podría tener un pasado sórdido.

—Lo sé todo sobre ti. —Su mirada se volvió lejana y le apretó la mano con más fuerza—. Tu apellido de soltera es Villiers. Tu padre era francés y se vino a Inglaterra hace treinta años. Tu madre era hija de un terrateniente, que la desheredó cuando se casó con tu padre. Éste murió en la pobreza, dejándoos en la calle. Tu madre y tú acabasteis en un asilo de beneficencia cuando tenías diez años.

Candy le escuchó llena de asombro. No había mantenido en secreto su pasado ante la señora Barrington o Thomas, pero escucharlo de labios de un caballero de tan alta cuna como Terrence Grandchester era inquietante.

—Cielos, ¿todo esto es del dominio público?

—Le ordené a Curry que obtuviera información sobre ti. Tu madre murió cuando tenías quince años. Finalmente acabaron contratándote como maestra en ese mismo asilo. Cuando tenías diecinueve años, llegó un nuevo vicario al lugar, Thomas White, os conocisteis y os casasteis al poco tiempo. Él murió de fiebres un año después. Más tarde, la señora Barrington, de Belgrave Square, te contrató como acompañante.

Candy parpadeó al ver su dramática vida expuesta en tan breves frases.

—¿Ese tal Curry es detective de Scotland Yard?

—Es mi ayuda de cámara.

—Oh, por supuesto… Su ayuda de cámara. —Candy se abanicó con vigor—. Le prepara la ropa, le afeita e investiga el pasado de jóvenes a las que no conoce. Quizá debería advertir a sir Brown sobre mí y no al revés.

—Quería saber si eres auténtica o no.

Candy no supo qué quería decir.

—Pues entonces ya tiene su respuesta. No soy precisamente un diamante en bruto, sino más bien un guijarro sin pulir.

Terry le tocó un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre su frente.

—Eres auténtica.

La caricia provocó que se le acelerara el corazón y que una intensa sensación de calor inundara todas sus extremidades. Estaba sentado demasiado cerca y las yemas de sus dedos resultaban calientes a través de los guantes. Sería muy sencillo inclinar la cabeza hacia él y besarle.

—Su posición está muy por encima de la mía, milord. Si me casara con usted, la nuestra sería una unión desgraciada que jamás sería pasada por alto.

—Tu padre era vizconde.

—Oh, sí, me había olvidado de mi queridísimo padre.

Candy conocía en profundidad la autenticidad del título de vizconde de su padre y lo bien que había desempeñado su papel.

Lord Terrence sostuvo un rizo entre los dedos y tiró de él, estirándolo. Lo soltó de nuevo, sin detener la mirada más que un breve instante en ningún lugar. Tiró de nuevo del tirabuzón y observó cómo se volvía a rizar. Repitió el gesto una vez más. La concentración que mostraba la ponía nerviosa; la cercanía de su cuerpo la enervaba todavía más. Pero sin embargo, su lascivo cuerpo respondía a él.

—Acabará deshaciéndolo —dijo—. Mi doncella se sentirá muy decepcionada.

Terry parpadeó, luego llevó de nuevo la mano al brazo de la silla con rigidez, como si tuviera que forzarse a hacerlo.

—¿Amabas a tu marido?

Aquel extraño encuentro con lord Terrence era el tipo de situación de la que se habría reído con Thomas. Pero su marido ya no estaba con ella desde hacía años, ahora se encontraba sola.

—Con toda mi alma.

—No espero amor de ti. No podría corresponderte.

Candy comenzó a mover el abanico con el corazón desbocado para aliviar el súbito calor que se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—Eso no es muy halagador, milord. A las mujeres no nos gusta oír decir a un hombre que no va a enamorarse de nosotras. Preferimos creer que seremos objeto de devoción eterna.

Anthony le había dicho que siempre sentiría devoción por ella. La arrugada nota le ardió en la mano.

—No, no sería posible. No puedo amar.

—¿Perdón? —«¿Cuántas veces había dicho esa palabra esta noche?»

—Soy incapaz de amar. No te mentiré al respecto.

Candy se preguntó qué era más desolador, si las propias palabras o el tono lacónico de su voz cuando las decía.

—Quizá eso sea porque no ha conocido aún a la mujer adecuada, milord. Todo el mundo se enamora tarde o temprano.

—He tenido algunas amantes, pero jamás las he amado.

Candy se ruborizó.

—Milord, me resulta incoherente. Si no quiere mi fortuna ni mi amor, ¿cuál es la razón por la que desea casarse conmigo?

Terry alargó la mano hacia el rizo otra vez como si no lograra contener el impulso.

—Quiero acostarme contigo.

Candy supo en ese instante que ella no era realmente una dama y que nunca lo sería. Una dama de verdad se habría desmayado en la silla o gritado hasta hacer caer el techo del teatro. Pero ella se limitó a inclinarse hacia Terry, en una actitud casi provocativa.

—¿De veras?

Él tomó más tirabuzones entre los dedos, deshaciendo el trabajo de la doncella.

—Has estado casada con un vicario. Eres una mujer respetable que cree en el matrimonio. Si no fuera así, te propondría otro tipo de arreglo.

Candy contuvo el deseo de frotar la cara contra el guante masculino.

—No sé si le he entendido bien. Quiere llevarme a la cama, pero como he sido una respetable señora casada, ¿considera que tenemos que pasar por la vicaría para conseguirlo?

—Sí.

Ella emitió una risa medio histérica.

—Mi querido lord Terrence, ¿no cree que eso es un poco exagerado? Y después de haberme llevado a la cama, ¿seguiría casado conmigo?

—Pienso acostarme contigo más de una vez.

En sus labios incluso sonaba lógico. La profunda voz se colaba entre sus sentidos; tentándola, encontrando a la apasionada mujer que había descubierto hacía tiempo que le gustaba acariciar el cuerpo de un hombre y recibir el mismo tipo de tratamiento en el suyo.

Se suponía que las damas no disfrutaban del sexo o, al menos, eso le habían dicho. Thomas siempre consideró que no se trataba más que de disparates y le había enseñado lo que una mujer podía sentir. Si no lo hubiera hecho, meditó, quizá no se encontraría allí sentada, en un estado de pura efervescencia por el deseo que sentía por lord Terrence Grandchester.

—¿Se da cuenta, milord, de que estoy comprometida con otro hombre? Sólo tengo su palabra de que él es un mujeriego.

—Te daré tiempo para hacer averiguaciones respecto a Brown y para poner en orden tus asuntos. ¿Prefieres vivir en Londres o en mis propiedades en Escocia?

Candy lo único que quería era echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reírse a mandíbula batiente. Aquello era demasiado absurdo y, al mismo tiempo, patéticamente tentador. Terrence era un hombre atractivo y ella estaba sola. Era lo suficientemente rico como para que no le importara su fortuna y no ocultaba que quería disfrutar con ella de los placeres carnales. Pero si era cierto que sabía poco sobre Anthony Brown, no era menos cierto que no sabía nada sobre Terrence Grandchester.

—Estoy muy intrigada —logró decir—. Una advertencia amistosa sobre sir Brown es una cosa, pero ofrecerme matrimonio sólo unos minutos después, es otra. ¿Siempre toma las decisiones con tanta rapidez?

—Sí.

—¿Una cuestión de, «si hay que hacerlo, cuanto antes mejor»?

—Puedes rechazarme.

—Creo que debería.

—¿Porque estoy loco?

Ella emitió otra risita entrecortada.

—No. Porque su proposición me resulta demasiado atractiva y porque he bebido whisky y debería regresar con sir Brown y su tía.

Se levantó con un susurro de faldas, pero lord Terrence la cogió de la mano.

—No te vayas.

Era una orden, no una súplica. Pero aquellas firmes palabras debilitaron sus rodillas y se sentó otra vez. Hacía calor allí y la silla era muy cómoda.

—No debería quedarme.

Él le apretó la mano con la suya.

—Disfruta de la ópera.

Candy se obligó a mirar hacia el escenario, donde la soprano cantaba con pasión sobre su amante perdido. En la cara de la prima donna brillaban las lágrimas y ella se preguntó si la mujer estaría pensando en lord Cameron Grandchester.

Quienquiera que fuera el objeto de sus pensamientos, las notas del aria flotaban vibrantes en el aire.

—Es preciosa —susurró Candy.

—Puedo tocar esta pieza nota por nota —dijo Terry, calentándole la oreja con su aliento—, pero no puedo capturar su alma.

—Oh. —Ella apretó su mano, dejando que fluyera la pena que sentía en su interior.

Era casi como si le hubiera dicho «Enséñame a sentirla como tú».

Pero él sabía que aquello era imposible. Pensó que esa mujer era como una porcelana rara, una delicada belleza con un corazón de acero. La porcelana barata se convertía en polvo o se rompía, pero las mejores piezas sobrevivían hasta llegar a las manos de un coleccionista que cuidaría de ellas.

Candy cerró los ojos para escuchar; los tentadores mechones de su pelo temblaron en su frente. A él le gustaba tocarle el cabello, era sedoso como las hebras de un tapiz.

La soprano elevó la voz alargando otra cristalina nota final. Vio que Candy aplaudía espontáneamente, sonriendo, con las mejillas ruborizadas de placer. Mac y Cameron le habían enseñado a aplaudir cuando acababa un aria, pero jamás entendió por qué debía hacerlo. Candy no parecía tener problemas para ello y respondía al goce que le transmitía la música.

Cuando la vio mirarle con aquellos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, Terry se inclinó y la besó.

Ella se puso rígida y llevó las manos a sus hombros para empujarle, pero en cambio, acabó apoyando las manos en él antes de rendirse con un suave murmullo.

Él necesitaba sentirla bajo su cuerpo esa noche. Quería observar cómo sus ojos se suavizaban por el deseo, cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban por el placer. Quería frotar el dulce brote entre sus piernas para que se mojara por él. Anhelaba sumergirse en ella hasta encontrar la liberación y, entonces, volver a comenzar desde el principio.

Despertarse con la cabeza de Candy en su almohada y besarla hasta que abriera los ojos. Le llevaría el desayuno a la cama y admiraría su sonrisa mientras ella comía de su mano.

Le pasó la lengua por el labio inferior. Sabía a miel y whisky; dulce y picante a la vez. Notaba el pulso de la joven bajo la punta de los dedos, su respiración como agua hirviendo sobre la piel. Quería sentir ese cálido aliento en su pene, que se había endurecido por ella. Quería que le acariciara allí con la boca igual que le acariciaba ahora los labios.

Ella deseaba eso tanto como él… No se alejaba como una joven inexperta. Candice White sabía lo que era estar con un hombre y le gustaba. El cuerpo de Terrence palpitó al imaginar las posibilidades.

—Deberíamos detenernos —susurró ella.

—¿Quieres detenerte?

—Ahora que lo menciona, no mucho.

—Entonces, ¿por qué deberíamos hacerlo? —Le rozó los labios con los suyos mientras hablaba. Ella notó el firme roce, paladeó el gusto a whisky de su lengua, la aspereza de la barbilla. Él tenía una boca muy masculina, unos labios firmes y dominantes.

—Estoy segura de que existen docenas de razones por las que deberíamos detenernos. Pero le confieso que en este momento en concreto no se me ocurre ninguna.

Él la acarició con dedos firmes.

—Ven conmigo a casa esta noche.

Candy lo deseaba. Oh, claro que quería. Una sensación de alegría la recorrió como un relámpago, un palpitante dolor que había pensado que no volvería a sentir otra vez.

—No puedo —casi gimió.

—Claro que puedes.

—Deseo… —Candy imaginó los titulares a toda plana en los periódicos del día siguiente, difundiendo la noticia por todo Londres. «Heredera abandona a su prometido para iniciar un sórdido romance con lord Terrence Grandchester». Los orígenes de Candy eran bastante turbios, ¿sorprendería a alguien aquella noticia? Dirían que se trataba de la fuerza de la sangre e irían todavía más lejos: «¿Acaso su madre era mejor?»

—Puedes —repitió Terry con firmeza.

Candy cerró los ojos para intentar contener la dulce tentación.

—Deje de decirme eso.

La puerta del palco se abrió con un fuerte ruido y el lugar se vio inundado por el brusco y atronador sonido de los aplausos del público.

—¡Maldita sea, Terrence! Se suponía que tenías que encargarte de Daniel. Está jugando otra vez a los dados con los cocheros, y sabes que siempre pierde

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas como estan, esta historia ha tenido muy buena aceptacion y eso me da gusto, mil gracias a todas por los reviews

Capítulo 3

Un gigante entró en el palco. Era todavía más grande que Terrence y tenía el mismo pelo castaño e idénticos ojos, azules como zafiros. En su mejilla derecha había una profunda cicatriz; parecía haber sido causada por un cuchillo hacía mucho tiempo. Era fácil imaginar a ese hombre peleándose con los puños o con cuchillos, como un matón. No tuvo ningún problema para inmovilizarla con una penetrante mirada.

—Terry, ¿quién demonios es esta mujer?

—La prometida de Anthony Brown —respondió Terry.

El hombre clavó con asombro los ojos en Candy antes de estallar en carcajadas. La risa era tan abrumadora como él, retumbante y profunda. Algunas personas del público le miraron con irritación.

—Bien por ti, Terry. —El gigante dio una palmada a su hermano en la espalda—. Así que le estás birlando la prometida a Anthony. Bueno, le haces un gran favor a la muchacha. —Examinó a Candy con atrevimiento—. No deberías casarte con Anthony, cielo —le aseguró—. Es un degenerado.

—Parece que lo sabe todo el mundo menos yo —dijo Candy en voz baja.

—Ese sucio bastardo está desesperado por pertenecer al círculo de amistades de Hart. Cree que nos caerá mejor si nos cuenta que disfruta reviviendo los días en que le zurraban en el colegio. Estarás mejor sin él, muchacha.

Candy apenas podía respirar. Debería salir pitando de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, no quedarse a oír cosas que ninguna dama debería escuchar, pero Terry todavía le sostenía la mano con firmeza. Además, no intentaban confortarla diciendo banalidades ni mentiras piadosas. Podían estar haciendo todo eso para separarla de Anthony pero, ¿por qué demonios iban a hacer tal cosa?

—Terry nunca se acordará de presentarnos —aseguró el gigante—. Yo soy Cameron, ¿y tú?

—La señora White —tartamudeó Candy.

—No pareces muy segura de ello.

Candy se abanicó.

—Bueno, lo era cuando entré aquí.

—Si eres la prometida de Brown, ¿por qué estás aquí besando a Terry?

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

—Cam —intervino Terry. La palabra resonó sobre el murmullo del público que esperaba el inicio del siguiente acto. El espectáculo no estaba ahora en el escenario, sino en el palco de los Grandchester—. Cállate.

Cameron miró fijamente a su hermano. Luego arqueó las cejas y se dejó caer en una silla al otro lado de Candy. Sacó un cigarro de la caja cercana y encendió una cerilla.

«Un caballero debe pedir permiso a una dama antes de fumar», las palabras de la señora Barrington resonaron en su cabeza. Pero ni Cameron ni Terry parecían seguir las rígidas reglas sociales de su empleadora.

—¿No ha dicho que alguien llamado Daniel estaba jugando a los dados con los cocheros? —preguntó Candy.

Cameron acercó la llama a la punta del cigarro y aspiró.

—Daniel es mi hijo. No le pasará nada si no hace trampas.

—Debería irme a casa. —Candy intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero la mano de Terry en su brazo la detuvo.

—No con Brown.

—No. Claro que no. No quiero volver a verle.

Cameron se rio entre dientes.

—Es una mujer inteligente, Terry. Puedes regresar a tu casa en mi carruaje.

—No —intervino Candy con rapidez—. Le ordenaré a un mozo que me busque un cabriolé de alquiler.

Terry presionó los dedos en los brazos de la silla.

—En un cabriolé, no. No, si vas sola.

—Subirme a un coche con ustedes sería el escándalo del año. Incluso aunque nos acompañaran los arzobispos de Canterbury y York.

Terry la miró como si no supiera de qué hablaba. Cameron echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—Por esta mujer bien vale la pena arriesgarse, Terrence —dijo, tras exhalar el humo del cigarro—. Pero tiene razón. Pediré un carruaje de alquiler y le diré a mi ayuda de cámara que la acompañe. Si puedo encontrarlo, claro está. Ha sido un error contratar a un gitano. Son difíciles de domar.

Candy supo que Terry no quería que se fuera sola; era patente en sus ojos. Pensó en cómo había jugado con sus rizos… Había sido tan posesivo con ella como Anthony con sus porcelanas chinas.

Haría averiguaciones sobre la información de la nota de Terry. Enviaría al chismoso mayordomo de la señora Barrington a enterarse de todos los cotilleos que pudiera. Los hermanos Grandchester podían formar parte de una loca e improbable conspiración para arruinar a Brown, pero tenía el horrible presentimiento de que decían la verdad.

En el escenario comenzó el siguiente acto con un arpegio. Terry se frotó la sien como si le doliera la cabeza. Cameron apagó el cigarro y abandonó ruidosamente el palco.

—¿Milord? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Terry permaneció con la mirada perdida mientras seguía frotándose distraídamente la frente. Candy le puso la mano en el brazo. Él no respondió, pero dejó de friccionarse la sien y puso una de sus enormes manos sobre la de ella.

Ella observó que no parecía seguir la trama que se desarrollaba en el escenario, tampoco intentó continuar conversando ni volvió a besarla. Era como si su mente se hubiera desplazado a un lugar al que ella no tenía acceso. Sin embargo, su cuerpo seguía muy presente. Le apretaba la mano con fuerza. Candy estudió el afilado perfil de su rostro, los pómulos altos, la mandíbula cuadrada. A cualquier mujer le gustaría aferrarse a esos espesos cabellos cuando le abrazara en la cama. Se sintió ardiente y sudorosa mientras él continuaba con la mano apoyada pesadamente sobre la suya. Alargó el brazo y le apartó el pelo de la frente.

Terry la miró. Por un instante la inmovilizó con los ojos. Luego, desplazó la vista aleatoriamente a otro lado. Candy volvió a acariciarle el pelo. Él permaneció quieto bajo su roce, palpitando de tensión como un animal salvaje.

Permanecieron así, sentados. Candy siguió alisándole ligeramente el pelo y Terry se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que Cameron regresó acompañado de un hombre de tez oscura. Cam miró a su hermano, sorprendido, y éste se levantó en silencio por lo que Candy se vio obligada a dejar de tocarle.

Ella escudriñó el teatro antes de que Terry la condujera afuera con rapidez, seguido de Cameron. En otro palco, en el otro extremo de la sala, Anthony seguía conversando con lord y lady Beresford. No percibió la mirada de Candy ni la vio marcharse.

—¡Grandchester! Le mataré, ¿me oye?

Terry cogió el cubo lleno de agua caliente y se lo echó por la cabeza y el pecho. Pensó en la mano de Candy en su pelo, en sus dedos tranquilizadores. No le gustaba que le tocaran, pero con ella se había quedado paralizado, no le había importado que le acariciara. La imaginó rozándole el pelo mientras yacía a su lado en la cama, envuelto en su cálido aroma. Quería el exuberante cuerpo de Candy entre sus sábanas, su pelo entre los dedos, sus ojos verdes entrecerrados por el placer. La deseaba con una profunda intensidad que no se había desvanecido ni un ápice desde que la vio e, incluso ahora, su miembro estaba rígido bajo el agua.

La molesta voz fuera de la habitación desbarataba aquella fantasía. Las amenazas se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y cercanas hasta que la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió de golpe, revelando a Anthony Brown, que intentaba zafarse de dos lacayos. Eran los muchachos escoceses que le servían en la casa que había alquilado en Londres y parecían estar deseando poner a prueba sus músculos.

Les miró indiferente y luego observó la musculosa pantorrilla que había apoyado sobre el borde de la bañera. Los lacayos soltaron a Bown, pero se quedaron a un lado, por si acaso.

—Me robó ladinamente la taza, pero no tuvo suficiente con eso, ¿verdad, Grandchester? Candice White vale cien mil guineas, hombre. Cien mil.

Terry estudió el vello oscuro que serpenteaba en su pierna.

—Vale mucho más que eso.

—¿Quiere decir que tiene todavía más dinero? —preguntó el idiota de Anthony—. Le demandaré. Le denunciaré por haberme quitado todo ese dinero de manera tan sibilina.

Terry cerró los ojos para conjurar una imagen de Candy.

—Escriba al abogado de Hart.

—¿Ocultándose detrás de su hermano? Es usted un cobarde. Le arruinaré. Conseguiré que nadie le reciba en Londres. Correrá de vuelta a Inverness con el rabo entre las piernas, sodomizador de ovejas; cerdo escocés.

Los lacayos gruñeron al unísono. Anthony sacó un pequeño objeto del bolsillo y lo arrojó a la bañera. Este se hundió en el agua y serpenteó hasta el fondo donde se posó con un suave tintineo.

—Le demandaré también por eso.

Terry le hizo una señal con la mano a los lacayos, esparciendo gotitas de agua en el suelo de mármol.

—Sacadle de aquí. —Los muchachos se volvieron hacia Brown con rapidez, pero él se giró y salió por sus propios medios. Los dos lacayos le siguieron y, cuando ya habían desaparecido, Curry entró en el cuartito y cerró la puerta.

—Puff —dijo el ayuda de cámara, poniéndole un paño en la frente—. Pensé que le iba a disparar.

—No, aquí no. Lo haría por la espalda en un callejón oscuro.

—Quizá debería alejarse de aquí por un tiempo, jefe.

Terry no respondió. Pensaba en la corta nota de la señora White que había recibido esa tarde.

Milord, le agradezco profundamente su amable intervención. Me salvó de dar un paso que, a la larga, me habría provocado un profundo pesar. Como sin duda podrá leer pronto en los periódicos, el compromiso matrimonial entre Brown y yo ha quedado disuelto.

También quiero agradecer su propuesta de matrimonio, cuyo propósito fue, sin duda, salvar mi reputación. Por eso sé que no se ofenderá, y que entenderá perfectamente que rechace su noble oferta. Es mi deber.

He decidido dar uso a la fortuna que el destino me otorgó. Cuando reciba la presente, estaré rumbo a París con una acompañante. Tengo la intención de aprender dibujo, una habilidad que siempre he deseado dominar.

Gracias de nuevo por su bondad y sus consejos.

Suya sinceramente, Candice White.

—Nos vamos a París —informó a Curry.

El ayuda de cámara parpadeó.

—¿En serio, jefe?

Terry cogió el objeto que Anthony había tirado en la bañera: una estrecha alianza de oro con diminutos diamantes.

—Anthony es un tacaño. Ella se merece un anillo más ancho y lleno de esmeraldas, tan verdes como sus ojos.

Sintió la mirada de Curry clavada en él.

—Lo que usted diga, milord. ¿Hago el equipaje?

—Nos iremos dentro de unos días. Antes tengo que ocuparme de un asunto.

Curry esperó a que Terry le indicara de qué asunto se trataba, pero su señor se había puesto a estudiar el anillo en silencio. Le vio quedarse absorto, contemplando el destello de cada faceta de los diminutos diamantes, hasta que el agua se enfrió y él tiró del tapón de la bañera.

Archivald Cornwell se detuvo ante la campanilla de la casa de sir Anthony Brown, en Park Lane. Se recordó a sí mismo que, tras su reciente ascenso, era detective inspector; había dejado de ser sargento a pesar de la determinación de su anterior jefe porque no fuera así.

Y ahora que éste se hallaba disfrutando de una tranquila jubilación, el nuevo ocupante del cargo había decidido que se merecía ser algo más que un mero sargento.

Sin embargo, había corrido a Park Lane arriesgándose a encender las iras de su nuevo superior tras leer la nota que Brown le había enviado; una nota que quemó antes de abandonar la oficina preso de una creciente excitación.

No se había molestado en mencionarle a su jefe adonde iba.

Le interesaba todo lo que se refiriera a los Grandchester, y se dijo para sus adentros que no importaba no haberlo dicho. Ojos que no ven…

Había rechinado los dientes por la lentitud con la que se movió el cabriolé de alquiler hasta que al fin se encontró ante el umbral de la mansión.

Un estirado mayordomo con la nariz alzada atendió la puerta y le condujo a una sala de espera. Alguien se había dedicado a llenar la estancia de mesas con faldones y valiosas obras de arte, incluyendo algunos marcos de plata con imágenes de personas más tiesas que estacas.

La salita parecía proclamar «aquí hay dinero»; como si estar en Park Lane no se lo hubiera insinuado ya. Cornwell sabía, sin embargo, que sir Anthony Brown estaba pasando apuros económicos. Las inversiones de Anthony habían sido muy desafortunadas y necesitaba una gran inyección de efectivo para solucionar su falta de liquidez. Había estado a punto de casarse con una viuda rica, lo que le hubiera impedido caer en la bancarrota, pero un par de días antes habían publicado una nota en el periódico anulando el compromiso. Brown debía de haberlo lamentado mucho.

El mayordomo que le condujo allí regresó al cabo de media hora y le guio hasta una enorme sala, al otro lado del vestíbulo, con más mesas con faldones, objetos valiosos y fotografías en marcos de plata.

Brown —un hombre rubio y atractivo al que los franceses describirían diciendo que tenía buena planta— le recibió tendiéndole la mano.

—Un placer verle, inspector. No le ofreceré asiento porque, imagino que en cuanto escuche lo que tengo que decirle, saldrá corriendo a hacer un arresto.

Cornwell ocultó su irritación, odiaba que la gente le dijera cómo debía hacer su trabajo. El ciudadano de a pie solía adquirir sus conocimientos sobre Scotland Yard en las novelas o los periódicos, que no eran ni de lejos muy precisos.

—Dígame lo que sucede, sir —dijo Cornwell.

—Lord Terrence Grandchester se ha marchado a París esta mañana temprano. Se lo dijo a mi mayordomo un lacayo que sale con una chica que trabajó en las cocinas de lord Terrence. ¿No le parece interesante?

Cornwell intentó ocultar su impaciencia. Sabía que Terrence Grandchester se había marchado a París, porque era su trabajo saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo lord Terrence Grandchester en todo momento. No tenía ningún interés en cotilleos del servicio, pero respondió de todas maneras.

—Sí, es cierto.

—¿Se ha enterado del asesinato que ocurrió anoche en Covent Garden? —preguntó Anthony lentamente.

Por supuesto que conocía los hechos. No era uno de sus casos, pero le habían informado al respecto esa mañana temprano. Habían hallado el cuerpo de una mujer en la habitación de una pensión cerca de la iglesia. Había sido apuñalada hasta morir con unas tijeras de costura.

—Sí, he oído hablar de ello.

—¿Sabe, por casualidad, quién estuvo anoche en esa casa? —Anthony esbozó una sonrisa triunfal—. Terrence Grandchester, por supuesto.

El corazón de Cornwell se aceleró y la sangre le hirvió en las venas como cuando hacía el amor con una mujer.

—¿Cómo sabe eso, sir?

—Le seguí. Esos malditos Grandchester piensan que pueden hacer lo que quieran y salir indemnes de cualquier situación.

—¿Le siguió? ¿Por qué razón, sir? —Cornwell mantuvo un tono calmado, pero le resultaba difícil respirar. «Por fin, por fin».

—El porqué no importa. ¿Le interesa enterarse de más detalles?

Cornwell sacó un cuaderno de apuntes del bolsillo del abrigo, lo abrió y rescató un lápiz del mismo lugar.

—Dígame.

—Grandchester se subió a su carruaje de madrugada y se trasladó a Covent Garden. Se detuvo en la esquina de un callejón, el vehículo era demasiado ancho para pasar por allí. Se dirigió a pie a la calleja, entró en una casa en la que permaneció unos diez minutos y luego salió. Después le vi encaminarse a la estación Victoria y tomar el primer tren. Cuando regresé a casa me enteré por mi mayordomo de que Grandchester había partido hacia Francia. Fue justo antes de que abriera el periódico de la mañana y leyera la noticia del asesinato. Fue cuestión de sumar dos más dos. Decidí que sería mejor comunicárselo a la policía.

Brown resplandecía como un petulante y orgulloso alumno. Cornwell digirió la información y la comparó con la que ya conocía.

—¿Cómo sabe que lord Terrence entró en la misma casa donde se cometió el asesinato?

Anthony metió la mano en la chaqueta y sacó una hoja de papel.

—Apunté la dirección a donde le seguí. Me preguntaba a quién estaría visitando. Supongo que a su amante. Quería darle la información a la señora… A otra persona.

Le tendió un papel. «St. Victor Court n° 23». La misma dirección en la que una prostituta llamada Susana Marlow había sido hallada muerta esa mañana temprano.

Cornwell intentó contener la excitación mientras guardaba el papel entre las páginas de la libreta. Llevaba cinco años intentando sentar a Terrence Grandchester en el banquillo de los acusados y quizá ahora lo consiguiera.

Intentó tranquilizarse. Tenía que atar todos los cabos cuidadosamente. No cometer ningún error, comprobar cada prueba hasta que no cupiera la más mínima duda. Cuando le presentara las evidencias a su jefe, tenía que ser algo que sus superiores no descartaran sin más. Algo imposible de ignorar y ocultar a pesar de lo mucho que presionara el duque de Kilmorgan.

—Por favor, sir, si no le importa, mantenga en privado esta información. Y no se preocupe, investigaré a fondo el asunto, pero no quiero que corra ningún rumor. ¿De acuerdo?

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. —Anthony se dio un toquecito en la nariz y le guiñó el ojo—. Soy su hombre.

—¿Por qué le siguió? —preguntó Cornwell abriendo de nuevo el cuaderno de apuntes y empuñando el lápiz.

Anthony cerró los puños dentro de los bolsillos.

—Es un asunto personal.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con la ruptura de su compromiso con la señora White?

Que, casualmente, también se había marchado a París. Cornwell también había vigilado a Brown.

Sir Brown se puso como la grana.

—El muy tunante me la birló delante de mis narices, llenándole la cabeza de mentiras. Ese hombre es una serpiente.

Lo más probable es que la dama se hubiera enterado de la inclinación de Brown por rememorar las zurras escolares y demás castigos corporales. Cornwell se había enterado de que mantenía a varias mujeres en una casa para recibir ese tipo de tratamiento. Al inspector le gustaba ser minucioso en sus investigaciones.

Sir Brown apartó la mirada.

—Es algo que no me gustaría que se hiciera de dominio público. Los periódicos…

—Entiendo, sir. —Cornwell imitó el gesto de Anthony y se tocó la nariz—. Quedará entre nosotros.

Con la cara todavía roja, Anthony asintió con la cabeza. Cornwell salió de allí con rapidez. Luego regresó a Scotland Yard y pidió un permiso.

Tras cinco largos años, veía por fin una grieta en la armadura que protegía a la familia Grandchester. Metería el dedo hasta el fondo y rompería la coraza por completo.

—Vaya, ¡qué rabia! —Candy acercó el periódico a la ventana para tener más luz, pero las diminutas letras no habían cambiado.

—¿Qué ocurre, señora?

Su recién contratada acompañante, Annie Britter, una joven irlandesa que había crecido en la diócesis de su marido, levantó la vista de los guantes y los lazos que habían comprado en una tienda de moda parisiense:

Candy lanzó el periódico al suelo y cogió la bolsa con el material de pintura.

—Nada importante. ¿Vamos?

Annie fue en busca de la capa y la sombrilla, mascullando entre dientes.

—Y ahora, subiremos a esa colina para no hacer otra cosa que verla mirar un lienzo en blanco.

—Quizá hoy esté inspirada.

Candy y Annie abandonaron la pequeña casita que había alquilado y montaron en la calesa que habían enviado a buscar al lacayo. Podría haberse permitido un carruaje más grande con un cochero, pero ella tenía necesidades frugales. No le entraba en la cabeza mantener un carruaje extravagante si no lo necesitaba.

Condujo distraída, con las manos inquietas dentro de los guantes, para irritación del caballo y de Annie.

El periódico que había estado leyendo era el Telegraph de Londres. Acostumbraba a leer también la prensa de París —su padre le había enseñado a hablar y leer francés con fluidez—, pero le gustaba mantenerse al día sobre lo que ocurría en casa.

Lo que le había irritado era leer una noticia sobre lord Terrence y lord Cameron Grandchester: al parecer éstos casi habían llegado a los puños en un restaurante a causa de una mujer. La mujer en cuestión era una famosa soprano, la misma que había encandilado a Candy en el Covent Garden la semana anterior. Muchos testigos del acontecimiento se lo habían relatado al periodista con regocijo.

Candy agitó las riendas con impaciencia y el caballo levantó la testuz. Aunque no lamentaba haber declinado la propuesta de lord Terrence, le molestaba un poco que hubiera discutido airadamente con su hermano por aquella soprano pechugona poco después de que ella le hubiera rechazado. Le habría gustado que se sintiera, por lo menos, un poco apenado.

Intentó olvidarse del asunto y se concentró en las maniobras a través de los amplios boulevares de París que conducían hasta las desordenadas calles de Montmartre. En lo alto de la colina se toparon con un niño que se quedó mirando boquiabierto al caballo y la calesa, pero Candy continuó hasta un pequeño campo que le gustaba, con los gruñidos de Annie de fondo.

Montmartre tenía un aire a pueblecito, con calles estrechas y sinuosas, galerías con ventanas llenas de flores de verano y árboles por todos lados. Era muy diferente de las vastas avenidas y los enormes parques del centro de París. Candy comprendía muy bien por qué los artistas y sus modelos se reunían allí, donde además los alquileres estaban muy baratos.

Candy colocó su caballete en el lugar de costumbre y se sentó antes de apoyar el lápiz sobre el papel en blanco. Annie se dejó caer en el banco junto a ella y se puso a mirar con indiferencia a los artistas, a los que se creían artistas y al resto de caballetes que cubrían las calles.

Aquél era el tercer día que se dirigía allí para estudiar las vistas de París. El tercero en que su lienzo permanecía en blanco. Se había dado cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dibujo después de que su entusiasmo inicial la hubiera llevado a comprar lápices, pinceles, lienzos e, incluso, un caballete. A pesar de ello, había seguido subiendo a la colina cada tarde cargada con todo su equipo. Aunque no sirviera para nada más, Annie y ella harían ejercicio.

—¿Cree que esa mujer es una modelo? —preguntó Annie, señalando con la cabeza a una preciosa joven de pelo rojo que se paseaba con otras damas al otro lado de la calle.

La mujer llevaba un vestido pálido con una sobrefalda transparente, que se recogía en la cintura para dejar al aire una enagua llena de cintas. El sombrerito había sido elegido con muy buen gusto y estaba decorado con flores que caían provocativamente sobre los ojos de su dueña. La sombrilla hacía juego con el vestido y estaba inclinado en el ángulo correcto.

Resultaba tan atractiva que las cabezas se volvían cuando pasaba. Candy llegó a la conclusión, con una cierta envidia, de que no era algo que la mujer buscara a propósito. Toda ella resultaba seductora. Era, simplemente, un regalo para la vista.

—No sabría decirte —respondió Candy tras observarla durante un rato—, pero desde luego, es muy guapa.

—Me gustaría ser lo suficientemente hermosa como para ser modelo —suspiró Annie—. No es que fuera a serlo, claro; mi madre se revolvería en la tumba. Una mujer tiene que ser espantosamente pervertida para quitarse la ropa y dejar que la pinten en cueros.

—Quizá. —La mujer desapareció por la esquina con su grupo de amigas y la perdieron de vista.

—¿Y qué me dice de ese hombre? Parece un artista.

Candy desvió la vista hacia donde Annie le indicaba y se quedó paralizada. El hombre no había llevado caballete, tenía el pie apoyado en un banco y observaba malhumoradamente cómo un nervioso joven lanzaba pegotes a un lienzo. Tenía el pelo castaño, la mandíbula cuadrada y dura y los hombros muy anchos y atractivos.

Candy volvió a respirar cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre en cuestión no era lord Terrence Grandchester. Sin embargo se parecía muchísimo a él: los mismos rasgos angulosos, el mismo aire de poder, la misma mandíbula terca. Pero el pelo de aquel individuo brillaba más bajo la luz del sol, tras haber depositado el sombrero a su lado.

Definitivamente se trataba de otro Grandchester. Había leído en algún sitio que Hart, el duque de Kilmorgan, había viajado a Roma por un asunto del gobierno. Y había conocido a lord Cameron Grandchester en Londres, así que, siguiendo el proceso de eliminación, debía de tratarse de lord Mac, el famoso artista.

Como si hubiera sentido su escrutinio, él giró la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

Candy se sonrojó y bajó la vista al papel en blanco. Conteniendo la respiración, llevó el lápiz al lienzo y dibujó una línea con torpeza. Se concentró en aquella línea y la estudió, hasta que una sombra cayó sobre la tela.

—No haga eso —retumbó una voz profunda.

Candy dio un respingo y levantó la vista para toparse con un chaleco de seda y una corbata anudada con descuido, deslizó la mirada más arriba hasta encontrarse con unos ojos casi iguales a los de Terrence. La diferencia fundamental era que esta mirada estaba totalmente concentrada en ella en vez de ser elusiva como un rayo de sol.

—Está sosteniendo mal el lápiz. —Lord Mac cubrió la mano enguantada de Candy con la suya y la obligó a colocar el lápiz de otra manera.

—Me siento torpe.

—Ya se acostumbrará. —Mac se sentó a su lado, ocupando cada centímetro libre del asiento—. Permítame enseñarle.

Él movió su mano sobre el papel, sombreando la línea que ella había dibujado, hasta que pareció una de las ramas del árbol que tenían enfrente.

—Asombroso —dijo ella—. Le diré que jamás había recibido una lección de pintura.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí con un caballete?

—Pensé que tenía que intentarlo.

Mac arqueó las cejas, pero siguió sosteniendo su mano con la de él y la ayudó a dibujar otra línea más.

Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba coqueteando con ella. Se encontraba sola con una acompañante, había clavado la mirada en él sin disimulo y estaban en París. Lord Mac debía de haber pensado que quería mantener una relación con él, pero lo último que necesitaba era una proposición de otro Grandchester.

Ya imaginaba los periódicos comentando la noticia de Mac y Terrence luchando por conseguirla.

Pero la mano que sostenía la suya no provocaba en ella la misma sensación ardiente y escalofriante que la de su hermano.

Candy soñaba con los labios pausados y sensuales de éste cada noche y se despertaba excitada y sudorosa, enredada entre las sábanas, con el cuerpo palpitante de deseo.

Lanzó a Mac una mirada de soslayo.

—Conocí a su hermano pequeño en el Covent Garden la semana pasada.

Mac la miró brevemente. Sus ojos no eran tan azules como los de Terrence.

—¿De veras?

—Sí, me hizo un gran favor. También conocí brevemente a lord Cameron.

Mac entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Le hizo un gran favor?

—Impidió que cometiera un gran error.

—¿Qué clase de error?

—Nada que desee discutir en Montmartre.

—¿Por qué no? Y, ¿quién demonios es usted?

Annie se apoyó en el lado contrario de Candy.

—Bueno, ¡menudo descaro!

—Cállate, Annie. Soy la señora White.

Mac la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Jamás he oído hablar de usted. ¿Cómo logró conocer a mi hermano?

Annie clavó en Mac una franca mirada irlandesa.

—Mi señora es una heredera, eso es lo que es. Y una dama demasiado educada para quitarse de encima a los moscones que se atreven a abordarla en plena calle.

—Annie —la amonestó Candy quedamente—. Perdone, milord.

Mac desplazó la vista hasta Annie durante un momento y luego volvió a mirar a Candy.

—¿De verdad que Terrence hizo eso?

—Me fue presentado como lord Terrence Grandchester —añadió Candy—. Supongo que podría tratarse de un impostor con un excelente disfraz, pero no lo creo. —Mac no pareció impresionado por su sentido del humor—. Jamás me miró directamente a los ojos.

Mac le soltó la mano y la tensión pareció evaporarse.

—Ese es mi hermano.

—¿No acaba de decírselo? —intervino Annie.

Mac apartó la mirada y se dedicó a estudiar a los paseantes y a los artistas sin parecer consciente de lo que veía. Cuando volvió a mirar a Candy, ésta notó, alarmada, que tenía los ojos húmedos.

—Tranquilice a su terrier, señora White. Me ha dicho que no sabe dibujar, ¿le gustaría que le enseñara?

—¿Como premio a mi sinceridad?

—Me serviría de entretenimiento.

Ella le miró sorprendida.

—Todo el mundo quiere poseer uno de sus cuadros, ¿por qué perdería el tiempo dando lecciones a una novata como yo?

—Por la novedad que supondría. París me aburre.

—Yo lo encuentro muy excitante. Si le aburre, ¿por qué está aquí?

Mac encogió los hombros en un gesto igual al de Terry.

—Cuando uno es artista, viene a París.

—Sí, en efecto, ¿verdad?

A él le palpitó un músculo en la mejilla ignorando aquella réplica insolente.

—Me gusta descubrir el talento de la gente y darle un empujoncito.

—No poseo talento alguno.

—Incluso aunque así fuera.

—De paso tendría la oportunidad de descubrir por qué lord Terrence se ha fijado en mí —sugirió ella.

Mac esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Una tan deslumbrante, que Candy imaginó que la mayoría de las mujeres caerían rendidas a sus pies.

—¿Me cree capaz de hacer tal cosa, señora White?

—Creo que sí, milord. Muy bien, acepto.

Mac se levantó y recuperó el sombrero de donde lo había dejado caer.

—Esté aquí mañana a las dos, si no llueve. —Hizo un gesto con el sombrero en dirección a Candy y lo acompañó de una breve reverencia—. Tenga usted buenos días, señora White. Y su terrier.

Se caló el sombrero y se alejó, con el abrigo meciéndose con cada zancada. Todas las cabezas femeninas se giraron a su paso.

Annie se abanicó con el bloc de bocetos de Candy.

—Un hombre atractivo, sin duda. Incluso aunque sea un grosero.

—Admito que es interesante —dijo Candy.

No sabía por qué aquel hombre quería saber más de ella, pero Candy tenía intención de utilizarle para averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre lord Terrence.

«Eres demasiado curiosa, Candy, mi niña», le había dicho a menudo la señora Barrington, añadiendo que era un rasgo muy poco atractivo en una señorita.

Candy estaba de acuerdo con ella. Se había prometido a sí misma no tener nada más que ver con la familia Grandchester y, allí estaba, citándose con lord Mac con la esperanza de saber más cosas acerca de su hermano menor. Sonrió al pensar en la anticipación con la que esperaría que llegara la tarde siguiente.

Pero cuando Candy apareció en Montmartre al día siguiente, con el sol brillando en lo alto del cielo y los relojes marcando las dos, a lord Mac no se le veía por ninguna parte.

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas espero esta adaptacion les este gustando, gracias a todas por los reviews

Capítulo 4

—¿No se lo había advertido yo? —dijo Annie después de un cuarto de hora—. Es un grosero.

Candy intentó reprimir la decepción. Lo cierto era que quería mostrarse incondicionalmente de acuerdo con la doncella y decir algunas de las floridas frases que había aprendido en el asilo de beneficencia, pero se contuvo.

—Fue una tontería esperar que él se acordara de acudir a la cita. Darme lecciones de pintura debe ser un tema banal para él.

Annie bufó.

—Usted es una dama. No es apropiado que la trate así.

Candy forzó una sonrisa.

—Si la señora Barrington me hubiera dejado sólo diez chelines, no me considerarías una dama.

Annie hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Ni siquiera mi padre era tan grosero como este caballero, y le aseguro que estaba más tiempo borracho que sobrio.

Candy, familiarizada con padres alcohólicos, no respondió. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y vio a la hermosa joven sobre la que habían hecho conjeturas Annie y ella el día anterior.

La dama la observó durante un buen rato desde debajo de la sombrilla con una expresión pensativa. Candy le sostuvo la mirada con las cejas arqueadas.

La joven hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Puedo darle un consejo, querida? —preguntó cuando estuvo a su lado. Su acento era inglés y bien educado, no había nacido en el Continente. Tenía la piel pálida y la cara afilada. Su cabello rojizo se rizaba bajo el sombrero inclinado, y la observaba con unos enormes ojos azules. Una vez más, Candy fue consciente del atractivo de la mujer; poseía algo indefinible que atraía todas las miradas. La dama siguió hablando—. Si está esperando a lord Mac Grandchester, debo decirle que no es un hombre de fiar. Podría estar tumbado en un prado estudiando cómo galopan los caballos o subido a una torre para pintar el panorama. Imagino que se habrá olvidado de la cita que tenía con usted, pero así es Mac.

—¿Es un poco distraído? —inquirió Candy.

—No es tan distraído como malhumorado. Mac hace lo que quiere en cada momento y he pensado que sería mejor que usted lo supiera.

Los pendientes de diamantes de la joven titilaron débilmente cuando se estremeció. Candy la vio asir su sombrilla con tanta fuerza que temió que rompiera el delicado mango.

—¿Es usted su modelo? —Candy no creía que lo fuera, pero estaban en París. Todo el mundo sabía que incluso las inglesas más respetables lanzaban al viento todas las convenciones en cuanto pisaban sus avenidas.

La mujer miró a su alrededor y se sentó junto a Candy; justo en el mismo lugar que lord Mac había ocupado el día anterior.

—No, querida, no soy su modelo. Tengo la desgracia de ser su esposa.

Aquello se ponía cada vez más interesante. Lord Mac y lady Isabella estaban separados, enemistados, y su alejamiento público había sido un escándalo de los que hacen época. La señora Barrington había disfrutado de cada palabra que los periódicos habían publicado sobre el tema con malicioso regocijo.

Habían pasado ya tres años, pero lady Isabella acababa de mostrar una contenida inquietud y no había dudado en enfrentarse a una mujer que pensaba que se había citado con su marido.

—Lo ha interpretado mal —dijo Candy—. Milord se ofreció a darme una lección de dibujo tras observar lo mal que lo hacía. Pero sólo mostró interés por mí después de que le dijera que era amiga de lord Terrence.

Isabella le lanzó una penetrante mirada.

—¿Terrence?

Parecía sorprender a todos que Terrence hubiera hablado con Candy.

—Sí. Le conocí en la ópera.

—¿De veras?

—Fue muy amable conmigo.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—¿Habla en serio? ¿Sabe, querida, que Terrence se encuentra aquí?

Candy lanzó una rápida mirada a su alrededor, pero no vio a ningún hombre alto con el pelo oscuro y ojos inusuales.

—¿Dónde?

—Me refiero a que está aquí, en París. Llegó esta mañana. Seguramente ésa sea la razón por la que Mac no haya acudido a su cita. O no. Nunca se sabe con Mac. —Isabella miró fijamente a Candy con renovado interés—. No es mi intención ofenderla, querida, pero no logro situarla. Estoy segura de que Terrence jamás ha hablado de usted.

—Soy la señora White, pero supongo que mi nombre no significará nada para usted.

—Es una heredera —intervino Annie—. La señora Barrington, de Belgrave Square, le dejó cien mil guineas y una enorme mansión.

Isabella esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

—Oh, usted es esa señora White. Qué encantador placer…

Isabella se interrumpió para mirarla con ojo crítico antes de continuar.

—¿Ha venido sola a París? Oh, querida, eso no es nada adecuado. Debe permitirme que la cobije bajo mi ala. De acuerdo, mi propuesta es un poco inusual, pero estoy segura de que acabaremos todos encantados.

—Es muy amable, pero…

—Bueno, bueno, no sea tímida, señora White. Debe permitir que la ayude. Venga a casa conmigo, podremos charlar y ponernos al día.

Candy abrió la boca para protestar pero la cerró de inmediato. Los Grandchester habían despertado su curiosidad y, ¿qué mejor manera de averiguar cosas sobre Terrence que a través de su cuñada?

—De acuerdo —se apresuró a decir—. Me encantará.

—Entonces, Terrence, ¿quién dices que es la señora White?

Mac se apoyó sobre la mesa y elevó la voz por encima de las ásperas notas de la música. En el escenario, por encima de ellos, dos coristas vestidas con corsés y enaguas exhibían sus calzones y se zurraban en las nalgas al compás de la música.

Terry dio una larga calada al cigarro y a continuación tomó un trago de brandy, disfrutando del contraste entre la acre punzada del humo y la suavidad del licor. Mac también había pedido una copa de brandy, pero él sólo fingía beber. Desde el día en que Isabella le había dejado, Mac no había probado una gota de alcohol.

—Es la viuda de un vicario de una parroquia del East End —respondió Terry.

Mac clavó en él sus ojos azules.

—Estas tomándome el pelo.

—No.

Mac le observó durante un buen rato antes de negar con la cabeza y aspirar el humo de su cigarro.

—Pues parece muy interesada en ti. Me ofrecí a darle lecciones de pintura… Se las daré en cuanto termine este condenado lienzo. Mi modelo finalmente ha reaparecido esta mañana. Al parecer estaba saliendo con un artista y se había largado con él. Podría utilizar a otra, pero Cybele es perfecta.

Terry no respondió. Sería muy fácil para él estar en el estudio cuando su hermano comenzara a darle lecciones a Candy. Se sentaría cerca de ella y aspiraría su aroma, observaría el latir del pulso en su cuello y escucharía su suave voz mientras su propia piel se humedecía de sudor.

—Le pedí que se casara conmigo —dijo, provocando que Mac se atragantara con el humo del cigarro.

Alejó el puro de la boca.

—¡Maldita sea, Terrence!

—Me rechazó.

—Santo Dios. —Mac parpadeó—. Menos mal, a Hart le hubiera dado una apoplejía.

Terry recordó la brillante sonrisa de Candy y su manera suave de hablar. Tenía una voz melodiosa.

—A Hart le hubiera gustado.

Mac le lanzó una sombría mirada.

—¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió cuando me casé sin la real bendición de Hart? Casi me dio una paliza.

Terry tomó otro sorbo de brandy.

—¿Por qué debería de importarle a él si me caso o no?

—¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? Gracias a Dios, está en Italia. —Mac entrecerró los ojos—. Me sorprende que no le hayas acompañado.

—No me necesitaba.

Hart llevaba a menudo a Terry a sus expediciones a Roma o España, no sólo porque Terry era un genio y dominaba distintos idiomas, sino porque podía recordar cada frase dicha en el transcurso de una negociación. Si hubiera algún desacuerdo final, Terry lo recordaría todo palabra por palabra.

—Eso quiere decir que ha ido a visitar a una mujer —adivinó Mac—. O que está metido en alguna aventura política de la que no quiere dar cuentas a nadie.

—Es posible. —Terry nunca se rompía la cabeza con los asuntos de Hart, sabía que podía no gustarle lo que se encontrara.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron a Lily, espatarrada en su habitación con las tijeras clavadas en el corazón. Curry se había quedado en Londres para elaborar un informe que le entregaría de un momento a otro.

—Váyase a París, jefe —había dicho Curry tras depositar el equipaje de mano sobre el asiento, en el vagón de primera clase—. Si alguien le pregunta, salió en el primer tren.

Terry había apartado la mirada y Curry cerró de un portazo, exasperado.

—Maldición, milord, un día de éstos voy a tener que enseñarle a mentir.

Mac interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Entonces, ¿has seguido a la señora White hasta París? Eso quiere decir que no aceptas el «no» por respuesta.

Las palabras de la nota que Candy le había enviado inundaron su cerebro otra vez, acompañadas por un leve indicio del sabor de sus labios.

—Tengo intención de persuadirla.

Mac soltó una carcajada. Un montón de cabezas se giraron hacia el sonido, pero las chicas que bailaban encima, manoseándose las nalgas entre ellas, distrajeron pronto a todo el mundo.

—Maldición, Terry, tengo que conocer a esa mujer. Le daré las lecciones. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

—Bellamy dice que ahora se aloja con Isabella.

Mac se sentó derecho en la silla y se le cayó el cigarro. Terry lo recuperó antes de que el mantel comenzara a arder y lo introdujo en un vaso.

—¿Ella está en París?

Desde que Isabella había abandonado a Mac porque él no hacía otra cosa que emborracharse como una cuba, hacía ya tres años, éste no había vuelto a pronunciar su nombre. Ni había vuelto a utilizar las palabras «mi esposa».

—Isabella llegó a París hace cuatro semanas —dijo Terry—. O eso es lo que asegura tu ayuda de cámara.

—¡Joder! Bellamy no me lo ha dicho. Le estrangularé. —La mente de Mac parecía estar ya en otro lugar, planeando sin duda la ejecución de su ayuda de cámara. Bellamy había sido púgil en su juventud, así que era muy difícil que la furia de Mac provocara en él algún tipo de reacción—. ¡Maldita sea! —añadió Mac con suavidad.

Terry le dejó perderse en sus pensamientos y observó a las coristas. Las mujeres habían comenzado a bailar sin los corsés, pero tenían los pezones cubiertos con unas piezas del tamaño de peniques. Los caballeros presentes comenzaron a reírse y a aplaudir.

Terry se preguntó cómo serían los pechos de Candy. Recordó el sencillo vestido que había llevado puesto aquella noche en la ópera, el tafetán gris oscuro que le cubría los hombros.

Ella llevaba corsé —todas las mujeres respetables lo hacían—, pero Terry se imaginó el placer que supondría desatarlo lentamente. El suyo sería un corsé funcional, una sencilla pieza blanca con ballenas, y se sonrojaría cuando se lo quitara, dejando al descubierto su belleza natural.

Notó que se endurecía y, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, cerró los ojos. No quería empañar la imagen de Candy con la de aquellas coristas semidesnudas, pero el rumbo de sus pensamientos impidió que su erección se relajara en un buen rato.

—Hay que ver las cosas que hago por usted, jefe. —Curry dejó caer su maleta en el suelo del dormitorio del hotel a la mañana siguiente y se hundió en la silla.

Terry miró ensimismado el fuego de la chimenea con un cigarro entre sus dedos sudorosos. Había pasado una mala noche. Después de haber dejado a Mac, las pesadillas se habían adueñado de su mente hasta que despertó gritando en la oscuridad.

Los sirvientes franceses habían entrado en la habitación, con las velas firmemente agarradas y balbuceando sin cesar mientras Terry se mecía en la cama sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos, presa de un horrible dolor. Era como si la luz se clavara como agudos alfileres en sus ojos. Les gritó que apagaran las velas.

Necesitaba a Curry y los brebajes que éste le preparaba para hacer desaparecer las migrañas y poder dormir. Pero su ayuda de cámara estaba en un tren nocturno con destino a París, y Terry se había vuelto a acostar solo, sudoroso y atacado por las náuseas.

Había escuchado cómo los criados franceses susurraban sobre él: «Dulce María, ayúdanos. Está loco. ¿Y si nos asesina en nuestras camas?»

Había logrado pasar el resto de la noche llenando su mente con eróticas imágenes de Candice White. Igual que hacía ahora, con sólo cerrar los ojos, mientras esperaba a que Curry se recuperara. Candy en la ópera, su boca bajo la de él; el roce de su lengua en los labios; la presión de sus dedos contra la suave mejilla; la dulce curva de su cintura cuando la ayudó a entrar en el carruaje de Cameron.

Terry observó a Curry. Estaba pálido debido al cansancio.

—¿Y bien? ¿Has averiguado quién mató a Lily?

—Oh, claro que sí, jefe. El culpable confesó nada más verme y lo conduje a la oficina del magistrado. Las calles están llenas de margaritas y Londres jamás volverá a cubrirse de niebla.

Terry ignoró las palabras de Curry, sin molestarse en intentar comprenderlas.

—¿Qué has descubierto?

Curry suspiró y se levantó de la silla.

—No sé si lo sabe, pero espera un milagro. Lo mismo que sus malditos hermanos, si me permite decirlo. Sé que cuando lord Cameron me envió a servirle en ese puñetero sanatorio, esperaba que le curara y le llevara a casa.

Terry no dijo nada, consciente de que a Curry le gustaba dar un par de rodeos antes de llegar al meollo de la cuestión.

El sirviente cogió la chaqueta de Terry del respaldo de una silla y comenzó a cepillarla.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le ha hecho a su ropa mientras yo no estaba?

—Se ocupó de ella un hombre del hotel —dijo Terry, sabiendo que Curry podría ponerse a gemir por culpa del estado de las prendas durante horas. Para haberse criado en las calles del East End, era muy puntilloso con la ropa.

—Bueno, espero que no le hayan hecho vagar por las calles de París con chalecos de color lavanda. Estos franchutes no tienen sentido del gusto.

—¿Qué has averiguado? —le apremió Terry.

—No sea impaciente. Hice lo que usted me ordenó, me colé en la casa como si fuera un ladrón y busqué alguna pista. No había nada. Todo estaba tal y como debería estar.

—Lily murió apuñalada con unas tijeras. Eso no tiene nada de normal.

—No había señales de lucha. Conseguí persuadir a un oficial de policía para que me lo dijera. Parecía sorprendida, no asustada.

Terry había llegado a la misma conclusión.

—Conocía a su asaltante. Le permitió la entrada porque se trataba de un cliente habitual.

—Exacto. —Curry rebuscó en los bolsillos y sacó un papel—. Como me pidió, hice un boceto de la habitación y escribí en él todo lo que vi. Me resultó muy difícil con el viejo Bill siguiéndome a todas partes.

Terry estudió el dibujo de Curry y la relación de objetos.

—¿Esto es todo?

—¿Que si es todo? —gritó Curry al aire—. Me ha obligado a arrastrarme por todo el Continente, a viajar en tren y carruajes cochambrosos con la única finalidad de ser sus ojos y oídos, y me pregunta si eso es todo.

—¿Qué más has descubierto?

—No me vendría nada mal un poco de comprensión, jefe. Desde luego, lo que aguanto al trabajar para usted. En cualquier caso, estuve en Roma. Comprobé que él lleva allí un mes, no se ha movido de esa ciudad en todo el tiempo.

—¿No te vio? —preguntó Terry con rapidez.

—No. Me aseguré de ello. Estuvo a punto, pero logré evitarlo. No pudo ser él quién lo hizo, ¿verdad?

Terry observó el fuego mientras se frotaba la sien. Maldito dolor de cabeza. Sabía de sobra que un hombre podía estar en Italia y pagar a alguien para que resolviera sus asuntos en Londres, igual que había hecho él con Curry.

Terry quería saber la verdad, pero la verdad era muy peligrosa. Se frotó de nuevo la sien hasta que aquel apremiante dolor disminuyó un poco. Pensar en los ojos de Candy le ayudaba.

—Candy creyó que eras un detective —recordó Terry.

—¿Candy? —inquirió Curry.

—La señora White.

—Ah, sí. La prometida de sir Anthony Brown. Bueno, debería decir la que era su prometida hasta su oportuna intervención. Y ahora la llama Candy… ¿Cómo le llama ella a usted?

—No lo sé.

—Ah. —Curry asintió con la cabeza como si entendiera—. Le voy a dar un consejo, jefe: váyase con una mujer de vida alegre; en París las hay a docenas. Pero usted ya lo sabe, ¿verdad? Siempre sabe dónde encontrarlas.

Curry tenía razón y Terry era consciente de ello. Las cortesanas le adoraban y jamás le había costado encontrar compañía femenina. Pero ninguno de los encantos de las prostitutas parisienses podía hacer que olvidara el deseo que sentía por Candy. Pensó de nuevo en aquellos voluptuosos labios bajo los suyos, en el suave sonido que había emitido cuando la besó. Si pudiera sentir el calor de Candy a su lado todas las noches, estaba seguro de que no tendría pesadillas ni migrañas.

La tendría en su cama aunque para conseguirlo tuviera que recurrir a Curry, a Isabella, a Mac y a cada habitante de París.

Cinco días después de que Candy hubiera aceptado compartir alojamiento con lady Isabella Grandchester, se encontraba escribiendo una carta en su dormitorio cuando escuchó las notas de una pieza musical en la sala del piso inferior.

Isabella jamás se levantaba antes de la una. «Querida, me resulta imposible abrir los ojos tan pronto». No habían anunciado a Candy ninguna visita, pero no podía imaginar que un ladrón tocara una sonata de Chopin en la salita.

Guardó la carta a medio escribir en el cajón del escritorio y bajó las escaleras. Observó con satisfacción las contraventanas y las cortinas abiertas que dejaban entrar a raudales la brillante luz del sol. La señora Barrington siempre tenía las cortinas cerradas y las lámparas a medio gas, de manera que Candy y los sirvientes andaban a tientas en la penumbra, daba igual que fuera de día o de noche.

Las suaves notas de Chopin flotaban a través de las puertas entreabiertas de la sala. Candy las abrió del todo y se detuvo en el umbral.

Terrence Grandchester estaba sentado ante el brillante piano de Isabella con los ojos clavados en el atril vacío. Sus anchos hombros se movían al ritmo de las caricias sobre las teclas. La luz del sol incidía en su pelo castaño, arrancándole algunos destellos mientras presionaba el pedal.

«Puedo tocar cada nota de esta pieza —le había dicho en la ópera—, pero no puedo capturar su alma».

Puede que él pensara que tampoco podía capturar el alma de esa melodía, pero la música la había rodeado y conducido hasta él. Atravesó la estancia envuelta en las notas, sonoras y dulces. Podría sumergirse en ellas.

La música subió en un rápido arpegio y terminó con un acorde bajo para el que usó todos los dedos. Él permaneció inmóvil, con los tendones relajados, mientras se desvanecía el sonido.

Candy se retorció las manos.

—Ha sido espléndido.

Terry levantó los dedos de las teclas. Le lanzó una rápida mirada y apartó la vista. Luego volvió a colocar las manos en el teclado, como si le agradase sentir el marfil en las yemas.

—La aprendí cuando tenía once años —dijo.

—Realmente prodigioso. Creo que cuando tenía once años, yo no sabía lo que era un piano.

Terry no hizo ninguna de las cosas que debía hacer un caballero: levantarse cuando ella entró en la salita, darle la mano, asegurarse de que se sentaba en un lugar cómodo. Él debería preguntarle por la familia, sentarse y charlar sobre el clima o sobre alguna banalidad parecida hasta que un eficiente criado apareciera con una bandeja de té. Pero se quedó en el taburete del piano, con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo.

Candy se apoyó en el piano y sonrió.

—Estoy segura de que su maestro se quedó impresionado.

—No. Me castigaron.

La sonrisa de la joven se evaporó.

—¿Le castigaron por aprender una pieza correctamente? Es una reacción extraña, ¿no cree?

—Mi padre me llamó mentiroso porque le aseguré que sólo la había escuchado una vez. Le dije que no sabía mentir, así que él me respondió que era mejor que fuera un mentiroso, porque lo que había hecho era antinatural. Y que castigándome me enseñaría a no volver a hacerlo.

Había un tono brusco en la voz de Terry, como si al recordar al hombre escupiera las palabras. A Candy se le puso un nudo en la garganta.

—Eso es horrible.

—Me pegaba a menudo. Me consideraba irrespetuoso, evasivo y difícil de controlar.

Candy imaginó a Terry de niño, mirando a su padre con terror mientras el hombre le gritaba. Cerrando con terror aquellos ojos azules cuando bajaba el bastón.

Terry comenzó a tocar otra melodía, ésta más lenta y sonora. La cabeza ladeada, los rasgos fuertes concentrados en las teclas. Su muslo se movía cuando apretaba y soltaba el pedal; todo el cuerpo concentrado en la música.

Reconoció un fragmento de un concierto para piano de Beethoven, uno que la señora Barrington quiso que ella aprendiera. Sin embargo, Candy había sido una intérprete mediocre, tenía las manos demasiado rígidas para aprender a tocar con soltura. El tutor que contrató su empleadora había sido arrogante y burlón, pero al menos jamás se había propasado.

Los largos dedos de Terry acariciaron las teclas, y las notas pausadas inundaron la estancia, melodiosas y suaves. Terry podía afirmar que no encontraba el alma de la música, pero las inflexiones de sus dedos transportaron a Candy a los días oscuros tras la muerte de su madre, sumergiéndola en el sufrimiento que padeció entonces.

Recordó estar sentada en una sala de hospital, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos mientras observaba cómo su madre exhalaba su último aliento. Su madre, antaño hermosa, parecía frágil y asustada y se aferraba a ella en busca de fuerza; como si no quisiera abandonar la vida que tanto la había aterrorizado. Los del hospital la habían enterrado en una fosa común.

Candy no quiso regresar después al asilo de beneficencia, pero fue allí donde la llevaron sus pies. No tenía ningún otro sitio al que ir.

Al menos le dieron un empleo, ya que sabía hablar bien y poseía buenos modales. Enseñó a los niños más pequeños, intentando consolarles, pero éstos huían a menudo del asilo para regresar a la vida delictiva, mucho más lucrativa.

Era sólo gente atrapada, igual que ella. No quiso recurrir a vender su cuerpo para sobrevivir y no sentía otra cosa que repugnancia por aquellos hombres que deseaban a niñas de quince años. Pero no pudo encontrar un empleo respetable como institutriz o acompañante de una anciana. Aunque poseía educación, las mujeres de clase media no querían que sus hijos fueran educados por una joven que proviniera del asilo de Bethnal Green.

Por fin, logró convencer a una de las mujeres de la parroquia para que le cediera una máquina de escribir. Consiguió una de tercera mano, cuyas tecla se atascaban, y pudo practicar con ella.

Había pensado que cuando fuera un poco más mayor podría trabajar de mecanógrafa. Quizá a la gente no le importaran sus orígenes si trabajaba con rapidez y eficacia. O podría escribir historias o artículos, e intentar convencer a algún periódico para que se los comprara. No sabía qué podía conseguir realmente, pero pensó que valía la pena intentarlo.

Y entonces, un día en que estaba aporreando sin cesar la vieja máquina de escribir, llamó a la puerta el nuevo vicario de la parroquia. Justo en ese momento, Candy maldijo con todas sus fuerzas a la tecla B y Thomas White la miró y se rio.

Se le deslizó una lágrima por la mejilla. Puso la mano sobre las de Terry y le obligó a detenerse.

—No te gusta esta melodía —dijo él en voz baja.

—No es eso… es que… ¿podría tocar algo más alegre?

La mirada de Terry pasó sobre ella antes de quedarse clavada en un rayo de sol.

—No sé si son alegres o tristes. Sólo conozco las notas.

A Candy se le puso otro nudo en la garganta. Si no tenía cuidado, acabaría llorando por él. Se acercó con rapidez al gabinete de música y rebuscó entre las partituras hasta encontrar una que le hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué tal ésta? —Regresó junto al piano y la puso sobre el atril—. La señora Barrington odiaba la ópera. Decía que no podía comprender por qué alguien querría pasarse horas escuchando berridos en una lengua extrajera. Pero le encantaban Gilbert y Sullivan. Al menos, según ella, sus letras estaban en cristiano.

Candy pasó las páginas del libreto hasta llegar a la cancioncilla que había hecho reír a la señora Barrington tantas veces. Había insistido en que Candy la aprendiera y la tocara una y otra vez. A ella le habían hastiado aquellos ritmos rápidos y palabras absurdas, pero en ese momento agradeció el singular gusto de su antigua mentora.

Terry miró la partitura sin cambiar de expresión.

—No sé leer música.

Candy se había inclinado sobre él sin pensar, y ahora el camafeo que llevaba prendido en el pecho quedaba a la altura de la nariz de Terry.

—¿No?

Terry estudió el broche, fijándose en cada faceta.

—Sólo necesito escucharla. Tócala para mí.

Él se deslizó por el taburete, dejándole un poco de espacio en el asiento. Candy se sentó con el corazón desbocado. Terry no se desplazó ni un centímetro más y su cuerpo constituyó un sólido muro a su lado. De hecho, sintió el duro músculo del bíceps y la longitud del muslo contra el suyo.

Sus pupilas color cobalto rodeadas de espesas pestañas brillaban con intensidad cuando giró la cabeza para observarla. Candy contuvo el aliento. Estiró el brazo por delante del abdomen masculino para llegar a las notas más graves, y dio el tono con dedos tembloroso antes de empezar a cantar con voz entrecortada.

—«Soy un modelo de moderno general de división…»

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas aqui el capitulo de hoy

Capítulo 5

Terry estudió los ágiles dedos de Candy mientras se deslizaban sobre las teclas del piano. Tenía las uñas pequeñas y redondeadas, muy bien cuidadas; el único adorno era un anillo de plata en el meñique de la mano izquierda.

Su voz de contralto fluyó sobre él, sin embargo no se molestó en encontrar sentido a las palabras.

—«Soy muy bueno en cálculo integral y diferencial; conozco los nombres científicos de los animalocus…»

El camafeo azul que llevaba prendido en el pecho se movía al ritmo de su respiración mientras cantaba, y el codo de la joven se rozó con su chaleco cuando ella estiró el brazo sobre el teclado. Una brillante seda azul le cubría el regazo; nada de grises monótonos para Candice White. Isabella debía haberse encargado de ello.

Vio que le caía un rizo sobre la mejilla. Lo observó balancearse contra su piel, la observó entonar las palabras. Quiso coger el mechón entre los labios y apartarlo.

Al final de la alegre melodía ella subió el tono.

—«Soy un modelo de moderno general de división».

Unos alocados acordes pusieron punto final a la pieza. Candy le sonrió con la respiración entrecortada.

—Hace mucho que no practico. Ahora no tengo ninguna excusa para no hacerlo, Isabella mantiene el piano bien afinado.

Terry puso los dedos sobre las teclas que Candy había tocado.

—¿Se supone que la canción debe tener sentido?

—¿Está diciéndome que jamás ha asistido a una representación de Los piratas de Penzance? La señora Barrington me arrastró con ella cuatro veces. Se sabía toda la opereta de memoria y la cantaba al compás, para sorpresa de la gente que nos rodeaba.

Terry había ido con sus hermanos al teatro o la ópera, pero no le importaba mucho lo que allí veía. Sin embargo, pensar en llevar a Candy a ver un espectáculo de ese tipo le atraía de una manera inexplicable.

Recordó las notas tal cual las había tocado ella y las repitió. Cantó las palabras sin preocuparse de lo que querían decir.

Candy sonrió al verle, y luego se sumó a él.

—«Y compruebo optimista el cuadrado de la hipotenusa…»

Continuaron con la opereta, con Candy cantándole al oído. Quería girarse hacia ella y besarla, pero no podía detenerse en medio de un verso. Tenía que llegar al final de la canción.

La remató con un floreo.

—Ha sido…

Terry interrumpió sus palabras al sostenerle la nuca con una mano y cubrirle la boca en un intenso beso.

Candy sabía a brandy y le arañó la piel con la barba incipiente. Le deslizó los dedos en el pelo, buscando con las yemas la sensible piel.

Supo que él la besaba como a una amante, como si ella fuera una cortesana. Imaginó a esas sensuales y brillantes mujeres derritiéndose como el hielo en una acera caliente cuando Terry las excitaba. Él le cubrió las mejillas de besos. Su aliento era cálido y ella sintió que su cuerpo se aflojaba, que fluía como si se hubiera convertido en agua.

—No debería permitir que hiciera esto —susurró.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque creo que podría llegar a romperme el corazón.

Él le pasó el dedo alrededor de los labios, dibujando la hendidura del labio superior y la curva redonda del inferior. Le miró fijamente la boca mientras le deslizaba una de sus grandes manos por el muslo.

—¿Estás mojada? —susurró, rozándole el lóbulo con los dientes.

—Sí. —Ella intentó tragar saliva—. Si quiere saberlo, estoy muy, muy mojada.

—Bien. —Le pasó la cálida lengua por la oreja—. Lo comprendes. Sabes por qué necesitas estar mojada.

—Mi marido me lo explicó en nuestra noche de bodas. Pensaba que la ignorancia sobre estos temas provocaba a las mujeres un sufrimiento innecesario.

—Un vicario inusual.

—Oh, Thomas era muy innovador. Una espinita para el obispo a causa de sus modernos puntos de vista.

—Me gustaría enseñarte más aún —susurró Terry—. En un lugar más privado que éste.

—Será un placer. —Candy se rio—. Es una suerte que no sea una dama melindrosa y asustadiza. Si lo fuera, estaría en el suelo, inconsciente, con los criados de Isabella abanicándome.

A Terry le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Quieres decir que no estás enfadada?

—No, pero jamás hable así a una dama cuando esté en una salita repleta de figuras de porcelana, se lo ruego. Se produciría un horrible desorden.

Él le acarició el pelo con la nariz.

—Jamás antes he estado con una dama. No conozco las reglas.

—Tiene suerte, yo soy una mujer inusual. La señora Barrington intentó cambiarme pero, bendita sea, no tuvo demasiado éxito.

—¿Por qué quería cambiarte?

Candy se ruborizó, encantada.

—Creo que es el hombre más adulador que conozco.

Terry se quedó quieto con una expresión ilegible.

—Digo la verdad. Eres perfecta tal y como eres. Quiero verte desnuda, deseo besarte el clítoris.

Notó allí una ardiente llamarada.

—Como siempre, no sé si huir de usted o quedarme y deleitarme con sus atenciones.

—Sé qué responder a eso. —Le rodeó la muñeca con dedos firmes—. Quédate. —La mano era pesada y caliente, y dibujó un círculo en la parte interior del brazo.

—Debo reconocer que es refrescante que hable tan claro después de las acrobacias verbales que debo realizar para ponerme a la par de los amigos de Isabella.

—Dile a los caballeros que conoce Isabella que se mantengan alejados de ti. No quiero que te toquen.

Sus dedos se cerraron con más fuerza y ella lanzó una mirada mordaz a la enorme mano que todavía permanecía sobre su falda.

—¿Sólo me puede tocar usted?

Él asintió con la cabeza arqueando las cejas.

—Sí.

—No creo que me importe —dijo ella con suavidad.

—Bien.

Él la acomodó con habilidad sobre su regazo, aunque el polisón no permitía demasiadas libertades. Malditas cosas los polisones…

El broche azul quedó aplastado contra el chaleco de Terry cuando él le puso la mano en el trasero. Candy no discutió, no contuvo el aliento al ver que él se tomaba todas esas libertades.

Ella quería tomarse aún más libertades con él. Quería desabrocharle los botones del pantalón y meter la mano dentro. Quería deslizarla entre las capas de tela hasta poder acariciarle el hinchado miembro, sentirlo contra sus dedos. No pensó que estaban en la sala de Isabella frente a una ventana; ni que las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par ante una bulliciosa calle de París.

—Soy una desvergonzada, una absoluta desvergonzada —murmuró ella—. Béseme otra vez.

Él se inclinó con rapidez y, sin añadir nada más, le cubrió los labios. Le introdujo la lengua en la boca y le presionó con los dedos la comisura de los labios para que los separara más.

Aquéllos no eran los besos de un hombre gentil, sino los que daría un hombre que quisiera poseerla; uno que quisiera aprovechar el momento y al diablo con las consecuencias. Cada parte de su cuerpo que él tocaba vibraba en respuesta.

—Deberíamos detenernos —susurró ella.

—¿Por qué?

A Candy no se le ocurrió ninguna razón. «Soy una viuda que ya ha dejado atrás la edad de la inocencia. ¿Por qué debería dejar de besar a un hombre atractivo en una salita? Un poco de lujuria no hace daño a nadie».

Deslizó la mano, lasciva, entre sus muslos, buscando la dura cordillera debajo del pantalón.

—Mmm… —Terry curvó los labios—. ¿Quieres tocarme?

«Sí, por supuesto», dijo la desvergonzada que vivía en su interior.

—Estoy oyendo cómo se rompe la porcelana.

—¿Qué? —Él arqueó las cejas.

—No importa. Es usted un aprovechado y un sinvergüenza, y me encanta.

—No comprendo.

Ella le encerró la cara entre las manos.

—No importa, no importa. Lamento haber hablado.

Candy sentía los labios sensibles e hinchados por los besos. Le lamió la curva del labio inferior, le saboreó las comisuras de la boca como él había hecho antes con ella. Y Terry le succionó la lengua, se la acarició con la suya antes de lamer cada milímetro.

«Terry quiere que le invite a mi cama y no me siento avergonzada».

Ese era un mundo que no conocía, uno que sólo había vislumbrado a través de las cortinas entreabiertas, un mundo en el que mujeres engalanadas con diamantes sonreían a través del humo de los cigarros de los caballeros más atrevidos. Tantas casas, tantas ventanas, tanta pasión en el interior, y ésa era la primera vez que la invitaban a entrar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe e Isabella entró en la estancia envuelta en una bata de seda azul marino. Candy intentó alejarse de Terry, pero él la sujetaba con demasiada fuerza. Acabó medio sentada sobre una de sus rodillas. Isabella les miró con atención; parecía cansada.

—Terry, cielo, ¿qué haces aquí tocando a Gilbert y Sullivan al amanecer? Pensé que era una pesadilla.

Candy logró ponerse finalmente en pie con la cara encendida como un tomate.

—Perdona, Isabella. No teníamos intención de despertarte.

Isabella abrió los ojos como platos.

—Ya veo. Perdonad que os haya interrumpido.

«Gracias a Dios que existen los corsés», pensó Candy distraídamente. Sus pezones eran duros picos presionando contra la tela, pero la prenda interior los ocultaba.

Terry no se levantó. Apoyando un codo en el piano, estudió las molduras detrás de Isabella.

—¿Te quedarás a desayunar, Terry? —preguntó Isabella. Intentaré mantener los ojos abiertos el tiempo suficiente para unirme a vosotros.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—He venido a entregarle un mensaje a Candy.

—¿De veras? —preguntó la aludida. Qué ridiculez, no se le había ocurrido preguntar a Terry por qué había aparecido tan repentinamente en la salita de su cuñada.

—De Mac —continuó Terry, mirando fijamente la estancia—. Dice que estará preparado para comenzar las lecciones de dibujo dentro de tres días. Antes quiere terminar la pintura en la que está trabajando.

Isabella respondió antes que Candy tuviera la oportunidad.

—¿De veras? Mi marido siempre se las arregló bien para hacer dos cosas a la vez. —Su voz estaba llena de tensión.

—La modelo es Cybele —respondió Terry—. Mac no quiere a Candy por allí mientras esté ella.

Un ramalazo de dolor brilló como un relámpago en los ojos de Isabella.

—Jamás se preocupó por ese tipo de cosas conmigo.

Terry no respondió y Candy no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Es tan horrible esa Cybele?

—Es una grosera —dijo Isabella—. Mac me la presentó cuando nos casamos para sacarme de mis casillas. Le gustaba hacerme perder el control. Era su razón de ser.

Terry había girado la cabeza para mirar a través de la ventana, como si la conversación ya no le interesara. El deleite de Isabella se evaporó y pareció malhumorada y cansada.

—Oh, bueno, Terry, si no te quedas a desayunar, me vuelvo a la cama. Buenos días.

Salió, dejando la puerta abierta. Candy la observó marchar; no le gustaba nada verla tan infeliz.

—¿No puede quedarse a desayunar? —preguntó a Terry.

Él negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie. ¿Lamentaría marcharse o por el contrario estaría deseándolo?

—Mac me está esperando en su estudio. Se preocupará si tardo.

—A sus hermanos les gusta cuidar de usted. —Candy sintió una punzada de envidia. Había crecido sola, sin hermanos ni amigos en los que poder confiar.

—Tienen miedo.

—¿De qué?

Terry seguía mirando por la ventana como si no la oyese.

—Quiero volver a verte.

Las cien educadas maneras de rechazarle que la señora Barrington había repetido machaconamente atravesaron su mente.

—Sí, a mí también me gustaría verle otra vez.

—Le enviaré un mensaje con Curry.

—Su omnipresente señor Curry.

Él no la escuchó.

—La soprano —dijo.

Candy parpadeó.

—¿Perdón? —Ella recordó el artículo en el periódico que tanto le había molestado el día que conoció a Mac—. Ah, se refiere a esa soprano.

—Le pedí a Cameron que fingiera pelearse conmigo a causa de ella. Quería que la gente se fijara en la cantante y se olvidaran de ti. Mi hermano se mostró encantado de complacerme. De hecho, disfrutó mucho.

La gente debía de haberla visto entrar en el palco de los Grandchester y quizá también subir al carruaje de Cameron. Terry había fingido discutir en público con su hermano para desviar la atención hacia la familia, famosa por sus sórdidos asuntos.

—Lástima —dijo Candy débilmente—. Era una historia muy creíble.

—No es cierta.

—Ya me doy cuenta. Me siento abrumada.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi querido lord Terrence, una acompañante a sueldo es de la última persona de la que alguien quisiera murmurar. Es un ser monótono y anodino… Realmente es culpa suya si nadie quiere casarse con ella.

—¿Quién demonios ha dicho eso?

—La estimada señora Barrington, aunque lo hizo con otras palabras. Me dijo que debía ser contenida y olvidable. Pero lo hizo con la mejor de las intenciones. En realidad estaba tratando de protegerme ¿entiende?

—No. —Clavó los ojos en ella y las pupilas fueron a dar sobre uno de los mechones que se rizaban sobre su oreja—. No lo entiendo.

—Está bien. Tampoco es necesario que lo entienda.

Terry se quedó silencioso de nuevo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Entonces la miró bruscamente, la abrazó con fuerza y le plantó un beso en la boca.

Antes de que Candy pudiera recuperar el aliento, él se separó de ella y salió de la sala. Permaneció allí quieta, con los labios ardiendo, hasta que un golpe seco en la puerta principal anunció que él había salido.

—Querida, qué encantador —dijo Isabella esa misma tarde, tendiendo el brazo para que su doncella pudiera deslizar el guante—. Tú y Terrence. —Sus ojos azules brillaban, pero había sombras empañando su expresión—. Me siento tan feliz.

—No hay nada encantador en ello —repuso Candy—. Es horriblemente escandaloso.

Isabella le dirigió una pícara sonrisa.

—Lo que tú digas. Espero que me mantengas al día del asunto.

—¿No llegas tarde a un baile, Isabella?

Isabella la besó en las mejillas, envolviéndola en una nube de perfume.

—¿Estás segura de que no te importa que me marche, querida? Odio que te quedes aquí sola.

—No, no. Ve y pásalo bien. Estoy cansada. Esta noche, me vendrá bien tener un rato para pensar a solas.

Candy quería pasar una noche tranquila, sin sentir el escrutinio de París, agobiante a pesar de contar con la protección de Isabella. Su nueva amiga conocía a «absolutamente todo el mundo» y la había incluido en su círculo con entusiasmo. Había dado a entender que ella era una misteriosa heredera recién llegada de Inglaterra, lo que parecía despertar del interés de los artistas, escritores y poetas que seguían a Isabella a todas partes.

Pero aquella noche, estaba más que dispuesta a privarse de ese encanto. Escribiría unas líneas en su diario y luego se retiraría a la cama, donde se permitiría recrearse en algunas fantasías con Terrence Grandchester. No debería hacerlo, pero le daba igual.

Una vez que Isabella se fue, le pidió al mayordomo que le subiera una cena fría a su habitación y se dirigió hacia allí. Entró, cogió una pluma y se inclinó sobre el diario.

Había empezado uno relatando sus aventuras en París, y escribía en él cada vez que tenía un momento. Mientras masticaba lentamente un trozo de pastel de carne, buscó las últimas páginas del cuaderno para continuar en el punto en que lo había dejado.

No estoy segura de lo que me hace sentir —escribió—. Sus manos son grandes y firmes, y deseo con anhelo que las lleve a mis pechos. Quiero que los presione con sus palmas. Quiero sentir el calor de sus manos desnudas contra los pezones. Mi cuerpo lo suplica a gritos, pero hoy me negué a dejarme llevar por mis deseos sabiendo que eran imposibles de satisfacer, dado el momento y el lugar.

¿Quiere eso decir que no me importaría hacer todas esas cosas en otro sitio y en otro instante?

Quiero quitarme el vestido para él. Quiero que me desate el corsé y libere mi cuerpo. Que me toque como hace años que no me tocan. Lo anhelo.

No le veo como el aristocrático lord Terrence Grandchester, hermano de un duque, un caballero inalcanzable para mí, ni tampoco como el Loco Grandchester, un excéntrico individuo de mirada perdida, origen de multitud de rumores.

No, para mí es simplemente Terry.

—Señora. Annie la llamó desde la puerta.

Candy dio un respingo y cerró de golpe el diario.

—Santo Cielo, Annie, ¡qué susto me has dado! ¿Ocurre algo?

—El lacayo dice que ha venido a verla un caballero.

Candy se levantó. Tenía una cuchara sobre la falda y cayó al suelo, repicando.

—¿De quién se trata? ¿Es lord Terrence?

—Si se tratara de él se lo habría dicho de inmediato, ¿no cree? No, Henri dice que es un agente de policía.

Candy arqueó las cejas.

—¿Un agente? ¿Para qué querrá verme un policía?

—No lo sé, señora. En realidad ha dicho que es inspector o algo por el estilo, y es inglés, no francés. Se lo prometo, no he robado nada desde que usted me atrapó cuando tenía quince años. Ni una maldita cosa.

—No seas ridícula. —Annie recogió la cuchara con mano temblorosa—. No creo que haber robado naranjas en Covent Garden hace diez años sea el motivo de que esta noche haya aparecido un inspector británico en París.

—Espero que tenga razón —dijo Annie con desconfianza.

Candy depositó el diario en el joyero y lo cerró con una llave que se guardó en el bolsillo antes de bajar las escaleras. El lacayo francés le hizo una reverencia antes de abrirle la puerta y Candy se lo agradeció en su idioma.

Un hombre vestido con un gastado traje negro se apartó del fuego cuando ella entró.

—¿Señora White?

Era un individuo alto, casi tanto como Terrence. Llevaba el pelo castaño retirado de la frente y tenía los ojos color avellana. Aparentaba unos treinta años. Era un hombre apuesto, aunque el espeso bigote no ocultaba el gesto sombrío de su boca.

Candy se detuvo en el umbral.

—¿Sí? Mi doncella me ha dicho que es usted policía.

—Me llamo Cornwell. Con su permiso, he venido a realizar unas preguntas.

Le tendió una tarjeta de color marfil que había conocido días mejores.

Inspector Archivald Cornwell. Scotland Yard. Londres.

—Ya veo. —Candy le devolvió la tarjeta. No le gustó nada la sensación que produjo en su mano.

—¿Podemos sentarnos, señora White? No es necesario que estemos incómodos.

Él le señaló un lujoso sillón y Candy se acomodó en él. Cornwell cogió una silla del escritorio y la giró hacia ella antes de sentarse; parecía completamente sereno.

—No me quedaré mucho rato, así que no será necesario que me ofrezca té. —La miró con entusiasmo—. He venido a preguntarle cuánto tiempo hace que conoce a lord Terrence Grandchester.

—¿A lord Terrence? —Candy le miró con sorpresa.

—El hermano pequeño del duque de Kilmorgan, cuñado de la propietaria de la casa en la que se aloja.

El tono fue brusco y sarcástico, pero la mirada en sus ojos era… extraña.

—Sí, sé de quién me habla, inspector.

—Creo que le conoció en Londres.

—No creo que sea asunto suyo pero sí, le conocí en Londres, y a su hermano y a su cuñada aquí, en París. No creo que vaya en contra de la ley.

—Hoy mismo estuvo hablando con lord Terrence en esta casa.

A Candy se le aceleró el corazón.

—¿Me ha estado espiando? —pensó en que esa mañana habían estado las cortinas abiertas. Y en ella sentada en las rodillas de Terry, besándole alocadamente.

Cornwell se inclinó hacia delante con una expresión ilegible.

—No he venido aquí a acusarle de nada, señora White. Mi visita es sólo para advertirla.

—¿Contra qué? ¿Contra el cuñado de mi amiga en su propia casa?

—De que relacionarse con la compañía equivocada podría arruinarla, joven. Acuérdese de mis palabras.

Candy se removió en el asiento, incómoda.

—Por favor, vaya al grano, señor Cornwell. Se está haciendo tarde y me gustaría retirarme.

—No es necesario mostrarse arrogante. Sólo me preocupan sus intereses. Dígame, ¿ha leído algo sobre un asesinato acaecido en una pensión cercana a St. Paul, en Covent Garden, hace una semana?

Candy frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Hace una semana estaba de viaje. No me he enterado de esa noticia.

—Se trataba de una mujer insignificante, así que los periódicos ingleses no le dieron mucha importancia, y los franceses ninguna. —Se frotó el bigote con el dedo pulgar—. Usted habla francés con fluidez, ¿verdad?

—Me parece que sabe muchas cosas sobre mí. —Sus modales y la arrogancia que mostraba, en la propia sala de Isabella, le irritaban—. Mi padre era francés, así que sí, hablo bien el idioma. Es una de las razones por las que decidí visitar París, ¿sabe?

Cornwell sacó un pequeño cuaderno de apuntes del bolsillo y comenzó a pasar las páginas en silencio.

—Su padre se hacía llamar Gervais Villiers, vizconde Theriault. —La miró—. Es divertido, no he encontrado pruebas en ningún registro de que en Francia viviera tal persona.

A Candy se le aceleró el pulso.

—Mi padre se fue de aquí hace mucho tiempo. Por culpa de la revolución del cuarenta y ocho, creo.

—No fue por eso, señora. Gervais Villiers nunca existió. Sin embargo, Gervais Foumier era buscado por robo, fraude y extorsión. Escapó a Inglaterra y jamás se volvió a saber de él. —Cornwell pasó otra página—. Creo que los dos sabemos muy bien lo que ocurrió, señora White.

Candy no dijo nada. No podía negar la verdad sobre su padre y tampoco deseaba ponerse histérica delante del señor Cornwell.

—¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con lord Terrence Grandchester?

—A eso voy. —Cornwell consultó de nuevo sus notas—. Aquí tengo apuntado que a su madre la arrestaron en una ocasión por prostitución. ¿Es correcto?

Candy se sonrojó.

—Estaba desesperada, inspector. Mi padre acababa de fallecer y nos moríamos de hambre. Gracias a Dios se le dio muy mal y la primera vez que se acercó a un hombre resultó ser un oficial de policía fuera de servicio.

—En efecto, parece que el magistrado quedó tan conmovido por sus súplicas que la dejó en libertad. Ella prometió comportarse como una mujer decente y no volver a hacerlo jamás.

—Y cumplió su promesa. ¿Podríamos no hablar de mi madre, inspector? Déjela descansar en paz. Hizo todo lo que pudo en unas circunstancias difíciles.

—Cierto, la señora Villiers no tuvo tanta fortuna como usted —convino Cornwell—. Y es que usted ha tenido una fortuna fuera de lo común. Primero se casó con un respetable caballero que se hizo cargo de usted. Luego se convirtió en la acompañante de una anciana rica, que al morir le dejó todos sus bienes. Ahora se codea con la aristocracia inglesa en París. Decididamente, toda una hazaña para una chica criada en un asilo de beneficencia, ¿verdad?

—No creo que mi vida sea asunto suyo —dijo Candy secamente—. Dígame, ¿por qué está interesado en ella un inspector de policía?

—No, no lo es, pero un asesinato sí lo es.

Candy se puso rígida de los pies a la cabeza, estaba tensa como un animal acorralado.

—Yo no he cometido ningún asesinato, señor Cornwell —replicó, forzando una sonrisa—. Si está sugiriendo que tuve algo que ver con la muerte de la señora Barrington, no es cierto. Ella era vieja y estaba enferma, le tenía mucho afecto y no tenía ni idea de que ella pensaba dejarme todas sus posesiones.

—Lo sé. Lo investigué.

—Bueno, ¡vaya suerte la mía! Se lo confieso, inspector, no logro imaginar adonde quiere ir a parar.

—He mencionado a sus padres porque quiero hablar claro con usted sobre algunos temas que harían que una dama se desmayara. Doy por supuesto que es usted una mujer de mundo que no perderá el sentido por lo que voy a decir.

Candy le clavó una gélida mirada.

—No se preocupe, no me desmayaré. Puede que llame a los lacayos para que le echen, pero no me desmayaré.

Cornwell levantó una mano.

—Por favor, escúcheme, señora. La mujer a la que mataron en Covent Garden se llamaba Susana Marlow.

Candy le miró sin comprender.

—No conozco a nadie que se llame así.

—Hace cinco años, trabajaba en un burdel en High Holborn.

Cornwell esperó impaciente, pero Candy negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

—¿Me está preguntado si mi madre la conocía?

—No, en absoluto. ¿Recuerda que hace cinco años asesinaron a una cortesana en un burdel de lujo en High Holborn?

—¿Ambos hechos están relacionados?

—En efecto. Voy a relatarle unas cosas muy poco agradables. Hace cinco años, una joven llamada Eliza Leagan, una de las jóvenes que trabajaba en ese burdel, fue hallada muerta en su cama una mañana. La habían apuñalado en el corazón y luego mancharon con su sangre el papel de la pared y el armazón de la cama.

—¡Qué horror! —Candy se llevó la mano a la garganta.

Cornwell se inclinó hacia delante y se sentó en el mismo borde de la silla.

—Estoy seguro, segurísimo, de que lo hizo Terrence Grandchester.

Candy sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies. Intentó tomar aire pero los pulmones no respondieron y la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas.

—Por favor, señora White, me había prometido no desmayarse.

Se encontró a Cornwell a su lado, sujetándole el codo con la mano. Candy jadeó.

—Es absurdo —dijo con voz aguda—. Si lord Terrence hubiera cometido un asesinato, los periódicos se habrían hecho eco de la noticia. La señora Barrington no se habría perdido tal acontecimiento.

Cornwell negó con la cabeza.

—Jamás le acusaron ni le arrestaron. Nadie mencionó una sola palabra a los periodistas. —Se volvió a sentar en su silla con una expresión que dejaba traslucir su impaciencia y frustración—. Pero sé que fue él quien la asesinó. Estuvo allí esa noche. Por la mañana, lord Terrence había desaparecido, no le encontré por ningún lado. Se marchó a Escocia, fuera de mi alcance.

Candy trató de aferrarse a un clavo ardiendo.

—Entonces, quizá cuando ocurrió ya se había ido.

—Sus sirvientes me dijeron que regresó a casa antes de las dos de la madrugada, que se acostó con normalidad y que salió hacia Escocia en el primer tren de la mañana. Mentían. Lo siento en mis entrañas. Sin embargo, su hermano, el duque, me impidió encontrar cualquier prueba de ello. Quería arrestar a Terrence, pero no tenía nada que probara su culpa ante mi jefe y los Grandchester son gente importante. Su madre era amiga personal de la reina. El duque tiene cierto peso en el Ministerio del Interior y se ocupó de que mis superiores me apartaran del caso. El nombre de Terrence jamás salió a la luz ni en los periódicos ni en los informes de Scotland Yard. En otras palabras, logró evadir cualquier responsabilidad.

Unas lucecitas flotaron ante sus ojos cuando se puso en pie para alejarse de Cornwell. Pensó en Terrence, en su mirada titubeante y en sus ojos intensamente azules, en sus firmes besos y en la presión de sus manos.

Se le ocurrió que ésa era la segunda ocasión en pocas semanas que un hombre le advertía sobre otro. Pero, así como cuando Terrence le había hablado de Brown ella le había creído a pies juntillas, ahora no quería más que negar todo lo que el inspector Cornwell había contado sobre Terrence.

—Está equivocado —aseguró—. Terrence jamás haría eso.

—¿No me ha dicho que le conoce desde hace poco? Llevo vigilando a la familia Grandchester desde hace muchos años. Sé de qué son capaces.

—He conocido a muchos hombres violentos en mi vida, inspector, y Terrence Grandchester no es uno de ellos.

Candy había crecido entre individuos que resolvían sus problemas con los puños, su padre incluido. Gervais Villiers podía resultar encantador cuando estaba sobrio, pero una vez que ingería ginebra se convertía en un monstruo.

cornwell no pareció convencido.

—La otra chica, Susana, la que murió en Covent Garden, trabajaba en High Holborn hace cinco años. Desapareció después del asesinato y nunca pude encontrarla. Resulta que se había mudado a ese lugar en Covent Garden; un protector pagaba su alojamiento y le facilitaba dinero para vivir y mantenerse callada. El ama de llaves dijo que un caballero la visitaba de vez de cuando, siempre por la noche, y que partía antes del amanecer. Jamás le vio la cara. Pero un testigo vio a un hombre en esa casa la noche en que a Susana le clavaron las tijeras en el pecho, y no era otro que lord Terrence Grandchester.

El suelo volvió a moverse bajo sus pies, pero mantuvo la cabeza alta.

—No puede probar sus sospechas. ¿Y si el testigo no vio bien?

—Venga, señora White. Debe admitir que lord Terrence es inconfundible.

Candy no podía negarlo. También sabía que la policía podía conseguir que un testigo dijera que había visto lo que ellos querían que viera.

—No puedo entender por qué ha venido aquí esta noche a contarme esta historia —dijo en tono frío.

—Por dos razones. Una es avisarla de que se ha hecho amiga de un asesino. La segunda es pedirle que observe a lord Terrence y me avise de cualquier cosa extraña. Fue él quien mató a ambas chicas y tengo intención de probarlo.

Candy clavó los ojos en él.

—¿No pretenderá que espíe al cuñado de la mujer que me ha acogido en su casa, verdad? ¿A una familia que hasta ahora no me ha mostrado más que bondad?

—Le pido que me ayude a atrapar a un asesino.

—No soy empleada de Scotland Yard ni de la policía francesa, inspector. Tendrá que recurrir a otra persona para que le haga el trabajo sucio.

Cornwell meneó la cabeza con fingido pesar.

—Lamento esa actitud, señora White. Si se niega a ayudarme, la arrestaré como cómplice cuando detenga a lord Terrence.

—Tengo un buen abogado, señor Cornwell. Quizá debería hablar con él. Incluso le daré su dirección en Londres.

Cornwell sonrió.

—Me agrada observar que no se deja intimidar. Pero considere una cosa… Estoy seguro de que no querrá que sus nuevos e importantes amigos le den la espalda cuando se enteren de que usted es un fraude. Hija de un embaucador de poca monta y una prostituta, que se ha introducido con mentiras en el corazón de la aristocracia. Querida, querida… —Chasqueó la lengua.

—Tampoco tengo por costumbre ceder a los chantajes. Aceptaré su advertencia como preocupación por mi seguridad y no volveremos a hablar del tema.

—Creo que nos vamos comprendiendo, señora White.

—Váyase —dijo Candy en un tono gélido que habría hecho que la señora Barrington se sintiera orgullosa—. Y no nos comprendemos en absoluto.

Cornwell se negó a parecer derrotado. De hecho, le brindó una amplia sonrisa mientras recogía el sombrero y se acercaba a la puerta de la sala.

—Si cambia de idea, me hospedo en el hotel Gare du Nord. Buenas noches.

Abrió brusca y teatralmente las puertas de la estancia, pero se topó con la pared que era el pecho de Terrence Grandchester. Antes de que Candy pudiera decir una sola palabra, Terry cogió a Cornwell por el gaznate y le empujó dentro de la sala.

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Hola lamento actualizar hasta ahora, pero he tenido algunos problemas, les platico rapido esta historia yo la comence a leer en un grupo en facebook, no les doy el nombre porque no se como se lo tome la administradora, y pense en utilizar el archivo para hacer mi adaptacion, horrible error pues ahora la administradora me acusa de subir las historias tal cual estan en su grupo cosa que no hago, y es enserio me reclama que porque las hago esperar si ya esta la adaptacion terminada y todo, lo cierto es que me tardo porque si las cambio, incluso palabras y significados pues algunos no me quedan claro yo ya le pedi una disculpa por lo de sus archivos pero no mas, pues las adpataciones si las estoy realizando, tal vez ahora muchas dejen de leer y creanme que las comprendere, pero no usare mas esos archivos.

La historia es parte de la serie Highland Pleasures de Jennifer Ashley y los personajes de candy candy pertenecen a mizuki e igarashi

Capitulo 6  
La visión de Terry se tiño de rojo por culpa de la furia. A pesar de ello vio a Candy, peinada con los mismos elaborados tirabuzones que llevaba esa mañana, y a Cornwell con su arrugado y gastado traje negro. Luego percibió la consternación en la mirada verde de Candy.  
Cornwell se lo había contado. Maldito fuera, se lo había contado todo. El detective le clavó las uñas en las manos.  
—Agredir a un oficial de policía es un delito.  
—Cualquier cosa en la que usted esté involucrado es un delito. —Terry le soltó y le empujó—. Largo.  
—Terry,.  
La voz de Candy le hizo darse la vuelta. Ella era como una flor frágil y vulnerable, la única nota de color en un mundo gris.  
Había deseado que Candy no supiera nada de los sórdidos negocios de High Holborn, de todo lo que él había tenido que ocultar durante los últimos cinco años. Candy era limpia e inocente.  
Cornwell lo había estropeado todo. Aquel cruel individuo arruinaba todo lo que tocaba. No quería que Candy le mirara preguntándose si habría sido él quien había atacado a esas mujeres, quien acuchilló a aquella prostituta y luego manchó las paredes con su sangre. Quería que ella siguiera mostrando esa suave admiración cuando le mirara, que esbozara aquella tierna sonrisa cuando le gastaba una broma que él no era capaz de entender.  
Terry se preguntaba a veces si, llevado por la furia, habría sido él quien mató a Susana. En ciertas ocasiones no recordaba lo que había hecho. Pero se acordaba perfectamente de lo que había visto esa noche, de cosas que jamas había revelado a nadie, ni siquiera a Hart.  
Cornwell se llevó las manos al cuello; tenía la cara roja. Esperaba no haberle hecho daño. El objetivo en la vida de tipos como Cornwell era volver a la opinión pública contra Hart, contra el propio Terry, contra cualquiera que se apellidara Grandchester. Hart y él se habían visto acosados por Cornwell desde que le encomendaron caso de High Holborn hacía cinco años, y tuvieron que advertirle que estaba arriesgando su trabajo al dedicarse a ello con tanto empeño.  
Ahora, Cornwell había regresado, lo que quería decir que se había enterado de algo nuevo.  
Terry pensó en Eliza Leagan. Tenía en la mente la imagen de ella tal y como la había encontrado la semana anterior, con las tijeras de costura clavadas en el corazón. Recordó la cólera y el pesar que había sentido. Su intención era protegerla y había fallado.  
—Largúese —le repitió a Cornwell—. No es bienvenido aquí.  
—Esta casa ha sido alquilada por lady Isabella Grandchester—dijo Cornwell—. Y nadie me ha dicho que no puedo hablar con la señora White. Ella no es una Grandchester.  
Terry miró a Cornwell e ignoró la expresión de satisfacción en su cara.  
—La señora White está bajo mi protección.  
—¿Su protección?—El detective esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. Qué manera más elegante de expresarlo.  
—Le aseguro que no me gusta nada su insinuación—intervino Candy—. Por favor, inspector, vayase. Ya me ha dicho lo que quería decirme y le agradecería mucho que se fuera.  
Cornwell se inclinó en una reverencia. Tenía los ojos muy brillantes.  
—Por supuesto, señora White. Buenas noches.  
Terry no quedó satisfecho viendo salir al hombre de la sala y le siguió hasta el vestíbulo, en donde dio instrucciones al lacayo para que no volviera a dejarle entrar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Luego permaneció en la puerta, observándole, hasta que Cornwell se perdio en la calle abarrotada, silbando.  
Se volvió y se tropezó con Candy, que estaba justo detrás de él. Olia a flores, pero el aroma de su piel era vagamente perceptible. Tenía la cara ruborizada, las mejillas húmedas y la respiración acelerada.  
¡Maldición! No sonreia, tenía el ceño fruncido. El tenía dificultades para interpretar la expresión de las personas, pero la preocupación y la incertidumbre de Candy le resultaban tan evidentes como si estuviera gritándoselas. ¡Maldito fuera Cornwell! Ojalá ella no le hubiera creído...  
La tomó del codo y la condujo de vuelta a la salita. Cerró las puertas y, mientras lo hacía, Candy se alejó de él con los brazos cruzados.  
—No le creas—suplicó Terry con los clientes apretados—. Hace años que acosa a Hart. No te relaciones con él. No quiero que te veas envuelta en esto.  
—Ya es un poco tarde para ello. —Candy no hizo ademán de sentarse, pero tampoco se paseó por la estancia. Se mantuvo inmóvil, salvo los pulgares con los que se frotaba los codos con inquietud—. Me temo que el inspector conoce muchos secretos.  
—Sabe mucho menos de lo que cree. Odia a mi familia y hará cualquier cosa por desprestigiarla.  
—¿Qué tiene contra ustedes?  
—No lo sé. Jamás lo he sabido.  
Terry se pasó las manos por el pelo, presa de una frustrada furia que contenía a duras penas. Odiaba aquella furia, era lo que más había irritado a su padre y lo que le había hecho ganarse muchas palizas cuando era niño.  
Crecía en su interior cuando quería explicar algo y no lograba dar con las palabras precisas, cuando no podía comprender los disparates que todos balbuceaban a su alrededor. Entonces había hecho lo único que podía: comenzar a dar puñetazos y gritar hasta que dos lacayos lo inmovilizaban. Los gritos sólo se detenían cuando aparecía Hart. El pequeño Terry Grandchester adoraba a su hermano Hart, diez años mayor que él.  
Ahora era lo suficientemente maduro como para controlar sus impulsos, pero seguía sintiendo aquella cólera, y luchaba contra ella todos los días, como si se tratara del demonio en persona. Había peleado contra ella la noche que Susana Marlow fue asesinada.  
—No quiero que te veas envuelta en esto —repitió.  
Candy se limitó a mirarle. Tenía los ojos muy verdes y los labios exuberantes y rojos. Quería besarla hasta que ella se olvidara por completo de Cornwell y sus revelaciones, hasta que despareciera esa mirada de sus ojos.  
Terry queria tenerla bajo su cuerpo, queria conocer su calor, oír sus gemidos cuando se hundiera en ella. Necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas unirse a ella hasta que ambos se perdieran en la pasión. Deseaba que fuera su refugio desde que la vio sentada junto a Lyndon Mather en la ópera en Covent Carden.  
Se la había arrebatado a Bower; para ello había traicionado los secretos de ese hombre. Bower tenía razón; se la había robado.  
Y no le importaba. Pero ahora Candy conocía sus secretos y le tenía miedo.  
—Debería de ser muy sencillo demostrar que usted no cometió el crimen —dijo ella—. Seguro que su cochero y su ayuda de camara pueden dar fe de donde estaba.  
Así que ella pensaba que era muy simple. Terry se acercó a Candy y le puso la mano en la mejilla, embelesado por la suave piel bajo su palma.  
—No quiero que sepas nada de esto. Es ruin y sucio. Te manchará.  
No estaba seguro de lo que Cornwell le había contado, aunque podía suponerlo. Pero imaginaba que el detective había narrado solo la parte más banal del incidente. La realidad era tan intensa, los secretos tan sucios, que podían arruinarles a todos.  
Candy esperó, siguió esperando que lo aclarara todo con un par frases, que la reconfortara. Pero Terry no podía porque conocía la sombría verdad. Su maldita memoria no se confundía, no olvidaba; le mostraba lo que había visto, lo que había hecho. Las dos mujeres que se habían visto involucradas estaban muertas.  
¿Le ocurriría a Candy lo mismo?  
—No —dijo con voz aguda.  
—Terry...  
El susurro le hizo daño. Terry la soltó de nuevo con aquella estremecedora furia a flor de piel.  
—No deberías tener nada que ver con los Grandchester —afirmó con firmeza—. Destruimos todo lo que tocamos.  
—Terry, yo te creo.  
Candy le había puesto los dedos sobre la manga y los cerró sobre la tela. Deseó poder sostenerle la mirada, pero le resultaba imposible. Ella comenzó a hablar con rapidez.  
-Se que temes que Cornwell me haya apartado de ti. No lo ha hecho, es evidente que está trastornado. Él mismo me dijo que no tenía pruebas, que jamás hubo ninguna acusación contra tí.  
Eso era verdad, pero las cosas no eran tan simples  
—Déjalo—escupió—. Olvídalo  
Terry deseó poder olvidarlo también, pero él no olvidaba nada. Los acontecimientos eran tan vividos para él como haber estado allí sentado esa misma mañana tocando el plano con ella. Tan vividos como cada uno de los experimentos que había realizado el médico con él en aquel sanatorio.  
—No lo entiendes.— Candy le soltó la manga pero puso la mano sobre el brazo—. Somos amigos, Terry. Yo no hago amigos con facilidad... bien sabe Dios que no he tenido demasiados en mi vida.  
«Amigos.» Terry pensó que no había oído nunca esa palabra referida a él. Tenía a sus hermanos y a nadie más. Gustaba a las prostitutas y ellas a él, pero no se hacía ilusiones de que siguiera siendo así si no les diera tanto dinero.  
Candy le miró con vehemencia.  
—Lo que quiero decir es que no pienso tener un ataque de histeria por las acusaciones que ha formulado el inspector Cornwell.  
Ella todavía quería que él se lo aclarara, que proclamara su inocencia en voz alta. Pero a Terry le costaba decir mentiras, no comprendía el objetivo de éstas, aunque también sabía retorcer la verdad a su antojo.  
—No vi morir a Susana Marlow —dijo con la mirada clavada en el marco de la puerta—. Y no le clavé las tijeras a Eliza.  
—¿Por qué sabes que la mataron con unas tijeras?  
Él la miró a la cara y observó sus penetrantes pupilas.  
—La vi esa noche. Acudí a visitarla y la hallé muerta.  
Vio que Candy tragaba saliva.  
—¿No se lo has dicho a la policía?  
—No. Salí de allí y cogí el tren hacia Dover.  
—El inspector Cornwell afirma que un testigo te vio entrar y salir de la casa.  
—No vi a nadie, pero tampoco miré. Tenía que coger el tren y no quería que hubiera una conexión entre High Holborn, Eliza y yo  
—De todas maneras, el inspector la estableció.  
La furia de Terry revivió de nuevo.  
—Lo sé. Intenté proteger a Eliza de él y le fallé.

-Podría haberla matado cualquiera, un ladrón o un asaltante. No es culpa tuya.  
Eliza no había luchado. Fuera quien fuera la persona que le había clavado las tijeras en el pecho, la conocía y confiaba en ella. Eso lo que había deducido y Curry lo confirmó con sus investigaciones.  
-No la pude proteger. No puedo protegerte a ti tampoco.  
Candy esbozó aquella pequeña sonrisa.  
-A mí no es necesario que me protejas.  
Santo Dios, ¿cómo podía ser tan inocente? Candy estaba ahora relacionada con los Grandcheester. Marcada a los ojos del mundo.  
—Cornwell te utilizará para llegar hasta nosotros. Es su manera de actuar.  
—¿Utiliza a Isabella?  
—Lo intentó. No lo consiguió. Cornwell debió pensar que Isabella odiaría todo lo relacionado con los Grandchester después de que abandonó a Mac.  
Supuso que ella le contaría todos sus secretos, pero se equivoco. Isabella era hija de un conde, era sangre azul la que corría por sus venas, y se negó a hablar con un simple policía. Su lealtad estaba con la familia de Mac.  
—Ahí lo tienes —dijo Candy—. Tampoco conseguirá nada conmigo.  
—Te pesará compartir tu suerte con la nuestra.  
—Ya te lo he dicho, es demasiado tarde para eso. He llegado a conocer muy bien a Isabella, y sé que no hablaría de tí con tanto cariño si pensara que eres capaz de asesinar.  
Era cierto que Isabella tenía cariño por Hart, Cam y él, aunque Dios sabía por qué. A Terry le gustó Isabella en cuanto Mac se la presentó, al día siguiente de su huida. Era una joven muy inocente, pero había encajado a la perfección en su mundo masculino.  
—Isabella cree en nosotros.  
Candy suavizó su agarre.  
—Si ella lo hace, yo también.  
Terry sintió que su cólera se apagaba, que la desesperación que le embargaba se evaporaba. Candy le creía. Era tonta al hacerlo, pero lo cierto era que su fé conseguía llenar los vacíos que sentía en su interior.

—¿Crees en la palabra de un loco? —preguntó él.  
—No estás loco.  
—Me encerraron en aquel sanatorio por esa razón. No logré convencer a la comisión de que estaba cuerdo.  
Ella sonrió.  
—Una de las fieles de la congregación de mi marido creía firmemente que era la reina Victoria. Vestía con prendas de bombasí negro y hablaba constantemente del pobre y difunto Alberto. Tú no eres tan excéntrico como ella.  
Terry se apartó, obligándola a soltarle el brazo.  
—Cuando salí del asilo, no hablé durante tres meses.  
La oyó detenerse detrás de él.  
—Oh...  
—No había olvidado cómo se hacía... sencillamente no quería. No sabía lo que estaba afligiendo a mis hermanos hasta que me lo dijeron. No soy capaz de percibir lo que sienten los demás. Tienen que decírmelo explícitamente.  
Ella esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa.  
—Por eso no te ríes de mis chistes tontos. Y yo que pensé que había perdido mi habilidad natural.  
—He aprendido lo que debo hacer observando a los que me rodean, como aplaudir en la ópera cuando todos lo hacen. Es como aprender un idioma extranjero. Pero no puedo seguir una conversación cuando estoy en medio de una multitud.  
—¿Por eso no hablaste demasiado cuando viniste al palco de Anthony en Covent Carden?  
—No me cuesta tanto hablar con una sola persona. — Se limitaba a constatar un hecho. Podía concentrar su atención en lo que decía una persona, pero si intentaba seguir un diálogo entre varias, acababa perdido. De niño le habían castigado por no responder en la mesa o por no tomar parte en una conversación. Su padre le había llamado maleducado.  
«Mírame cuando hablo contigo, chico.»  
Candy entrecerró los ojos.  
—Queridísimo Terry, entonces ambos somos lobos de la misma camada. La señora Barrington tuvo que enseñarme cómo comportarme en sociedad desde el principio, y todavía no comprendía todas las reglas. Por ejemplo, ¿sabías que es de mala educación comer helado con una cuchara? Al parecer se debe usar el tenedor lo que me resulta bastane ridiculo, lo mas dificil para mí es dejar algo de comida en el plato, se supone que debo hacer creer que no me apetece comer más; pero pasé tanta hambre en mi juventud, que ésa cuestión me deja muy perpleja.  
Terry dejó que siguiera habíando sin molestarse en comprender lo que decía. Le gustaba su voz, era sosegada y suave, como el río de montaña en el que él pescaba en Escocia.  
—Ahora me tuteas y me llamas Terry — dijo.  
Ella parpadeó.  
—¿De veras?  
—Sí. Ya me has llamado así cuatro veces desde que entré.  
—¿Ves? Ya te considero un amigo.  
«Amigos.» El quería ser mucho más que eso. Candy le miró entre las pestañas.  
—Terry, hay algo que tengo intención de preguntarte desde hace algún tiempo.  
El esperó, pero ella dio un paso atrás mientras jugueteaba con el anillo de plata que llevaba en la mano izquierda. Sabía lo suficiente de joyas como para saber que no era muy valioso, la única piedra que tenía era minúscula. Se lo había regalado alguien que no disponía de mucho dinero, pero ella lo conservaba con cariño, sin embargo, había devuelto la sortija de diamantes a Anthony sin .titubear. Ésta sin embargo era preciosa para ella.  
—Terry, me pregunto si quizá. . .  
Él no escuchaba sus palabras. Estaba absorto en la cadencia de su voz, en el agitado ritmo ascendente y descendente de sus pechos, en el movimiento de sus labios.  
—Como parece que yo te gusto un poco— musitó ella—, me preguntaba si estarías interesado en mantener una relación conmigo. . .  
Las últimas palabras las dijo corriendo y Terry por fin se concentro en lo que ella decía.  
—Me refiero a mantener relaciones carnales—continuó Candy—, en aquellas ocasiones en las que a ambos nos convenga.

continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicas como estan, les dejo un capitulo mas de esta historia de Jennifer Ashley y los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

Capitulo 7

Un burbujeante placer disolvió la tensión de Terry.  
—Relaciones carnales —repitió él.  
—Sí—confirmó ella con voz jadeante—. Si estás interesado.  
«¿Que si estoy interesado?»  
—Te refieres a acostarnos juntos —se aseguró él, concisamente.  
El rubor de Candy se intensificó y comenzó a juguetear con el anillo en el dedo.  
—S-sí, me refiero exactamente a eso. N-no hablo de que me conviertas en tu... querida, ya... ya me entiendes, sino sólo... de ser dos personas gozando... de... de esa faceta de la vida. N-nos gustamos bastante... y no creo... que vuelva a casarme. Bien sabe Dios que Anthony me ha quitado las ganas. Pero... qui-quizá podamos ser... amantes. Al menos... mientras estemos en París. S-sé que estoy balbuceando, pero no puedo evitarlo.  
¿Sabía ella lo hermosa que era? Tenía las mejillas en llamas, pero su mirada era a la vez desafiante e insegura.  
—Sí —dijo Terry, mirándola fijamente a los ojos durante un fugaz segundo.  
Candy respiró hondo y se le escapó una risita temblorosa.  
—Gracias por no mostrar repugnancia.  
¿Repugnancia? ¿Qué hombre sentiría repugnancia al oír que una dama como ella le pedía, tartamudeando, que fuera su amante?  
Terry dio un paso atrás para mirarla de arriba abajo. LLevaba puesto un sencillo vestido de paño fino color malva, con una sobrefalda fruncida que dejaba al descubierto los los volantes de la enagua. Una fila de botones con forma de zarzamora cerraba el corpiño hasta la barbilla. El maldito cuello de la prenda era demasiado alto y cubría por completo la preciosa garganta de la joven en vez de exponerla ante él.  
—Empezaremos ahora —manifestó Terry.  
Ella dio un respingo.  
—¿Ahora mismo?  
—Antes de que te arrepientas.  
Candy se apretó los labios con los dedos, como si estuviera intentando contener una sonrisa.  
—Muy bien, ¿qué se te ha ocurrido?  
—Desabróchate los botones del vestido hasta aquí. —Se acercó a ella y tocó el botón del hueco de la garganta. Quiso cogerlo entre los dientes y descubrir si realmente sabía a zarzamoras.  
—¿Sólo hasta ahí?  
—Por ahora.  
A pesar de que le miró con sorpresa, Candy comenzó a sacar los botones de los ojales. La pálida garganta apareció ante sus ojos, humeda por el sudor. Era un cuello hermoso, largo y delgado, sin marcas. Terry le deslizó las manos por la cintura. Ella le miró con los labios entreabiertos pero él no la besó. Apartó los bordes de la tela antes de inclinarse y pasarle la lengua por el cuello.  
—Terry...  
—Shhh...  
Le lamió el nicho de la garganta antes de apresar la suave piel entre los dientes.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo?  
—Te doy un mordisco de amor.  
—¿Un mordisco de... ?  
Terry la mordió suavemente en ese momento y ella contuvo el aliento. Él succionó con ternura, saboreó el gusto a sal de su piel, percibió la aceleración de su pulso bajo los labios.  
Quería decirle que se desnudara para él. Que se levantara las faldas y que se desatara la cinta de las bragas; que se las quitara. Lo que ya era una dura erección, comenzó a latir con más fuerza.  
Se preguntó si sus pezones sabrían como su cuello. Ansió desabrocharle el corpino y arrancarle aquel maldito corsé para poder deleitarse en sus pechos. Queria capturar uno con la boca y el otro con la mano.  
«Ve lentamente. Saboréala.»  
Terry alzó la cabeza y rozó su mirada con la suya, atrapando un brillante destello azul antes de bajar la vista otra vez hasta la seguridad de sus labios.  
Eran unos labios hechos para besar. El inferior se curvaba ligeramente como si a ella le gustara sonreír; el superior se ondulaba también en una suave línea. Candy tenía los ojos entrecerrados, estaba despeinada y mostraba una mancha más oscura en la garganta, donde él la había mordido.  
—Ahora es tu turno —sentenció.  
Se quitó la chaqueta, la corbata y el cuello rígido de la camisa. Candy le observó fijamente mientras dejaba la garganta al descubierto.  
La vio acercarse despacio, con la mirada clavada en su nuez. Los suaves rizos de la joven rozaron su barbilla cuando se inclinó hacia él, apoyándole las manos en los hombros.  
Ella le rozó la garganta con los labios, cálidos y firmes... Entonces él percibió un diminuto pinchazo cuando Candy utilizó los dientes.  
Terry no pudo contener un gemido cuando la joven capturó un pliegue de su piel. La suave succión al notar que comenzaba a chupar le hizo querer derramar su semilla. Tumbarla en el suelo, separarle las piernas y sumergirse en su interior. Nunca, desde que con diecisiete años se excitaba por las atenciones de una doncella de mejillas sonrosadas, había estado tan cerca de perder el control.  
Quería despojarse por completo de la camisa y que Candy le apresara las tetillas con la boca. Entonces le indicaría que se arrodillara ante él para que su habilidosa boca diera allí los mordiscos de amor.  
«Mantener relaciones carnales—había sugerido Candy con su dulce voz—, en aquellas ocasiones en las que a ambos nos convenga.»  
Oh, sí, habría muchas ocasiones y él se aseguraría de que siempre les conviniera.  
Candy alzó la cabeza y lo observó. Aquellos ojos verdes eran razón suficiente para acelerarle el corazón.  
—¿Te ha gustado?  
El no podía hablar, las palabras se escapaban de su alcanze. Capturó su boca en un beso salvaje y la abrazó con fuerza.  
Habría muchas ocasiones, todos los días, donde fuera que estuvieran. La cabeza le dio vueltas ante las posibilidades que se abrían ante él. A Terry le gustaban los  
juegos y sabía que jamás se cansaría de ése.  
Tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarla. Si no ponía ahora punto y final a aquello, realmente la tumbaría en el suelo. O quizá se limitara a apoyarla en el respaldo de la silla.  
O lo haría de las dos formas, y se dedicaría a tomarla durante toda la noche sin descanso.  
La besó en la frente sin escuchar lo que ella decía. Deseó poseer el encanto de Mac, así podría encontrar las palabras adecuadas para darle las gracias, para proponerle otra cita, para continuar la función. Pero tuvo que limitarse a capturarle la cara entre las manos y a darle otro beso en la boca.  
—Te acabo de preguntar si me enviarás un mensaje para una nueva cita por medio de Curry—repitió ella.  
—Sí. —Qué fácil era estar con ella, incluso respondía a las preguntas que él no podía hacer—. Eso haré.  
Recuperó la chaqueta, y guardó el cuello rígido y la corbata en el bolsillo antes de girarse para mirarla una última vez.  
Candy estaba inmóvil en medio de la habitación, justo donde la había encontrado cuando irrumpió violentamente en la estancia unos minutos antes. Pero ahora tenía el vestido desabrochado y exponía la garganta con la intensa marca roja que él había dejado en su piel. Le pesaban los párpados y los labios estaban hinchados por sus besos. Era lo más hermoso que él hubiera visto en su vida.  
—Buenas noches —susurró ella.  
Se obligó a darse la vuelta y abrir las puertas, ignorando al lacayo y a Katie, que repentinamente se escabulleron del vestíbulo. tras coger el sombrero, los guantes y la bufanda del perchero, salió en tromba de la casa, antes de ceder a la tentación y quedarse alli.  
Pronto lo arreglaría todo para no tener que irse. Se casaría con ella por una razón muy sencilla: tenerla con él todas las noches, toda lass mañanas, todas las tardes; cada segundo del día. Caminó por el boulevard. Excitado y liberado a la vez.  
Ya era noche cerrada, lo que hacía que se oyera con mas claridad el ruido de los pasos que le seguían cuando se alejó por aquella calle París.  
Dormir le resultaba imposible. Candy caminó de un lado para otro de su dormitorio hasta altas horas de la madrugada, envuelta en una bata. Era incapaz de escribir en el diario o de acostarse. Los acontecimientos estaban demasiado frescos en su mente para relatarlos y, si lo intentara, le temblarían las manos de tal manera que mancharía de tinta todas las páginas.  
Se obligaba a cerrar la bata hasta el cuello pero, sin embargo, al rato se detenía ante el espejo y se miraba la garganta. La marca roja que Terry había dejado resaltaba sobre su piel, casi como una magulladura. Algunas chicas que llegaban al asilo de beneficencia llevaban marcas como ésa y se habían reído de Candy cuando les preguntaba sobre ellas en tono preocupado.  
Presionó la mano contra el mordisco de amor. No había imaginado por qué alguien querría hacer tal cosa. Ahora recordaba cómo le había hervido la sangre en las venas al notar el aliento de Terry en la garganta, el latido en su sexo cuando le pellizcó la piel con los dientes. Él le había rozado la barbilla con el pelo, cálido y con suave olor a jabón.  
Escuchó que Isabella volvía a casa y rogó que su amiga no acudiera a su habitación para una íntima charla nocturna. Le había cogido mucho cariño a la cuñada de Terry, pero sabía que no podría ocultarle su agitación, su excitación. Sería tan transparente para ella como un cristal.  
Isabella recorrió el pasillo hasta su habitación en medio de una inusual quietud. A través de la pared, Candy la escuchó hablar en voz baja con la doncella que le preparaba la cama. Luego la criada se fue y todo quedó en silencio.  
Candy seguía siendo incapaz de sentarse. Su cuerpo estaba excitado, crispado por no haber culminado lo que había iniciado con Terry. Había temido que él se riera de su sugerencia de mantener una relación. Puede que ella hubiera compartido el lecho con un hombre y supiera lo que era un orgasmo, pero Terrence Grandchester era la decadencia personificada. Algo completamente diferente. Él había esbozado aquella ladeada sonrisa, mirándola fijamente durante un breve instante antes de decir que sí. No había parecido divertido ni aburrido, no había mostrado indiferencia ni la había avergonzado. Y la sonrisa que le brindó hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a arder de manera incontrolada.  
Había emprendido otro agitado paseo por el dormitorio, cuando escuchó un apagado sonido a través de las paredes. Sabía de qué se trataba, ella misma había  
emitido a menudo un ruido similar después de la muerte de Thomas. Cuando lloraba a solas con la cara hundida entre las almohadas en la sencilla habitación que usaba en casa de la señora Barrington.  
Se ciño la bata y se dirigió al cuarto de Isabella. Llamó a la puerta pero nadie respondió; entró.  
Las lámparas estaban a medio gas y en la estancia flotaba una debil luminosidad, amarilla y deprimente. Candy subió la intensidad de la luz y vio que su amiga se encontraba sentada en una chaise, con la cabeza entre las manos. El largo pelo rojizo le cubría la espalda como una cortina escarlata y, en el interior de aquel capullo, la joven lloraba ahogadamente con estremecedores sollozos.  
Candy se sentó a su lado y le pasó la mano por el brillante cabello.  
—Cariño, ¿qué te ocurre?  
Isabella sacudió la cabeza con fuerza antes de alzar la cara. Estaba manchada y brillante por las lágrimas.  
—Vete.  
—No. —Candy le apartó un rizo de la mejilla—. He llorado sola muchas veces y es algo terrible.  
Isabella la miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes antes de echarse a sus brazos y rodearle el cuello. Beth la abrazó y le acarició el pelo.  
—Mac estaba en el baile de esta noche—sollozó Isabella.  
—Oh, cariño...  
—La condesa nos invitó a los dos para divertirse con lo que ocurriera cuando nos viéramos. Es una zorra.  
Candy no podía estar más de acuerdo.  
—¿Y qué ha ocurrido?  
Isabella alzó la cabeza.  
—Mac me ignoró. Hizo como que no me veía y yo le imité.— Sonaba angustiada —. Pero, oh, Candy, le amo tanto.  
—Lo sé, cariño.  
—Quiero odiarle. Deseo poder odiarle. Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, pero soy incapaz. Por lo general lo asumo con valentía, sin embargo, cuando le he visto esta noche...  
Candy la acunó un poco.  
—Lo sé.  
—No puedes saberlo. Tu marido murió, no es lo mismo. Tú tienes la certeza de que él te amaba, siempre estará en tu corazón. Pero cada vez que veo a Mac, es como si me clavaran un cuchillo. Sí, sé que me amó una vez antes de que todo se estropeara. Oh Candy quisiera abrazarlo y nunca separarme de el pero...  
La última palabra se convirtió en un sollozo. Candy la estrechó, apoyando la mejilla en su pelo. Sentía un intenso dolor por su amiga. Había notado la tensión en los ojos de Isabella y un duro hastío en los de Mac. No era asunto suyo, pero deseó con todas sus tuerzas que las cosas pudieran arreglarse entre ellos,  
Isabella alzó otra vez la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas.  
—Quiero mostrarte algo.  
—Deberías descansar, Isabella. Será mejor que me lo enseñes mañana.  
—No. Quiero que tú también lo sepas.  
Isabella se levantó y se pasó el pelo por encima del hombro mientras se dirigía al armario. Lo abrió y sacó un pequeño cuadro envuelto en tela. Lo llevó a la cama donde lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre el colchón, entonces apartó la tela.  
Candy contuvo el aliento. La pintura mostraba a Isabella sentada en el borde de una cama deshecha. La sábana se deslizaba de manera provocativa por su hombro y dejaba al descubierto un pecho perfecto, permitiendo vislumbrar el vello en la unión de los muslos.  
A pesar del tema—una mujer levantándose de la cama de su amante—, el retrato no podía considerarse lascivo ni indecoroso. Las tonalidades eran elegantemente discretas y las únicas notas de brillante color eran el pelo de Isabella y un ramo de rosas amarillas.  
Era el retrato del amor, pintado por un hombre que consideraba que su esposa era también su amante. Además, por lo poco que Candy entendía de pintura, era evidente que estaba asombrosamente bien realizado. La luz, las sombras, la composición, el color... Todo había sido capturado a la perfección en el pequeño lienzo. El artista había plasmado su firma en una esquina Mac Grandchester.  
—¿No crees que es un genio? —preguntó Isabella con suavidad.  
Candy retorció las manos.  
—Es precioso.  
—Lo realizó la mañana siguiente a nuestra boda. Hizo los bosquejos en el dormitorio y luego lo pintó en el estudio. Dijo que lo había hecho «al descuido», pero añadió que le habría resultado imposible no pintarlo.  
—Tienes razón, Isabella. Es evidente que él te amaba.  
Más lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Isabella  
—Deberías haberme visto en mi baile de presentación. Era una chica inocente y tonta, y él el hombre más decadente y atractivo que hubiera visto nunca. Ni siquiera estaba invitado. Se presentó allí por una apuesta. Me obligó a bailar con él, afirmó que tenía que quitarme el miedo. Me tomó el pelo y se burló de mí hasta que quise estrangularle. Supo hacerme sentir. Jugó conmigo como si fuera un pez que estuviera a punto de atrapar en su red.—Suspiró—. Y bien que me atrapó. Me casé con él esa misma noche.  
Candy estudió de nuevo la pintura. Puede que Mac se hubiera acerado a ella para tomarle el pelo, pero las cosas habían terminado de una manera muy diferente. Aquel cuadro estaba inspirado por la ternura, lleno de colores suaves. Era el trabajo de un hombre enamorado.  
—Gracias por enseñármelo —dijo Candy.  
Isabella sonrió.  
—Necesitas entender a los Grandchester. Me alegra mucho que hayas captado la atención de Terry, pero puede que no te encuentres con un camino de rosas, querida. Amar a un Grandchester puede ser devastador. Ten cuidado, Candy.  
A Candy se le aceleró el corazón. Mientras miraba de nuevo a la hermosa mujer pintada con amor por Mac Grandchester supo que había llegado demasiado lejos como para tener cuidado.  
No vio a Terry hasta una semana después de su encuentro.  
Habia esperado con ansiedad recibir el prometido mensaje con la siguiente cita pero este no llego. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no correr escaleras abajo cada vez que sonaba el timbre, cada vez que oía a un lacayo o a una doncella caminando ante la puerta de su habitación. Procuró no sentirse desilusionada cuando comenzaron a  
pasar los días sin recibir noticias; se dijo a sí misma que podía haber cien razones distintas para que él no hubiera intentado encontrarse con ella, sin ir más lejos porque tuviera asuntos de los que ocuparse.  
Isabella le había explicado que Hart encargaba a Terry que leyera los tratados y su correspondencia sobre temas políticos, y que los grabara en su memoria. Luego su hermano le alertaba sobre algunas frases en particular y le pedía que las buscara en los textos.  
Terry también poseía una gran habilidad con las matemáticas y era quien se ocupaba de todas las inversiones de la familia. Como un jugador que conociera de antemano las cartas de una partida, Terry seguía los altibajos de los mercados bursátiles con una extraña precisión. En los años que llevaba fuera del sanatorio mental, casi había duplicado la abrumadora fortuna de los Grandchester.  
—No me sorprendería nada que fuera ésa la razón por la que Hart lo sacó del sanatorio —había dicho Isabella cuando se lo explicó—. A mí me parece un tanto injusto que Hart se aproveche de esa manera del prodigioso cerebro de Terry. No es de extrañar que padezca esas horribles jaquecas.  
Candy se sintió indignada por Terry. Aunque quizá le gustara trabajar para su hermano; era algo que no había mencionado nunca y que, sin embargo, explicaría a la perfección una semana de ausencia.  
El sábado, Isabella la llevó consigo a otro fastuoso baile, éste en la residencia de una duquesa. Candy bailó con varios caballeros que la miraron con ojos depredadores. Si hubiera sido una joven superficial, habría pensado que les había dejado deslumhrados, pero era consciente de la realidad. Muchos de los bohemios amigos de Isabella vivían por encima de sus posibilidades, y una viuda con una gran fortuna no era algo para dejar pasar por alto. La señora Barrington les habría mirado por encima del hombro antes de llamarles «chusma francesa con aspiraciones». La anciana no había sentido demasiado aprecio por nada francés; aunque les perdonaba cualquier cosa ya que habían producido a Candy.  
Se abanicó con fuerza tras un vigoroso vals con un caballero, mientras él seguía hablando del costó que suponía mantener un carruage y un servicio decente  
—Pero es lo que tengo que hacer, querida. Si no fuera así, parecería que estoy en la ruina. —Justo las palabras que le gustaba escuchar a una dama. Un lacayo la salvó de aquella insustancial conversación llevándole una nota. Se disculpó ante tan derrochador caballero y abrió el papel.  
«Es urgente que nos veamos. Primer piso, primera puerta.  
Terry»  
A Candy se le aceleró el pulso. Arrugó la nota y la guardó en el bolsillo. Luego atravesó la casa hasta la escalinata curva. Al llegar arriba se detuvo ante una puerta dorada. La abrió y entró en una pequena estancia, meticulosamente decorada, en la que se encontrba Terry Grandchester. Miraba un reloj de bolsillo con el ceño fruncido y no levantó la vista cuando ella entró.  
—Terry —dijo ella jadeante—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te pasa?  
Terry cerró el reloj con un clic y lo guardó en el bolsillo del chaleco.  
—Cierra la puerta. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Hola chicas se que aveces tardo en actualizar, pero he tenido algunos inconvenientes, aunque tarde les prometo no dejar ninguna de las otras adaptaciones inconclusas ni esta. Saludos a todas y gracias por los reviews.

La historia pertenece a la serie Highlands Pleasures de Jennifer Ashley, y los personajes de Candy son de Mizuki e Igarashi

Capitulo 8  
Candy obedeció y apoyó la espalda contra la hoja de madera.  
—¿Tiempo para qué? ¿Te ocurre algo?  
—Acércate.  
Candy alzó las faldas de seda de su vestido de baile y se dirigió hacia él delicadamente. Despacio, porque tenía los pies hinchados a causa de los apretados zapatos. Subir corriendo los cuatro tramos de escalera no había contribuido a que mejoraran.  
Terry la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para acercarla los últimos pasos. Candy cayó contra su duro cuerpo y, al instante, la rodeó con sus brazos.  
—¿Qué...?  
Él interrumpió las palabras con su boca. Le acarició la lengua con la suya, reavivando las brasas que no habían llegado a apagarse desde su último encuentro. Aquel hombre sabía besar.  
Candy se apartó de él con dificultad.  
—Si no disponemos de mucho tiempo, quizá fuera mejor que me dijeras qué te ocurre.  
—¿De qué estás habíando?  
—De tu nota.—La sacó del bolsillo—. ¿No me la has enviado tú?  
Terry miró el papel y sus pupilas color ámbar buscaron las de ella durante un instante.  
—Sí.  
—¿Para qué?  
—Para que vinieras aquí.  
—¿Quieres decir que me has traído hasta aquí, diciéndome tenías una urgencia, sólo para besarme?  
—Sí. Para continuar con nuestra relación.  
—¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?  
—¿Por qué no?  
Terry se inclinó para volver a besarla y ella intentó apartarse. El tacón de su zapato se enganchó con la alfombra y él impidió que cayera sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.  
Terry sonrió. Fue una sonrisa feroz, la que esbozaría un depredador que acabara de capturar a su presa. El latido desbocado del corazón de Candy decía que a ella no le asustaba demasiado.  
—Estamos en casa de otra persona —intentó rechazarle ella.  
—Sí. —Pero pareció que hubiera respondido «¿y qué?». Candy había supuesto que continuarían con la relación en su dormitorio, en secreto, después de que ella se hubiera asegurado de que no había nadie más en la casa. Sería algo clandestino, de tapadillo... Claro que no es que ella supiera demasiado sobre relaciones ilícitas.  
—Podría entrar cualquiera—argüyó—. Y no hay cama.  
Terry se rió con suavidad. Ella no le había oído reírse y le gustó cómo sonaba; era una risa ronca, gutural y provocativa.  
El cruzó la estancia y giró la llave en el cerrojo, luego regresó a su lado y la rodeó con los brazos desde atrás.  
—No necesitamos una cama.  
—Estas sillas no parecen muy cómodas.  
Él se inclinó para acariciarle el pelo.  
—No estás acostumbrada a esto.  
—Lo confieso, es mi primera experiencia ilícita.  
Terry le besó el cuello mientras le deslizaba las manos desde la cintura a los pechos. Ella cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia las palmas calientes.  
—Tienes razón—susurró ella—. No estoy acostumbrada. ¿Qué deseas que hagamos?  
—Tócate—le dijo al oído—. Conócete. Tócame a mí también.  
A Candy se le aceleró el corazón.  
—Acabas de decir que no tenemos mucho tiempo.  
—No.  
—Entonces, ¿qué hago?  
Terry le lamió el cuello desnudo hasta llegar al borde del escotado vestido de baile.  
—Súbete las faldas.  
¿Esperaba él hacerlo en esa posición? Candy no estaba segura de que pudieran, en especial teniendo en cuenta el corsé que le cubría el torso hasta las caderas. «Maldita cosa.»  
Terry cogió las faldas y comenzó a tirar de ellas hacia arriba. Candy agarró la tela para ayudarle. Pensó que era una tarea difícil, y que si hubiera sabido lo que él tenía planeado, se habría puesto menos enaguas.  
Pero, como la criatura vanidosa que era, había querido que el vestido estuviera bien ahuecado; al menos la prenda dejaba el cuello y el escote al descubierto.  
Mientras ella seguía sujetando las faldas, Terry acercó una silla, la colocó frente a ella y se sentó. Su cara quedó a la altura de los calzones. Se había puesto unos nuevos de color marfíl, de tela muy fina y bordados con preciosas florecitas diminutas. No había poseído ropa interior tan frivola y femenina en su vida, pero Isabella había insistido en que la comprara.  
Terry desató las cintas de los calzones. Ella, con las manos ocupadas sujetando las faldas, no pudo detenerle, pero emitió un gritito ahogado cuando él le bajó bruscamente la prenda. Por la expresión de sus ojos, supo que estaba viendo todo y más.  
Él le acarició el suave vello entre sus piernas y ella se vio atravesada por un ardiente estremecimiento. Gimió suave y guturalmente.  
—Qué hermosura... —murmuró Terry.  
Candy apenas podía respirar.  
—Me alegro de no decepcionarte.  
—Jamás podrías decepcionarme.  
Parecía hablar en serio, como si se hubiera tomado al pie de la letra sus frivolas palabras. Terry se inclinó hacia delante y rozó con los labios aquel lugar que se hinchaba por él.  
—Estás mojada para mí. —El aliento de Terry la acarició en donde no debería acariciarla el aliento de nadie en una salita—. Muy mojada.  
La saboreó con la lengua.  
«Creo que no podría estar más mojada».  
Si la señora Barrington la estuviera viendo desde el cielo, se reiría a carcajadas. «Eso es lo que ocurre cuando una se deja llevar por la lujuria, querida», le diría.  
No obstante, si Candy se muriera de lujuria, ¿estarían abiertas las puertas del cielo para ella?  
«Lo siento, San Pedro, pero llevo mucho tiempo sin disfrutar de las caricias de un hombre. Demasiado. Me quitasteis a Thomas; ¿por qué no voy a deleitarme en este placer carnal como compensación?»  
Terry le asió el tobillo derecho y la liberó de los calzones, que cayeron arrugados al suelo. Luego le puso el pie en la silla, junto a su muslo, lo que hizo que quedara ante él con las piernas abiertas. Le deslizó las manos por las nalgas, se inclinó hacia delante y apretó la lengua en la hendidura.  
Ella quiso gritar. Hacía demasiado tiempo. Candy siempre había sentido pena para sus adentros por aquellas mujeres que consideraban que acostarse con sus maridos era una carga, porque ella sí conocía la alegría que se podía encontrar en aquel acto, pero saber que existía ese placer tenía su parte negativa. Durante aquellos largos y solitarios años, había sabido en todo momento lo que se estaba perdiendo.  
La experimentada lengua de Terry se detuvo al fin.  
La postura, con su pie sobre la silla, permitía que él pudiera jugar tanto como quisiera. Y aprovechó la ocasión. La friccionó con los pulgares mientras indagaba con la lengua en su interior, Terry tenía razón. Estaba mojada y él bebió cada gota con entusiasmo.  
La torturó durante un buen rato, paladeándola, hasta que ella ya no pudo contener los gritos. Candy arqueó las caderas y apretó las faldas entre los dedos. Un último roce la hizo sollozar ahogadaamente al alcanzar la liberación que le había sido negada durante tanto tiempo. Notó que le resbalaban las lágrimas por las mejillas.  
Terry se echó hacia atrás y levantó la vista para mirarla con ojos ardientes. Candy se sintió caer, pero él la sostuvo y la sentó en su regazoo, manteniéndola a salvo entre sus firmes brazos.  
—¿Te he hecho daño?  
Candy enterró la cara en su hombro con cierta vergüenza.  
—No. Ha sido maravilloso.  
—Estás llorando.  
Candy alzó la cabeza.  
—Porque jamás pensé que volvería a sentir esta dicha de nuevo—Le acarició la mejilla con la mano, intentando que la mirara a los ojos, pero no lo consiguió-. Gracias.  
Terry asintió con la cabeza y, entonces, volvió a esbozar aquella fiera sonrisa.  
—¿Te gustaría volver a sentirla?  
Candy apretó los labios, pero no logró contener una risita.  
—Sí, por favor.  
Terry la sentó sobre la silla y se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella. La obligó a separar las piernas y se acercó para demostrarle que no le había proporcionado más que una mínima parte del placer que podía hacerle sentir con su habilidosa boca.  
—¿Dónde te habías metido, querida? —Isabella se acercó a Candy con un brillante remolino de faldas en el salón de baile—. Deberías verte los ojos. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?  
Su tono no era de aprobación.  
Candy vio que Terry atravesaba el vestíbulo de mármol en dirección opuesta al salón y notó que se le encendían las mejillas. Isabella siguió su mirada y contuvo el aliento con deleite.  
—¿Has estado besándote con Terry, verdad? ¡Oh, querida, qué bien!  
Candy no respondió. Si hablaba corría el riesgo de consumirse en las llamas que todavía ardían en su interior.  
«¿Soy yo? ¿Candice White? ¿Soy yo la que está vestida de raso y adornada con diamantes? ¿La que mantiene una relación ilícita con el hombre más decadente de París?»  
Pensó en aquellos días de su infancia en los que tanta hambre había pasado. En las calles mugrientas y los niños escuálidos, hombres borrachos y mujeres desesperadas y agotadas. Jamás hubiera soñado que su vida podría cambiar de esa  
manera.  
Terry se detuvo a hablar con otro caballero y luego se alejó con él, perdiéndose en el vestíbulo oscuro. Por supuesto, sabía que no entraría en el salón de baile. Odiaba las multitudes.  
Candy se tragó la punzada de decepción. No debía esperar que se entregara a ella. ¿No era eso lo que le había dicho? ¿Qué no podía entregar su corazón?  
«¡No seas tonta, Candy!»  
Continuó charíando alegremente con Isabella y sus amigos, pero no dejó de mirar ocasionalmente hacia las sombras del vestívulo. Terry no regresó  
Había niebla cuando Candy e Isabella salieron, mucho más tarde, de la fiesta. Mientras cruzaban la estrecha calle de adoquines hacia el carruaje de su amiga, Candy vio a un hombre entre las sombras de las farolas. Él se apartó cuando notó que ella le miraba y la luz de gas iluminó por un instante sus ojos color avellana.  
—Señora White. -Buenas noches inspector. Candy no dijo nada mas y subio al carruaje de Isabella.  
Candy se detuvo a la mañana siguiente cuando paseaba por los jardines de las Tullerías. Los restos quemados del Palacio se erguían amenazadoramente al final del sendero; un cruel recordatorio de la violencia de la que había sido testigo aquel hermoso lugar.  
Annie caminaba enfurruñada a su lado. La doncella estaba enfadada porque Candy había insistido en salir a pasear tras haber trasnochado la noche anterior. Isabella seguía profundamente dormida, pero Candy se sentía inquieta y llena de energía.  
—Las damas de la buena sociedad jamás se levantan antes del mediodía—-gruñó Annie por lo bajo—. Pensé que ahora era usted una de esas damas.  
—Cállate, Annie—dijo Candy.  
Se adelantó a la doncella y esperó a que el hombre alto y vestido de negro se pusiera a su altura.  
—¿Y bien?—preguntó cuando estuvo lejos del agudo oído de Annie—. Sé que me está siguiendo a todas partes, inspector. Quiero que me diga por qué, por favor.  
—Sólo cumplo con mi deber.  
El viento proveniente del rio les envolvió, trayendo consigo el hedor rancio del  
agua y el sonido de las campanas de Nótre Dame.  
—¿En Scotland Yard saben que está usted en París?—preguntó—. ¿Que se dedica a seguir la pista a unos asesinatos que le han prohibido investigar?  
—Estoy de permiso. He venido a París de vacaciones.  
—En ese caso supongo que no puede arrestar a nadie.  
Cornwell giró la cabeza y la miró duramente con sus ojos color avellana.  
—Si considero necesario arrestar a alguien, lo haré siguiendo los protocólos establecidos. Informaré a las autoridades francesas y les ayudaré en todo lo que esté mi mano.  
Candy le lanzó una fría mirada.  
—Ya le he dicho que no pienso espiar a mis amigos.  
—No he venido a sugerirle tal cosa.  
—Ah, ¿ya se ha dado cuenta de que sería inútil?  
—De lo que me he dado cuenta es de que usted es una mujer íntegra, señora White. Algo sorprendente si consideramos sus antecedentes.  
—Entiendo. Pero mi madre poseía educación, recuerde que fue su aciago matrimonio lo que torció su vida.  
—Sí, he hecho averiguaciones al respecto y he dado con un terrateniente de Surrey llamado Milton Yardley. Un caballero inglés muy respetable. Murió de pena cuando su hija se casó con un francés de dudosos orígenes.  
—No, murió de una dolencia hepática cuatro años más tarde—puntualizó Candy—. Aunque, sin duda, usted afirmará que fue provocada por el disgusto que se llevó cuando mis padres se casaron.  
—Sin duda—aseveró Cornwell con sequedad.  
Candy le dio la espalda llena de irritación y se alejó con enérgicas zancadas, aunque Cornwell le dio alcance con facilidad, volviéndose a poner a su par.  
—Me he acercado a usted para tratar otro tema, señora White.  
—No me interesa nada de lo que me pueda decir, inspector.  
—Esto le interesará.  
Candy se detuvo tan bruscamente que sus faldas se arremolinaron en torno a sus  
piernas. Sostuvo la sombrilla con firmeza y lo miró con mordacidad.  
—Muy bien, ¿de qué se trata?  
Él bajó la vista hacia ella, deslizando sus pupilas avellana sobre su cuerpo de una manera ofensiva.  
—Señora White, me gustaría que se casara conmigo.

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicas perdon de verdad por no haber actualizado, pero estaban terminando mis vacaciones y tuve que salir el fin de semana, pero no se inquieten prometi terminar la adaptacion hasta el final, saludos y gracias por los reviews

La historia no es mia, pertenece a Jennifer Ashley y los personajes son de Mizuki e Igarashi

Capitulo 9

Beth clavó los ojos en el inspector Cornwell hasta que se convenció de que no bromeaba.  
—¿Perdón?  
—Cásese conmigo, señora White—repitió Cornwell—. Tengo un trabajo y unos ingresos respetables, aunque sé que a usted ahora no le preocupa el dinero. Se está metiendo en graves problemas, demasiado profundos para su bien.  
—¿Acaso teme que me ahogue en ellos?  
Cornwell la asió del codo. Sus dedos eran tan firmes como los de Terry.

—Los Grandchester le destruirán la vida igual que hicieron con lady Isabella. Ella era una inocente debutante y ahora ni siquiera la recibe su familia. Su posición social es inferior a la de ella; si alguna vez pierde el respeto de la sociedad, no le quedará nada. No importa cuánto dinero tenga.

Las palabras de Cornwell rezumaban sinceridad. Pero había algo más tras la cordialidad, algo que ella no lograba descifrar.  
—Ésta es la mejor oferta que recibirá —dijo él—. He visto como los gigolós van detrás de usted por su fortuna. Acabarán arruinandola. A mí no me importa su dinero, me gusta ser detective y continuaré trabajando en Scotland Yard.  
Candy apretó el mango de la sombrilla con tanta fuerza que le dolieron los nudillos.

—Me sorprende. ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mi reputación?  
En sus ojos color avellana apareció un atisbo de cólera.  
—Por que los Grandchester destruyen todo lo que tocan. Cualquier mujer que se acerca a ellos acaba siendo desgraciada. Me gustaría evitarle a usted ese mal trago.

—¿A mí?— preguntó ella con voz aguda—. ¿Ha habido mas?  
—¿No conoce las historias?  
A Cornwell le brillaron intensamente los ojos. Era evidente que se las quería contar, y a Candy le afligió saber que daría cualquier cosa por escucharlas.  
Ella estudió la negra ruina del palacio que los parisienses habían comenzado ya  
a derribar. Limpiaban el pasado, se deshacían de los fantasmas.

—Por favor, inspector, cuénteme—dijo—. Iba a hacerlo de todas maneras.  
—Me refiero a las esposas de Hart y Cameron Grandchester, Hart se casó con la joven hija de un marqués. Esto fue despues de dejar plantada a otra jovencita, aunque se podría decir que ésta tuvo suerte. La cosa es que la chica que se casó con el duque estaba aterrada. Él se la quitó del medio llevándola a su enorme propiedad de Escocia, de donde jamás le permitió salir. Murió intentando darle el heredero que tanto desea. Se comenta que, despues de enterrarla en el mausoleo familiar, él no tardó ni cinco minutos en acudir a un prostíbulo.

—Parece muy seguro de esta información.  
—Tengo mis fuentes. El duque no habla de su esposa y ha prohibido que mencionen su nombre en su presencia.  
—Quizá esté afligido,  
Cornwell resopló.  
—No es probable. ¿Usted prohibió a sus conocidos mencionar el nombre de su marido cuando murió, señora White?  
—No.— Recordó lo vacía que quedó su vida después de que Thomas falleciera —. Tiene razón. No quise que la gente le olvidara, preferí que mencionaran su nombre a cada momento. Thomas Ackerley fue un buen hombre.  
—¿Ve? La esposa de lord Cameron también murió de manera trágica, aunque en esta ocasión ella era casi más vehemente que ellos.

Era tan imprevisible que ni su propia familia logró controlarla. Después de tener un bebé, se volvió loca. Intentó acuchillar al recién nacido y a lord Cameron. Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió dentro de esa estancia, pero cuando Cam Grandchester salió de ella, tenía la cara cortada y su esposa estaba muerta en el suelo  
Candy retrocedió, impresionada.  
—¡Que horror!—Había visto la cicatriz en la cara de Cameron, un profundo tajo en el pómulo.  
-Sí... —Cornwell se mostró de acuerdo—. Si los Grandchester no se hubieran acercado a esas mujeres, hoy estarían vivas.  
—¿Las conocía? ¿Eran amigas suyas?—preguntó Candy—. ¿Persigue a los Grandchester para vengar sus muertes?

Fellows pareció sorprendido.  
—No, no las conocía. Ambas mujeres pertenecían a círculos sociales mucho más elevados que el mío.  
—Pero alguien que sí le importa se vio afectado por las acciones los Grandchester.  
La expresión en sus ojos le dijo que había dado en el clavo.  
—Le han hecho daño a tantas, que dudo que se acuerden de todas.  
—Y es por ese desaire, sea el que sea, que quiere acusar a Terry del homicidio de High Holborn.  
Cornwell se acercó y volvió a cogerla firmemente por el codo.  
— Terry es culpable, señora White. Escuche lo que le digo. Jamas debería haber salido del manicomio... Está completamente loco y tengo intención de probarlo. Haré lo que sea necesario para demostrar que mató a Susana Marlow y a Eliza Leagan, y conseguiré que le encierren para siempre. Es lo que se merece.

Estaba rojo de furia y sus labios se contraían sin cesar. Parecía embargado por la cólera, un rencor de años, y Candy se vio consumida de pronto por una incontenible curiosidad. ¿Qué demonios habría hecho la familia Grandchester para que un inspector de policía estuviera tan decidido a destruirlos?  
Escuchó un grito y miró por encima del hombro. Se encontró con la enorme figura de Terry Grandchesert corriendo hacia ellos. Tenia un bastón en las manos y su furia era patente en cada movimiento. El viento le arrancó el sombrero de la cabeza en el mismo momento en que dejó caer el bastón y empujó violentamente a Cornwell para apartarlo de Candy.  
—Le dije que se mantuviera alejado de ella.  
—Terry, no.

La última vez que Terry se había lanzado sobre ese hombre le había soltado enseguida. Esta vez, cerró las manos con firmeza en su garganta y no aflojó el agarre.  
—Déjela en paz o le mataré  
—Estoy tratando de salvarla de usted, inmundicia asquerosa,  
Terry rugió; mostraba una furia tan intensa que ella retrocedió un paso.  
—¡Terry!—Mac Grandchester corrió por la hierba y agarró a su hermano por los brazos—. ¡Curry! ¡Ayúdame, hombre!

Un hombre delgado intentó sujetar el enorme brazo de Terry, pero fue como si un perrito intentara derribar un árbol enorme. Mac gritaba al oído de Terry, pero éste le ignoró.  
Comenzó a formarse una multitud en torno a ellos. Las clases altas de París que salían a pasear por la mañana, las niñeras con sus pupilos, mendigos, todos se acercaban para echar un vistazo a aquellos irritantes ingleses que se atrevían a montar un altercado en mitad del parque.  
Mac comenzó a maldecir con un lenguaje obsceno mientras intentaba arrancar las manos de Terry del cuello de Cornwell. Cuando lo consiguió, el detective cayó de rodillas, pero se levantó de inmediato con los pantalones manchados por la hierba mojada. Tenía la garganta roja y el cuello de la camisa roto.  
—Le encerraré—prometió—. Se lo juro por Dios, le llevaré ante el verdugo tan rápido que ni siquiera le dará tiempo a preguntarse dónde está.—Había un poco de espuma en sus labios—. Conseguiré vencerle y me reiré de su hermano en la cara cuando me suplique misericordia.  
—¡Que le jodan! —gritó Terry.

Candy se presionó la cara con las manos. Annie miraba la escena fijamente, boquiabierta. Curry y Mac rodearon a Terry con los brazos y le arrastraron lejos de Cornwell.  
Terry tenía la cara de color púrpura y veteada de lágrimas. Tosió cuando Curry le clavó con fuerza el puño a la altura del esternón.  
—Tiene que tranquilizarse, jefe —dijo el hombrecillo con firmeza—. O se calma o volverán a encerrarle. Le mandarán de regreso a ese infierno y no podrá ver a sus hermanos. Y lo peor de todo es que yo tendré que quedarme allí dentro con usted.  
Terry volvió a toser, pero siguió intentando liberarse; como un animal que no comprendiera que había sido atrapado. Mac se puso delante de su hermano y encerró su cara entre las manos.  
—Terry, mírame.  
El intentó zafarse, posando los ojos en cualquier lugar salvo en los de Mac.  
—Mírame a mí, ¡maldita sea!  
Le forzó a girar la cabeza, obligándole a abrir los párpados hasta que, por fin, las pupilas de ambos se encontraron.

Terry se quedó inmóvil. Seguía jadeando, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero se quedó quieto, con la mirada clavada con fascinación en el rostro de su hermano.  
Este aflojó el agarre y Terry notó que los propios ojos de Mac estaban llenos de lágrimas.  
—Ya está. Todo va bien. —La presión de la mano de Mac en la mejilla de Terry se convirtió en una caricia antes de que se inclinara hacia él y le besara en la frente.  
La respiración de Terry era ronca y sonora. Apartó la vista y miró el parque sin ver nada. Curry seguía agarrándole por los brazos.  
Terry se lo quitó de encima y le dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia el carruaje, que les esperaba en el camino.

El cochero estaba de pie junto al vehículo, sujetando a los agitados caballos. Candy sospechó que los dos Grandchester habían pasado por allí casualmente y que Terry había saltado del vehículo cuando la vio con Cornwell.  
Se dio cuenta entonces de que ambos hermanos vestían arrugados trajes de etiqueta, de que Terry llevaba puesta la misma ropa que la última vez que le vio. No se habían levantado temprano; aun estaban regresando de la juerga de la noche anterior.  
Terry no la miró. Curry rescató el sombrero de su amo del suelo, le sacudió el polvo y le siguió.  
Mac se volvió hacia Cornwell con una fría mirada en sus ojos; brillaban con aquel extraño matiz zafiro.  
—Regrese a Londres. Como le vea otra vez por aquí, le daré tal paliza que tardará mucho en volver a andar.

Cornwell respiraba entrecortadamente sin dejar de frotarse la garganta, pero no se arredró.  
—Pueden intentar proteger a lord Terry detrás de la figura del duque tanto como quieran, pero al final le atraparé. Eso le aterra,¿verdad?  
Mac gruñó. Candy imaginó otro acceso de violencia en aquel tranquilo y soleado parque y se interpuso entre ellos.  
—Por favor, hága lo que Mac le dice—rogó a Cornwell—. ¿No ha provocado suficientes problemas?

Fellows clavó en ella sus duros ojos color avellana.  
—Es mi última advertencia, señora White. No se relacione con ellos. Si lo hace, no tendré compasión con usted.  
—¿No la ha oído? —dijo Annie con los brazos en jarras—. Largúese o llamará a la policía. ¿No sería gracioso? Un agente de Scotland Yard arrestado por los gendarmes franceses.  
Mac puso la mano en el hombro de Annie y la empujó hacia Candy.  
—Llévala a casa de su amiga, haz que se quede allí. Dile a mi... dile a ella que tiene que ocuparse mejor de la señora White.

Katie abrió la boca para lanzar otra andanada de improperios, pero se quedó callada al ver la mirada de Mac.  
—Él tiene razón, señora—dijo con docilidad—. Vayámonos a casa.  
Candy lanzó al cada vez más lejano Terry una última mirada y luego contempló a Mac.  
—Lo siento.—Se le había puesto un nudo en la garganta.  
Mac no dijo nada. Cornwell les ignoró y se dirigió a la rué Rivoli. Candy sostuvo la mirada de Mac durante tanto tiempo que, cuando volvió a mirar, Terry ya había subido al carruaje y estaba sentado con la cabeza vuelta en dirección opuesta a ella. No la miró, y cuando Candy siguió caminando con Annie, apenas pudo apreciar la belleza del parque por culpa de las lágrimas que le nublaban la visión.  
—La he perdido, ¿verdad? —musitó Terry entre dientes.  
Mac se dejó caer en el asiento del carruaje, a su lado, y cerró con un portazo.  
—Nunca ha sido tuya, Terry.

Terry permitió que un familiar atontamiento le embargara mientras el vehículo se ponía en marcha. Se frotó la sien; la furia había traído consigo el dolor de cabeza.  
Maldito demonio interior. Ver a Cornwell tocando a Candy—y peor todavía, que ella no hiciera nada para detenerle—, había desatado a la bestia. En lo único que pudo pensar fue en rodear el cuello del detective con las manos y apretar. Igual que su padre cuando...  
Mac suspiró, interrumpiendo sus desgarradores recuerdos  
-Somos Grandchester, no tenemos finales felices

Terry se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y no respondió.  
Mac le observó durante un buen rato.  
—Lo siento. Debería haberme ocupado de ese bastardo en el mismo instante en que me dijiste que estaba en París.  
Terry se recostó contra el respaldo, incapaz de hablar. Pero sus pensamientos no dejaban de dar vueltas, las palabras se le agolpaban en la mente con tanta fuerza que tuvo que mantenerse en silencio. Miró por la ventanilla, pero en lugar de las calles sólo vio el reflejo de Candy en el cristal, las elegantes líneas de sus manos y su hermoso rostro.  
—Lo siento—repitió Mac—. Maldita sea, Terry, lo siento mucho.

Sin soltar el brazo de Terry, Mac apoyó la frente en el ancho hombro de su hermano. Terry notó su desasosiego, pero no pudo moverse, no pudo decir nada para consolarle.  
El estudio de Mac no era lo que Candy esperaba. Como artista que era había alquilado un destartalado piso en la zona de Montmartre, con dos habitaciones en el primer piso y un estudio en la buhardilla. Completamente diferente a cualquier lugar en el que ella hubiera imaginado que residiría un rico aristócrata inglés.

Un hombre con aspecto de púgil, pelo canoso y duros ojos castaños le abrió la puerta. Candy dio un paso atrás alarmada, apretando el bolso contra el pecho. Aquél era el tipo de individuo que una esperaba encontrar en un ring en una pelea de taberna, pero nunca abriéndole una puerta en París.  
Pero parecía que era el ayuda de cámara de Mac. Isabella le había dicho que los cuatro hermanos habían recogido a sus poco convencionales sirvientes personales dé las calles, evitando de esa manera perder el tiempo en las agencias de personal. Curry había sido carterista; Bellamy, boxeador; el ayuda de cámara de Cameron era gitano; y el de Hart un empleado de banca londinense que había realizado un importante desfalco.  
La expresión malencarada de Bellamy cambió cuando Candy le dijo quien era. La guió con suma educación por los tramos de escalera que conducían al estudio.

Éste ocupaba todo el piso superior y había dos enormes tragaluces que se abria al cielo gris de París. La vista, todo había que decirlo, era impresionante. Candy deslizó los ojos por los tejados puntiagudos hasta los límites de la ciudad y las colinas llenas de nubes a lo lejos.  
Mac estaba encaramado a una escalera de mano ante un lienzo enorme; el pañuelo rojo sobre el pelo le hacía parecer un gitano. Sostenía un largo pincel en la mano y miraba la tela con el ceño fruncido. Sus manos, su cara, el guardapolvo que protegía su ropa, el suelo; todo estaba salpicado de pintura.  
En el lienzo de casi tres metros, que tenía enfrente, había bosquejado una columna y la figura de una mujer completamente desnuda. Mac estaba concentrado en los pliegues de la tela que se perdía en las partes íntimas de la mujer, pero la modelo se movía con nerviosismo.  
—¿No puedes estarte quieta?  
La modelo vio a Candy y dejó de retorcerse. Mac miró también por encima del hombro y se quedó paralizado.  
Terry se movió en las sombras. Estaba despeinado, como si se hubiera pasado los dedos repetidamente por el pelo, o masajeado las sienes, como hacía tan a menudo. Paseó sus pupilas azules sobre Beth antes de mirar deliberadamente por la ventana. Ella se aclaró la voz.  
—El recepcionista del hotel me dijo que te encontraría aquí—musitó a la espalda de Terry. Él no se giró.  
—Cybele.—Fue Mac quien habló—. Baja y dile a Bellamy que prepare té.

La joven resopló antes de hablar con un marcado acento francés.  
—No pienso acercarme a Bellamy. Me da miedo. Me mira como si quisiera rodearme el cuello con las manos.  
—No me imagino por qué será—masculló Mac.  
—No importa—les interrumpió Candy—. Da lo mismo. Sólo he venido a disculparme con los dos.  
—¿De qué demonios tiene que disculparse?—inquirió Mac—. Es Cornwell quien debería pedir perdón, ¡maldilo hombre! Tiene órdenes de mantenerse alejado de nosotros.  
Candy se acerco´a la ventana, apretando con fuerza el asa del bolso. Observó la imagen de Terry reflejada en el cristal, sus rasgos eran completamente inexpresivos.  
—Tenías razón, Terry—continuó ella con suavidad—. Debería haberme deshecho del inspector como si no se tratara más que de una pulga molesta. No lo hice porque sentía curiosidad sobre algo que no es asunto mío. La señora Barrington siempre me dijo que la curiosidad era el peor de mis pecados, y tenía razón. No tengo perdón por querer indagar en la historia de tu familia, y te pido disculpas por haberlo hecho.  
—Qué tierno... —se burló Cybele.  
Mac se bajó de un salto de la escalera de mano y lanzó una bata a la modelo. Luego la cogió por la oreja y la arrastró fuera del estudio. La joven gritó y comenzó a maldecir en francés. El portazo que les siguió hizo vibrar las paredes antes de que se hiciera el silencio.

Candy estudió la pintura inacabada, tomándose su tiempo para hacer acopio de valor. La mujer del lienzo miraba hacia una bañera con agua que había a sus pies. La piel mojada sugería que acababa de salir de ella. Un fino paño le caía por la espalda como si estuviera a punto de secarse.  
Era una pintura tan sensual como la que le había mostrado Isabella, pero Candy percibió de inmediato la diferencia entre ellas. La mujer de este cuadro era un objeto, una figura con curvas. No era más humana que la bañera a sus pies o la columna a su espalda.  
La mujer del cuadro de Isabella era Isabella. Mac había pintado a su esposa y cada pincelada, cada sombra, transmitían su amor.  
La fémina del lienzo inacabado podría ser cualquiera, sin embargo, sólo Isabella podría ser la modelo del otro cuadro.  
Se apartó del caballete y miró de soslayo la sólida figura de Terry.  
—Te he comprado un regalo.—El siguió inmóvil.  
Candy abrió el bolso y sacó una cajita.  
—Lo vi cuando estaba de compras con Isabella. Al instante quise que fuera tuyo.  
Terry mantuvo tercamente la mirada apartada de ella, bloqueando la luz que penetraba por el mugriento cristal con sus anchos hombros.

Candy dejó la cajita en la repisa de la ventana y se dio la vuelta. Si él no queria hablar, ella no podia obligarle.  
Terry apretó la mano contra la pulida superficie de la ventana.  
—¿Cómo es posible que creas que es culpa tuya?—dijo él por fin, negándose a mirarla.  
Candy dejó caer las faldas que había alzado preparándose para salir.  
—Porque si me hubiera negado a habíar con el inspector Cornwell ayer en el parque, tú jamás le habrías visto. Debería haber ordenado que le echaran a la calle cuando apareció en casa de Isabella y comenzó a verter esas horribles acusaciones contra vosotros, pero soy demasiado curiosa para mi bien. En las dos ocasiones quería escuchar lo que él tenía que decir.  
Por fin Terry volvió la cara hacia ella, aunque no quitó la mano de Ja ventana.  
—No me protejas. Todos intentan protegerme.  
Candy se acercó.  
—¿Por qué piensas que quiero protegerte? Estuvo mal por mi parte curiosear, pero admito que quería hablar con Cornwell para saber todo lo que pudiera sobre ti. Incluso las mentiras.  
—No todo es mentira. Estábamos allí.  
—Entonces diré que quería conocer la versión de Cornwell sobre los hechos.  
La mano se crispó en el cristal.  
—Cuéntame lo que te dijo. Todo.—Clavó los ojos en sus labios como si esperase sus palabras.  
Ella expuso todo lo que le había dicho el inspector, incluyendo aquella brusca proposición de matrimonio. Se reservó las especulaciones de Cornwell sobre su padre, algo que tendría que explicar a Terry algún día, pero no ahora.

Cuando Candy habló de la propuesta, Terry se giró hacia la ventana otra vez.  
—¿Aceptaste?  
—Claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a querer casarme con el inspector Cornwell?  
—Porque te arruinará como no lo hagas.  
—Puede intentarlo. —Candy le lanzó una mirada airada—. No soy una dulce flor de invernadero que deba ser protegida; se bastante del mundo. Mi fortuna es muy reciente y la reputación de la señora Barrington ha hecho mucho por mi situación actual. Ya no soy la chica que creció en un asilo de la beneficencia y se casó con un pobre vicario. Los ricos tienen muchos privilegios. Lo cierto es que es realmente asqueroso.

Beth se dio cuenta, cuando se calló casi sin aliento, de que Terry no había escuchado sus palabras.  
-Perdón. Sigo habíando demasiado, en especial cuando estoy alterada. La señora Barrington me reñía a menudo por ello.  
—¿Por qué demonios mencionas sin razón aparente a la señora Barrington en cada frase que dices?  
Candy parpadeó. Terry ya comenzaba a hablar como solía hacerlo.  
—No lo sé. Supongo que ha tenido una gran influencia sobre mi. Sobre todo sus opiniones. Tenía una para cada cosa.  
El no respondió. Se acercó a la repisa de la ventana y cogió la cajita, rompiendo el papel con sus fuertes dedos. La abrió y miró al interior antes de sacar un alfiler de oro repujado.  
—Es para la corbata—dijo Candy—. Estoy segura de que posees una docena de ellos, pero me pareció bonito.  
Terry continuó con los ojos clavados en el regalo, como si nunca hubiera visto tal cosa.  
—Mandé incluir una inscripción al dorso.  
Terry giró el alfiler y sus ojos brillaron cuando leyó las palabras que Candy había ordenado que grabaran en la joyería.  
«Para Terry, mi amigo. C.»  
—Pónmelo —le pidió.

Candy deslizó el alfiler en la seda con dedos temblorosos. El cuerpo de Terry era duro bajo la chaqueta y ella reposó la mano en su pecho durante un momento.  
—¿Me perdonas?—preguntó.  
—No.  
El corazón se le aceleró.  
—Supongo que era esperar demasiado.  
—No hay nada que perdonar.—Terry le apresó la mano—. Pensé que abandonarías París después de la escena en el parque.  
—No podía hacerlo, tu hermano aún no me ha enseñado a pintar. —Él frunció el ceño y Beth añadió apresuradamente—: era una broma.  
Terry siguió con el ceño fruncido.  
—¿Por qué te has quedado?  
—Queria estar segura de que estabas bien.  
Terry clavó los ojos en los de ella durante un instante.  
—Bueno, ya me has visto.  
Candy recordó su rostro casi púrpura, sus roncas maldiciones, sus manos cerradas en duros puños. Su hermano y Curry arrastrándole lejos.  
—Logro contenerme casi todo el tiempo. Pero cuando vi que él te tocaba, mi Candy, estallé. Te he asustado.  
—Sí, un poco.  
Pero no cómo él suponía. El padre de Candy había sido propenso a dejarse llevar por una violenta furia cuando estaba borracho. Entonces, ella escapaba y se ocultaba en el primer rincón que encontrara hasta que él salía de casa.

Con Terry no había sentido la necesidad de escapar. No le cabía duda de que hubiera hecho daño a Cornwell, pero en ningún momento temió que se lo hiciera a ella. Sabía que no lo haría. Su único temor había sido que se hiciera daño a sí mismo o que le arrestara la policía.  
Candy apoyó la mejilla contra la almidonada tela de la pechera de Terry.  
—Me has dicho que no quieres que te proteja, pero no quiero que te pase nada.  
—No quiero que mientas por mí. —Su voz retumbó bajo su oído por encima del fuerte latido de su corazón—. Hart miente por mí. Mac y Cam mienten; Curry miente.  
—Parece como si estuvieras conjugando el verbo mentir. Yo miento, tú mientes, él miente...  
Terry se quedó callado y ella levantó la vista.  
—Terry, te aseguro que yo no miento.

El le pasó el dorso de los dedos por la mejilla. Candy sintió la alocada necesidad de seguir habíando.  
—Esas nubes son muy negras. Puede que llueva.  
—Bien. Entonces estará demasiado oscuro para pintar y Mac mandará a esa maldita chica a su casa.  
—No es su amante, ¿verdad?—Candy le puso los dedos sobre los labios—. Oh, cariño, no puedo evitar hacer preguntas. No es necesario que me respondas.  
—No son amantes.  
—Bien. —Candy vaciló—. ¿Nosotros somos amantes?  
—El alfiler dice que somos amigos.  
-Bueno, pone eso porque no podía decirle al joyero que grabara «mi amante». Además, Isabella me acompañaba.  
Terry permaneció mucho rato en silencio, mirándola de reojo y volviendo a apartar la vista. Ella le observó parpadear y desviar los ojos con inquietud, sin fijarlos en ningún lugar.  
—Te dije que no podría enamorarme —dijo él—. Pero tú ya lo has hecho.  
A ella se le aceleró el corazón.  
—¿Lo he hecho?  
—De tu marido.  
Todo el mundo quería hablar de Thomas White.  
—Es cierto. Le amé muchísimo.  
—¿Cómo es esa sensación?—Sus palabras fueron un murmullo tan quedo que ella apenas pudo escucharlas—. Dime lo que se siente cuando se ama, Candy. Quiero entenderlo.

continuara...

Si igual les interesa este libro se los mandare solo dejen su correo si no lo quieren dejar en el review mandenlo in box.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola hola se que tardo en actualizar, pero lo importante es que no las dejare incompletas, tengan un poco de paciencia a quien quiera el libro porfis escriba asi su correo solo es un ejemplo adri(25)(arroba)yahoo(punto)com para que los pueda ver y mandarselos saludos a todas y gracias por los reviews

La historia pertenece a Jennifer Ashley y los personajes de Candy a Mizuki e Igarashi

El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas de contenido sexual, si no te gusta este tipo de lectura abstente de leer.

Capitulo 10

Terry esperó, con sus ardientes ojos azules, a que ella le explicara los misterios del mundo.  
—Es lo más divino que puedas imaginar —tanteó ella.  
—No quiero escucharte hablar de divinidades. Lo que quiero es saber qué se siente. ¿El amor es como el deseo?  
—Hay personas que lo piensan.  
—Pero tú no.

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la espalda de Candy a pesar de que las nubes ocultaban el calor del sol. El problema de las preguntas de Terry Grandchester era que tenían respuestas imposibles. Y que ella debía contestarlas. Que todos debían... Pero no era posible, porque todo el mundo, sencillamente, lo sabía. Todos excepto Terry.  
—El deseo forma parte de ello —explicó lentamente—, anhelas el cuerpo de tu amado. Pero también necesitas su corazón y su mente, y te gustan todas las bobadas que haga, sin importar lo absurdas que sean. Te pones de buen humor cuando entra en la misma habitación que tú y te entristeces cuando se aleja. Quieres estar con él, verle, tocarle y escuchar su voz, pero también quieres que sea feliz. Eres egoísta y al mismo tiempo no lo eres.  
—Yo puedo desear y echar de menos. Te encuentro hermosa y quiero tenerte.

Ella notó que se excitaba.  
—Debo decirte que eres buenísimo para mi ego. Pero cuando no deseas a una mujer, ¿no sientes nada por ella?  
—Absolutamente nada.  
Candy suspiró.  
—Es por eso, Terry Grandchester, por lo que te digo que me romperás el corazón.  
terry volvió la vista hacia la ventana y observó París cubierto por las nubes.  
—¿Desearte no es suficiente? ¿Un deseo tan intenso que haría cualquier cosa por satisfacerlo?  
—Es precioso en el momento, pero creo que no llena a la larga.  
—En el sanatorio aprendí que sólo importa el presente.

Candy se imaginó a Terry, un joven larguirucho que todavía no había alcanzado la madurez física, perdido y solo. Un chico confuso que le recordaba mucho a aquella muchacha que se vio abandonada a los quince años, vagando entre depredadores que esperaban convertirla en su víctima. Incluso ahora, que poseía un nombre respetable y una fortuna, no lograba sentirse a salvo.  
—Admito que yo también he aprendido a vivir el presente— dijo ella.  
—También sientes deseo. —Terry le tomó los dedos con los suyos y se los apretó.  
—Lo tuviste que notar en casa de la duquesa.—Candy se ruborizó—. Por supuesto que siento deseo. Me hiciste alcanzar el éxtasis allí mismo, con las faldas por las orejas. ¿Cómo podría no sentirlo?  
—¿Quieres volver a sentirlo?

La excitación la atravesó como un susurro.  
—Si realmente fuera una dama, protestaría; diría que, por supuesto, no quiero volver a sentir tal cosa. Pero no sería cierto. Quiero volver a alcanzar ese éxtasis con todas mis fuerzas.  
—Bien, porque yo quiero ver tu cuerpo.  
Candy tragó saliva.  
—Ya has visto una buena porción.  
Él le dirigió una sonrisa lasciva.  
—Y me gustó. Pero quiero ver el resto. Ahora mismo.

Candy lanzó una mirada a la puerta.  
—Mac podría regresar de un momento a otro.  
—No se acercará por quí hasta que salgamos.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—Conozco a Mac.  
—¿Y la ventana?  
—El estudio está demasiado alto para que nos vean desde la calle.

Candy tuvo que admitir que él había desechado las objeciones primordiales. Sabía que debía protestar más, pero en ese momento no lograba recordar por qué.  
—¿Y si prefiero esperar?  
—Entonces, esperaremos.  
Candy vaciló, sentía las piernas flojas, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no habría nada que la impulsara a abandonar aquella estancia, salvo un incendio. Un incendio muy grande.  
—Necesitaré que me ayudes con los botones —dijo.

La ropa de Candy cayó capa por capa; fue como si se desprendiera de una complicada envoltura hasta revelar su belleza natural. Una a una, las prendas que vestía cayeron sobre el sofá del estudio en un revoltijo multicolor: el corpiño y la sobrefalda azul brillante, la enagua ligera de un azul más apagado, las dos enaguas de seda blanca, el cubre corsé... hasta que, por fin, él mismo desató el propio corsé de lino.  
Su erección comenzó a latir y supo que no quedaría satisfecho hasta verla totalmente desnuda. Le desató la camisola y el lazo de los calzones. Las livIanas prendas de seda flotaron graciosamente hasta el suelo y Candy dio un paso adelante, desnuda. Trató de abrazarle pero él se apartó, obligándola a detenerse, confundida.

Al desnudarse, Candy se había despeinado y los bucles caían ahora desordenados sobre sus hombros. Tenía los brazos y los muslos suaves y redondos y la cintura muy estrecha tras años utilizando corsé.  
Las caderas eran rotundas y marcadas, igual que las nalgas. Terry ya había visto antes el oscuro vello púbico, cuando le subió las faldas en la salita de la duquesa, pero ahora, bajo la luz del día, era todavía más hermoso.  
Ante aquel profundo escrutinio, Candy se sonrojó y cruzó los brazos cubriéndose los pechos.

Terry se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y se deleitó en su belleza.  
—No quiero que te escondas de mí.  
Candy vaciló, luego comenzó a girar y dió vueltas y vueltas con los brazos tan hermosa con los rizos desordenados, con la boca curvada por la risa, con los ojos verdes brillantes bajo la luz del atardecer. Las nubes se agolparon y comenzó a llover, pero eso no apagó el resplandor en la estancia.

Candy se rió de nuevo.  
—¿No crees que la vida es muy extraña? —preguntó ella—. En un momento eres una acompañante sin un chelín en el bolsillo y al siguiente eres una rica bohemia en París. De ser casi una esclava, he pasado a comprar regalos para mi amante.  
Sus palabras fluyeron sobre él como el agua en el cristal. Más tarde recordaría cada una de ellas en el preciso orden en que las había dicho, pero jamás las comprendería mejor que en ese instante.

La vio recoger la tela que Cybele había dejado caer y envolverse en ella. Los diáfanos pliegues capturaron sus caderas y sus pechos, pero no los ocultaron a sus ojos. Ella siguió girando a su alrededor sin dejar de reírse.  
Terry asió la tela cuando pasó junto a él y la utilizó para acercarla. De pronto, Candy cayó entre sus brazos todavía riéndose. El primer beso sobre sus labios entreabiertos interrumpió la risa y notó que se derretía contra él.  
Candy le había visto perder el control, en su peor momento, y aún así había acudido allí, con una disculpa y un regalo. Terry vislumbró el destello dorado del alfiler en su pecho y el corazón le latió debajo con más intensidad.

Otras partes de su cuerpo también palpitaban con fuerza. La alzó contra su cuerpo. Le gustaba tenerla, flexible y desnuda, entre sus brazos. Si Candy hubiera sido una cortesana, la habría inclinado sobre la silla y la habría tomado sin demora. Pero aunque su marido le hubiera enseñado los placeres de la cama, ella no conocía nada de los crudos coitos de las prostitutas. Le sonreía con confianza absoluta, como un capullo floreciendo.  
La frágil confianza de Candy estaba en sus manos. Le había gruñido que no le protegiera, pero su instinto le impulsaba a protegerla a ella. Estaba sola en el mundo, era muy vulnerable y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

Terry deslizó las manos por su cuerpo, deseándola con todas sus fuerzas pero conteniéndose, pensar que podía ocurrirle algo, que otros hombres podían exigirle determinadas cosas, hizo que sus pensamientos se enredaran en un frenesí.  
—Bésame—le pidió.  
Candy sonrió sobre sus labios. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y ambos quedaron envueltos en la diáfana tela.  
Sabía a miel caliente e increíblemente dulce. Algo respondió a ella en su interior. Reconoció el deseo, pero había algo más.

Deslizó las rodillas entre las de ella mientras la besaba. Le puso las manos en las nalgas y la alzó más arriba de los muslos.  
Luego la dejó caer suavemente, poco a poco, contra su pierna, dura como una piedra. Candy pareció sorprendida y emitió un suave gemido.  
Terry le sostuvo las caderas con facilidad para comenzar a mecerla contra sus músculos, enseñándole como darse placer a sí misma. Su perfume, dulce y excitante, le envolvió. La besó y permitió que disfrutara a solas de la extraña sensación de la tela contra su sexo.

Ella siguió moviéndose, jadeando, con las mejillas encendidas y sudorosas. Terry se dio cuenta de que Candy jamás había buscado el placer a solas. Aquello era nuevo para ella y le provocaba un encantador asombro. La observó dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos. Los rizos cayeron sobre su espalda al tiempo que separaba los labios, transida por el deseo.  
—Terry—susurró—. ¿Cómo es posible que intuyas tan bien... lo que deseo?  
Él lo sabía porque su cuerpo se lo decía. A él le gustaba excitar a las mujeres con sus caricias, igual que ahora a Candy; le gustaba ver cómo sus ojos se nublaban de placer. Las mujeres se mostraban más hermosas que nunca cuando se dejaban llevar por el éxtasis. Y a él le gustaba su olor, su sabor, el sonido de sus suspiros, el calor de sus cuerpos bajo las manos.  
Eso significaba que Terry podía estar en el estudio de Mac, totalmente vestido, y conseguir que Candy se volviera loca de placer. A él le gustaba poder hacerlo, conseguir que ella abriera los ojos y dejarla sin aliento antes de que gritara alocadamente llevada por el deleite.

Apartó un rizo de su frente con los labios. La deseaba de todas las maneras posibles, pero disfrutaba del lento proceso de la seducción, quería mostrarle uno a uno los goces que le esperaban, y ser testigo de cómo aprendia a anhelarle.  
Una noche la poseeria, Entonces Beth le desearia tanto que él conseguiría que fuera suya para siempre. Ian no comprendía el amor, pero sabía que tener a Candy en su vida merecía cualquier tipo de esfuerzo. Ella le había dicho que no la primera vez que le pidió que se casara con él; le había explicado cortésmente que ella no sentía inclinación por casarse, pero Terry la haría cambiar de idea Terry Grandchester había aprendido cómo obtener lo que realmente quería.

Los gritos de Candy resonaron contra el alto techo del estudio. Ella le cogió la cara  
entre las manos y le besó con firmeza.  
—Gracias, Terry—susurró.  
El le clavó los dedos en el trasero y le devolvió el beso, saboreando en sus labios el orgasmo que comenzaba a desvanecerse.  
Candy también le había dado las gracias en la salita de la duquesa, pero era ella quien había aquietado a la bestia que tenía en su interior. Era él quien debía agradecer la paz que le proporcionaba, aunque sólo fuera por unos preciosos instantes.

Me he convertido en una mujer realmente decadente— escribió Candy en su diario unos días después—, Me paso los días esperando a ver qué travesura podemos realizar juntos Terry y yo.

Ayer nos escoltó a Isabella y a mí a Drouant, ese nuevo restaurante de moda al que acuden todos los que quieren ser vistos. Terry no habla mucho cuando estamos acompañados jamás dice nada mientras Isabella y yo parloteamos como cotorras. . . mejor dicho, mientras Isabella me cuenta todo lo que se le ocurre sobre la gente que ve, y yo la escucho con deleite.  
Terry me apretó la mano por debajo de la mesa durante toda la comida. Isabella lo sabía. . ., por supuesto que lo sabía. Carece encantada por las atenciones que Terry tiene hacia mí. Pero si supiera de qué manera me sostuvo la mano, podría no sentirse tan satisfecha.

Terry no puede limitarse a hacer algo tan simple como agarrarme la mano. Destizba el pulgar sobre mi muñeca, dentro del guante, buscando ese punto en concreto que, cuando lo toca, me hace estremecer de pies a cabera..Acaricia mi palma con dedos suaves que luego entrelaza con los míos para apretarlos con firmeza, Como si quisiera mostrarme que el sitio de mi mano está en la suya.  
Come con seguridad su lenguado Meunière, o cualquier otro manjar que Isabella nos haya recomendado, sin decir una palabra  
Terry y yo somos amantes ¡Qué extraño me resulta escribirlo! Y, aun así, no hemos consumado nuestra relación. No como se entiende que debe ser consumada una relación sexual. En el estudio de Mac pensé que se quitaría la ropa y me tomaría en el sofá, pero no lo hizo. No se quitó la chaqueta, ni siquiera se aflojó la corbata, fui yo la que se recostó sobre él completamente desnuda. Muy decepcionante.

Sin embargo, sentir la fricción de la tela de su pantalón contra mi sexo fue una sensación extraña pero agradable, jamás me había imaginado nada tan decadente; me sentí salvaje y  
caprichosa. Habría hecho cualquier cosa en esa estancia, todo lo que él me pidiera, pero se limitó a sugerirme que me vistiera y que me fuera a casa antes de que Isabella imaginara dónde estaba. Lo hice, pero la manera en que me besó al despedirnos prometía más aventuras en un futuro cercano. Y, Santo Dios, así fue. Hoy mismo he tenido una cita con él. . .

Beth hizo una pausa en la escritura para escuchar la lluvia que golpeaba las ventanas. París estaba siendo azotado por una serie de tormentas de verano y la lluvia parecía caer a borbotones interminables sobre la ciudad. El clima había arruinado su paseo matutino y la posibilidad de salir de compras con Isabella.

Terry me dijo que me llevaría con Isabella al parque hoy, y se presentó a la hora convenida. Pero Isabella lanzó una mirada al cielo gris plomizo y se negó rotundamente a salir de casa. A Terry no pareció importarle y me encontré subiéndome al carruaje a solas con él.  
¿Realmente afectará tanto el clima a Isabella? ¿Se ha apresurado demasiado al llevarse la mano a la sien y decir que notaba que comenzaba a sentir una migraña? Parece como si quisiera que me comportara de manera impropia. . . ¿Quizá sea ésa la manera en que quiere alentar a Terry a declararse?

Pero Terry y yo somos adultos. Según me ha dicho Isabella él tiene veintisiete años, lo que supone que es dos años más joven que yo. Está claro que ni yo soy una virginal debutante, ni él un oscuro vilIano. Somos, sencillamente, una viuda y un soltero de edad similar disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía.  
Cuando el carruaje comentó a rodar por el parque, le dije en un alarde de atrevimiento lo mucho que me había gustado sentir su ropa contra mí en el estudio de Mac. Él esbozó una sonrisa conocedora y ardiente, añadiendo que si me gustaba esa clase de sensación, podía bajarme los calzones y sentarme con las nalgas desnudas sobre su regazo.

Me excité en el acto sólo de pensarlo, y Terry lo supo, ¡Maldito hombre! Creo que se deleita sumiéndome en ese seguí su sugerencia por que imaginé que si el carruaje tenia un accidente me encontrarían con los calzones por los tobillos, Paris es un lugar mas depravado que Londres, pero creo que eso ni siquiera aquí seria pasado por alto.  
Terry se rió ante mi temor y me dijo que pensar que podían atraparnos forma parte de la diversión. Le contradije mencionando que él había visto suficiente de mi piel desnuda y que, sin embargo, yo no había visto nada de él.

Entonces me preguntó qué era lo que quería ver.  
Yo, por supuesto, quería verle desnudo. Los músculos bajo la ropa sugieren que tiene un cuerpo duro y bien tonificado, y pensar en ver cualquier parte de él hizo que se me acelerara el corazón.

Por desgracia, estábamos en un carruaje en movimiento y no habría resultado práctico que se quitara la ropa. Sin embargo, me dijo que podría mirar lo que quisiera, pero que para ello tendría que desnudarle yo misma.  
Como la mujer depravada que soy, me abalancé sobre él y me dispuse a desabrocharle los pantalones.  
Terry se recostó sobre el respaldo y me dejó hacer, con los ojos entrecerrados como rendijas azules.

Separó las piernas pero se negó a ayudarme. Eso me fastidió, porque la ropa masculina es muy difícil de manejar; no sé cómo se las arreglan. Tuve que desabrochar y desatar varias prendas antes de dar finalmente con lo que buscaba, Terry se estremecía cuando terminé, creo que de risa.  
Por fin logré abrir su ropa y dejar al descubierto aquella parte de la anatomía masculina que es la causa de tanta debilidad. Tengo el placer de decir que no sentí ni un atisbo de vergüenza o timidez cuando cerré la mano en torno a ella para sacarla por la bragueta.

De todas maneras Terry no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse, al contrario, está muy bien dotado. Su pene es largo y oscuro, resultaba cálido en el frío carruaje. Termina en una punta ancha, como una caperuza con una diminuta rendija en el centro. Acaricié ese punto con el dedo y él emitió un gruñido hambriento.

Al darme cuenta de que le gustaba, deslicé el pulgar sobre la cabeza de su miembro en un movimiento circular hasta que logré arrancarle otro gemido. Seguí jugando con él, disfrutando de mi poder. Cambié de técnica, agarré su pene y deslicé los dedos arriba y abajo, haciéndole cosquillas a mi manera por la punta.

Terry se cubrió la cara con una mano y me rodeó apretadamente con el otro brazo. Yo apoyé la mejilla en su pecho y continué examinando tan fascinante apendice, Al cabo de un rato, queria mas. El carruaje se movía suavemente, así que me arrodillé en el suelo ante él. Le estudie un rato con la vista, disfrutando de la libertad de observar cada parte. Luego me incliné y lo capturé con la baca. Terry dio un respingo como si le hubiera pellizcado. Temí haberle hecho daño, pero cuando intenté retroceder, me introdujo los dedos en el pelo y me atrajo de nuevo hacia sí. Jamás había saboreado antes un miembro masculino y lo lamí, evaluando el sabor. Lo encontré un poco salado pero picante, muy diferente al que tenía su boca.

Especulé sobre si podría darle allí un mordisco de amor, y cuando lo intenté, gimió con voz ronca. Separó más las piernas y flexionó los pies dentro de las botas. Le escuché susurrar mi nombre, pero no pude responder porque tenía la boca llena.  
Realmente no fui capaz de marcarle allí con un mordisco de amor, aunque lo intenté durante mucho tiempo. Cuando por fin me di por vencida, succioné su miembro con la boca  
como si tuviera intención de tragármelo por completo.

Pensar tal cosa me excitó. Quise devorarle. No comprendí aquel deseo, pero lo introduje todo lo que pude.  
Sé que a él le gustó, porque me encerró entre las piernas al tiempo que emitía sonidos incoherentes. Levantó las caderas del asiento. Me sentí pletórica al pensar que podía atormentarle, igual que él había hecho conmigo. Ahora sabía cómo darle un placer que le haría perder el sentido.

Deslicé la mano entre las piernas separadas hasta encontrar la firme redondez de sus testículos y me entretuve acariciándolos suavemente con la palma. Le sentí estremecerse y latir contra mi paladar. Entonces, de repente, emitió un fuerte gemido y eyaculó en el interior de mi boca.  
Me sorprendió tanto que casi me aparté, pero me sobrepuse con rapidez y seguí lamiéndole. Sabía un poco a crema agria, pero no era un sabor desagradable. Me relamí los labios y tragué su semilla, feliz de conservar una parte de él.

Terry me hizo subir al asiento sin molestarse en abrocharse los pantalones. Me besó con fuerza a pesar de lo que acababa de hacer, como si él también quisiera saborear el gusto que quedaba en mi lengua.  
Me miró sin decir nada, pero la fuerza con la que me agarraba la cara se suavizó. Noté que intentaba mirarme a los ojos pero alejó la vista casi al instante.

Por fin, me rodeó con los brazos haciéndome emitir un sordo gruñido. Me retuvo así, acariciándome, y besando mi pelo, hasta que el carruaje se detuvo delante de casa de Isabella. Se negó a entrar conmigo; lo comprendó, aunque por supuesto se había cerrrado los pantalones. Esperaba que él se despidiera, que me hiciera saber cuándo volveríamos a encontrarnos para continuar nuestra caprichosa relación, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Sin embargo, noté que respiraba con fuerza; creo que no era capaz de hablar.

Isabella me saludó sin mostrar la más leve huella del dolor de cabeza que había utilizado como excusa para no salir. De hecho, la muy ladina subió las escaleras a toda velocidad y se preparó para ir de compras aunque la lluvia no había aminorado en absoluto.  
Me negué a acompañarla porque Terry no nos escoltaría y no podía imaginar ningún deleite similar al que había experimentado en un carruaje cerrado, con él, en un día lluvioso.

En aquella habitación de hotel hacía calor a pesar de que estaba la ventana abierta para permitir la entrada de la brisa veraniega. En la suite había un ventilador girando perezosamente en el techo, propulsado por gas comprimido. Pero  
funcionaba sólo a ratos y no desplazaba suficiente aire caliente italiano.  
—Hay otro artículo, Excelencia.

El duque de Kilmorgan cogió el periódico que le tendía su ayuda de cámara por encima de los documentos que cubrían el escritorio.  
Hart leyó la página que Wilfred había seleccionado, pero la hisloria era obvia. Aquella pequeña nota de sociedad mostraba un retrato de Terry Grandchester junto a una hermosa joven de cabello rubio en un abarrotado teatro. Detrás de la chica estaba su cuñada, Isabella. Los sombríos titulares, con muchos signos de exclamación, proclamaban en francés:  
¿Un nuevo amor para el hermano del duque?

Una misteriosa heredera inglesa, la señora W.., acompaña a lad su cuñado a la obra «La Bonne femme», la última y más escandalosa comedia musical inaugurada en París. Traviesa, traviesa señora W..  
—¿Quién demonios es esta mujer?—gruñó Hart. Jamás había oído hablar de ella, nunca la había visto antes.  
—Lord Terry es muy rico, excelencia—dijo wilferd con voz aguda—. Quizas ella trata de multiplicar su fortuna.  
—No le veo la gracia, Wilfred—Hart dobló la pluma hasta que el fino instrumento se rompió y la tinta salpicó el periódico.  
—Claro que no, Excelencia.  
—¡Maldita sea! ¿A qué está jugando Isabella?  
—¿Ve su mano en esto, Excelencia?  
—Las dos. ¡Maldición!  
—¿Supone un peligro? —Cuando Hart levantó la mirada airada hacia él, Wilfred se ruborizó—. Quiero decir, milord, que si a su cuñada le gusta esta mujer, la señora White, si la aprueba, ¿no podría ser correcto? Si su hermano, milord, disfruta de su compañía... Bueno, ha alcanzado una edad en la que debería pensar en sentar cabeza.

Hart le observó fijamente hasta que el sirviente se calló.  
—Wilfred, llevas diez años trabajando para mí. Conoces a Terry y sabes de lo que es capaz.  
—Sí, Excelencia.  
—Isabella no se da cuenta de ciertas cuestiones. Y parece que tú tampoco.  
—Sí, Excelencia.  
—Créeme, debemos mantener a Terry alejado de esa mujer, sea quién sea. —Hart estudió la imagen. La joven tenía un hermoso rostro ovalado y rizos rubios. Parecía inocente e inofensiva, pero Hart sabía de sobra lo engañosa que podía resultar la apariencia.

Aquélla era la quinta vez que un periódico parisiense se hacía eco de la relación que existía entre Terry y aquella señora White—. No sé cuáles son sus intenciones, pero no creo que sean buenas.  
—No, Excelencia.  
—Ten preparada una maleta con lo imprescindible, Wilfred. Por si tengo que salir de improviso.  
—Por supuesto, Excelencia. ¿Me deshago del periódico?  
—Todavía no.—Hart puso la mano encima y repitió—: Todavía no.

Wilfred hizo una reverencia y se alejó. Hart estudió de nuevo la imagen, percibiendo la manera en que Terry se había girado de medio lado para mirar a la señora White, Podía ser la interpretación del artista, cierto, pero lo más probable es que estuviera muy alejado de la realidad. La señora White debía conocer de sobra la historia de Terry, sus excentricidades, sus jaquecas, sus pesadillas. Esto último dependería de si ella había logrado meterse ya en su cama o no.

Hart apretó los puños y los puso sobre el periódico. Terry no debería estar en París, sino en Londres. Debía regresar a Escocia cuando Hart terminara sus asuntos en el Continente. No le había mencionado que tuviera intención de visitar a Mac o a Isabella en París.  
—No sé quién es usted —dijo Hart, siguiendo con el dedo la silueta de la risueña señora White—. Pero está yendo demasiado lejos.

Arrugó lentamente la página entre sus dedos y luego la rompió en largas tiras.  
A lo largo de la semana que transcurrió entre el interesante paseo en carruaje y el siguiente encuentro que concertó con Candy, no tuvieron noticias del inspector Cornwell, Terry incluso ordenó a Curry que lo buscara, pero el criado no pudo dar con él.  
—Debe de haber corrido a su casa con el rabo entre las piernas —declaró Curry.

Terry no lo creía. Los tipos como el inspector eran astutos y listos y no huían porque él les amenazara. Si realmente había regresado a Londres, sería por una buena razón. Deseó saber qué estaba planeando ese hombre.  
Isabella le había pedido que las acompañara el miércoles a una salida, y aunque caía sobre París otra tormenta de verano, su cuñada insistió en llevar a cabo sus planes.  
—Vamos a entrar en un lugar de perdición, querida—dijo Isabella a Candy cuando los tres se bajaron del carruaje ante una casa de apariencia normal y corriente cerca de Montmartre—. Te va a encantar.

Él había estado allí con Mac, pero llegar con Candy del brazo resultaba mucho más satisfactorio. Ella iba vestida con un tafetán rojo oscuro con adornos en el corpiño. Todo lo que llevaba emitía un ligero brillo y un leve frufrú.  
Puso la mano sobre la que ella había colocado en el hueco de su brazo cuando intentó apartarse. Se alegraba de que Isabella hubiera sido lo suficiente inteligente como para pedirle que las escoltara, porque, no hubiera permitido que Candy entrara sola en ese antro.  
—¿Lugar de perdición?—preguntó Candy, mirando con atención el oscuro y polvoriento lugar cuando entraron—. Creo que te han tomado el pelo.

Isabella se rió.  
—Ésa es la intención, querida. Es un lugar secreto.  
Les guió a través del local hasta una sencilla puerta en la parte posterior. La luz, el ruido y el olor a cigarros inundaban la escalera alfombrada.

Terry pensó que no era tan secreto como Isabella pensaba mientras permitía que Candy le precediera escaleras abajo. Los gendarmes parisienses estaban al tanto de aquel casino ilegal, pero cogían el dinero que les ofrecían y miraban hacia otro lado. Los franceses ricos se excitaban como niños traviesos al pensar que hacían algo al margen de la ley.

La escalera les condujo a una estancia brillante. El local ocupaba los bajos de varias casas y las arañas de cristal colgaban del techo. Había una alfombra de un intenso color rojo en el suelo y las paredes estaban cubiertas de paneles de madera de nogal.  
Los presentes rodeaban las mesas hablando, riendo, gritando o gimiendo. El tintineo de los dados, el susurro de las cartas y el zumbido de una ruleta resonaban  
por encima de las voces. Había demasiada gente alrededor y a Terry no le gustaba. Le aplastaban, le miraban fijamente y hablaban al mismo tiempo, de manera que no era capaz de asimilar lo que decían.

Sintió la acuciante necesidad de escapar, percibía como si una insidiosa vid le rodeara, y miró a su alrededor para localizar la salida más cercana.  
—¿Terry?  
Candy levantó la mirada hacia él. El etéreo aroma femenino le envolvió. Los rizos quedaban a la altura de su nariz. Podría enterrar la cara en su pelo, podría besarla. No tenía que huir.  
—No me gustan las multitudes —explicó, apretándole la mano.  
—Lo sé, ¿quieres que nos vayamos?  
—Ni se os ocurra—dijo Isabella. Les miró con un cierto brillo en los ojos y se detuvo ante una mesa con una ruleta. La rueda de latón giraba sin cesar y las tablillas de madera de la base pasaban ante ellos con rapidez. Había montones de fichas sobre un tapete verde de fieltro con numeros pintados

Terry observó la bolita zumbando alrededor de la ruleta en dirección opuesta a la rueda. Las ruletas eran simétricas y flotaban sobre su base, lo más cercano a una máquina en perpetuo movimiento, Terry quiso atrapar la bolita y hacerla girar de nuevo, contar cuantas veces podía deslizarse alrededor de la circunferencia antes de detenerse.  
La rueda comenzó a girar más lentamente. La miró fijamente, prediciendo cuántos giros más daría antes de que cayera la bola. Quince, supuso, o quizá veinte.

La bolita bailoteó por encima de la fila de ranuras antes de detenerse.  
—Rouge, quince—anunció una mujer casi desnuda desde detrás.  
«Quince, rojo.»  
Hubo gemidos y suspiros. La crupier arrastró las fichas y un montón de manos recogieron las ganancias.  
—Me encanta la ruleta—suspiró Isabella—. La han prohibido en Francia, pero se puede jugar si sabes dónde. Te evita la molestia de viajar hasta Montecarlo. Dame tu dinero, querida, y lo cambiaré por fichas.

Candy miró a Terry llena de dudas. Él asintió con la cabeza. El nudo que le oprimía la garganta se había aflojado y respiraba con más facilidad.  
Isabella regresó con las fichas de Candy y ésta puso un montón en uno de los números.  
—Ahí no -—dijo él con rapidez.  
—¿Importa dónde se pongan?—Los diamantes refulgieron en la muñeca enguantada de Candy cuando detuvo la mano.

Terry cogió las fichas y las colocó en un cruce entre cuatro números  
—Aquí hay más posibilidades de ganar.  
Candy no pareció muy convencida, pero retiró la mano del borde de la mesa. La crupier puso la ruleta en movimiento y la rueda comenzó a girar. Zumbó con todas las miradas clavadas en ella. La bolita giró tentadoramente hasta acoplarse suavemente a una ranura.  
-Noir, dix neuf. —«diecinueve negro.

Candy golpeó la mesa con frustración cuando la crupier retiró las fichas  
—Apuesta en el mismo lugar—dijo Terry.  
—Pero he perdido.  
—Repite la apuesta.  
—Espero que sepas lo que haces, Terry.—Puso las fichas obedientemente en el mismo sitio. La ruleta giró y la bolita cayó.  
—Rouge, vingt et un.—«Veintiuno, rojo.»

Candy emitió un gritito y dio un salto al ver que ganaba. La crupier depositó un montón de fichas al lado de las suyas.  
—¡He ganado! ¡Santo Cielo! ¿Puedo volver a hacerlo?  
Terry movió su enorme mano y recogió las ganancias de Candy.  
—La ruleta es un juego tonto. Ven conmigo.  
Isabella les sonrió ampliamente y depositó sus fichas donde antes las había puesto Candy.  
—Es muy divertido, ¿verdad? La suerte te sonríe, querida. Lo sabía. —Se rió y se giró hacia la mesa.

Terry cogió a Candy de la mano y la guió hacia una mesa larga donde un hombre corpulento agitaba un cubilete de dados. Los apostadores rodeaban la mesa y  
animaban a gritos al caballero, cuya cara brillaba de sudor. Una dama, espléndidamente vestida, estaba colgada de su brazo y daba saltitos a su lado.  
—Le va a arruinar la tirada —susurró Candy.  
—Es posible, si es empleada de la casa —respondió Terry en voz baja.  
—¿Eso no es hacer trampa? El se encogió de hombros.  
—Es el riesgo que se corre al entrar en este tipo de tugurios.  
—Isabella parecía muy excitada.  
—A ella le gusta arriesgarse. —Después de todo, se había casado con Mac.  
—¿Puedo apostar? —preguntó Candy.

Aquel juego tenía tantas posibilidades, tantas combinaciones diferentes como los dados podían producir. A Terry le parecía inútil intentar predecir cuál saldría o esperar un lanzamiento preciso, pero la gente encontraba excitante el riesgo. Era algo que le desconcertaba.  
Los ojos de Candy centellearon cuando observó que el hombre se disponía a tirar.  
—¿Dónde apuesto?

Terry se frotó la frente con el pulgar, los numeros fluían en su mente con precision matematica  
—Aquí y aquí—indicó él, señalando unos cuadrados en el tapete.  
El caballero lanzó finalmente los dados, sacando el número que él quería: un diez. Entonces tiró otra vez. Todo el mundo gimió cuando los dados sumaron doce.  
—He perdido—gimió Candy, decepcionada.  
—Has ganado.—Terry recuperó las fichas—. Has apostado a que él superaría la cifra en el segundo lanzamiento.  
—¿De veras?—Candy miró las fichas y luego la mesa. Tenía las mejillas rosadas y los labios brillantes y rojos—. Creo que no debería jugar si no tengo ni idea de a qué estoy apostando.  
—Eres rica.—Terry le puso las fichas en las manos—. Puedes permitirte el lujo de perder.  
—No lo seré mucho tiempo si me dedico a perder el dinero en la ruleta y en los dados. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si no hubieras estado aquí conmigo?  
—Si yo no estuviera aquí, tú tampoco estarías.  
—¿De veras?

Ella arqueó las cejas, que parecieron delicadas alas en su rostro, Terry deseó inclinarse y besarlas; allí, en medio de la gente. Candy era su amante, su querida. Y quería que todo el mundo supiera que le pertenecía.  
—¿Terry?  
Ella le había preguntado algo.  
—¿Mmm?  
—Te he preguntado cómo sabías que no estaría aquí si no estuvieras tú.  
Terry la cogió por el codo y la condujo a una zona menos abarrotada.  
—No lo habría permitido.  
—¿De veras? ¿Me seguirías a todas partes, como hace el inspector Cornwell?  
—Este sido es peligroso —dijo él con desagrado—. Isabella sabe arreglárselas. Tú no.

Candy notó una oleada de calor en el pecho.  
—Eres muy protector conmigo. —Se apoyó en él para murmurarle al oído-. Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en que la nuestra era una relación entre dos personas dispuestas a gozar de los placeres de la vida.

Terry no recordaba haber convenido tal cosa. Ella había dicho que se gustaban y que no pensaba volver a casarse. Nada más. Él no había respondido entonces y tampoco lo hizo ahora.  
Mantener una relación con ella no sería suficiente. Quería algo más que jugar con ella en el estudio de Mac y que disfrutar del placer que le había proporcionado en el carruaje. La deseaba una y otra vez, gozar con ella siempre que pudiera. No, Candy no era una prostituta ni una aventura amorosa que olvidar cuando dejaran París. La quería para siempre en su vida.

Lo difícil era cómo conseguirlo. Ella había dicho que no deseaba casarse. Su compromiso con aquella serpiente de Brown la había dejado tocada y ya le había rechazado una vez. Tendría que pensar muy bien cómo volver a proponérselo, pero la tarea no le preocupaba. Terry era muy hábil canalizando su atención en un problema, excluyendo todo lo demás, hasta solucionarlo.

En ese momento un joven delgado con espeso cabello rubio se puso delante de él y los pensamientos de Terry se fragmentaron como una lámina de vidrio.  
—No me podía creer que fueras tú. —El hombre le tendió la mano con los ojos brillantes—. Terry Grandchester en carne y hueso. ¿Qué tal, viejo amigo? No te había visto desde que te sacaron de aquella prisión.

continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

La historia es de Jennifer Ashley y los personajes de Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

Capitulo 11

Candy estudió al joven con interés. Aparentaba unos treinta años, poseía una voz bien modulada y unas manos elegantes con las uñas bien cuidadas.  
—Encantado de verte de nuevo—dijo el hombre que continuaba tendiendo la mano a Terry con una amplia sonrisa.

Terry vaciló, luego estrechó la mano como si dudara de que ésa fuera la respuesta apropiada.

Un hombre más moreno surgió amenazadoramente detrás del primero y miró a Terry con una cierta aversión.  
—¿Quién es, Arthur?

El hombre más delgado se rió.  
—Se trata de lord Terry Grandchester. Pórtate bien con él, hombre, me salvó la vida en una ocasión. —El otro individuo no cambió de expresión. Arthur soltó la mano de Terry y le dio una ruidosa palmada en el brazo—. Tienes muy buen aspecto, Grandchester. ¿Qué tal te ha ido durante estos siete años?  
—Han sido siete años y dos meses —corrigió Terry.

Arthur estalló en carcajadas.  
—Tú siempre tan meticuloso. Siempre tan preciso. Al final también me soltaron. Mi padre falleció unos años después de que abandonaras aquella feliz morada y mi hermano le siguió poco después. Se emborrachó y se ahogó en la bañera, gracias a Dios. No culparía a su esposa si le hubiera mantenido la cabeza debajo del agua.

Candy contuvo una exclamación, pero Terry asintió con la cabeza.  
—Me alegro.  
—Suponpo que no tanto como yo. Resulta que al final heredé la fortuna de mi padre. El buen doctor Edwars se frotaba las manos con avaricia, pero mi hermana, bendita sea, removió Roma con Santiago para que la comisión volviera a evaluarme. Huí con ella del clima frío de Inglaterra y ahora vivimos en una casita en la campiña francesa. Mi amigo y antiguo compañero de colegio Neal, aquí presente, vive con nosotros.

El moreno, Neal, asintió con la cabeza de mala manera. Arthur se rió entre dientes.  
—Siente celos de todo el que me mira., no te preocupes por él. ¿Es tu mujer?  
—Es la señora White —corrigió Terry.  
—Una amiga—añadió Candy con rapidez, tendiéndole la mano.

Arthur pareció tan impresionado como si le hubieran presentado a la reina.  
—Encantado, señora White. Lord Terry es un buen hombre, nunca podré agradecerle como se merece lo que hizo por mí. Jamás lo olvidaré. —Sus palabras fueron desenfadadas, pero la emoción hacía brillar sus ojos. Miró a su ceñudo amigo y se rió—. Tranquilo, Neal. Soy todo tuyo, ¿vamos?

Neal se giró de inmediato, pero Arthur se entretuvo un instante más.  
—Me alegro de haberte visto, Grandchester. Si alguna vez pasas cerca de Fontainebleau, ven a visitarnos.—Hizo un gesto con la mano, esbozó una última sonrisa y se dio la vuelta-—, Sí, sí, ya voy, Neal. Espera un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Terry les observó alejarse con la mirada vacía.  
—Los juegos con cartas son mucho más lucrativos —le dijo a Candy—. Te enseñaré a jugar.  
—Terry Grandchester—Candy clavó los talones en el suelo cuando Terry intentó conducirla a otro lugar—, ¿qué ha querido decir con que le salvaste la vida? Tienes que contarme esa historia.  
—No le salvé la vida.  
—Terry...

Ella se dirigió a una estancia vacía en la que habían dispuesto unas sillas para los jugadores cansados. Se dejó caer en una y cruzó los brazos.  
—Me niego a moverme de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes.

Terry se sentó a su lado con una mirada zafiro e ilegible.  
—Arthur estaba en el sanatorio conmigo.  
—Eso ya lo he deducido yo sola. No me ha parecido que esté loco

En la cara de Terry apareció una expresión de repugnancia.  
—Fue su padre quien le ingresó, quería que los doctores le curaran su desviación de la manera que fuera.

Candy miró de soslayo hacia donde Arthur hablaba con su amigo, en la mesa de los dados. Tenían las cabezas juntas y la nariz de Arthur casi rozaba la mejilla de Neal, que le sujetaba por el codo con una mano enguantada. Entonces vio que le soltaba y que le pasaba la palma por la espalda.  
—El señor Arthur prefiere la compañía masculina —concluyó Candy.  
—Sí, es un sodomita.

Candy estudió a ambos con interés. En los barrios bajos había conocido a jóvenes que se vendían a tipos que tenían inclinación por ciertas perversiones, pero jamás había visto a ningún hombre enamorado de otro. Al menos, se corrigió a sí misma, a ninguno que lo admitiera. Ese tipo de cosas no duraban demasiado en las salvajes comunidades del East End.  
—Así que su padre le envió a un manicomio—dijo ella—. ¡Qué horror!  
—Arthur no hubiera debido estar allí. Fue muy duro para él.  
—Está convencido de que le salvaste la vida.  
—Lo dice porque sufrí un castigo en su lugar.

Candy alejó la atención de Arthur y Neal.  
—¿Un castigo?  
—Le pillaron con un libro de dibujos lascivos. De hombres manteniendo relaciones entre sí. Recuerdo que él estaba muy asustado. Dije que era mío.

Candy se quedó boquiabierta.  
—Eso fue muy valiente por tu parte. ¿Por qué te creyeron?  
—Cam solía pasarme de contrabando libros eróticos. Les dije que había llegado en la última remesa que me envió.  
—Eso es pensar rápido.—Candy entrecerró los ojos—. Espera un momento, me dijiste que no sabías mentir.

Terry le acarició distraídamente con el pulgar el dorso de la mano,  
-Tengo problemas para decir cosas que no son verdad. Permití que me hicieran preguntas y me limite a asentir con la cabeza, consegui que creyeran lo que quería.

Candy no pudo evitat sonreir.  
—Que astuto...  
—Mandaron marchar a Arthur y me obligaron recibir el tratamiento.

La sonrisa desapareció.  
—¿Qué clase de tratamiento?  
—Primero un baño helado; según dijeron con eso se enfriarían las perversiones. Luego fueron las corrientes eléctricas.—Se pasó la punta del dedo por la sien—. Muchas corrientes.

Candy tuvo una repentina visión de Terry, todo un chico incomprendido, sentado en el agua helada con los ojos cerrados, los labios azules y temblorosos. Luego lo vio tumbado en una cama unido por cables a una máquina infernal que ella había visto una vez en un grabado de una publicación, llena de bobinas y alambres.  
«Las maravillas de la medicina moderna», se titulaba el artículo. Al parecer los pacientes respondían a nuevos y mejorados métodos en los que se suministraban corrientes eléctricas.

Le habrían hecho padecer las sacudidas mientras él intentaba no gritar. Quizá ésa fuera la explicación de las dolorosas migrañas que le hacían frotarse las sienes.

Candy apretó las manos de Terry entre las suyas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
—Oh, Terry, no puedo soportar pensar en lo que te hicieron.  
—Fue hace mucho tiempo.  
Candy miró a Arthur otra vez, ahora enfadada.  
—Menudo cobarde, ¿por qué permitió que te castigaran en su lugar?  
—Arthur era muy frágil. El tratamiento podría haberle matado. Yo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo.

Ella le apretó la mano con más fuerza.  
—Aún así no estuvo bien que te hicieran eso. Es horrible.  
Terry le acarició los dedos.  
—No importa. Estaba acostumbrado.

Candy casi escuchó resonar los gritos de Terry en su cabeza y, con el corazón en un puño, se presionó las sienes con las palmas masculinas. Él tenía las manos grandes y duras bajo los inocentes guantes de piel. Sí, era fuerte. En los jardines de las Tullerías fue necesaria la intervención conjunta de Mac y Curry para conseguir que soltara a Cornwell.

Eso no quería decir que no fuera posible doblegar esa fuerza, Intentar derrotarle.

Los médicos de aquel horrible sanatorio lo habían intentado y ahora lo intentaba Cornwell «Me estoy enamorando de ti—quiso decir, encerrada entre sus manos—. ¿Te importa?»  
Terry se mantuvo en silencio, pero Candy notó cuándo dejó de enfocar la atención en ella. Se puso tenso y giró la cabeza. Ella levantó la mirada. Terry tenía los ojos clavados en la puerta por donde habían entrado. Le vio ponerse en pie lentamente, como un animal oliendo el peligro.

La hoja se abrió de golpe y la estancia se llenó de gritos.  
—¡Maldición! —gritó Terry.

La obligó a levantarse y la arrastró hacia el fondo del local. Candy estiró el cuello y observó que se dirigían a la trastienda del casino. La gente corría sin rumbo y las crupieres se inclinaban para coger el dinero y guardarlo en sus escotes.  
—Espera. —Candy le tiró de la manga con firmeza—. No podemos dejar aquí a Isabella.  
—Mac anda por ahí. Él la protegerá.

Candy escudriñó la estancia y vio la alta figura de Mac moviéndose a contracorriente. La roja cabellera de Isabella se quedó inmóvil cuando su marido la agarró del brazo.  
—¿Por qué no le has dicho que Mac iba a venir?  
—Él me hizo prometer que no lo hiciera.  
—Mac se preocupa por ella, ¿verdad?—Sus esperanzas aumentaron—. Ha venido a protegerla.  
—Sí. Este lugar es peligroso.  
—Eso es lo que has dicho antes. Se trata de una batida de la policía, ¿verdad? Ya es casualidad que hayan elegido precisamente esta noche.  
—No es casualidad. Es cosa de Cornwell.  
—Sí, lo suponía.

Candy esperó mientras él apartaba una cortina negra y abría bruscamente una puerta que se confundía con los paneles de madera.

Luego la hizo pasar a una estrecha escalera que apestaba a humo de tabaco. El pasaje conducía a un vestíbulo sucio con una puerta desvencijada que desembocaba en un pequeño patio. Éste estaba muy sucio y, cuando lo pisaron, les tragó una lluvia torrencial.  
—Es una pena, nuestras capas han quedado ahí dentro —dijo Candy estremeciendose-. ¿La policia será lo suficientemente educada para devolvernoslas?.

Terry no respondió. La hizo atravesar un portón abierto y la llevó a un callejón, rodeándole firmemente la cintura con el brazo.

Un relámpago resplandeció en el cielo e iluminó por un instante la calleja mojada, llena de basura y con paredes sucias a ambos lados.

Candy vio movimiento en la salida del callejón pero Terry la condujo a otro pasaje aún más oscuro.  
—La salida estaba allí.—Le castañeaban los dientes.  
—Cornwell y los gendarmes la habrán bloqueado.  
—Espero que sepas adonde vamos,  
—Lo sé.

Candy permaneció en silencio una vez más. Nadie, salvo Terry, podría conocer el laberinto de callejuelas que formaba Montmartre. Se preguntó si las habría recorrido en alguna ocasión o si se habría limitado a memorizar un mapa.  
—Cornwell es realmente una chinche, ¿verdad? —dijo Candy por encima del ruido de la lluvia—. ¡Qué pesadez de hombre! Por su culpa se está estropeando mi mejor vestido.

El estrecho callejón terminaba en otra calle, pero Candy no sabía dónde estaban. Las tortuosas callejuelas de Montmartre no seguían un trazado ordenado. Terry la mantuvo a su lado mientras corrían por los adoquines, empapándose bajo la lluvia. Un trueno retumbó entre los edificios, justo a continuación del relámpago, Terry sabía que estaban yendo en dirección contraria al estudio de Mac. De todas maneras, aquél sería el primer lugar en el que Cornwell les buscaría. Candy temblaba, se había calado de pies a cabeza. Tenía que encontrar un lugar donde resguardarse.

Cuando pasaron corriendo ante una casa, un letrero que ponía «Pensión» llamó su atención. Giró el picaporte de una polvorienta puerta de cristal yla abrió.  
—Monsieur.—Un hombre delgado de pelo negro les miró de arriba abajo, observó su ropa de buena calidad y enderezó los hombros.

Con un torrente de palabras en francés, les ofreció la mejor habitación de la pensión, que según él era magnífica.

Terry depositó un montón de monedas de oro en la mano del individuo y exigió que le diera el cuarto y que prepararan un baño caliente para la dama. Un trueno estremeció la casa mientras subían las escaleras.

La pensión no tenía iluminacion a gas y una doncella les alumbro el recorrido hasta un pequeño dormitorio, donde flotaban pequeños puntos de luz en la penumbra. Candy se detuvo ante una una diminuta estufa, frotándose los brazos.

Terry pensó en lo frágil que parecía. Le recordó lacónicamente a la criada que prepararan el baño y al poco rato, entraron dos hombres portando una enorme bañera con humeante agua caliente.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, Terry hizo que Candy se diera la vuelta y comenzó a desabrocharle el empapado vestido. Ella se pasó una toalla por la cara mientras él le quitaba el corpiño y le aflojaba las faldas.

Desvestirla suponía un placer incluso cuando lo que más le preocupaba era su bienestar. Ella procuró ayudarle quitándose las enaguas, y luego intentó deshacerse del corsé y la camisola, pero le temblaban demasiado los dedos.

Terry se arrodilló ante ella para desatarle el lazo de los calzones y se los deslizó por las piernas. Las medias también acabaron en el suelo, en el empapado montón de prendas desechadas.

Terry le deslizó las manos por las piernas frías, por las caderas, por los costados. Cuando se puso de pie, le acarició los pechos con las palmas. Luego inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Le introdujo la lengua en la boca mientras le pasaba los pulgares por los pezones, jugueteando con ellos hasta que se convirtieron en duros guijarros.

La lluvia golpeaba la ventana, haciendo que corrieran regatos de agua por el cristal. Un relámpago brilló intermitente en el exterior, seguido por el rugido de un trueno.

Terry la alzó en brazos sin dejar de besarla y la introdujo en la bañera de agua caliente. Candy cerró los ojos de placer cuando el líquido la cubrió. Él se quitó el chaleco y el cuello rígido, después se despojó de la camisa y dejó caer todas las prendas en el montón.

Candy abrió los párpados cuando se estaba quitando las botas y los pantalones. Se frotó la piel desnuda con unas de las toallas que había dejado la criada y se acercó al extremo de la bañera para meter los pies en el agua, junto a los de ella.

El líquido caliente le cubrió las pantorrillas alivíando el frío. A él no le gustaba el agua caliente. De niño gritaba que le quemaba incluso cuando solo estaba tibia. Su padre nunca le había creido y ordenaba a los lacayos que le zambulleran por completo  
—No cabremos los dos a la vez—Candy le dirigió una perezosa sonrisa con los ojos verdes entrecerrados.  
—Sólo quiero calentarme los pies.

Terry se secó el pelo mojado con la toalla mientras ella se recostaba en el borde de la bañera de cobre para observarle. Tenía que avisar a Curry para que les llevara ropa limpia, pero no ahora. No haría salir a ninguno de los sirvientes de esa casa en medio de la tormenta.  
—Esta pensión es bastante sórdida, ¿no crees? —murmuró Candy, moviendo las manos dentro del agua y observando cómo se ampliaban las ondas—. No es el tipo de lugar en el que se alojarían damas y caballeros respetables.  
—¿Importa?—Aquella habitación no era muy diferente de cualquier otra para él.  
—Lo cierto es que no. No deja de ser otra decadencia mas en una noche llena de decadencias. Jamás hubiera pensado que este tipo de cuestiones me gustara tanto, Terry. Gracias por mostrármelas.

Observó cómo Candy deslizaba la mirada por su cuerpo para detenerla, finalmente, en la sólida erección. El miembro apuntaba rígido hacia ella; ¿cómo iba a ser de otra manera?

Candy era muy hermosa. Sus extremidades eran blancas contra el fondo de cobre de la bañera, sus pezones estaban rígidos por el frío y el deseo. Los mechones de pelo rubio flotaban alrededor de los hombros y el vello entre los muslos, se transparentaba a través del agua.

Tenía la cara ruborizada por el calor y los labios, exuberantes y rojos, curvados en una sonrisa; los ojos esmeralda muy brillantes. La vio lamerse perezosamente una gotíta del labio inferior.

La tormenta caía furiosa sobre Montmartre y los truenos resonaban como salvas de cañón. Nadie, ni siquiera Curry, sabía dónde estaban. Esa noche, Candy le pertenecía.

La vida de Terry siempre había estado dictada por otras personas, las conversaciones y los acontecimientos le sobrepasaban antes de que pudiera seguirlos. Eran otros los que decidían si vivía en un sanatorio o fuera de él, si debía acudir a Roma o esperar en Londres.

Las situaciones fluían sobre él y, salvo que interfirieran sus intereses, como obtener elusivas piezas de porcelana Ming, dejaba que ocurrieran sin mas

Ahora Candy había aterrizado en la veloz corriente de su vida y se había plantado allí firme como una roca. Todo lo demás se arremolinaba a su alrededor, pero ella permanecía inmóvil; era su ancla.

Y él necesitaba que se quedara allí para siempre, Terry se inclinó sobre ella e hizo que se pusiera de pie. Su cuerpo estaba resbaladizo y se amoldaba al suyo a la perfección.  
—Todavía estás frío—dijo ella.  
—Tú me calentarás.

Cogió otra toalla del montón y la envolvió en ella antes de que empezara a temblar de nuevo. El calor de Candy era mejor que el fuego, mejor que toda el agua caliente del mundo.

La tomó en sus brazos y salió con cuidado de la bañera para llevarla hasta la estrecha cama, cerca de la estufa. La doncella había colocado ladrillos calientes envueltos en tela bajo las sábanas, que se veían gastadas pero limpias.

La dejó sobre el colchón caliente. Ella le observó; no pareció preocuparse cuando él dejó caer la toalla y se tumbó a su lado. Tiró de las sábanas y les cubrió con ellas formando un cálido capullo. El calor de los ladrillos y del cuerpo femenino le envolvió, ahuyentando el frío.

Candy le rodeó con los brazos cuando se giró hacia ella.  
—¿Qué decadencia vas a enseñarme ahora? —preguntó sonriente.

Candy todavía no lo entendía.  
—Esta noche no vamos a jugar.  
—Oh... —sonó decepcionada.

Terry le apartó el pelo mojado de la cara y se apoyó en el codo de tal manera que gravitó sobre ella. El aliento de Candy alcanzó sus labios, dulce y fragante.  
—Prométemelo—pidió él.  
—¿Qué quieres que te prometa?  
—Quiero que me prometas que me detendrás.

Ella le lanzó una mirada traviesa.  
—Todo depende de lo que hagas.

Candy todavía pensaba que él estaba jugando.  
—Prométemelo.—«No permitas que te haga daño».  
—De acuerdo —cedió ella, todavía sonriendo.

Terry le acarició los ojos cerrados, le cubrió de besos la nariz y los labios. Ella sacó la lengua, intentando atrapar la de él, pero Terry se alejó, elusivo.  
—Te deseo—susurró ella con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Pero hace demasiado tiempo. Quizá no pueda...

Terry le tocó entre las piernas y hundió los dedos en la resbaladiza humedad.  
—Sí, podrás.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella fingía tener mucha experiencia, pero compartir la cama con un marido amoroso y hacerlo con un amante excitado e intenso eran cosas muy distintas. Una era deber, la otra... desenfreno. Quizá su marido había conseguido que el deber le resultara agradable, pero

Terry no quería en su cama a una esposa obediente abriéndose de piernas para su marido.

Quería enseñarle a Candy cada matiz del placer, quería mostrarse increíblemente suave, pero también alocado y brusco. Quería que después yacieran desmadejados entre las sábanas, saciados. Quería experimentar todo con ella y no tener que contenerse.  
—Déjame a mí—susurró Terry contra su boca mientras deslizaba los dedos en su interior.

Candy contuvo el aliento y arqueó las caderas. La acarició por dentro con dos dedos y luego trazó círculos sobre el vello púbico.

Candy estaba mojada, ardiente, dispuesta.

Él llevaba semanas preparado. Deslizó una rodilla entre las de ella y colocó la punta de su miembro contra su entrada. Candy gimió ahogadamente.  
—Por favor, Terry.  
—Por favor, ¿detente? —murmuró él, lleno de excitación.  
—No.

Él sonrió sobre sus labios.  
—¿Por favor qué, Candy? ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
—Ya lo sabes.  
—No sé adivinar. Tienes que decírmelo sin tapujos.  
—Eres tú quien está jugando ahora.

Terry le lamió los labios.  
—A ti te gustan los juegos. Te gusta perderte conmigo en salas privadas y subirte las faldas cuando te lo pido.  
—¿Es a eso a lo que llamas jugar?  
—Te gustan las felaciones y los cunnilingus.  
—Es cierto, no lo puedo negar. Pero jamás lo había hecho antes.  
—¿De veras? —murmuró él—. Y yo que te creía una mujer de mundo.  
—De hecho, me considero bastante torpe en esto.  
—Lo hiciste muy bien. Lo haces muy bien ahora.—Ella le mordió el labio, ruborizada y seductora. Su vergonzosa Candy, sonrojándose mientras él yacía desnudo encima de ella. Siempre haciéndole reír.  
—Por favor, Terry—susurró—Quiero tenerte dentro.

Terry se tensó de pies a cabeza.  
—Sí.

Él era demasiado grande. Habían pasado nueve años desde que un hombre la penetró por última vez y estaba muy cerrada. No podría albergarle.

Terry gimió suavemente mientras empujaba contra ella. Respiró hondo presionando el pecho contra el de ella. No la miraba, tenía la cabeza un poco girada, de tal manera que Candy veía su pómulo y el pelo mojado por la lluvia pegado a su cabeza.  
—¿Te hago daño?—preguntó.  
-No.  
—Bien. —Empujó otra vez—. Bien.

Candy apretó los ojos cerrados cuando él embistió de nuevo. El miembro se introdujo tan adentro que pensó que la haría trizas.

Y le gustó.  
—Terry — gimió—, Soy una mujer decadente. Una decadente impenitente y quiero que no te detengas nunca.  
Terry no respondió. Siguió penetrándola lentamente, grueso y duro.  
«Más profundo, más rápido. Por favor.»

Ella arqueó las caderas cuando él embistió. Terry se sostuvo con una mano mientras le acariciaba el pelo con la otra. Le hizo cosquillas con las puntas de los mechones en los pechos, y sus pezones, ultrasensibles, se erizaron dolorosámente.

Se inclinó sobre ella y le lamió la areola, sorbiendo la cima con los labios. Ella observo como la mordisqueaba, como torcía la lengua sobre el pezón, cómo desaparecía la piel rosada en el interior de su boca. Le vio cerrar los ojos como si estuviera saboreando algún manjar delicioso y las pestañas cubrieron de sombras sus mejillas.

Candy sentía dolor en el punto donde se unían. La fricción hacía que le ardieran los pliegues que tanto tiempo hacía que nadie tocaba, quería separar más las piernas y lo hizo. Apoyó los pies en las sábanas y arqueó las caderas todo lo que pudo.  
—¿Tú también lo sientes?—preguntó Terry.

A Candy se le pasaron una docena de frases por la cabeza, pero no tenía aliento para hablar.  
—Sí.  
—Tu sexo se ciñe a mi alrededor, mi Candy. Me aprietas con tanta fuerza... —dijo con áspera pasión mientras sonreía.

Ningún hombre le había dicho nunca tales obscenidades. Las chicas del asilo le habían hablado sobre ello, pero jamás había soñado que alguien le susurraría al oído cosas tan ardientes, y menos un hombre tan excepcional.  
—Apriétame todavía con más fuerza, cariño—murmuró él—.Es condenadamente maravilloso.  
—Sí, maravilloso —repitió ella. Contrajo los músculos internos y él gimió de placer.

Sentirle dentro era bueno. Estaba sumergido por completo en su interior. Ella intentó decir algo, hablar tan atrevidamente como él, pero no logró pronunciar las palabras.

—Te deseé en el Covent Carden—confesó Terry—.Quise tumbarte en la oscuridad y perderme dentro de tu cuerpo.  
—¿En el teatro?  
—Allí mismo, en el maldito palco, con la ópera resonando a nuestro alrededor mientras te tomaba. Mientras te hacía mía.—Le puso la mano en el cuello; en el lugar donde le había dado el mordisco de amor—. Te marqué.

Candy sonrió.  
—Yo también—le tocó a su vez el cuello—, yo también te marqué.

El entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y le presionó la mano contra la cama.  
—Me perteneces.  
—No voy a discutirtelo de momento.  
—Siempre mia. Siempre, Candy—Sus empujes marcarón el enfasis de cada palabra.  
«Siempre»

Candy comenzó a moverse a contrapunto con él e hicieron rechinar la cama. Era una armadura sólida, de caoba, hecha para que hombres tan grandes como Terry amaran a sus mujeres.

Era su amante. Candy se rió con deleite. Estar con Terry era defitivamente decadente y se sintió más libre que nunca en su vida. Bajo él, ella podía alzar el vuelo.

Se rió otra vez. Ya sabía adonde se dirigía. Terry tenía los ojos cerrados y los rasgos contraídos de placer. Las acometidas se aceleraron, él movía las caderas como si no pudiera parar.

La clavó al colchón, la cubrió con su cuerpo; el sudor le bañaba la piel. La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas y un ensordecedor trueno se tragó el repentino grito de Candy al alcanzar el climax.

El también gritó, sin que hubiera sonado el siguiente trueno. Un relámpago iluminó la estancia con una luz blanca que dibujó el cuerpo de Terry, su cara afilada, su ardiente pelo castaño. Justo en ese momento, Terry abrió los ojos y Candy creyó ver el sol cuando él mantuvo sus pupilas clavadas en las de ella,

continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

Hola chicas se que las actualizaciones son cada tres dias, pero aun no me dicen si prefieren que termine una por una las adaptaciones o seguimos asi. Saludos a todas y gracias por los reviews

La historia pertenece a Jennifer Ashley y los personajes de Candy a Mizuki e Igarashi

Capitulo 12

Candy dejó de respirar. Por primera vez desde que le conocía, la mirada de Terry estaba completamente clavada en la suya.

Sus iris eran azules, como ya sabía, lo que no sabía era que las negras pupilas estaban rodeadas de motitas verdes. Ian permaneció inmóvil, como si estudiarla reclamase toda su concentración. No parpadeó, no se movió, sólo la observó fijamente.

Ella le acarició la cara, asombrada.  
—Terry...

Él pestañeó y giró la cabeza, y cuando volvió a mirarla, fue como siempre, sin fijarse en sus pupilas. A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón.  
—No, no apartes la vista.

Terry cerró los ojos y se inclinó para besarla.  
—¿Por qué no me miras?—preguntó—. ¿Qué me ocurre?

Él abrió los párpados, pero no la miró a los ojos.  
—Nada. Eres perfecta.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué?  
—No puedo explicarlo. No me pidas que lo intente.  
—Lo siento—susurró ella. Le acarició el pelo mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas.  
—No llores.—La besó en la mejilla mojada—. Éste es un momento feliz.  
—Lo sé.

Él todavía estaba dentro de ella, grueso y duro, llenándola de una manera maravillosa.  
«No ansies lo que no puedes tener, se reprendió a sí misma. Disfruta de lo que tienes.» Esos eran los pensamientos que la habían ayudado en los peores dias.  
Quería a Terry en cuerpo y alma, pero sabía que no podía tenerlo. Él le daba todo lo que le era posible: un goce físico, placentero y momentáneo. Le había pedido que mantuvieran una relación puramente carnal. Si le hacía daño no tener más, era culpa suya.  
—Terry, eres nocivo para mí —dijo.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa.  
—Soy el Loco Grandchester.

Candy le cogió la cara entre las manos, repentinamente enfadada.  
—Puede que haya gente que te llame así, pero es porque no te comprenden.  
—Siempre intentas ser amable conmigo —respondió él, apartando la mirada.  
—No es amabilidad. Es la verdad.  
—Shhh... —Terry la besó—. Hablas demasiado.

Candy estaba de acuerdo. Él volvió a besarla, haciendo que ella ocupara su boca en algo mucho más satisfactorio.

Comenzó a moverse de nuevo en su interior. El miembro de Terry estaba duro y caliente, y los gemidos que él emitía la excitaron más de lo que nunca imaginó poder excitarse.  
«Esto es el placer absoluto», susurró su mente cuando él la condujo a la cima de una oleada de éxtasis. Alcanzó el orgasmo bajo él, retorciéndose y arqueando las caderas. Se movió y gimió hasta que el placer se diluyó y Terry cayó desmadejado sobre ella, uniendo sus cuerpos en un cálido enredo.

Un trueno retumbó justo encima de ellos y Candy se despertó, Terry estaba a su lado, apoyado en un codo, observándola dormir.  
—Hola—murmuró Candy.

Terry mostró una lenta sonrisa. No sabía si él había dormido o no, pero no parecía cansado.  
—No pensé que la tormenta duraría tanto —comentó ella—.¿Qué hora es?  
—No lo sé. Acaba de amanecer.

Candy hizo una mueca.  
Isabella se preocupará.  
—Sabe que yo me ocuparé de ti.  
—Y puede que ella esté con Mac. —Candy sonrió ampliamente—. Quizás la haya acompañado a casa.

La mirada de Terry le dijo no lo creía posible.  
—Anoche fue la primera vez que habló con ella en tres años.  
—Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?  
—Mac se enfadó muchísimo cuando le conté que íbamos a ir al casino. No creo que sostuvieran una conversación agradable.  
—Eres un pesimista, Terry. Considero a Isabella una querida amiga y quiero que sea feliz otra vez.  
—Fue ella quien dejó a Mac—señaló Terry.  
—Lo sé. Pero ahora se arrepiente.

El cuerpo de Terry era como una estufa y sus caricias increíblemente tiernas.  
—Cuando estaban casados eran salvajemente felices o se peleaban a brazo partido. No había término medio.  
—Supongo que eso cansa a cualquiera.

Candy podía considerar que ahora era salvajemente feliz con Terry, tan feliz que apenas podía soportarlo. También sabía que podría acabar siendo absolutamente infeliz. Su corazón jamás se había visto envuelto en un tiovivo de emociones hasta que conocio a Terry Grandchester.

Él le acarició el pelo y ella cerró los ojos. Qué bonito sería poder quedarse para siempre en esa burbuja de felicidad, flotando en un mar de pacífica satisfacción.  
—Debería irme a casa.—No había sido su intención que su voz sonara tan triste.  
—Curry tendrá que traernos antes la ropa. La que llevabas puesta ha quedado arruinada,  
—¿Curry sabe dónde estamos?  
—No.

Entonces, no lo sabía nadie, pensó Candy. Terry y ella estaban solos. Su corazón dio un brinco de alegría.  
—Se preocupará, ¿verdad?—murmuró.  
—Está acostumbrado a que desaparezca de vez en cuando, pero sabe que siempre regreso.

Candy le estudió.  
—¿Por qué desapareces?  
—Algunas veces me siento sobrepasado, intentar entender lo que dice la gente, tratar de recordar todo lo que se supone que debo hacer para parecer normal, es difícil para mí. A veces las reglas son demasiado duras. Así que me voy por un tiempo.

Candy le dibujó el músculo del brazo con la uña.  
—¿Adonde vas?  
-La mayoría de las veces a los bosques que rodean Kilmorgan. es un lugar enorme y allí puedo olvidarme de que existe todo lo demás. Te gustará.

Ella ignoró la insinuación.  
—¿Y las otras?  
—A un prostíbulo. Con tal de que pague, me dejan entrar. Allí no tengo que pensar lo que debo decir.  
Candy ya se había acostumbrado a la brusquedad de Terry, pero eso no significaba que le gustara saber que estaba con otras mujeres. Se imaginó que las prostitutas estarían encantadas de darle cobijo cada vez que él quisiera. Era rico y poseía un cuerpo perfecto al que acompañaba un devastador encanto, en especial cuando sonreía. Incluso su mirada ladeada rezumaba un picaro brillo.

Si ella fuera una prostituta, ni siquiera le cobraría.  
—¿No vas a más sitios?  
—En ocasiones me subo a un tren para llegar a algún lugar que no conozco, o cabalgo por el campo, buscando un sitio en el que poder estar solo.  
—Tu familia debe morirse de preocupación.

Terry movió el brazo y deslizó un dedo entre los pechos de Candy.  
—Lo hacían al principio. Hart no quería perderme nunca de vista.  
—Pero es evidente que finalmente claudicó.  
—Solía enfurecerse cuando me marchaba. Amenazaba con volver a encerrarme.  
—Da la impresión de que tu hermano, el duque, es un poco matón —se enfureció Candy.

Terry sonrió de medio lado.  
—Se dio cuenta de que iba a seguir haciéndolo a pesar de lo que dijera. Curry se puso de mi lado y le dijo a Hart que se fuera al carajo.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos.  
—¿Y Curry todavía está vivo?  
—Ya lo ves.  
—Bien por Curry.  
—Hart se preocupa por mí, eso es todo.

Candy frunció el ceño.  
-Te sacó del sanatorio y logró que la comisión dictaminara que no padecias una supuesta locura. ¿por qué? ¿Para que le ayudarás en sus asuntos?  
—No me importa por qué lo hizo. Sólo que lo hiciera.

Candy se sintió repentinamente enfadada con Hart.  
—No es justo. No debería utilizarte de esa manera.  
—No me importa.  
—Pero...

Terry le puso los dedos sobre los labios.  
—No soy su criado. Le ayudo porque quiero pero cuando me harto, me largo.  
—Es entonces cuando desapareces durante días enteros.  
—Hart podría haber permitido que me pudriera en el sanatorio. Seguiría allí de no ser por él. No me importa leer sus tratados o gestionar sus acciones, considero que de esa manera pago la deuda que tengo con él.

Candy entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.  
—Supongo que al menos debo agradecerle que estés aquí.

Terry le acarició el dorso de la mano, sin escuchar lo que decía. Su calidez la cubría como una manta y su aliento le quemó cuando él le besó la línea del pelo.  
—Habíame de tu marido —murmuró.  
—¿De Thomas? —«¿Ahora?»—. ¿Por qué?  
—Le amabas desesperadamente. ¿Cómo fue?

Candy permaneció quieta, recordando.  
—Cuando murió, pensé que yo también me moriría.  
—No le conocías desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
—Eso da igual. Cuando amas con todo el corazón, te das cuenta de que el tiempo no importa.  
—Y entonces, él murió —dijo Terry—. Y jamás volverás a amar tan profundamente otra vez.  
—No lo sé.  
«Mentirosa.» Candy sabía que estaba enamorándose como una tonta de Terry y no sabía cómo impedirlo. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Tuvo la respuesta a esa pregunta cuando él la besó de repente de una manera intensa y salvaje. La tensión se disolvió y le rodeó con los brazos en el acto, estrechándole con fuerza.

Terry dejó patente que no quería seguir hablando al separarle las piernas con mano firme y volver a penetrarla; ella no protestó.

La señora Barrintong decía que solo una mujer muy lasciva permitiría que un hombre se saliera con la suya sin protestar. Candy se acomodo contra las almohadas y separó más los muslos, feliz de ignorar las críticas palabras de la señora Barrington sobre aquel tema en particular.

Volvió a dormirse. Cuando despertó, la ventana era un cuadrado gris oscuro. Terry estaba parado mirando, mirando al exterior.

Seguía lloviendo a cántaros, pero ya no se oían truenos. Él estaba desnudo y apoyaba una mano en la pared, mostrándole desvergonzadamente su glorioso trasero.

La sombría luz resaltaba sus poderosos músculos. A Candy le recordaba las perfectas esculturas masculinas que había visto en el Louvre. Pero aquellas figuras eran de frío mármol; Terry rezumaba vida.

Cuando ella se movió, Terry se llevó el dedo a los labios.  
—¿Hay alguien ahí fuera? —susurró ella, alarmada. Estaban en el segundo piso de la pensión, en la que según el dueño de la misma era su mejor habitación. Pero las ventanas no tenían cortinas y Candy se sentía expuesta.  
—El inspector Cornwell vigila la casa—dijo Terry—. Está acompañado por los gendarmes.

Candy subió las sábanas hasta la barbilla.  
—¡Oh, Dios, qué vergüenza!  
—Creo que es peor que eso.  
—¿Qué puede ser peor? No nos puede arrestar por pasar la noche en una pensión, ¿verdad? Bueno si fuera ilegal comportarse con lascivia, tendrían que arrestar a la mitad de París.

Los periódicos se enterarían. Siempre lo hacían, y la historia atravesaría el Canal hasta Londres. «Heredera inglesa llevada hasta los magistrados franceses por fornicar en una pensión de París de dudosa reputación, después de jugar ilegalmente a la ruleta.»

Un suave golpe en la puerta hizo que Candy se sentara en la cama.  
—Soy yo, jefe. —La voz que provino del otro lado era nativa del East End. Curry. Candy exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

Terry no se molestó en cubrirse cuando permitió que su ayuda de cámara entrara en el cuarto. Curry no mostró interés ni sorpresa por el estado de desnudez de Terry y depositó las prendas que había traido consigo en el respaldo de la silla. Abrió despacio una bolsa de cuero y sacó una cuchilla de afeitar, un recipiente en forma de copa y una brocha.  
—¿Hay alguna manera de conseguir agua caliente en este infame lugar, jefe?  
—Pídesela a la doncella. ¿Has traído la ropa de la señora White?  
—Claro. —Curry mantuvo la mirada clavada en Terry, simulando no ver a Candy en la cama—. Su doncella quería venir conmigo, pero la convencí de que no sería prudente.

Terry se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Se puso las prendas que Curry le tendía, ocultando su perfecta anatomía, y se sentó para que le afeitara. Parecía que estuviera en el lujoso hotel Langham de Londres, aseándose tras una noche de diversión.

Candy se dio cuenta de golpe de que Curry ya había hecho eso antes. Parecía seguir una cómoda rutina que consistía en llevar a Terry ropa limpia y afeitarle después de que él hubiera pasado la noche con una mujer.

Candy se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos. «No puedo ser tan estúpida como para estar celosa.»  
—¿Te han visto?—preguntó Terry a Curry.—No, he entrado por el callejón al que da la cocina. El personal guardará silencio. No les gusta la policía más que a nosotros. —El criado respondió mientras afilaba la cuchilla.  
—Esto es demasiado absurdo—dijo Candy—. ¿Por qué Cornwell te acosa de esta manera? ¿Por qué a mí?  
—Es su manera de actuar —respondió Terry.

No era una contestación que aclarara demasiado, pero Terry cerró la boca y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo mientras Curry terminaba de afilar el instrumento. La misma doncella que les atendió la noche anterior entró silenciosamente en la habitación con una jarra de agua caliente y el ayuda de cámara le indicó en francés que debía ayudar a Candy a vestirse.

La chica hizo una reverencia y, mientras los dos hombres miraban hacia otro lado, ató los cordones de la ropa que Curry había recogido en casa de Isabella. La cara de la criada brillaba de excitación.  
—Debe de ser muy rico, madame—susurró.

Beth no corrigió la suposición de que Terry era su protector. La noche anterior, le había divertido que el dueño y el personal de la pensión supusieran que era la amante de Terry, aunque ahora ya no le parecia tan gracioso.  
—Supongo que tendremos que escapar también por la puerta de atras —le dijo a Terry—. El señor Cornwell se está convirtiendo en una auténtica molestia.  
—No nos vamos a ir aún—respondió Terry.  
—Bueno, todavía está lloviendo.—Candy lanzó una mirada crítica a la ventana—. Espero que el inspector y sus amigos los gendarmes estén bien mojados.

Terry la miró con la cara llena de espuma.  
—¿Has traído lo que te pedí? —preguntó a Curry.  
—He hecho todo lo que pidió, milord. Ahora, por favor, deje de hablar, no vaya a ser que le corte.  
Terry permaneció en silencio y Curry deslizó la cuchilla por su garganta. Candy se sentó en aquella cama en la que había disfrutado de una noche de tórrida pasión y deseó poder comer algo.

La doncella sacudió y estiró la ropa mojada de la noche anterior y la extendió ante la estufa para que se secara. Curry comenzó a afeitar a Terry en silencio; los únicos sonidos eran el roce de la cuchilla sobre su piel y los pasos de la criada.

Terry no parecía tener prisa. Cuando el ayuda de cámara terminó, ordenó a la criada que le llevara un periódico y un café, y un servicio de té para Candy. Poco después, la chica regresó con lo que había pedido y, justo al mismo tiempo, alguien golpeó la puerta. Curry apartó la hoja de afeitar y se acercó a abrir.

Mac apareció en el umbral. Entró y el sirviente cerró con rapidez.  
—Cornwell se está calando hasta los huesos. No te preocupes, Terry. He tenido cuidado.  
—¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo Candy, intentando no parecer impaciente—. ¿Cómo está Isabella?

Mac pareció sorprendido.  
—¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo?  
—La llevaste a casa anoche.

Mac pasó junto a una silla y la cambió de lugar.  
—La metí en un carruaje y le ordené al cochero que la llevara a casa y no la dejara volver salir.  
Candy le miró con el ceño fruncido.  
—¿No fuiste con ella?  
—No, no lo hice.  
¡Que hombre más irritante!  
—Isabella me enseñó el cuadro que pintaste de ella.  
—¿De veras?¿Esa baratija?—Mac intentó hablar despreocupadamente, pero parecía tenso.  
—No es una baratija. Es muy hermoso. Lo lleva consigo a todas partes... Es evidente, claro, o no podría habérmelo enseñado.  
—Es indudable que está buscando el lugar perfecto para tirarlo al mar.  
—Eso no es cierto.

Mac agarró la silla con tanta fuerza que Candy se temió que rompiera la madera.  
—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?  
—Como quieras. —Candy frunció el ceño pero dejó el tema.

Cuando Curry terminó de ayudar a Terry a vestirse y Candy hubo acabado la taza de té, llamó alguien más a la puerta.

Mac se apresuró a abrirla, pero salió al pasillo sin permitir que Candy viera de quién se trataba. Escuchó un rápido intercambio de palabras en francés y luego, Mac volvió a entrar acompañado de su ayuda de cámara, Bellamy, y un hombre con una larga sotana negra y un rosario.  
—¡Santo Cielo!—exclamó Candy—. ¿Es que vamos a celebrar una fiesta de disfraces? Nos verán en cuanto comencemos a salir por la puerta trasera.

Terry se giró hacia ella.  
—Vamos a salir por la puerta principal. No pienso dar a Cornwell el placer de obligarme a escabullirme.  
—¿No has dicho que está ahí para arrestarnos?  
—¿Cómo va a hacerlo? —Terry endureció la voz y la miró de una manera que ella no comprendió—. No existe ninguna razón para arrestar a un hombre por pasar la noche con su esposa en una pensión.

Candy se quedó inmóvil.  
—Pero yo no soy tu...

Ella lanzó una mirada al sacerdote, a la expresión inocente de Curry y a la cara pálida de Mac.  
-Oh, no—Dijo, con el corazón en un puño—Oh, Terry, no.

continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

Hola chicas disculpen la tardanza pero habia estado enferma, y tuve algunos problemas con mi compu, pero ya comenzare con la actualizacion de esta historia hasta terminarla saludos a todas.

Capitulo 13

Todos clavaron los ojos en ella. Curry con diversión, el sacerdote con el ceño fruncido de preocupación, Bellamy parecía desconcertado y Mac, impaciente. Sólo Terry permaneció inexpresivo.

Podría ser un hombre esperando que alguien le dijera si había huevos escalfados para desayunar.

—¿Por qué demonios no?—preguntó Mac—. Le gustas a Terry y tú tampoco le haces ascos. Y necesita una esposa.

Candy se apretó las manos.

—Sí, pero quizá yo no necesito un marido.

—Un marido es justo lo que necesitas—gruñó Mac—. Así impediremos que corretees con mi mujer por casinos ilegales.

—Mac.—La voz de Terry permaneció inalterable—. Quiero hablar con Candy a solas.

Mac se pasó las manos por el pelo castaño.

—Lo siento—le dijo a Candy—. Tengo los nervios de punta. Por favor, cásate con él. Necesitarnos al menos a una persona sensata en la familia.

Sin esperar su respuesta, indicó al sacerdote, a la doncella y a los dos ayudas de cámara que salieran del cuarto y cerraran la puerta.

La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas y el rítmico sonido llenaba el silencio. Ella se dio cuenta de que Terry la taladraba con la mirada pero, por una vez, quien no podía mirarle era ella.

—Estoy determinada a no volver a casarme.—

Candy intentó sonar decidida y no lo consiguió

—. He resuelto llevar la vida de una viuda rica: viajar, divertirme y ayudar a los demás.

Sus palabras sonaron débiles incluso ante sí misma.

—Una vez que seas mi mujer, Cornwell no podrá tocarte—dijo Terry como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que ella había dicho—.

Sus superiores le ordenaron mantenerse apartado de mi familia y, cuando te cases conmigo, serás parte de ella. No podrá arrestarte ni acosarte. Mi protección, la protección de Hart, se hará extensible a tí.

-Eso no ha impedido que te moleste a tí, ¿verdad?

-No le está permitido pisar los terrenos de Kilmorgan, y Hart le causará problemas si intenta acercarse en cualquier otro lugar. Te lo prometo.

—¿No has dicho que Hart está en Roma? ¿Y si no quiere extender su protección sobre mí?

—Claro que lo hará. Odia a Cornwell y hará lo que sea para impedir que se salga con la suya.

—Pero...

El apresuramiento de todo aquello la dejaba sin palabras y buscó desesperadamente una excusa.

—Terry, hay algo que no sabes de mí. Mi padre no fue un aristócrata francés. Cuando llegó a Inglaterra hizo creer a todo el mundo que era vizconde. Sabía imitar muy bien los modales de la nobleza. Pero sus orígenes eran tan humildes como los de cualquiera que haya nacido en el East End.

Terry apartó la mirada de ella.

—Lo sé. Era un conocido embaucador que huyó de París para que no le arrestaran.

Candy se quedó sin respiración.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Cuando investigo a alguien, me entero de todo.

Ella notó un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Lo saben tus hermanos?

—No encontré razones para decírselo.

—Y sabiendo eso, ¿sigues queriendo casarte conmigo?

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

—Porque no soy el tipo de mujer con quien debería casarse el hijo de un duque —casi gritó—. Mis antecedentes son demasiado sórdidos... No son mejores que los de una criada. Te llevaré a la ruina.

El se encogió de hombros en un gesto característico suyo.

—Todo el mundo piensa que eres hija de un vizconde francés. Será suficiente  
para los ingleses más conservadores.

—-Pero es mentira.

—Tú y yo sabemos la verdad, y quien prefiera creer lo otro también quedará satisfecho.

—Terry, tienes más confianza en mí de la que merezco, soy hija de mi padre. No soy mejor que él.

—Claro que eres mejor. Cien veces mejor.

—Pero si alguien lo descubriera... Oh, Terry, sería horrible. Los periódicos...

Él no la escuchaba.

—Nosotros encajamos, tú y yo—explicó el—. Los dos somos extraños con los que nadie sabe qué hacer. Pero encajamos juntos.—Le cogió la mano y apretó sus palmas antes de entrelazar sus dedos—. Encajamos.

Él le estaba diciendo: «somos dos seres que van a la deriva y a los que nadie quiere, así que bien podemos ir a la deriva juntos.»

No le decía: «Por favor, cásate conmigo, Candy. Te amo.»

Terry le había confesado aquella primera noche en el teatro que nunca podría amar. Que no esperara amor de él. Pero, por otra parte, tal como había dicho Mac, ella no le hacía ascos.

Candy había aprendido a no molestarse por los abruptos comentarios de Terry, a no sentirse ofendida cuando parecía que él no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que había dicho.

—El sacerdote es católico—dijo débilmente—. Yo soy anglicana.

—El matrimonio será legal. Mac se ha encargado de ello. Pero podemos volver a casarnos cuando lleguemos a Escocia.

—A Escocía—repitió ella—. ¿No iremos a Inglaterra?

—Iremos a Kilmorgan. A partir de ahora ése será tu hogar.

—Desde luego, Terry, cada vez me haces sentir mejor.

Él frunció el ceño. Como siempre, se había tomado literalmente sus palabras.

—A una mujer le gusta que le hagan un poco la corte antes de casarse —continuó ella—. Que le regalen un anillo de diamantes y esas cosas

—Te compraré la sortija más grande que hayas visto, llena de esmeraldas a juego con tus ojos.

A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón. La mirada de Terry era muy intensa a pesar de que no era capaz de mirarla directamente.

Recordó aquel arrebatador instante, cuando estaban haciendo el amor y él clavó las pupilas en las suyas. Sus ojos habían sido hermosos y la había hecho sentir como la única mujer del mundo. La única que le importaba.

Daría cualquier cosa para que Terry volviera a miraría de esa manera. Todo lo que tenía.

—Maldito seas Terry Grandchester —susurró.

Se escuchó un golpe la puerta antes de que Curry introdujera la cabeza por la rendija.

—Está dejando de llover y el bueno del inspector comienza a perder la paciencia.

—Candy... —dijo Terry, apretándole la mano.

Ella cerró los ojos. Se aferró a los dedos de Terry como si él fuera lo único que le impidiera ahogarse en un mar embravecido.

—Está bien, de acuerdo—cedió con la voz tan agitada como su cuerpo—. Será mejor que lo hagamos de una vez, antes de que el inspector asalte las almenas.

Y lo hicieron. El corazón de Candy asomaba a sus ojos verdes cuando repitió los votos. Después de que el matrimonio fuera bendecido por el sacerdote, con Curry, Mac y Bellamy de testigos, Terry le deslizó en el dedo la sencilla alianza que le había mandado conseguir a Curry, ocupando el lugar en el que quería poner una sortija llena de esmeraldas.

Al besarla, saboreó en sus labios la calidez que permanecía en ella tras hacer el amor, y también su nerviosismo.

Salieron juntos de la pensión. Terry sujetaba el paraguas cubriendo a ambos e ignoró con mordacidad a Cornwell y al pequeño grupo, formado por gendarmes parisienses y periodistas, que ocupaban la acera opuesta.

El carruaje de Terry se detuvo en medio de la calle, bloqueando la vista del inspector. El hombre rodeó el vehículo y se plantó ante ellos cuando Terry ayudaba a Candy a subir al mismo.

Cornwell mostraba una mirada sombría y tenía el bigote empapado por la lluvia. Su furiosa irritación era la que correspondía a un hombre que llevaba toda la noche persiguiendo a su presa y ahora veía que se le escapaba.

—Terry Grandchester—escupió con voz firme-. Estos gendarmes han venido a arrestarle por secuestrar a la señora White y mantenerla de rehén en esta pensión.

Candy le miró desde el interior del carruaje; un cálido refugio a salvo de la lluvia.

—Oh, no sea ridiculo, inspector. Terry no me ha secuestrado.

—Tengo testigos que vieron cómo la sacaba a la fuerza del casino y la traía aquí.

Terry plegó lentamente el paraguas y lo sacudió antes de meterlo en el vehículo.

—La señora Candice White ya no existe—explicó, clavando los ojos en la puerta de la pensión—. Ahora es lady Candice Grandchester.

Se giró y se subió al coche antes de que Cornwell pudiera comenzar a balbucear. Mac salió de la pensión con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, seguido por Curry que portaba una maleta de mano, y de Bellamy con una botella de vino y un bollo de pan que Terry había comprado al dueño del negocio.

—Pierde este round, Cornwell—se regodeó Mac, dando una ruidosa palmada en el hombro empapado del inspector—. Más suerte la próxima vez.

Se subió al carruaje, sentándose enfrente de Candy y Terry, a los que dirigió una amplia sonrisa. Bellamy se acomodó con el cochero, pero Curry trepó también a la cabina de pasajeros y cerró la puerta ante las narices del inspector.

Los ojos del policía eran como duras ágatas, y Terry supo que sólo había conseguido frustrar brevemente a aquel hombre. Había ganado una batalla, pero la guerra continuaría.

Partieron de inmediato hacia Escocia. Candy sólo dispuso de unas horas para hacer el equipaje y despedirse de Isabella, porque Jan mostró de repente una prisa vertiginosa.

—Oh, querida, soy tan feliz.—Las lágrimas mojaban las pestañas de Isabella cuando envolvió a Candy en un abrazo—. Siempre te he querido como a una hermana y ahora ya lo eres.—Sostuvo a su amiga a una prudente distancia—. Hazle feliz, Terry se merece ser feliz más que cualquiera de ellos.

—Lo intentaré—prometió Candy.

Isabella sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

-Cuando regrese a Londres, tienes que venir desde Escocia, nos lo pasaremos muy bien.

Candy agarro las manos de la otra joven.

—¿de verdad no quieres venir con nosotros? Te voy a echar de menos.

-Yo también te echaré de menos, querida, pero no. Terry y tú necesitais estar solos y Kilmorgan... —se interrumpió con una mirada de dolor—. Me traería demasiados recuerdos. Todavía no puedo ir allí.

Se abrazaron una vez más. Candy no se había dado cuenta del gran cariño que había llegado a sentir por Isabella, la generosa joven que la tomó bajo su ala para mostrarle un nuevo y asombroso mundo.

Isabella abrazó también a Terry, repitiéndole lo feliz que estaba por ellos. Por fin, Candy y Terry llegaron a la estación de tren acompañados de Curry, Annie y otro carruaje lleno de cajas y bolsas.

Candy aprendió con rapidez lo fácil que resultaba todo para los aristócratas cuando Terry la guió al compartimiento de primera clase, dejando a Curry a cargo del equipaje, los billetes y Annie,

A pesar de todas las afirmaciones de Terry de que él estaba cómodo en cualquier lugar, seguía siendo un lord, hermano de un duque; un aristócrata lo suficientemente rico como para ignorar los pequeños detalles de la vida. Pagaba a gente para que se ocupara de todas esas nimiedades.

La voz de la señora Barrington se había debilitado en la cabeza de Candy durante los últimos días, y en ese momento la escuchó muy lejana.

«Nunca te creas superior a lo que eres, niña. No sería positivo para ti.»

Se preguntó qué habría dicho Thomas al respecto y no pudo imaginarlo. Las lágrimas nublaron la imagen de la estación, que se deslizaba tras las ventanillas cuando el tren se puso en movimiento.

Terry ni siquiera se molestó en enterarse de si Curry había subido a bordo antes de partir. Candy comparó aquella experiencia con la suya al salir de la estación Victoria.

El jadeante mayordomo de la señora Barrington era demasiado mayor y, a pesar de que intentaba ayudar, dejaba caer más cosas de las que debía.

Annie estaba convencida de que les robarían el equipaje y jamas volverían a verlo, y la doncella que Candy había contratado, histérica por tener que partir al extranjero, había desaparecido en el último momento, Por supuesto, Curry no tuvo ninguno de esos problemas. Apareció tranquilamente en la puerta del compartimiento cuando salían de París para decirles que pronto les servirían el té y que ya se había ocupado de los billetes, antes de preguntarles si querían algo más.

Eficiente, tranquilo como si su señor no acabara de precipitarse en un apresurado matrimonio y no se extendieran ante ellos centenares de kilómetros de viaje.

Poco después de dejar París atrás, mientras atravesaban una Francia empapada por la lluvia, Candy descubrió lo alterado que podía llegar a sentirse Terry. Tras pasar sólo media hora en aquel compartimiento privado, su flamante esposo comenzó a vagar por el tren, paseándose por el pasillo de arriba abajo.

Cuando llegaron a Calais y subieron al barco que los llevaría a Inglaterra, recorrió la cubierta dejando que Candy pasara la noche a solas en el camarote.

Por fin, durante el trayecto entre Dover y la estación Victoria, Candy se puso en pie cuando él se levantó de nuevo con intención de salir del compartimiento.

—¿Qué te ocurre?—le preguntó—. ¿Por qué no quieres estar sentado conmigo?

—No me gusta estar encerrado.—Terry abrió la puerta del pasillo mientras hablaba, con el labio superior perlado de sudor.

—No te importa ir en carruaje.

—Porque puedo hacer que se detenga cuando quiera, pero no puedo bajarme de un tren o un barco en marcha.

—Cierto.—Candy se pasó el dedo por el labio—. Quizá podríamos encontrar algo en lo que mantenerte ocupado,

Terry cerró bruscamente la puerta.

—También salgo al pasillo porque mantener las manos alejadas de ti es una tortura.

—Aún estaremos algunas horas más en el tren. Estoy segura de que Curry impedirá que nos molesten.

Terry bajó las cortinas y la miró.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Candy nunca hubiera imaginado la cantidad de cosas que podían hacerse en un compartimiento de tren, pero Terry resultó ser muy imaginativo. Al poco rato estaba medio desnuda y le rodeaba con las piernas mientras él se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella.

En esa posición sus caras quedaban ti la misma altura Candy pudo estudiarle los ojos, esperando que él la mirara de nuevo como la vez anterior. Pero  
en esta ocasión, cuando alcanzaron el clímax, Terry cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza.

Sólo unos minutos después, una jadeante Candy volvía a estar vestida y sentada en el compartimiento, y Terry salía a pasearse por el pasillo.

Cuando compartía cama con Thomas habían mantenido unas relaciones menos intensas, más convencionales, pero al final se besaban entre susurros murmurándose lo mucho que se amaban.

Ahora Terry vagaba por el tren y Candy permanecía sentada a solas, observando los verdes campos ingleses por la ventanilla. En su mente resonaron las declaraciones que Terry le había hecho semanas antes: «No espero amor de ti. No podría corresponderte.»

El equipaje llegó sano y salvo a la estación, pero cuando se subieron a un elegante vehículo alquilado por Curry, Candy notó que se dirigían hacia el Strand en vez de a la estación Euston.

—¿Vamos a detenernos en Londres? -—preguntó Candy sorprendida.

Terry respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Candy miró a través de la ventanilla un Londres lluvioso que le pareció más sucio y monótono que antes de haber visto los anchos boulevares de París.

—¿Tu casa está cerca de aquí?

—Los enseres de mi vivienda en Londres han sido empaquetados y enviados a Escocia mientras estaba en Francia.

—Entonces, ¿adonde vamos?

—Vamos a visitar una tienda.

Entendió a qué se refería cuando la condujo a un pequeño local en el Strand, lleno de curiosidades orientales del suelo al techo.

—Oh, vas a comprar más porcelana de la dinastía Ming —dedujo ella-—-. ¿Una jarra quizá?

—Una taza. No sé nada de jarras Ming.

—¿No es lo mismo?

La mirada que le dirigió preguntaba si se había vuelto loca, así que Candy cerró la boca y se mantuvo en silencio. El comerciante, un hombre corpulento de pelo amarillento y bigote despoblado, intentó que Terry se interesara por una jarra que era a todas luces mucho menos valiosa que la taza que quería Terry pero él ignoró sus maniobras.

Candy observó con fascinación cómo su marido sostenía una delicada taza con las yemas de sus dedos mientras la examinaba concienzudamente. No pasó nada por alto, ninguna fisura ni desconchado. La olió, la lamió, cerró los ojos y apoyó la fina porcelana contra la mejilla.

—Seiscientas guineas —ofreció.

El corpulento comerciante pareció sorprendido.

—Santo Dios, hombre, se arruinará. Si le soy franco iba a pedirle trescientas. Tiene muchas faltas.

—Es una pieza rara —aseguró Terry—. Vale seiscientas.

—Bueno—replicó el comerciante con una amplia sonrisa—. Seiscientas entonces. No vamos a discutir. No querría echarle un vistazo al resto de mi colección ¿verdad?

Terry depositó con mucha delicadeza la taza en un tapete de terciopelo que el comercIante puso en el mostrador.

—No tengo tiempo. Tengo que partir con mí nueva esposa hacia Escocia esta misma noche.

—Oh.—El hombre observó a Candy con renovado interés—. Perdone, milady, no me he dado cuenta. Felicidades.

—Ha sido todo muy repentino—le disculpó Candy con voz débil.

El comerciante arqueó las cejas y miró a Terry, que cubría la taza con la mano.

—Me siento encantado de que se haya tomado tiempo para detenerse aquí a considerar mí oferta.

—Somos afortunados de haberle encontrado—aseguró Candy—, y de que la taza todavía estuviera aquí.

El hombre pareció asombrado.

—No ha sido cuestión de suerte. Lord Terry me envió un telegrama desde París diciéndome que se la reservara.

—Oh.—Candy notó que se ruborizaba—. Sí, claro, por supuesto.

Candy no se había separado de Terry desde su apresurado enlace, salvo cuando él recorría los pasillos de los trenes y barcos. El eficiente Curry debía de haber enviado el telegrama desde alguna estación de paso. Eran detalles de los que Terry no se preocupaba.

El ayudante del comerciante empaquetó la porcelana bajo el ojo atento de Terry. El propietario del negocio se inclinó en una reverencia después de que su marido dijera que su hombre de confianza traería dinero enseguida.

—Por supuesto, milord. Felicidades de nuevo, milady.

El ayudante les sostuvo la puerta abierta, pero apenas habían dejado atrás el local cuando Lyndon Anthony salió de un carruaje frente ellos. El hombre, rubio y apuesto, se detuvo en seco al verles y pareció como si su rostro adquiriera un peculiar tono verdoso.

Candy tenía la mano en el hueco del brazo de Terry y éste la apretó tan bruscamente contra su cuerpo que ella cayó contra él. Anthony miró lleno de furia la caja que Terry llevaba bajo el brazo.

—Maldita sea, ¿es ésa mi taza?

—El precio habría sido demasiado alto para usted —respondió Terry.

Anthony se quedó boquiabierto y clavó los ojos en Candy, que quiso lanzarse de cabeza hacia el carruaje más próximo y escapar de allí. Sin embargo, alzó la barbilla y mantuvo la compostura.

—Señora White—dijo Anthony con rigidez—. Debería tener en cuenta su reputación. La gente podría comenzar a decir que son amantes.

Por «gente» Anthony debía estar refiriéndose a sí mismo. Antes de que Candy pudiera responderle, Terry tomó la palabra.

—Candy es mi esposa.

—No.—La cara de Anthony comenzó a ponerse de color púrpura—. ¡Oh, es usted un bastardo! Les demandaré a ambos. Por incumplimiento de contrato y todo imaginó la humillación que supondría que los jueces y abogados indagaran en su pasado, revelando lo desgraciado que sería su matrimonio para Terry.

—Ha venido a vender algo—interrumpio Terry a Anthony.

—¿Eh? —Anthony apretó los puños—. ¿Qué dice?

—El propietario me ha dicho que esperaba que le trajeran una taza de un momento a otro. Al parecer usted quería intercambiar la suya por ésta.

—¿Y qué pasa? Esta tienda es de un coleccionista.

—Enséñemela.

El temblor de Anthony resultó casi cómico. Abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, pero Candy observó que la avaricia y la desesperación sustituían con rapidez a al indignacion.

Anthony chasqueo los dedos y su lacayo se aproximó con una bolsa desde el carruaje, Terry señaló la tienda con la cabeza y volvieron a entrar.

El propietario pareció sorprenderse de verles regresar, pero envió a su ayudante a por otro tapete de terciopelo, y Anthony sacó la taza de la bolsa.

Esta pieza era diferente, tenía camelias rojas pintadas en el exterior. No estaba descascarillada como la otra y brillaba bajo la luz de la lámpara.

Terry la alzó y la examinó con el mismo cuidado que la anterior.

—Vale mil doscientas guineas—anunció.

Los labios de Anthony formaron una «o» perfecta,

—Sí—balbuceó.

—Por supuesto.

Candy tragó saliva. Si lo había comprendido bien, Candy había estado a punto de cambiar una taza cuyo valor eran mil doscientas guineas por una que no valía más que seiscientas. No era de extrañar que Terry se riera de él. No dudaba de cuál valoración era la correcta.

—Se la compro—dijo su marido. Giró la cabeza hacia el propietario de la tienda—, ¿Se encarga usted de la transacción?

—Terry—susurró Candy—. ¿No es demasiado dinero?

Él no respondió. Candy apretó los labios y observó sin abrir la boca como su marido tramitaba una transacción de mil doscientas guineas más cién de comisión para el propietario, que no había hecho otra cosa que permanecer de pie junto a ellos. Ella había vivido con frugalidad durante tanto tiempo, que observar el comportamiento de alguien como Terry, que gastaba el dinero a manos llenas, la hizo estremecer. Y él ni siquiera pestañeó durante todo el proceso.

Anthony, sin embargo, sudaba cuando cogió el cheque de Terry. Sin duda correría a hacerlo efectivo al banco más cercano en cuanto saliera de allí.

Terry abandonó la tienda sin despedirse siquiera de Anthony y ayudó a Candy a subir al carruaje. Curry le entregó las dos cajas con una amplia y descarada sonrisa.

—Bueno, ha sido toda una aventura—aseguró Candy—. Acabas de darle a Anthony Brown mil doscientas guineas.

-Quería esa taza.

—¿como sabías que estaba allí la primera taza? ¿O que Anthony traía otrá? Llevas srmanas en París.

Terry miró por la ventanilla.

—Tengo a un hombre en Londres pendiente de este tipo de transacciones. Me envió un telegrama la noche que fuimos al casino. Me comunicaba que en esta tienda había una taza a la que Anthony le había echado el ojo.

Candy clavó en él los ojos sintiendo que su vida comenzaba a escapar a su control.

—Eso quiere decir que tú habrías dejado París a la mañana siguiente, te hubieras casado conmigo o no.

Terry la miró brevemente, luego volvió la vista a las calles.

—Te habría traído conmigo de cualquier forma. No te habría dejado allí sola. Casarme contigo era la mejor manera de frustrar a Cornwell.

—Ya entiendo.—Candy se estremeció—. Frustrar a Anthony fue una gratificación mayor, ¿verdad?

—Tenía intención de frustrar a Anthony de todas maneras.

Candy le estudió en silencio, el poderoso perfil, la gran mano que reposaba sobre la caja que estaba junto a él en el asiento.

—Yo no soy una taza de porcelana, Terry —dijo ella con suavidad.

Terry la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ahora también estás bromeando?

—Tú no querías que Anthony tuviera las tazas, igual que no querías que me tuviera a mí.

El la observó fijamente durante un momento antes de inclinarse sobre ella de repente con una expresión feroz.

—En cuanto te vi, supe que tenía que apartarte de él. Anthony no tenía ni idea de lo que valías, igual que no sabe valorar las malditas tazas. Es un completo ignorante.

—Creo que me siento un poco mejor.

Terry volvió a mirar por la ventana como si la conversación hubiera terminado. Ella estudió su ancho pecho, las largas piernas que apenas podía estirar en el interior del carruaje.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron cuando pensó en aquellas mismas extremidades estiradas junto a las suyas en la cama.

—Supongo que estará bien permanecer algunas noches en Londres—observo ella—Tengo que comprar algunas cosas antes de partir hacia Escocia...

Supongo que alli hará bastate más frío.

—No vamos a quedarnos en Londres. Cogeremos el tren hoy mismo. Curry se está ocupando de los billetes.

Candy parpadeó.

—Pensé que cuando dijiste que nos íbamos a detener en Londres, querías decir que sería por un par de noches. No que sería visto y no visto.

—Tenemos que ir a Kílmorgan.

—Entiendo.—Notó un frío nudo en el pecho—. ¿Qué haremos cuándo lleguemos allí?

—Esperar.

—¿Esperar a qué?

—Esperar a que pase el tiempo.

Candy esperó, pero él no dijo nada más.  
—Eres exasperante, Terry.

El siguió en silencio.

—Bueno. —Candy se recostó en el asiento, notaba una opresión en el pecho—. Por lo que veo éste será un matrimonio muy diferente a lo que yo conozco.

—Estarás a salvo. El nombre de Grandchester te protegerá. Por eso Mac no se divorcia de Isabella... Para que ella pueda disponer de dinero y esté a salvo.

Candy pensó en la alegre Isabeíla y en el sufrimiento que había visto en sus ojos.

—Qué considerado por su parte.

—No seré tu ruina.

—¿Incluso aunque tenga que comunicarme contigo por notas a través de Curry?

El arqueó las cejas y Candy le cogió la mano.

—No importa, estaba bromeando otra vez, Jamás he ido en un tren nocturno a Escocia, Bueno, jamás he ido a Escocia. Será toda una aventura. ¿Las literas serán tan interesantes como el compartimiento del trayecto desde Dover? Lo dudo mucho.

Llegaron a Glasgow por la mañana, y el tren siguió camino hacia el Oeste. Cuando entró en Edimburgo, Candy miró a su alrededor con ojos voraces. La ciudad estaba bañada en niebla, pero no por ello carecía de belleza.

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de divisar el castillo en la colina y la avenida que transcurría entre el castillo y el palacio, antes de subirse a toda prisa, con la mirada legañosa, a otro tren que seguía trayecto hacia el Norte.

Al final, tras muchos kilómetros e incontables horas desde que dejaron París, el tren se detuvo en una pequeña estación desierta. Habia una agreste montaña al Norte y, al Oeste, un enorme paredón de piedra desde donde llegaba una fría brisa a pesar de ser pleno verano.

Terry regresó de su paseo por el pasillo para decirle que tenían que bajarse del tren allí. El letrero de la estación anunciaba que habían llegado a Kilmorgan Halt, pero era lo único que se veía en el andén. Un poco más allá había una diminuta caseta, ante la cual el jefe de estación agitaba una bandera para indicar al tren que prosiguiera su camino.

Terry tomó el brazo de Candy y la ayudó a bajar las escaleras que conducían desde la caseta a un camino de tierra donde les esperaba un carruaje, un lujoso tílburi con la parte superior abatida para dejar al descubierto los asientos de brillante terciopelo. Los caballos eran unos impresionantes bayos con resplandecientes arneses. El cochero, vestido con una librea roja y un sombrero alto, bajó del pescante y dejó las riendas a un chico que se subió para ocupar su lugar.

—Por fin han llegado, milord —dijo el cochero con una ancha sonrisa y marcado acento escocés—. Milady.

Les abrió la puerta del carruaje y Candy precedió a Terry al interior. Ella se sentó, sorprendida de encontrar un vehículo tan lujoso en un lugar tan apartado.

Pero Kilmorgan pertenecía a un duque, uno de los duques más prominentes de Gran Bretaña. Por lo que le había contado Isabella, sólo el duque de Nolfolk y el arzobispo de Canterbury eran más importantes que el duque de Kilmorgan. Aquel tílburi era el vehículo más suntuoso en el que ella se hubiera subido.

—Supongo que Curry también se ocupó de arreglar esto —dijo a Terry mientras el cochero regresaba al pescante.

—Incluso en Kilmorgan hay telégrafo —respondió Terry con seriedad.

Candy se rió.  
— Terry Grandchester, has hecho un chiste.

Él no respondió.

Atravesaron un pueblo de casas blancas, un pub típico y una edificación alargada de planta baja que bien podía ser una escuela, una casa social o ambas cosas a la vez.

Un poco más lejos del pueblo, el camino pasaba ante una iglesia de piedra con el tejado nuevo y un campanario.

Más allá, el sendero seguía en paralelo el curso de un río y se internaba en un valle arbolado. Cruzaron un puente sobre una corriente revuelta y subieron otra vez las colinas, donde el terreno se ondulaba en verdes oleadas con las afiladas montañas como fondo.

Las lejanas cimas estaban cubiertas de niebla, pero sobre ellos brillaba el suave sol de la tarde.

El carruaje dejó el sendero para internarse en un ancho camino, con árboles a la derecha. Candy se recostó en el respaldo y aspiró el aire puro.

El ritmo que Terry había mantenido desde que abandonaron París la había agotado.

Ahora, en aquel lugar tranquilo podría por fin descansar arropada por el trino de los pájaros. El cochero atravesó un ancho portón y condujo el vehículo a través de un amplio parque. La casa del guarda era pequeña y cuadrada, y encima de ella ondulaba una bandera con dos leones y un oso sobre fondo rojo. El camino trazaba una curva hacia la mansión que se vislumbraba ante las colinas.

Candy se incorporó en el asiento y se apretó el pecho con las manos.

—¡Oh, Santo Dios!

Aquel lugar era enorme. El edificio tenía cuatro plantas; asomaban diminutas ventanas en redondas cúpulas sobre la enorme cubierta. Desde el rectángulo central de la edificación partían varias alas a la izquierda, como brazos que intentaran abarcar el valle. Las ventanas brillaban con intensidad en medio de aquella monstruosidad, como si fueran exclamaciones sobre puertas y balcones.

Era la mansión más grande que ella hubiera visto nunca, sólo comparable al Louvre, que acababa de conocer en París. Pero esto no era un inalcanzable palacio al que no sería invitada, eso era Kilmorgan. Su nuevo hogar.

El cochero señaló un montón de casas con el látigo.

-Kilmorgan se construyó un poco antes delreinado de Bonnie Prince Charlie1, milady. El duque no quería un gélido castillo. Empleó a todos los obreros y trabajadores de los alrededores. Los malditos ingleses quemaron el lugar después de Culloden, pero el duque lo hizo resurgir de sus cenizas y su hijo continuó su trabajo. Nada detiene a un Grandchester.

El orgullo que rezumaba su voz era inconfundible. El muchacho que le acompañaba en el pescante sonrió ampliamente.

—Él también pertenece al clan Grandchester—dijo el niño—. Se atribuye el mérito como si hubiera estado allí.

—Cierra la boca, chico—gruñó el cochero, Terry no dijo nada, sólo se ajustó el sombrero sobre los ojos como si se dispusiera a dormir un poco. La inquietud que le mantuvo deambulando por los trenes había desaparecido.

Candy se agarró con firmeza a los bordes del asiento y miró hacia la mansión fijamente, con la boca seca. Reconoció ciertas características de estilo palladiano, como ventanas ovales con guirnaldas talladas en piedra, frontones arqueados y disposición simétrica en las ventanas y puertas de la fachada.

Las generaciones posteriores habían añadido más elementos, como la balaustrada de piedra que adornaba la entrada de mármol o el moderno timbre junto a la puerta principal.

Pero Terry no tuvo que llamar para entrar.

Mientras Terry la ayudaba a bajar del vehículo, las puertas se abrieron para revelar a un alto y elegante mayordomo que aguardaba junto a veinte sirvientes en fila en el vestíbulo de mármol. Los criados parecían todos escoceses; delgados pelirrojos que esbozaron enormes sonrisas cuando Terry la guió hasta la puerta.

Terry no la presentó, pero cada uno de los sirvientes, cada doncella, hizo una reverencia. El efecto formal de la ceremonia se vio arruinado cuando cinco perros de diversos tamaños atravesaron corriendo el vestíbulo en dirección a Terry.

Poco acostumbrada a los animales, Candy se echó hacia atrás, pero se rió cuando vio que comenzaban a saltar alrededor de su marido enterrándole en un mar de patas y rabos oscilantes.

Terry bajó la cara y sonrió. Y, para su sorpresa, les miró fijamente.

—¿Qué tal, mis lindos muchachos?—preguntó.

El mayordomo ignoró lo ocurrido, como si aquella calurosa bienvenida canina fuera de lo más común.

—Milady.—Se inclinó ante ella en una reverencia—. Me gustaría transmitirle en nombre de todo el personal de Kilmorgan lo mucho que nos alegra su presencia aquí.

Por las sonrisas que le dirigió todo el mundo, estaban de acuerdo con él. Nadie se había alegrado antes de ver llegar a Candice White.  
«Lady Candice Grandchester», se corrigíó a sí misma.

Había sabido desde que conoció a Terry Grandchester que le complicaría la vida. Sintió que una maraña de encontradas emociones crecía en su interior y la envolvía.

—Morag la guiará a sus habitaciones, milady —continuó el mayordomo. Era alto y de huesos grandes, como todos los demás; su pelo, de un tono rubio rojizo, comenzaba a estar veteado por algunas canas—. Le hemos preparado un baño y las habitaciones están dispuestas para que pueda descansar después de tan largo viaje. —Le hizo una reverencia a Terry—. Milord, el duque le espera en la sala de abajo. Dijo que se reuniera con él en cuanto llegara.

Candy, que ya había dado dos pasos hacia la radiante Morag, se detuvo de golpe, llena de alarma.

—¿El duque?

—El duque de Kilmorgan, milady—explicó el mayordomo pacientemente.

Candy lanzó a Terry una mirada de pánico.

—Pensé que estaba en Roma.

—No, está aquí.  
—Pero ¿no me dijiste que...? Un momento, ¿recibió Curry algún telegrama? ¿Por qué no me has advertido?

Terry negó con la cabeza, su oscuro pelo castaño se onduló contra el cuello.

-No lo he sabido hasta que atravesamos el portón y vi ondear la bandera, Solo esta izada cuando Hart está en casa.

-Oh,por supuesto. ¿Cómo no medí cuenta antes?

Terry le tendió la mano.

—Ven conmigo. Querrá conocerte.

Terry, como siempre, no demostró lo que pensaba, pero Candy tuvo la sospecha de que aquel giro de los acontecimientos no le hacía demasiado feliz.

A pesar de la reciente tranquilidad que había mostrado en el carruaje, estaba otra vez tan tenso y nervioso como cuando se paseaba por los pasillos de los trenes.

Candy deslizó sus dedos fríos como el hielo en la cálida mano masculina.

—Muy bien. Supongo que será mejor acabar cuanto antes.

Él esbozó una débil sonrisa y le apretó la mano antes de guiarla al interior de la casa. Los cinco perros les siguieron con las garras resonando en el suelo color pizarra.

continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 14

La historia pertenece a Jenniffer Ashley y los personajes de Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

Disfruten su lectura

Hart Grandchester, duque de Kilmorgan, se parecía a sus hermanos y, a la vez, era totalmente distinto.

Estaba sentado cerca de la chimenea, detrás de un escritorio tan elaboradamente ornamentado como el resto de la sala. Escribía con gran concentración y no levantó la cabeza cuando entraron.

La enorme estancia en la que esperaron a que Su Excelencia les prestara atención era tan grande como tres habitaciones juntas. El techo estaba mucho más alto que cualquier otro que ella hubiera visto antes y en él había una pintura al fresco de dioses retozando en el Paraíso.

Las paredes también estaban cubiertas de cuadros. Había bocetos de Kilmorgan en épocas pasadas y muchos retratos de damas y caballeros, casi todos vestidos según la usanza escocesa o siguiendo las distintas modas imperantes. Candy llegó a la conclusión de que se podría aprender la historia del vestido con sólo observar las figuras de los cuadros colgados de ese lugar.

Terry había cerrado la puerta dejando fuera a los cinco perros, y éstos habían parecido resignados, como si supieran que no podían traspasar el umbral de tan magnífico lugar.

Ella pensó con irritación que Hart les iba a hacer esperar como si fueran dos escolares que tuvieran que ser reprendidos.

—Excelencia... —dijo ella.

El duque alzó su penetrante mirada. Sus pupilas brillaban con intensidad, tan azules como las de Terry, pero a Candy le recordaron los ojos de un halcón.

Terry no habló y permaneció quieto sin inmutarse. Hart soltó la pluma en la bandeja con un golpe seco antes de levantarse

Era alto, como todos los Grandchester, con el pelo castaño oscuro. Tenía los hombros anchos y la misma constitución poderosa que sus hermanos, así como la mandíbula cuadrada. Llevaba puesto un kilt formal con los colores de los Grandchester, cuadros azules y verdes con líneas rojas y blancas. La chaqueta oscura le cubría como una segunda piel; probablemente había sido hecha a medida por el mejor sastre de  
Edimburgo.

Sin embargo, su expresión no recordaba a ninguno de sus hermanos. La cara de Mac mostraba la aburrida e inquieta obsesión de un artista. La de Cameron era más basta, más bruta, por culpa de la cicatriz; parecía un rufián.

Hart también; pero en él el efecto se veía realzado por la confianza en sí mismo que transmitían cada uno de sus gestos. Aquel hombre no tenía ninguna duda de que todas sus órdenes serian cumplidas. No se trataba de prepotencia, sino de fría certeza.

Dominaba cada aspecto de aquella estancia... excepto a Terry. Las oleadas de arrogante confianza que Hart emitía parecían fracionarse y fluir alrededor de su hermano menor sin que éste sintíera su efecto.

El duque apartó finalmente su penetrante mirada de ella y la posó sobre Terry.

—¿No había otra manera?—Habló como si estuvieran en mitad de una conversación, pero Terry pareció entenderle porque negó con la cabeza.

—Cornwell habría encontrado la manera de utilizarla. O la hubiera convertido en una excusa para arrestarme.

—Ese hombre es un cerdo.—Hart volvió a mirar a Candy de soslayo antes de dirigirse a Terry—. Ella ha sido dama de compañía, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué Isabella se hizo amiga suya?

Candy se separó de Terry y se adelantó unos pasos, tendiéndole la mano.

—Estoy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar. El viaje fue algo cansado pero no tuvimos incidentes ni problemas en el trayecto. Tampoco explotó una bomba de los fenianos en ninguna de las estaciones,

Hart lanzó a Terry una mirada ceñuda.

-Le gustan las bromas.—informó Terry.

—¿De veras? —respondió Hart en tono helado.

—Tambien me gusta el chocolate fundido y la crema de fresas.—Candy dejó caer la mano que él había ignorado—. Pero de momento me conformaré con un vaso de agua fría y una cama cómoda.

—No recuerdo haber ordenado que viniera, señora White. —Para variar, Hart se dirigió a ella directamente—. Podría estar arriba descansando en una cómoda cama si hubiera seguido a la doncella.

A Candy se le aceleró el corazón.

—A la única persona que le permití darme órdenes, Excelencia, fue a la señora Barrington, y sólo porque me pagaba un sueldo.

Hart arqueó las cejas con ferocidad.

—Déjala en paz, Hart—dijo Terry.

El duque miró a su hermano con rapidez y luego volvió a centrarse en Candy. Leyó en sus ojos que Hart no sabía qué hacer con ella ni lo que significaba para Terry.

Tampoco es que ella estuviera segura de que pensaba su marido, pero notó que al duque no le gustaba no saberlo. Quería catalogarla de inmediato y clasificarla a su antojo; de hecho, lo más probable es que ya lo hubiera hecho antes de verla, y que tener que reconsiderar ahora su postura le irritara sobremanera.

—Ahora que ya ha demostrado que es usted una mujer independiente —se burló Hart con sorna—, ¿podría dejarnos solos un instante? Me gustaría hablar con Terry en privado.

Era un hombre acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya. Candy abrió la boca para responder con un educado «por supuesto», pero Terry se le adelantó.

—No.

—¿Qué? —Hart clavó en él las pupilas, agudas como las de un águila.

—Quiero acompañar a Candy arriba y ayudarla a acomodarse. Podremos hablar durante la cena.

—Para eso están las doncellas.

—Quiero hacerlo yo.

Hart se dio por vencido, pero no ocultó su frustración.

—El gong sonará a las siete cuarenta y cinco y la cena se servirá a las ocho. Vestimos formalmente, señona White. No se retrase.  
Candy deslizó la mano en la de Terry intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Llámeme Candy, por favor—le invitó—. Ya no soy la señora White. Para mi profundo asombro, y supongo que también para el suyo, ahora soy su cuñada.

Hart se quedó paralizado. Terry arqueó las cejas al notarlo y luego se dio la vuelta para llevarse a Candy fuera de allí. Cuando salieron les rodearon los perros que seguían esperando pacientemente. Lanzó a su marido una mirada llena de  
preocupación, pero él mostraba la sonrisa más amplia que ella le hubiera visto nunca.

Candy era maravillosa, asombrosa. A Terry le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando la vio salir del vestidor envuelta en seda de profundo color azul. El corpino dejaba al descubierto el nacimiento del pecho, y resultaba el marco perfecto para el collar de diamantes que acababa de regalarle. Ella le miró con serenidad cuando él le ofreció el brazo para escoltarla hasta el comedor.

El collar había pertenecido a su madre. Terry recordaba cómo había presumido su padre de la belleza de su esposa, y los celosos arrebatos que sufría cuando la miraba otro hombre. Había sido propenso a dejarse llevar por incontrolables ataques de furia que acabaron teniendo funestas consecuencias.

Cualquier otra mujer se habría caído redonda de miedo si Hart hubiera clavado en ella aquella famosa mirada suya. Incluso la propia esposa de su hermano se había desmayado en más de una ocasión cuando éste la miraba así. Pero su Candy, no. Ella se había enfrentado a él con la cabeza alta y la espalda recta y le había dicho lo que pensaba sin pelos en la lengua.

Terry quiso reírse hasta que los retratos de sus ilustres antepasados cayeran de las paredes. Algunas veces, Hart necesitaba que le dieran una buena patada en el culo y si Candy estaba dispuesta a ello, ¿quién era él para impedirlo?

Hart guardó silencio cuando entraron en el comedor y se quedó de pie hasta que Terry ayudó a Candy a sentarse. El duque asumió la presidencia de la mesa y ellos se sentaron a ambos lados, ;a cierta distancia de el.

Si Hart no hubiera estado allí, hubieran podido cenar a solas en el pequeño comedor de su ala de la casa. PodrIan haberse sentado juntos, deleitandose en la privacidad.

Había querido demorarse en el vestidor con ella y ayudarla a cambiarse de ropa para la cena, pero Curry llegó con su kilt sobre el brazo e insistió en que debía bañarse y afeitarse.

Cuando se retiraran esa noche, pensaba despedir a todo aquel personal demasiado servicial y desvestirla él mismo. Estaba decidido a dormir con ella entre sus brazos y a despertarse de la misma manera.

—¿Me has oído? —-dijo Hart con voz aguda.

Terry cortó el filete en el plato y revisó mentalmente con rapidez lo que su hermano había dicho mientras él pensaba en Candy.

—El tratado que has firmado en Roma. Quieres que me lo lea y me lo aprenda de memoria. Lo haré después de la cena.

—¿Terry tiene almacenados en la cabeza muchos tratados extranjeros? —preguntó Candy. Su tono era inocente, pero sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad.

Hart le lanzó una dura mirada.

—Los tratados tienen la peculiaridad de que cambian de sentido según quién los interpreta, un matiz aquí o allá. Terry recuerda cada palabra exacta del original.

Candy le guiñó un ojo a su marido.

—Estoy segura de que resultará una conversación fascinante a la hora del té.

Ian no pudo contener una amplia sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Hart tan irritado.

El duque lanzó una gélida y penetrante mirada a su esposa, pero ella le ignoró con desparpajo.

—¿Tus tazas han sobrevivido al viaje intactas? —-le preguntó Candy.

Se le aceleró el corazón al recordar el frío roce de la porcelana en la punta de los dedos, la satisfacción al observar el desconcierto en la cara de Anthony.

—Las desenvolví y las guardé donde corresponde. Están perfectamente.

—¿Has comprado más tazas? -—intervino Hart.

Candy asintió con la cabeza al ver que Terry guardaba silencio.

—Ha comprado dos tazas preciosas. Una es blanca con flores azules enlazadas; la otra tiene flores rojas y la porcelana parece más fina. Si lo he entendido bien, la pintura y la exquisitez de la loza indican que podría trayarse de porcelana imperial.

-Correcto,— dijo Terry.

—Me leí un libro en París sobre el tema—confesó Candy con una descarada sonrisa.

Terry la miró y se olvidó de todo lo demás. Supo inconscientemente que Hart le estudiaba con atención, pero le hizo el mismo caso que a un insecto zumbándole al oído.

¿Cómo se las arreglaba Candy para decir siempre las palabras que él necesitaba escuchar justo en el momento oportuno? Ni siquiera Curry se anticipaba de esa manera.

Candy observó todo lo que la rodeaba. El elegante comedor, la mesa alargada, los brillantes bajoplatos de plata, los cuadros de los antepasados de los Grandchester, de las propiedades de los Grandchester, de los perros de los Grandchester, los lacayos de guantes blancos que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

—Me sorprende que no tenga un gaitero—le comentó a Hart—. Supuse que en la cena nos acompañaría una banda de gaitas.

Hart la miró con palpable desaprobación.

—No se toca la gaita en el interior de la casa. Es un sonido demasiado estruendoso.

—Papá sí lo permitía—señaló Terry—. Me provocaban doloresde cabeza.

—Por eso lo he prohibido—apostilló Hart.

—No somos la típica familia escocesa de los cuentos en los que todos llevan colgada su claymor2, y añoran los días de Bonnie Prince Charlie. La reina puede construir un castillo en Balmoral y vestirse con un kilt, pero eso no la convierte en escocesa.

—¿Qué es lo que te convierte en escocés?

—El corazón—dijo el duque de Kilmorgan— Nacer en el seno de un clan escocés y llevar su esencia en el alma.

—Saber que comer gachas no mata—añadió Terry.

Lo había dicho en serio; su intención era impedir que Hart comenzara un sermón sobre lo que significaba ser escocés, pero le agradó arrancar a Candy una hermosa sonrisa. Aunque Hart podía hablar inglés sin el más leve acento escocés, había estudiado en Cambridge y se sentaba en la Cámara de los Lores británica, atesoraba unas firmes ideas sobre Escocia y lo que quería para ella. Y podía disertar sobre ello durante horas.

Hart le miró con el ceño fruncido antes de clavar la vista en la comida. Candy le dirigió otra sonrisa que hizo que su imaginación se desbocara.

Continuaron cenando en silencio. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el tintineo de los cubiertos de plata contra la porcelana. Candy resultaba hermosa bajo las luces de las velas; los diamantes brillaban con la misma intensidad que sus ojos. Cuando por fin abandonaron la mesa, Hart les recordó con voz seca algo sobre su condenado tratado.

—Está bien—aceptó Candy con rapidez—. Me gustaría dar una vuelta por los jardines antes de dormir. No importa, ¿verdad?

Terry la escoltó hasta la puerta de la terraza. Los perros comenzaron a moverse a su alrededor agitando las colas. Le gustaría llevar a Candy a la sala de billar, se le habían ocurrido algunas cosas muy imaginativas que podrían realizar allí, pero si ella quería dar un paseo, no sería él quién se lo impidiera. Los jardines podían resultar igual de entretenidos.

Candy le apretó el brazo antes de que él pudiera decir nada y desapareció por la puerta. Los cinco perros la siguieron cuando comenzó a pasear por el sendero.

Terry cogió el tratado que le tendía Hart y le siguió a la sala de billar, esperando que aquella puñetera cosa no fuera demasiado larga.

—Es usted una joven muy lista,

Candy se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de Hart. Los perros la habían escoltado a lo largo del sendero que llevaba hasta una fuente desde la que caía un chorro de agua a un estanque de mármol. Aún no había anochecido a pesar de que pasaban de las nueve. No había estado nunca tan al norte pero, por lo que había leído, sabía que allí el sol apenas desaparecía unas horas durante los meses de verano.

Se había entretenido intentando adivinar de qué raza era cada perro. Ruiby y Ben eran perros de presa; Achilles un setter negro con una pata blanca; McNab un spaniel de pelo largo y Fergus un diminuto terrier.

Hart deslizó la mirada por la fuente mientras la punta de su cigarro se iluminaba al aspirar el humo. Los canes se arremolinaron a su alrededor moviendo las colas con frenesí. Como él no les hizo caso, se alejaron para explorar los jardines.

—No me considero especialmente lista. Candy había pensado que sería una noche cálida, pero en ese momento echaba de menos un chal—. Me temo que ni siquiera acabé la escuela.

—-Dejémonos ya de frivolidades. Es evidente que usted ha embaucado a Mac y  
a Isabella, pero yo no soy tan ingenuo.

—¿Y qué me dice de Terry? ¿A él también le he embaucado?

—¿Acaso no lo ha hecho? —La voz de Hart era calmada pero letal.

—Recuerdo haberle dicho a Terry muy explícitamente que no tenía ningún interés en casarme otra vez. Y, de repente, me encontré firmando una licencia especial y repitiendo que estaría con él hasta que la muerte nos separara. Creo que fue Terry el que me embaucó a mí.

—Terry es... —Hart se interrumpió y levantó la cabeza para mirar ensimismado el cielo multicolor.

—¿Qué? ¿Un loco?

—No.—La palabra fue rotunda—. Es... vulnerable.

—Es terco y listo, y hace justo lo que le da la gana.

Hart la inmovilizó con la mirada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que le conoce? ¿Unas semanas? Lo unico que usted ha visto es que Ian es rico y está loco, y no ha podido resistirse a hacerse con una presa tan fácil.

Candy notó que su temperamento amenazaba con tomar el control.

—Si se hubiera molestado en informarse, se habría dado cuenta de que ya soy rica. Muy rica. No necesito el dinero de Terry.

—Sí, ha heredado cien mil guineas y una casa en Beigrave Square de una viuda solitaria conocida corno señora Barrington, Realmente admirable. Pero la fortuna de Terry es diez veces eso y, cuando usted lo supo, no perdió tiempo en deshacerse de Anthony Brown y perseguir a Terry hasta llevarle al altar.

Candy se retorció las manos.

—No, resulta que yo me fui a París y Terry me siguió.

-Realmente ha sido una buena táctica ganarse la confianzade Isabella, tiene un corazó demasiado bueno para su bien, y estoy seguro de que ella le facilitó sus planes para llegar hasta él. Y también la habrá ayudado Mac. Lo que no entiendo es cómo logró ganárselo a él.

—¿Se refiere a que me gané su confianza? Yo no sé hacer eso, Ni siquiera estoy demasiado segura de qué está insinuando.

—Conozco sus antecedentes, señora White. Sé que su padre no era más que un tunante mentiroso y que su madre cayó en sus redes. Tal insensatez les condujo directamente a un asilo de beneficencia. Estoy seguro de que allí aprendió mucho.

Candy notó que le ardía la cara.

—Bueno, ¡cuánta gente investigando en mi pasado! Debería haber hablado con Curry. Al parecer posee un expediente completo sobre mí.

Hart dejó caer el cigarro y lo pisó con el talón. Se inclinó hacia ella y le habló al oído, envolviéndola con su aliento con aroma a tabaco.

—No permitiré que una cazafortunas arruine a mi hermano aunque sea lo último que haga.

—Se lo aseguro, Excelencia: jamás he cazado una fortuna en mi vida.

—No me tome el pelo. Haré anular el matrimonio. Puedo hacerlo. Y usted se irá, será como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada.

Candy tuvo que recurrir a todo su coraje para enfrentarse a los ojos azules de Hart Grandchester.

—¿No puede considerar que quizá me haya enamorado de él?

«Profunda, dramática y estúpidamente enamorada.»

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Hart respiró hondo pero no habló. Le palpitó un músculo en la mandíbula.

—Ya entiendo—dijo Candy con suavidad—, usted cree que él está loco y que ninguna mujer podría amarle.

—Terry está loco. Lo aseguró la comisión que le examinó. Yo estaba allí. Fui testigo de ello.

—Entonces, si cree que realmente está loco, ¿por qué lo sacó del sanatorio?

—Porque sé lo que le estaban haciendo.—Bajo la suave luz del crepúsculo, el poderoso duque de Kilmorgan pareció de repente angustiado—Vi lo que los malditos matasanos le hacían. Si no hubiera estado ya loco cuando entró allí, aquel lugar le habría destrozado el juicio.

—Los baños helados—se lamentó Candy—. Las corrientes eléctricas.

—Es todavía peor que eso. Santo Dios, a partir de los doce años le obligaban a tumbarse desnudo sobre la cama todas las noches y le ataban, según dijeron era para silenciar sus sueños. Mi padre no hizo nada. Yo tampoco pude actuar; no tenía poder. El mismo día que mi padre se cayó del caballo y se rompió el cuello, fui al sanatorio y saqué a Terry de allí.

Candy se sobresaltó por la vehemencia del duque pero, a la vez, notó un calorcillo en el corazón.

—Y Terry le agradece que lo hiciera.

—Terry no hablaba. No respondía cuando nos dirigíamos a él ni contestaba nuestras preguntas. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera con nosotros pero su mente hubiera ido muy lejos.

—Sí, le he visto hacer eso.

—Estuvo así tres meses. Entonces, un día en el desayuno, miró a Curry y le preguntó si había tostadas.—Hart apartó la mirada, pero Candy alcanzó a vislumbrar que tenía los ojos húmedos—. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si lo más natural del mundo fuera pedir una tostada.

Se levantó una suave brisa vespertina que le acarició el pelo y le apartó los rizos de la frente mientras observaba cómo uno de los duques mas poderosos del mundo parpadeaba para hacer desaparecer las lágrimas.

—Mañana ordenaré que venga mi abogado—continuó él bruscamente—. Encontraré la manera de invalidar el matrimonio sin que usted se vea arruinada.

—Sé que no me cree, pero jamás le haría daño a Terry.

—Tiene razón. No la creo.

El viento sopló con más fuerza, haciendo que a Candy le cayeran unas frías gotitas del agua de la fuente sobre la cara. Hart se volvió para regresar a la casa, pero se tropezó con Terry. Un solido muro.

—Te he dicho que la dejaras en paz —repitió en voz baja.

Hart tensó la espalda.

—Terry, no puedes confiar en ella.

Terry dio un paso hacía Hart, aunque no le miró a los ojos, no había manera de mal interpretar la cólera que inundaba sus gestos y su voz.

—Es mi mujer, está bajo mi protección. La única manera que tienes de acabar con mi matrimonio es volviéndome a encerrar de nuevo.

Hart se puso rojo.

—Terry, escúchame...

—Deseo que sea mi esposa. Es mi mujer. —Terry suavizó un poco la voz—-. Ahora es una Grandchester, trátala como tal.

Hart clavó los ojos en Terry, luego miró a Candy. Ella intentó mostrar entereza, pero su corazón latía a toda velocidad y el deseo de escapar de aquella depredadora mirada fue muy intenso.

Resultaba extraño, pero cuando Terry le dijo que iban a casarse, ella se había negado; sin embargo, ahora que Hart parecía tan empecinado en separarlos, supo que haría cualquier cosa para permanecer casada.

—Soy la esposa de Terry porque quiero serlo—afirmó—. Me da igual que vivamos en una grandiosa mansión o en una diminuta pensión.

—¿O en una vicaría? —señaló Hart con el ceño fruncido.

—Fui muy feliz en esa vicaría del East End, Excelencia.

—Y allí había ratas —apostilló Terry.

Candy le miró sorprendida. El informe de Curry debía ser muy detallado.

—En efecto, había una familia de roedores—confesó ella—. Nebuchadnezzar su esposa, y sus tres hijos, Shadmsh, Meshach y Abednego.

Los dos hombres clavaron los ojos en ella. Los dos pares de pupilas azules la hubieran enervado incluso aunque Terry no la hubiera mirado directamente.

—Era una broma que teníamos—explicó ella vacilante—. Las ratas resultan mucho más tolerables cuando tienen nombre propio.

—Aquí no hay ratas—aseguró Terry—. Jamás tendrás que preocuparte de nuevo por ellas.

—Al menos, no por las de cuatro patas—bromeó Candy—. El inspector Cornwell me recuerda un poco a Meshach, sus ojos resplandecen y mueve la nariz de la misma manera que él cuando miraba un trocito de queso particularmente delicioso.

Terry frunció el ceño y Hart no supo qué expresión adoptar.

—Imagino que, sin embargo, aquí sí hay serpientes —continuó ella, con la boca  
seca—.

Después de todo, estamos en el campo. Y habrá ratones de campo y otros animales. Debo confesar que no estoy acostumbrada al campo. Mi madre nació en una granja, pero yo he vivido en Londres desde que nací y sólo salía de la ciudad cuando la señora Barrington decidía ir a Brighton a aparentar que le gustaba el mar.

Terry entrecerró los ojos y puso aquella expresión que ponía ruando había dejado de escucharla. Sabía que no la oía, pero que al cabo de una semana podría sacar a relucir una frase en particular y recordársela.

Cerró la boca con esfuerzo. Hart la miraba como si estuviera a punto de ordenar que viniera una Comisión al día siguiente para juzgar si estaba loca.

Terry salió de su ensimismamiento y la cogió por el brazo.

—-Mañana te enseñaré el resto de Kilmorgan. Pasaremos la noche en nuestras habitaciones.

—¿Nos han preparado una habitación?

—Curry se encargó de todo mientras cenábamos.

—Curry vale su peso en oro. ¿Qué haríamos sin él?

Hart le lanzó una mirada penetrante, como si ella hubiera dicho algo significativo. Terry le deslizó el brazo por la cintura y la hizo girar para guiarla hasta la casa. El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo alejó el frescor de la tarde y la protegió del viento.

Un puerto seguro. En el transcurso de su vida, Candy se había sentido a salvo muy pocas veces. Ahora, Terry estaba cerca, protegiéndola, pero sintió la aguda mirada de Hart en la espalda hasta que llegaron a la casa.

La casa engulló a Candy. Terry la guió al piso de arriba por la amplia escalinata, meticulosamente decorada, llevándola consigo al más profundo interior de sus fauces.

Colgaban tantos cuadros en las paredes del vestíbulo y de la escalera que apenas se veía el empapelado que había debajo. Candy apenas pudo leer las etiquelas mientras Terry la empujaba hacia arriba; Stubb, Ramsy, Reynolds... También había algunos óleos de caballos y perros firmados pos Mac Grandchester. En el primer descansillo estaba el retrato del actual duque, Hart, con sus ojos azules, tan formidables en pintura como en persona.

En el segundo descansillo se mostraba el retrato de un hombre de mediana  
edad, que parecía tan confiado y arrogante como Hart. Sujetaba con ferocidad un kilt con los colores Grandchester y lucía una barba poblada, bigote y patillas.

Candy lo había visto antes, cuando bajaron a cenar, pero ahora se detuvo ante él.

—¿Quién es ése?

Terry ni siquiera lanzó una mirada hacia el cuadro.

—Mi padre.

—Oh. Era muy... peludo.

—Por eso a todos nos gusta ir bien afeitados. Candy miró con el ceño fruncido al hombre que había causado tanto dolor a su marido.

—Si era tan horrible, ¿por qué ocupa un lugar de honor? Escondedlo en el ático para no tener que verlo.

—Es la tradición. El duque actual en el primer descansillo, el anterior en el segundo. Mi abuelo está allí arriba. —Señaló la siguiente meseta—. El bisabuelo en el siguiente, y así sucesivamente. Hart no romperá esas reglas.

—Así que cada vez que subes, la mirada furiosa de todos los de duques de Kilmorgan sigue tus pasos.  
Terry la condujo más arriba, hacia el abuelo Grandchester.

—Ésa es la razón por la que todos tenemos nuestra propia casa. En Kilmorgan utilizo un ala propia con diez habitaciones, pero me gusta disfrutar de más privacidad.

—¿Diez habitaciones? —preguntó Candy con debilidad—¿Sólo?

—Cada uno de nosotros tiene a su disposición un ala de la casa. Si tenemos invitados, los alojamos en nuestras habitaciones y nos ocupamos de ellos.

—¿Tienes invitados a menudo?

—No.—Terry condujo a Candy al vestidor donde se había cambiado de ropa para la cena. Ella había pensado que era una estancia pequeña, pero su marido le mostró que al lado había un dormitorio tan grande que habría ocupado el primer piso completo de la casa de la señora Barrintong.—Eres la primera.

Candy miró al techo,la enorme cama,las tres ventanas con asientos

—Si es necesario estar casada contigo para obtener una invición, no me sorprende que no te haya visitado más gente.

Terry deslizó sobre ella su mirada azul y luego observó la cama.

—¿Estás bromeando otra vez?

—Sí. No me lo tomes en cuenta,

—Nunca te lo tomo en cuenta.

A Candy se le aceleró el corazón.

—¿Éste es tu dormitorio?

—Es nuestro dormitorio.

Ella observó con nerviosismo el dosel de la cama, con pilares de nogal repujados.

—Había oído decir que todos los matrimonios de las clases altas tienen habitaciones separadas. La señora Barrington no lo aprobaba. Decía que era un frivolo desperdicio de dinero y espacio

Terry abrió otra puerta.

—Éste es tu tocador, pero dormirás conmigo.

Candy miró a su alrededor con atención.

—¡Caramba! —exclamó al observar la elegante habitación con comodos sillones y un asiento junto a la ventana. Luego, refiriendose al tema anterior, agregó—-: La verdad es que no me importa, de hecho, lo prefiero.

—Curry te ayudará a decorarlo como desees. Es tan sencillo como decirle lo que quieres y él lo arreglará.

—Comienzo a considerar que Curry es un mago.—Candy esperó que le respondiera, pero Terry no dijo nada. Mostraba otra vez su mirada distante—.

Creo que vas a correr un riesgo horrible—continuó—, he leído en alguna parte que compartir dormitorio con una mujer es peligroso porque exhalamos vapores nocivos mientras dormimos. Cuando se lo conté a la señora Barrington lo consideró un disparate absoluto; al parecer el señor Barrington durmió a su lado durante treinta años y jamás se puso enfermo.

Terry la rodeó con sus brazos y el calor de su cuerpo apartó de la mente de Candy cualquier pensamiento.

-Los matasanos son capaces de decir cualquier cosa para conseguír dinero para sus investigaciones.

-¿Eso es lo que hacían en el sanatorio?

—Probaron conmigo todo tipo de experimentos para curarme la locura. Pero nunca vi que ninguno funcionara.

—Fueron crueles.

—Pensaban que me ayudaban.

Candy le puso las manos en los brazos.

—No seas tan condenadamente caritativo. Tu padre te encerró y esa gente te torturó en nombre de la ciencia. Les odio por haberlo hecho. Me gustaría ir a ese sanatorio y dar a tu médico, sea quien sea, un poco de su propia medicina.

Terry le cubrió los labios con los dedos.

—No quiero que vayas allí.

—Igual que no quieres que indague sobre el asesinato en High Holborn.

La frialdad se adueñó poco a poco de su mirada hasta entonces ardiente.

—-Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. Quiero que te mantengas.. . alejada. Quiero recordarte a ti, no quiero que te vincules a mi pasado.

—Deseas crear recuerdos diferentes—meditó ella, pensando que le entendía.

—Mi memoria es demasiado buena. No puedo olvidar nada. Quiero recordarte aquí, a solas conmigo, o en esa pensión en París. Tú y yo solos, sin Cornwell, Brown o mi hermano; lejos de High Holborn...

Sus palabras se desvanecieron y comenzó a frotarse la sien, con los ojos brillantes de frustración. Candy le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—No pienses en eso.  
—Lo recuerdo todo una y otra vez, como una melodía que no se interrumpe.—Candy le acarició la frente con suavidad, sus dedos duros bajo los de ella.

Él la abrazó—. Cuando estás conmigo se detiene. Es como cuando sostengo una taza Ming; la toco, la acaricio y me olvido de todo. Nada importa.

Contigo me ocurre lo mismo. Por eso te traje aquí, para que estés conmigo. Donde puedes conseguir que... todo... se interrumpa

continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

La historia pertenece a Jennifer Ashley y los personajes de Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e igarashi

**Capitulo 15**

Candy lo miró fijamente, con los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

—Dime cómo.

Él le sostuvo la cara entre las manos, aquel hermoso rostro que había irrumpido en el clamor que resonaba en su cabeza desde el día que la conoció en la ópera de Covent Carden. Ella fue lo único auténtico para él en el palco de Anthony Brown; todo lo demás habían sido sombras.

—Quedándote conmigo.

—Estamos casados —susurró ella—. Por supuesto que me quedaré.

—Podrías dejarme.

Apoyó la frente en la de ella, recordando el horrible día en que había acudido a casa de Mac con la carta de despedida de Isabella. No había podido olvidar la devastación de su hermano al saber que su espósa le había abandonado.

—No lo haré.

—Prométemelo.

—Ya lo he prometido. Te lo juro.

Su voz rezumaba sinceridad con los dulces ojos muy abiertos. La la besó en los labios, asegurándose de que ella no pudiera mentir. Isabella había amado a Mac con desesperación y, a pesar de ello, le había dejado.

—Quédate conmigo—repitió.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras respondía a su beso. La apretó contra su cuerpo para buscar los botones que cerraban el corpiño.

Los senos de Candy aparecieron ante sus ojos y se inclinó para besarlos. Ella emitió un suave sonido mientras él lamía su piel, marcandola una vez mas.

Terry sintió que Candy le abría la ropa, buscando entre las capas de tela hasta encontrar su carne, entonces ella apretó la boca contra su pecho justo debajo del hueco de la garganta y él respiró hondo. La esencia del pelo de su esposa inundó sus fosas nasales, llevándole al limite de la locura.

La alzó contra su cuerpo y la besó, separando sus labios al tiempo que le presionaba con los pulgares las comisuras de la boca. Era su esposa y la deseaba. Ahora y siempre. Le abrió con rapidez el resto del corpino y después desató el corsé con pequeños tirones. Lo arrancó de su cuerpo antes de desabrocharle la camisola, atrapando los pechos desnudos entre las manos.

Ella se arqueó cuando él la besó otra vez, presionando los arrugados pezones con las palmas.

Desatarle y quitarle las faldas y enaguas le llevó bastante tiempo de febril actividad, y comenzó a impacientarse, por lo que desgarró la tela mientras ella ahogaba una protesta. Entonces la alzó y la llevó a la cama, despojándose de su propia ropa con agitación. Se colocó sobre ella sin molestarse en apartar las mantas. Cuando ella comenzó a hablar, la silenció con un intenso beso.

Terry le abrió las piernas y la penetró, encontrándola mojada para él. Candy alzó las caderas y él embistió una y otra vez como sabía que ella necesitaba. La poseyó primero con rapidez y luego más despacio, apoyándose en los brazos a ambos lados. Besó los hinchados labios de su esposa antes de comenzar a darle mordiscos de amor en el cuello, lamiendo su piel húmeda de sudor.

Una vez que pasó el frenesí inicial, se mostró más suave y juguetón. Se envolvió en el largo pelo de Candy, acariciándolo, enroscándolo, besándolo.

La besó y la amó en absoluto silencio. No existía nada más que aquella habitación en penumbra y Candy bajo su cuerpo... Ni Hart, ni Cornwell, ni los asesinatos.

Notó que ella intentaba que la mirara directamente a los ojos, pero no lo hizo. Si la miraba se perdería en ella, y no quería distraerse de la realidad física de perderse en su interior.

La amó hasta que el cielo volvió a iluminarse tras la corta noche escocesa. Ella le sonrió somnolienta cuando se retiró la última vez, y la besó de nuevo antes de dejarse caer en la cama, a su lado,

La rodeó con un brazo atrayendo la espalda de Candy contra su torso caliente. El bien proporcionado trasero femenino encajó entre sus caderas, dándole nuevas ideas para la próxima vez que la amara.

Él miró su propia mano, grande y firme, cubriendo la delgada cintura de su esposa, su piel morena contra la otra más cremosa, Terry podría mantenerla a salvo allí con él, tan segura que ella nunca, jamás, querría dejarle.

Cuando Candy despertó, se encontró bajo las sábanas con. Terry todavía abrazándola. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle por el desayuno, la sonrisa de su marido se volvió depredadora. Le dio la vuelta sobre las almohadas y le hizo de nuevo el amor con rapidez e intensidad, hasta dejarla jadeante.

—Deberíamos levantarnos ahora —susurró Candy cuando él su quedó inmóvil otra vez encima de ella para besarla pausadamente en el cuello.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No nos espera tu hermano para desayunar?

—Le ordené a Curry que nos sirviera el desayuno aquí dentro.

Candy le acarició la mejilla.

—De verdad espero que le pagues un buen sueldo.

—No tiene queja.

—¿Estuvo en el sanatorio contigo?

—Cameron lo envió para que cuidara de mí cuando cumplí quince años. Decidió que necesitaba que alguien me afeitara y se ocupara de mi ropa. Tenía razón, andaba hecho un desastre.

Curry entró en ese momento, cargando una pesada bandeja de plata con los servicios del desayuno. Terry no se levantó de la cama, pero Candy se aseguró de estar bien cubierta mientras Curry acercaba una mesita a la misma y ponía la bandeja encima de ella.

Como había hecho en París, el ayuda de cámara simuló no ver Candy cuando sirvió el humeante té en las tazas. Incluso había traido consigo la prensa de Londres y Edimburgo, que estaba doblada al lado de los platos junto a algunas cartas.

Candy se sintio una dama decadente, holgazaneando entre las sábanas mientras un sirviente le llevaba comida. La señora Barrington no era partidaria de desayunar en la cama y sólo lo había hecho durante los últimos meses de su vida, cuando ya se encontraba muy mal.

Terry observó la amplia sonrisa de Curry antes de salir del dormitorio y decidió que daría de comer a Candy en la cama en vez de levantarse y sentarse a la mesa.

Se le dio bastante bien. Fue metiéndole pedacitos de pan con mantequilla en la boca y ofreciéndole un poco de huevo con el tenedor.

Ella intentó coger el cubierto y comenzó a reírse cuando él se negó a dárselo.

Terry también sonrió y permitió que Candy le diera de comer a él. Le gustó que se sentara en su regazo para hacerlo.

Y así transcurrió el día. Haciendo el amor una y otra vez, descansando en la cama mientras leían los periódicos o comiendo las viandas que Curry les traía.

—Me gusta esto de ser una dama de la aristocracia —comentó Candy cuando la tarde tocaba a su fin—. Aunque todavía no me acostumbro a no tener que levantarme al amanecer para cuidar de otra persona.

—Son mis sirvientes los que te cuidarán a ti a partir de ahora.

—Parecen muy contentos de que así sea. —Las doncellas pelirrojas que habían entrado a avivar el fuego y recoger la habitación le mostraron unas amplias sonrisas cuando ella les dio las gracias. Sonrisas sinceras y felices, sin pizca de desprecio.

—Les gustas —dijo Terry.

—No saben nada de mí. Podría ser una tirana o dedicarme a regañarles sin parar día y noche.

—¿Lo harías?  
—Claro que no, pero ¿cómo lo saben? A menos, por supuesto, que Curry les haya leído mi expediente.

—Confían en la opinión de Curry.

—Al parecer lo hace todo el mundo.

—Son familias que llevan toda la vida sirviendo a los Grandchester. Forman parte del clan y siempre han trabajado nuestras tierras, luchado a nuestro lado, siguiéndonos donde fuera durante generaciones.

—Tengo que acostumbrarme a tantas cosas...

Terry no añadió nada y se limitó a distraerla de la charla deslizando las manos bajo sus pechos y besándola,

Más tarde, Terry la llevó hasta el lugar donde guardaba su colección. Candy tuvo la sensación de haber entrado en un santuario. Los estantes, poco profundos, tenían puertas de vidrio y cubrían las paredes de la enorme estancia. En el centro de la misma había más vitrinas.

En ellas se veían tazas de la dinastía Ming de todos tamaños y colores sobre pequeños pedestales, todos con la correspondiente etiqueta que indicaba la fecha aproximada de fabricación y otras peculiaridades. Aún quedaban algunos lugares vacíos esperando nuevas adquisiciones para la colección.

—Es como un museo. —Candy se paseó por la estancia, admirando lo que la rodeaba—. ¿Dónde están las que compraste en Londres?

A ella todos los anaqueles le parecían iguales, pero Terry se acercó a uno con seguridad y sacó la taza con detalles rojos que le había comprado a Brown.

Candy pensaba que cada una de esas piezas eran preciosas, pero no comprendía qué era lo que atraía tanto a Terry como para tener más de cien. Ni para que las cuidara con tanto mimo. Vio que su marido dejaba la taza en su lugar y que se dirigía a otro estante para coger otra porcelana, Esta era verde jade y había tres dragones grises correteando por el exterior.

—¡Qué preciosidad! —se admiró Candy, retorciendo las manos.

—Es tuya.

—¿Qué?—Se quedó inmóvil.

Terry deslizó la mirada a su alrededor aunque sus manos permanecieron inmóviles.

—Te la doy. Un regalo de bodas.

Candy estudió la taza. Era un frágil trozo del pasado, un delicado objeto entre los elegantes y largos dedos de Terry.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto que estoy seguro. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿No la quieres?

-Claro que la quiero —se apresuró a decir Candy, tendiéndole las manos—. Me siento muy honrada.

El ceño fruncido de Terry fue sustituido por una rara sonrisa.

-¿Es mejor tener esa taza que un carruaje con caballos nuevos o una docena de vestidos de fiesta?

—Pero ¿Qué dices? Es cien veces mejor.

—Sólo es una taza.

—Es una taza especial para ti y me la has regalado.—Candy la tomó con sumo cuidado y sonrió mientras admiraba los dragones que se perseguían con eterna determinación—. Es el mejor regalo del mundo.

Terry la recuperó con suavidad y la devolvió a su lugar. Era lo más sensato; allí estaría a salvo y no se rompería.

Pero el beso que Terry le dio después fue cualquier cosa menos sensato. Fue provocativo y violento, y candy no supo por qué él esbozaba aquella sonrisa de triunfo.

—Ha llegado Cam.

Unos días después, mientras se abrochaba la camisa que acababa de ponerse, Terry observó la llegada de su hermano desde la puerta de la terraza. A su espalda, Curry preparaba el resto de la ropa de Terry mientras Candy, envuelta en una bata de seda roja, disfrutaba del té matutino ante la pequeña mesa.

Hacía tres días que estaban allí, y se habían pasado casi todo el tiempo encerrados en sus aposentos haciendo el amor. También habían recorrido la mansión y los jardines mientras enseñaba a Candy el lugar, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaron en la cama.

Terry sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que regresar al mundo real, con Hart, pero jamás olvidaría la felicidad que había encontrado en aquella burbuja atemporal. Cada vez que las cosas se volvieran a poner feas—y no tenía duda de que lo harían—, tendría algo bueno que recordar.

Cameron traía consigo una potrilla joven, de aproximadamente un año; y Terry y Candy se acercaron a saludarle.

Cam estaba vigilando cómo descargaban el animal de un carruaje especial para caballos cuando se acercaron. Su hermano maldijo floridamente al ver las acciones de los sirvientes antes de ponerse a realizar él mismo la tarea.

—Jamás había visto antes un carruaje para caballos —comentó Candy mientras estudiaba la aparición de la nerviosa potra—. Ha sido transportada en vez de transportar.

La yegua poseía una delicada constitución, Su hocico era de un suave tono rosado, el pelaje era castaño y negras la testud y la cola, que caían como una brillante capa de marta. El animal se quedó mirando a Candy con interés, con unos suaves ojos marrones.

—Es que no es un caballo de tiro—aclaró Cam, con la voz todavía más ronca de lo habitual por el polvo del camino—. Es una pura sangre y ganará docenas de carreras, ¿verdad que lo harás, preciosa? Después, parirá más ganadores.

Cameron le acarició suavemente el morro.

—¿Por qué no te casas con ella, papá? —preguntó Daniel, apoyándose contra el  
remolque para caballos—. No ha hecho más que decirle halagos a ese caballo desde que salimos. Es asqueroso.

Cameron ignoró a su hijo y se acercó a Candy. Se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla y luego dio una sonora palmada a Terry en el hombro, envolviéndoles en su penetrante olor a caballo y sudor.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Candy. No te importe darle una bofetada a mi hijo cuando se lo merezca. Carece de educación.

—Eso es culpa tuya, papá.

—¿Va todo bien? —-preguntó Cameron a Terry de manera casual.

Era evidente que quería saber cómo se había tomado Hart las noticias,

—Hart vendrá ahora—dijo Terry.

—No le hemos visto mucho durante estos días —añadió Candy.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Os habéis estado escondiendo de él?

—No, hemos... —Candy se interrumpió y se puso roja como la grana.

Cam la miró y luego observó a Terry, que no podía contener una amplia sonrisa, y estalló en risas. Las carcajadas de Cameron resonaron en el aire haciendo que la potrilla sacudiera la cabeza con irritación.

—Oh, quieres decir que estuvisteis en la cama. Bien por ti, Terry, eso quiere decir que pronto tendré un primito, ¿verdad? —inquirió Daniel.

—Vaya diablillo descarado —gruñó Cam de buen humor—.No se le dice eso a una dama.

-¿En cambio está bien reírse al pensarlo?—argüyó Daniel.

-¿Entiendes ahora lo que te decía?—preguntó Cameron a Candy-. Tiene la lengua demasiado aguda e impertinente, y todo es culpa mía. Ignórale. ¿La has llevado ya a montar a caballo, Terry? ¿Has elegido un buen animal para ella?

Candy palideció.—Oh, no monto a caballo.

Los tres Grandchester clavaron los ojos en ella.

—¿No sabes montar?—preguntó Daniel anonadado.

Candy deslizó la mano en la de Terry.

—No hay muchas oportunidades de aprender a hacer cabriolas en Rotten Row si  
eres la esposa de un pobre vicario. Y, cuando trabajé para la señora Barrington, hacía muchos años que ésta había dejado atrás sus días de amazona. En París alquilé un pequeño cabriolé para desplazarme.

Tanto Cam como Daniel le dirigieron una mirada compasiva.

—Estás de suerte —dijo el padre—. La compensación por casarse con un Grandchester es que te conviertes en la cuñada del mejor entrenador de caballos de las Islas Británicas. Elegiré un caballo para ti y comenzaré a darte lecciones mañana por la mañana.

Candy apretó con fuerza los dedos de Terry.

—Que sea un pony muy tranquilo, por favor. De todas maneras, creo que no necesito aprender a montar. Me siento muy feliz caminando.

—Convéncela tú, Terry.

Candy le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y él se olvidó por completo de qué estaban habíando; no le importaba demasiado si ella quería montar a caballo o prefería ir andando. Él sólo quería rodearla con los brazos y estrecharla, continuar con lo que estaban haciendo antes de que la llegada de Cameron les interrumpiera. Se inclinó y la besó.

—No permitiré que te hagas daño —aseguró.

—Qué reconfortante —respondió Candy con debilidad.

El caballo que Cameron eligió para ella no era exactamente un viejo pony, sino una hermosa yegua que hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás sus años como caballo de carreras. Mucho más grande que el dulce animal que ella había imaginado, era más alta que Cameron y tenía unas pezuñas enormes.

—Es casi un caballo de tiro—explicó Cam—. La monto en algunas ocasiones para saltar y cabalgar. Es muy tranquila. Venga, arriba.

La silla se veia diminuta en el inmenso lomo de la yegua. Había un estribo y un surco en el que Candy debía poner la pierna derecha.

—¿Por qué las mujeres no pueden montar como los hombres? —murmuró ella mientras Cameron la ayudaba a subir. Perdió el equilibrio y soltó un pequeño chillido cuando se cayó por el otro lado, pero Terry la atrapó entre sus brazos.

—¿Quieres cabalgar con un caballo entre las piernas?—Los ojos dorados de

Cameron la miraron con diversión antes de cubrirse los labios con los dedos como si fuera una horrorizada y anciana damisela—. ¿Con qué clase de mujer te has casado, Terry?

—Con una práctica —respondió Candy. Luchó contra la falda de su nuevo traje de montar y estiró el pie para volver a subir.

Terry le sujetó la espalda con mano firme mientras Cam le cogía el tobillo y lo colocaba en el estribo.

—Así. ¿Preparada?

—Oh, por supuesto. Vayamos al Derby. —Candy intentó coger las riendas pero su cuñado no se las dio.

—Hoy no llevarás tú las riendas, sino yo.

Candy le miró horrorizada. Terry estaba a su lado, una reconfortante presencia, pero ella estaba sentada por encima de su cabeza.

—Me caeré si no sujeto las riendas—protestó—. ¿Dónde me agarro?

—No puedes sujetarte ni siquiera a la cabeza del caballo —aclaró Terry—. Tienes que aprender a mantener el equilibrio en el animal. A balancearte.

—Algo que jamás se me ha dado bien.

—Pues ahora aprenderás—dijo Cameron.

Sin esperar más, Cam hizo que la yegua comenzara a andar lentamente. Candy se deslizó al instante hacia un lado, pero Terry la atrapó y la empujó de nuevo a la silla. Tenía una amplia sonrisa. Se reía de su pobre esposa.

Un montón de mozos de cuadra y criados de la mansión pululaban a su alrededor. Algunos fingían atravesar los jardines en dirección a alguna parte y otros se habían subido a la valla que separaba los jardines de los establos para mirar descaradamente. Animaron a su nueva señora con consejos y palabras de aliento y aplaudieron cuando logró mantenerse sobre la yegua al comenzar a trotar

Al final de la lección, Candy había aprendido al menos a balancearse sobre la silla y a utilizar las piernas para sostenerse. Los criados la ovacionaron cuando Terry la bajó del caballo.

Sus afectuosas muestras de cariño fueron un sombrío contraste con la frialdad que reinó más tarde en el comedor. Hart se mantuvo sentado en un gélido silencio. Los lacayos que habían jaleado a Candy con entusiasmo escocés, ahora parecían  
sometidos y acobardados.

A Candy le dolían los músculos de las piernas, no acostumbrados a tal ejercicio. Cuando se dejó caer en la silla que Terry le ofreció en el comedor, dio un brinco al tiempo que emitía un leve gemido. Las firmes manos de su marido la sostuvieron cuando se volvió a poner de pie.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Perfectamente.—Candy se mordió los labios—. Creo que Cameron debería buscar un caballo más suave para mí.

Terry sonrió y luego no pudo contener una carcajada. Su risa era cálida y aterciopelada, tan maravillosa que ella se quedó quieta para disfrutarla. Candy le sonrió y volvió a intentar sentarse con cuidado.

—Ya puedes ir dejando de reírte de mí, Terry Grandchester. Sólo ha sido la primera lección.

Él se inclinó sobre ella.

—Ya tienes un buen asiento, Candy.

—Espero que te estés refiriendo a la silla de montar.

Terry la besó en la mejilla y se acercó a su lugar, todavía con una sonrisa en la cara. Se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se sentó.

—A Candy le gustan las bromas—aclaró sin mirar a los demás.

Candy sintió el hielo de la penetrante mirada de Hart. Daniel tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa y Cameron parecía paralizado. Había ocurrido algo y Candy no sabía lo que era.

El resto de la cena resultó tenso, aunque Terry no se dio cuenta. Comió lentamente, casi olvidándose de hacerlo. En ocasiones miraba a Candy con una sonrisa feliz y, una vez, cuando los demás no miraban, le sacó la lengua. Candy se puso roja como una remolacha y bajó la mirada a la comida.

Cuando los lacayos retiraron por fin el último plato, Hart se puso en pie y lanzó la servilleta sobre la mesa.

—Terry te necesito.-dijo antes de salir del comedor.

Cameron cogió una botella del aparador. Daniel no le siguió ni se sorprendió por la brusca salida de Hart. Cuando Terry se levantó para seguir a su hermano mayor,

Candy saltó de su silla y fue tras éste a toda velocidad.

Candy... —escuchó que la llamaba Terry, pero ella corrió por el pasillo muy por delante de él y entró en el estudio privado del duque.

Hart se giró en mitad de la estancia.

—Terry no es su criado —explicó Candy precipitadamente. Hart la inmovilizó con su aguda mirada.

—¿ Qué demonios... ?

-Se dirige a él de la misma manera en que llamaría a un lacayo para que le limpiara las botas.

A Hart le palpitó un músculo en la mejilla.

-Señora White, lleva en nuestra familia apenas una semana. Terry y yo trabajamos juntos en amor y compañía desde mucho antes de que usted apareciera en el horizonte.

—Es su hermano, no su secretario.

—Está acabando con mi paciencia.

—Le quiere, ¿por qué no se lo demuestra?

Hart se acercó a ella con los labios apretados y la agarró por los hombros. Era muy fuerte.

—Señora White...

—Me llamo Candy.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y Terry entró en tromba. Se acercó a Hart y le empujó lejos de Candy.

—No la toques.

Hart se zafó de su hermano.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Candy, aléjate de él.

A Candy se le había acelerado el corazón.

—Terry, lo siento, sólo quería... —Terry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza pero no la miró.

—¡Vete!

Candy se entretuvo, aturdida durante un instante más, antes de salir corriendo del estudio. Cameron pareció alarmarse cuando la vió en el pasillo.

-¡Demonios¡—dijo, antes de dirigirse hacia el estudio de Hart.

El portazo resonó en todo el corredor.

Candy logró llegar a la escalera antes de que le diera un vahído por culpa del ardor que notaba en los pulmones. Apenas podía respirar; llevaba el corsé muy apretado.

Alguien se acercó a ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien, tía Candy? ¿Quieres una copa o alguna otra cosa?

Ella quiso reírse de puro histerismo al oír que la llamaba «tía Candy», pero se contuvo.

—Sí, gracias, Daniel. Una copa me sentará bien.

—De acuerdo. ¡Angus, trae una copa de... whisky! —gritó por encima del pasamanos.

El corpulento lacayo que atravesaba el vestíbulo en ese momento, se dio la vuelta y volvió al comedor.

—¿Siempre se portan así? —preguntó Candy, respirando todo lo hondo que podía

—¿Te refieres a si se lanzan a la garganta del otro? Oh, sí. Siempre están gritando y peleándose. Ya te acostumbrarás.

—¿De veras?

—Tendrás que hacerlo, ¿no? Pero han sido muy infelices.

Candy parpadeó para hacer desaparecer las lágrimas.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Tú eres infeliz?

—¿Lo dices porque mi madre intentó asesinarnos a mi padre y a mí y luego se suicidó? —Daniel encogió los delgados hombros—, No la conocí y mi padre ya lo ha superado.

Aquella despreocupada aceptación de la violencia de su madre oprimió el corazón de Candy. Había visto la misma actitud en algunas niñas de diez años del East End, cuyas madres, prostitutas, desaparecían sin más. Ellas también se encogían de hombros y decían sin inmutarse: «Era una puta. ¿Qué esperabas?»

Sin percibir su piedad, Daniel cogió el vaso corto que trajo Angus y se lo ofreció. Candy bebió y el agradable sabor acre del whisky inundó su boca. Escuchó la voz de la señora Barrington en su mente: «las damas no beben licores». Pero sabía que la anciana guardaba una botella de brandy escondida en la mesilla.

—Explícame una cosa, Daniel —dijo Candy con aire cansado—. Cuando estábamos en el comedor, Terry se rió de mí y todos nos mirasteis como si se hubiera caído el ciclo. ¿Por que?

Daniel arrugó la nariz.

—¿Qué por qué? Porque Terry se rió. No creo que ninguno hayamos oído reírse a carcajadas al tío Terry. Al menos, no desde que salió del sanatorio.

Candy hizo muchos progresos en las lecciones de equitación hasta que, al final de la semana, podía montar sin ayuda siempre y cuando Cameron o Terry fueran a su lado. Aprendió a usar las piernas para guiar al caballo y a no agitar o tirar demasiado fuerte de las riendas para mantener el equilibrio.

Las agujetas comenzaron a desaparecer cuando sus músculos se acostumbraron al ejercicio. Al principio de la segunda semana de entrenamiento, pudo subirse a la cama con sólo un leve gemido de dolor. Terry resultó ser un masajista muy capaz para hacer desaparecer la rigidez.

Acabó tornándole cariño a la yegua que montaba. El animal tenía un larguísimo nombre, según rezaba en su pedigrí, pero los mozos de cuadras la llamaban simplemente Emmie. Mientras ella y Emmie recorrían a paso lento las vastas tierras de Kilmorgan, Terry y Cameron galopaban a toda velocidad y saltaban las vallas que se encontraban a su paso.

Terry era un excelente jinete, pero Camerón era todavía mejor, parecía formar parte del caballo. Cuando no le daba lecciones, se dedicaba a entrenar a la potrilla que había traído consigo, permitiendo que el animal corriera a placer bajo sus competentes manos.

—Es un don—le dijo Terry una mañana mientras le observaban—. Cam es capaz de lograr cualquier cosa de un caballo. Los animales le adoran.

Con las personas, sin embargo, Cameron era rudo y a menudo arisco y no hacía más que soltar maldiciones. Al principio se disculpaba por ello ante Candy, pero al poco tiempo dejó de hacerlo. Candy recordó lo que Isabella le había comentado en una ocasión: los Grandchester habían vivido solos durante tanto tiempo que no les ocurría  
suavizar los modales delante de las damas.

Candy. acostumbrada a las frases malsonantes del East End, decidió que podía soportarlo, como le había dicho al inspector Cornwell, no era una dulce flor de invernadero que debiera ser protegida.

Aprendió a atesorar las conversaciones que mantenía con Terry, como esta sobre Camerón, porque apenas se veian fuera del dormitorio. Durante las dos semanas siguientes él estuvo encerrado con Hart; cuando no salían los dos solos de la casa sin decir a nadie adonde iban.

Cam continuó con las lecciones sin mostrar ninguna señal de que hubiera algo inusual. Candy intentó preguntarle a Terry en una ocasión qué era lo que hacía con Hart.

—Negocios—había respondido lacónicamente, antes de sumirse en uno de sus ensimismados silencios.

Le volvía loca no saber a qué se dedicaban, pero odiaba curiosear. Hart tenía razón al menos en una cosa: apenas conocía a Terry, y quizá fuera así como se comportaban siempre.

«No puedes esperar que cambie su vida por ti —se recriminó a sí misma, aunque por otro lado se decía—, pero es mi marido.»

Las cosas continuaron así hasta que una tarde Cameron le dijo que irían con los caballos más allá del parque, a las colinas.

Era un hermoso día y una suave brisa veraniega bailaba entre los árboles. Las cimas de las montañas continuaban nevadas, como siempre; parecía que el sol jamás calentaba lo suficiente para derretir aquellos blancos picos.

—Hay un capricho en medio del bosque —dijo Cameron, cabalgando a su lado. Montaba un lustroso garañón negro. A los mozos de cuadras les daba miedo aquella bestia, pero el animal obedecía a Cam sin rechistar—. Mi padre lo construyó para mi madre. Al parecer no había suficientes castillos en ruinas en las Highlands, así que decidió edificar uno de mentira.

Ninguno de los hermanos hablaba demasiado de su madre, aunque tampoco lo hacían de su padre. El retrato del anterior y barbado duque la observaba cada día desde el segundo rellano de la escalera, pero Candy jamás había visto un cuadro de la madre. Le indicó a Emmie que acelerara el paso, interesada.

A su espalda, el caballo de Cameron tropezó. Candy giró la cabeza alarmada y se encontró con que su cuñado ya se había bajado del garañón y le examinaba la pezuña.

—¿Está herido?—preguntó a la amplia espalda de Cam.

—No, está bien. Se le ha caído una herradura, ¿no es cierto, viejo amigo? —Palmeó el cuello del caballo—. Sigue hasta el capricho.

Emmie conoce el camino.

Candy tragó saliva. Nunca se había aventurado sola tan lejos, pero decidió que aquélla era una ocasión tan buena como cualquier otra.

Sacudió las riendas de Emmie para continuar, y la yegua siguió el camino hasta la cima de la colina a paso lento.

Hacía calor a pesar de la brisa entre los árboles. Se le había humedecido la cara de sudor mientras cabalgaba. Esperaba que en el capricho hiciera más fresco.

Lo vio mucho antes de llegar. Era una pintoresca edificación de piedra cubierta de musgo. Las fachadas laterales tenían diminutas ventanas con ladrillos artísticamente desmoronados. Se dio cuenta al instante de por qué lo habían levantado en aquel lugar en particular. La vista era impresionante. Ante sus pies se extendían kilómetros y kilómetros de ondulaciones verdes que se alejaban hacia el mar grisáceo que se intuía a lo lejos. Había un riachuelo saltarín justo al lado, que caía en cascada junto a la fachada principal.

—¿Estás seguro de que Cornwell no tiene nada nuevo? —La voz de Hart resonó en el interior del capricho, y Candy se quedó paralizada.

—Ya te lo he dicho—respondió Terry.

—No has dicho nada de nada. Tenemos que hablar de esto. ¿Por qué no me contaste nada sobre Eliza Leagan?

—Quería protegerla. —Hubo un silencio—. Pero no lo conseguí.

Candy recordó que Eliza Leagan era el nombre de la mujer que asesinaron en Coven Carden la noche que Terry había salido con destino a París. Cornwell estaba convencido de que fue Terry quien la mató.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? —repitió Hart.

—Tenía que protegerla —contestó Terry con énfasis.

—¿De Cornwell?

—En parte.

—¿De quien la mató? —tanteó Hart con voz aguda.

Hubo otro silencio en el que se escuchó el alegre barboteo del riachuelo.

—Terry,¿que es lo que sabes?—La voz de Hart era ahora mas calmada, mas suave.

—Sé lo que vi.

—¿Qué viste? —preguntó el duque, impaciente.

—Sangre. Estaba cubierta de sangre. Me manché las manos; intenté limpiarlas en las paredes, en las sábanas. Era como pin¬tura...

—Terry. Concéntrate en mí.

Terry se cerró en sí mismo mientras las palabras se desvanecían.

—Sé lo que vi —dijo en voz baja.

—Pero ¿lo sabe Cornwell?

Terry volvió a quedarse callado y, cuando habló, su voz era más estable.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quiere a Candy?

—No lo sé. Pero no la tendrá, no le dejaré tenerla.

—Muy noble por tu parte.—El tono de Hart era ahora cortante.

—Si está casada conmigo, tu nombre la protege a ella tambien Archie Cornwell no puede acercarse a la familia del duque de Kilmorgan.

—Lo sé.

—Intentó obligarla a espiarme—continuó Terry.

—¿En serio?—La voz de Hart era más aguda.

—Candy se negó.—Terry parecía feliz—. Le despidió con cajas destempladas. A mi Candy no le da miedo.

—¿Estás seguro de que ella se negó?

—Estaba allí. Pero por si acaso...—Otra pausa más, y Candy contuvo el aliento.

—¿Por sí acaso qué?—le apremió Hart.

—Una esposa no puede testificar contra su marido, ¿verdad?

Hart se mantuvo callado durante un momento.

—Debo inclinarme ante ti, Terry. Algunas veces se me olvida lo inteligente que eres.

Terry no respondió.

—Tienes razón, Terry —continuó Hart—. Es mucho más conveniente que ella esté de nuestra parte. Pero en e] momento en que te haga infeliz, me ocuparé de anular el matrimonio. Podemos obligarla a mantener la boca cerrada si le ofrecemos el dinero necesario.

Todo el mundo tiene su precio.

Candy contuvo el aliento al notar que el mundo parecía moverse a su alrededor. Le indicó a Emmie que diera la vuelta casi a ciegas, agradeciendo que las pezuñas de la yegua no hicieran ruido sobre la húmeda hojarasca.

Notó que le entraban náuseas y se aferró a las crines rojizas de Emmie, dejando que el animal encontrara solo el camino de vuelta.

Candy apenas recordó después cómo había regresado a Kilmorgan. Sólo supo que, de repente, estaba delante de la alargada mansión que se extendía hacia el valle, con sus ventanas brillando como ojos vigilantes.

Cameron no estaba a la vista, probablemente estuviera entretenido con la herradura perdida del garañón, lo que a ella le vino muy bien. Apareció ante ella un mozo alto y pelirrojo, que sujetó las riendas de Emmie, y se escuchó darle las gracias. Los perros se acercaron para reclamar su atención, pero no estaba de humor para hacerles carantoñas, así que se dieron la vuelta y trotaron de regreso a los establos.

Candy logró llegar hasta la casa y se dirigió a la cámara que compartía con Terry. Cerró la puerta ante las narices de la doncella que había llegado para ayudarla, se desnudó hasta quedar en camisola v se tumbó en la cama.

Era tarde, pero el sol todavía brillaba al otro lado de las ventanas con todo su esplendor. Ella se quedó inmóvil, con un brazo cruzado sobre el abdomen. Se había quitado el corsé y por fin podía respirar. Comenzaron a deslizársele lágrimas por las mejillas, pero las contuvo con rapidez a pesar del ardor que sentía en los ojos. Creyó escuchar el eco del burlón cacareo de la señora Barrington.  
Se quedó inmóvil hasta que oyó llegar a Terry. Entonces cerró los ojos; no quería verle.

continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

La historia pertenece a Jennifer Ashley y los personajes de Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

Capitulo 16

Candy yacía entre las sombras que arrojaba el dosel de la cama, su pelo rubio cubría la almohada.

Terry paseó la mirada por los largos mechones, sedosos hilos dorados sobre la funda blanca. Había seis sobre la tela, siete sobre ellos formando extraños ángulos y siete más sobre el pálido camisón. Le gustó el dibujo que hacían. Lo estudió durante largo rato.

A Candy se le había subido y retorcido el camisón, dejando al descubierto sus pantorrillas, más tonificadas ahora tras las lecciones de equitación. Se inclinó y rozó su piel. Al momento comenzó a preocuparse cuando la encontró húmeda, pegajosa y fría.

—Candy, ¿te encuentras bien?

Candy parpadeó, pero no le miró.

—Sí.

Terry se quedó quieto. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Siempre tenía dificultades para descifrar los sentimientos de otra persona, pero el desasosiego que percibió en ella traspasó incluso la neblina de su mente.

—¿Te has caído?—Se sentó en la cama, junto a ella—. ¿Te has asustado? Dime.

Candy se sentó en la cama y el hermoso pelo cayó sobre sus generosos pechos.

—Terry, por favor, cuéntame lo que ocurrió esa noche en High Holborn.

Él había comenzado a negar con la cabeza antes de que terminara de hablar. Demasiada gente quería saberlo... Cornwell, Hart, Candy. Su hermano le había vuelto a preguntar sobre lo que él había hecho allí aquella noche, reclamando una parte de los recuerdos que él quería mantener bajo llave para siempre

«No me hagas recordar...»

Candy deslizó los dedos bajo los suyos.

—Por favor. Necesito saber qué ocurrió.

—No es cierto.

—Sí. Necesito entender.

—Olvídalo.—Sus palabras resonaron en el silencio—. Quiero que me mires como hiciste cuando me conociste, antes de saber nada.

—¿Cómo podría? ¿Por qué no puedo saberlo? Soy tu mujer. —Candy le soltó la mano—. No me lo contarás ¿verdad? ¿Y si Cornwell lo descubre? ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás entonces guardando silencio?

—Tanto como pueda.

—¿No confías en mí?

Terry apartó la mirada cuando las angulosas sombras de las hojas de los árboles que se dibujaban contra la persiana atraparon su atención.

—En este tema, no confío en nadie.

—Salvo en Hart.

—Sobre todo, no confío en Hart. —Las palabras eran siniestras.

—¿Crees que le repetiría a alguien lo que me contaras?

El la miró por un instante y luego apartó la vista antes de poder darse cuenta de que ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas.

—Cornwell te preguntará.

—¿Y crees que se lo contaría? Sé que lo crees. Pero Cornwell no puede obligarme a testificar, ¿verdad?

Una esposa no puede declarar contra su marido. Te escuché explicárselo a Hart.

A Terry se le aceleró el corazón, repasó mentalmente cada palabra que había intercambiado con Hart en el capricho. Ella había estado allí; debía de haberse acercado a caballo y les había escuchado hablar.

-¿Donde estaba Cam?¿Te acompañaba? ¿También me escuchó él?

Candy agrandó los ojos.

-No, su caballo perdió una herradura. Sólo os he oído yo. Te escuché hablar de sangre. Que le decías a Hart que te habías casado conmigo para que Cornwell no pudiera utilizarme en tu contra. ¿Es verdad?

—Ella emitió una amarga risa—. Por supuesto que es verdad. No sabes mentir.

Los recuerdos se abalanzaron sobre él, horriblemente vividos. Volvió a estar en aquella habitación, con el cuerpo de Susana pálido contra las sábanas. La sorpresa en la cara de la mujer, la sangre que cubría sus extremidades, el pelo teñido de rojo  
cubriendo la almohada con un dibujo similar al que había formado el de Candy hacía sólo un momento.

—No pude ayudarla. Le fallé.

Le había fallado también a Eliza, la mujer que había estado en el pasillo, junto a la puerta de la habitación con los ojos llenos de terror. Ella lo había visto. Ella lo había sabido. Ella no se lo había contado al oficial de policía. Había ocultado a Eliza durante casi cinco años, pero al final, también estaba muerta.

Y ahora Candy... Si ella conociera la realidad también correría peligro.

—Ayúdame a entenderlo —imploró Candy—. Cuéntame por qué estás tan asustado, por qué me haces esto.

—Debería haberlo sabido. Debería haberlo detenido.

—¿Detener a quién? ¿Saber el qué?

Terry le puso las manos en los hombros y apretó hasta que ella dio un respingo. Entonces él la soltó y se puso en pie.

—Deja de hacerme preguntas.

—Terry, soy tu mujer. Te prometo que no iré corriendo junto al inspector Cornwell para contarle lo que sabes. Ya se lo dije a él el día que me lo pidió,

—Me importa un bledo el inspector Cornwell.

Ella se rió y él no pudo comprender qué era lo que le hacía tanta gracia.

—Pero sin embargo, te casaste conmigo para que no le contara tus secretos. ¿Por qué otra razón te habrías casado con una vieja e ingenua viuda?

Terry no sabía de qué estaba habíando.

—Me casé contigo para protegerte. Para alejarte de idiotas como Brown. El nombre de Hart nos protege a todos, así que te convertí en parte de la familia. En una Grandchester. Nadie toca a los Grandchester.

—¿Porque el poderoso duque de Kilmorgan tiene línea directa con el Ministerio del Interior?

—Sí.

Los ojos de Candy eran muy verdes. Las lágrimas hacían que adquirieran una tonalidad jade, todavía más verde si cabe. La migraña le atravesó las sienes y se las frotó.

—Quiero ayudarte a averiguar lo que ocurrió—dijo Candy—. Ayudarte a enterrarlo todo.

¡Oh, Santo Dios!

—No, no, no. Déjalo estar.

—¿Cómo puedo hacer tal cosa? Te destroza a ti, me destroza a mí. Si me cuentas lo que ocurrió, si pensamos juntos sobre ello, quizá podamos deducir qué pasó realmente. Terry se apartó.

—Esto no es una maldita novela policíaca.

Candy se mordió el labio; sus dientes eran muy blancos en contraste con el rojo y su deseo por ella creció rápida e inconvenientemente. Si hacía el amor con ella, si la poseía hasta que ya no pudiera respirar, Candy dejaría de hacerle preguntas, dejaría de pensar, de estar pendiente de él.

—He vivido en el East End—estaba diciendo Candy; su voz flotaba hasta él—. Conocí a muchas chicas de la calle y me llevo bien con ellas, no tienen resentimiento hacia mí, al menos eso creo. Quizá alguna conociera a Susana Tate, quizá sepan quién la siguió y la golpeó, quizá fuera por celos y...

Terry centró finalmente la atención en sus palabras. La cogió de las muñecas.

—¡No!—Miró ensimismado sus pupilas. Eran tan verdes, tan hermosas como el paisaje del verano...

Terry cerró los ojos de golpe.

—Mantente apartada de todo eso. Olvídalo. ¿Por qué crees que murió Eliza Leagan?

Silencio. Por fin Terry alzó los párpados y se encontró a Candy frente a él con los labios entreabiertos.

Sus pechos asomaban por el escote del camisón, suaves y blancos, reclamándole.

—Murió porque vio demasiado—continuó—. No la pude salvar. No quiero que a ti le ocurra lo mismo.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos.

—Entonces, ¿piensas que volverá a ocurrir?

La respiración de Terry era jadeante. Se alejó de ella apretando los puños hasta que las uñas se le clavarón en las palmas.

—Olvídalo. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Me convertiste en tu esposa. Claro que tiene que vermigo.

—Y corno mi esposa, tienes que obedecerme.

Candy puso los brazos en jarras y arqueó las cejas.

—No sabes demasiado sobre el matrimonio, ¿verdad?

—No sé nada.

—Se comparten las cargas. Las esposas apoyan a sus maridos.Y los maridos a las esposas . . .

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! — Ian se dio la vuelta, incapaz de quedarse quieto—Yo no soy Thomas.

Jamás seré como él. Y sé que tú nunca me mirarás de la manera en la que le mirabas a él.

Candy le observó fijamente con la cara pálida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ian se volvió hacia ella.

—Me miras como al Loco Grandchester. Es algo que ronda tu mente todo el rato. —Se dio un toquecito con el dedo en la sien—. No puedes olvidarte nunca de mi locura y me compadeces por ello.

Candy parpadeó varias veces pero guardó silencio. Su Candy, que podía charlar sin parar sobre cualquier cosa, se había quedado sin palabras.

Porque él decía la verdad. Ella había perdido a su primer marido. Terry sabía mucho sobre el amor aunque no pudiera sentirlo. Había visto la desolación de sus hermanos por culpa de ese sentimiento, la pena que les provocó, y sabía que Candy también había pasado por lo mismo.

—Jamás podré darte lo que él te dio.—Notó un intenso dolor en el pecho—. Tú le amabas y sé que nunca sentirás eso por rní.

—Estás equivocado — susurró ella — . Yo te amo, Terry.

Él apretó los puños contra el pecho.

—Aquí dentro no hay nada que amar. Nada. Estoy loco. Mi padre lo sabía. Hart lo sabe. No esperes que recobre la cordura. Tengo los mismos ataques de ira que mi padre y jamás podrás estar segura de lo que voy a hacer. . . — Se interrumpió.

La jaqueca hacía que le latiera la cabeza. Se frotó con furia la sien, enfadado por el dolor.

—Terry.,.

El resto de su cuerpo deseaba a Candy y no podía comprender porqué aquella cólera le detenía. Quería poner fin a aquella estúpida discusión y tumbarla sobre la cama.

Los pechos de Candy se agitaban al compás de su agitada respiracion y el pelo se le había desparramado por los pálidos hombros. Si la tomaba, ella dejaría de hablar sobre el asesinato y el amor. Sólo sería suya.

«No es una prostituta —susurró una voz en su cabeza-—. No puedes usarla. Es Candy.»

Terry la agarró por los hombros y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella. La forzó a separar los labios con un beso salvaje y brutal. Los puños de Candy le relajaron contra su pecho, pero siguió agitándose.

El apresó su boca con avidez, queriendo metérsela dentro, o mirar él dentro de ella. Si podía formar parte de Candy, todo estaría bien. Él estaría bien. El horror que su secreto le provocaba se desvanecería.

Pero sabía que no pasaría eso. Su condenada memoria seguiría tan nítida como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. Y Candy todavía le miraría como si fuera un ser patético al que hubiera encontrado en una cuneta del East End.

El calor de Candy le cubrió como si fuera agua hirviendo, como los baños calientes de su infancia. Nadie le había creído cuando gritaba que se quemaba... Lo metían a la fuerza en el agua y él chillaba hasta que se quedaba sin voz, con la garganta en carne viva.

La apartó con fuerza. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él con los labios hinchados y rojos, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Se alejó de ella.

Su mundo se volvió muy concreto, incluso el dibujo de la alfombra señalaba el camino hacia la puerta.

Le resultó una agonía mover los pies hacia allí, pero tenía que salir de esa habitación y escapar de la cólera y el dolor.

Vio a Curry en el pasillo; sin duda se había apresurado al oír el griterio. Todos se preocupaban por él:

Curry, Candy, Hart, Cam... Todos le protegian, le acosaban, le  
encarcelaban. Pasó junto al ayuda de cámara sin decir nada y siguió andando.

—¿Adonde va jefe?—le preguntó, pero Terry no respondió.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo colocando los pies con precisión en el borde de la alfombra. Al llegar a las escaleras, giró noventa grados y siguió la línea hacia abajo.

Curry se puso a su par jadeante.

—Iré con usted.—Terry le ignoró.  
Cruzó el suelo ajedrezado del vestíbulo de mármol pisando sólo las baldosas blancas y salió por la puerta trasera en dirección a los jardines.

Caminó y caminó hasta la casa del administrador y entró en la caseta donde se guardaban las armas para cazar faisanes y las pistolas. Sabía dónde estaba la llave y cogió dos revólveres antes de que Curry, de piernas más cortas, pudiera darle alcance.

—Jefe...

—Llévame esto.

Curry alzó las manos.

—No.  
Terry se volvió. Buscó la munición y, cuando la encontró, se metió una caja en el bolsillo antes de salir de allí.

En su recorrido por los jardines se tropezó con un joven jardinero podando un rosal que se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Terry le agarró por el hombro y le arrastró consigo.

El joven dejó caer las tijeras y corrió obedientemente a su lado. Curry les siguió, jadeando.

—Déjalo—dijo el ayuda de cámara al jardinero—. Regresa al trabajo, venga.

Terry no sabía con quién hablaba Curry, pero no soltó el brazo del joven trabajador. Era un muchacho joven, fuerte como un buey.

Al llegar al fondo del jardín, Ian tendió al jardinero uno de los revólveres descargado. Sacó la caja de balas, la abrió y dejó caer un montoncito en la palma del muchacho.

Las balas eran brillantes y reflejaban la luz del sol. Terry admiró su forma perfecta,  
su punta afilada, la base recta. La manera en que ocupaban el lugar en el tambor de la pistola.

—Cárgalo—ordenó al sirviente.

El chico comenzó a obedecerle con dedos temblorosos.

—Para —indicó Curry—. No hagas lo que te dice.

Terry apartó la mano del joven para colocar él mismo la bala en la recámara. Se trataba de un Webleys, un revólver de apertura vertical con extracion automátcra.  
-

-Cuidado—dijo Terry—. No se te vaya a disparar.

—Deja esa cosa en el suelo, muchacho, o te harás daño.

El joven lanzó a Curry una mirada llena de terror.

—Haz lo que te digo —ordenó Terry.

El joven tragó saliva.

—Sí, milord.

Terry cerró el revolver e hizo girar el tambor, luego apuntó y disparó a una roca pequeña que había sobre otra más grande, a unos veinte metros. Disparó una y otra vez hasta que sonó el clic que que avisaba que se habían terminado las balas.

Tiró el revolver al suelo y cogió el otro.

—Cárgalo—ordenó, clavando la mirada en el arma.

Terry disparó seis veces más, haciendo añicos la roca. Tomó la primera arma y apuntó a otra piedra mientras el joven cargaba la segunda. Oyó débilmente que Curry le gritaba, que gritaba al jardinero; pero no le encontraba sentido a las palabras. Oyó más voces detrás de él. Cam. Hart.

Su mundo se redujo al brillante acero del cañón de la pistola, a las diminutas explosiones de la roca, al ruido del gatillo. Sintió la sólida cacha del revólver contra la palma y el acre olor a pólvora quemada le irritó los ojos. Cambió el peso de pierna. Disparó, apuntó. Disparó otra vez. Una y otra vez. Le dolían las manos, le lloraban los ojos, pero siguió disparando.

—Jefe—gritó Curry—. ¡Deténgase, por el amor de Dios!

Terry apuntó y apretó el gatillo. Le temblaba el brazo, lo afianzó y disparó otra vez.

Unas manos fuertes le agarraron por los hombros. La voz de Hart, atronadora y furiosa. Terry se zafó de él y siguió disparando.

Bala, mano en el revolver, otro revolver, apuntar, fuego.

—Terry.

El tono afectuoso de Candy atravesó la neblina que le envolvía. La fría mano de su esposa cubrió la suya. El mundo comenzó a regresar.

Ahora era casi de noche, el crepúsculo había sustituido a la tarde brillante. El joven jardinero sollozaba a su lado. Dejó caer eI revolver descargado y se apretó la cara entre las manos.

Le dolían los brazos. Soltó lentamente el arma cuando Curry se la quitó de la mano y observó que tenía las palmas llenasde ampollas y en carne viva.

Candy le acarició la cara.

—Terry...

Adoraba cómo decía su nombre. Susurraba las sílabas con suavidad; su voz siempre era tierna, envolvente.

Hart surgió amenazadoramente tras ella, pero Terry se derrumbó sobre Candy. Le deslizó los brazos alrededor de la cintura y enterró la cara en su cuello.

—Cuando vuelva y no la encuentre, me estrangulará a mí —gimió Curry—. Eso hará.

Candy le tendió a Annie la maleta de mano y se ajustó los guantes.

—Tú mismo me has dicho que cuando desaparece de esta manera, a menudo es por varios días.

Regresaré antes que él.

La mirada testaruda de Curry decía que no lo creía.

Terry había dormido con Candy. Habían hecho el amor después de que el ayuda de cámara le vendara las manos heridas, pero cuando Candy despertó, Terry se había ido; no sólo del dormitorio, sino que había abandonado la casa e incluso los jardines. No faltaba ninguno de los caballos; nadie le había visto marchar.

Hart palideció al saberlo y quiso disponer una partida de búsqueda. Cam y Curry le persuadieron para que le dejara en paz. Regresaría cuando estuviera preparado. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que hacía siempre? La mirada que el duque dirigió a  
Candy decía que ella tenía la culpa de todo.

—Hace usted bien, milady—le murmuró Annie al oído cuando se subían al carruaje—. Siempre he pensado que está chiflado.

—No le estoy abandonando—dijo Candy al instante, con la voz lo suficientemente alta para que la oyera el cochero—. Sólo voy a Londres a encargarme de unos asuntos.

Annie lanzó una mirada al cochero y guiñó el ojo a su ama.

—Tiene razón, milady.

Candy cerró la boca a la vez que el cochero ponía en movimiento a los caballos. Sintió una punzada de nostalgia. Ya añoraba Kilmorgan.

El trayecto hasta la estación del ferrocarril se desarrolló sin incidentes. Cuando el cochero descargó las maletas, Daniel, el hijo de Camcron, apareció repentinamente del fondo del malelero, donde se había escondido.

—Llévame contigo—farfulló.

Candy todavía no había catalogado a Daniel. Evidentemente era un Grandchester, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos azules que les caracterizaban, pero la forma de su cara era diferente. La barbilla y los ojos eran más suaves, lo que le hacía más apuesto y menos duro. Según le había contado Curry, su madre había sido famosa por su belleza, muy celebre en su época.

«Típico de nuestro lord Cameron casarse con una mujer salvaje como ella—había reflexionado Curry—.

Cualquier cosa que irritara a su padre.»

La manera en que Daniel intentaba imitar a Carn en todos los aspectos le oprimía el corazón. El chico quería la atención y aprobación de su padre, era evidente, y Cameron no siempre respondía cómo debía.

—No estoy segura de que a tu padre le gustara—intentó Candy.

Daniel torció el gesto.

-Por favor. Me resultará deprimente quedarme aquí habiéndose marchado Terry, con Hart volviendo loco a todo el mundo y papa gruñendo como una tormenta. Cuando tú no estés, será todavía peor.

Candy sospechó que Daniel se encontraría en medio de todo. Se mostraría irritable y rebelde, lo que haría que Hart y Cam fueran más duros con él.

—De acuerdo—capituló Candy—. No habrás tenido la precaucíon de traer una maleta ¿verdad?

—No, pero tengo ropa en la casa de Londres. —Daniel corrió unos pasos e hizo una pirueta—. Me portaré bien, te lo prometo.

—¿Se ha vuelto loca?—siseó Annie cuando Candy se volvió hacá la taquilla—. ¿Por qué quiere verse con las manos atadas por culpa de este demonio?

—Me será útil y siento lástima por él.

Annie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Será una molestia, se lo aseguro. Su padre debería usar el látigo con él.

—Es muy complicado ser padre.

-Oh, ¿de venas? ¿Ha tenido usted algún hijo?

Candy oculto con rapidez, el dolor de su corazón.

—No, pero he conocido a muchos padres. —Sonrió al jefe de estación cuanda se acercó al mostrador.

El hombre apuntó el billete de Daniel en la cuenta de Kilmorgan, pareciendo algo sorprendido de que fuera Candy la que lo comprara en lugar de enviar a un criado. La idea de que una dama adquiriera algo por sí misma parecía horrorizar a todo el mundo.

—También me gustaría enviar un telegrama—dijo con rapidez.

Esperó a que el complaciente jefe de estación fuera a por lápiz y papel.

—¿A quién irá dirigido, milady?

—Al inspector Cornwell— respondió—. De Scotland Yard, Londres.

continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 17

Estar solo no le apaciguaba. Terry observó el correr del agua por el fondo del desfiladero; tenía las botas llenas de lodo y el bajo del kilt mojado por la salpicadura de la corriente.

Por una vez en su vida, pescar en el desfiladero Abernathy, rodeado de cielo, agua y viento, no resultaba tan perfecto como siempre. Se sentía agotado y vacío.

No estaba exactamente solo. El viejo Geordie pescaba desde una roca no muy lejos de él, con la caña colgando de sus manos arrugadas. Hacía mucho tiempo, Geordie había trabajado para su padre, pero ahora se había retirado para vivir en la soledad de la montaña, alejado de todo.

Su casa era una diminuta edificación oculta a todo el mundo. Geordie era demasiado antisocial incluso para contratar a alguien que le ayudara a mantener el lugar.

Poco después de que Hart le liberara del sanatorio, se había tropezado por casualidad con el refugio de Geordie. En aquella época, Terry era un ser aún más volátil e inquieto, que se enervaba por el continuo escrutinio de su familia y los sirvientes.

Se escapaba y vagaba solo por el bosque. En una de esas ocasiones acabó, sediento y con los píes destrozados, ante el umbral de la pequeña casa de piedra. Geordie le había abierto la puerta y aliviado su sed con agua y whisky. Después le había permitido quedarse.

Geordie, el hombre taciturno que le enseñó a pescar cuando era un crio, no le hizo ninguna pregunta. Él le ayudó a reparar una parte del tejado de la casita, y acambio, el anciano le alimentó y dejó dormir en una esquina. Terry se quedó allí hasta que se sintió capaz de lidiar con el mundo; entonces regresó a casa.

Para Terry se había convertido en un hábito subir allí cuando 1os acontecimientos le sobrepasaban. Ayudaba a Geordie en las reparaciones que fueran necesarias y el anciano le sosegaba con su silencio.

Terry había llegado allí esa mañana temprano. Tras quitarse la camisa, se puso a reparar los muros de la casa de Geordie para que ese invierno no entrara el gélido viento de la montaña. El anciano estaba ya demasiado débil para realizar el trabajo y permanecio sentado fumando su pipa; en silencio, como siempre.

Después de que Terry terminara, Geordie y él cargaron al hombro las cañas de pesar y se encaminaron sin hablar hasta el deslizadero Abernathy.

«A Candy le encantaría todo esto.»  
Aquel pensamiento surgió de la nada, pero era cierto. Le gustaría el rápido torrente, la belleza del brezo entre las rocas, la fragancia del aire. Sonreiría y, tras mirarlo todo, entendería por qué él iba allí. Luego, probablemente, haría una broma que él no comprendería.

Terry miró a Geordie. El anciano estaba sentado sobre una peña con un raído kitl. Sostenía la caña con desidia entre las manos mientras sujetaba entre los dientes su inevitable pipa.

—Me he casado—informó Terry.

La expresión de Geordie no cambió. Se limitó a sacar la pipa de la boca antes de hablar.

—¿Ah, sí?—Luego volvió a colocarla de nuevo entre los labios.

—Sí.—Terry permaneció un rato en silencio—. Con una mujer muy hermosa.

Geordie gruñó y volvió a centrar la atención en la pesca, poniendo fin a la conversación. Sin embargo, Terry notó que el anciano tenía curiosidad. Incluso había hablado.

Terry siguió pescando un rato más, pero se dio cuenta de que los sonidos del desfiladero no aquietaban su mente y no alcanzaba la paz que siempre encontraba pescando. Recordó la escena acaécida con Candy y que había culminado con aquel embrollo con los revólveres. Después habían hecho dulcemente el amor, pero cuando despertó seguía sintiéndose inquieto.

Ella conocía las sombras de su alma, la oscuridad de sus ojos. Terry recordó como le miraba Candy. Aquella interesada inocencia con la que le observó la noche que la conoció en la ópera y supo que jamás volvería a mirarle así. Todo había cambiado. ¡Maldito Cornwell!

La tarde empezó a caer, aunque el sol veraniego de las HighIands todavía estaba en lo alto del cielo. Candy estaría preparándose para la cena aunque, si fuera sensata, comería sola en su cámara.

Ver la mirada de Hart al otro lado de la mesa podía quitarle el apetito a cualquiera.

Se la imaginó sentada ante el tocador, cepillándose el pelo hasta dejarlo liso y brillante. A él le encantaba su suavidad; era como la seda caliente entre los dedos.

Quiso acostarse con ella contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la cálida humedad de sus curvas. El aire veraniego entraría por la ventana y él podría aspirar su perfume unido al de ella.

Tiró del hilo de la caña.

—Tengo que volver a casa.

Geordie apenas movió la cabeza para asentir.

-Regresas con tu mujer—dijo, sosteniendo la pipa con los dientes.

-Sí.—Terry le brindó una amplia sonrisa, cogió sus enseres y comenzó a alejarse del desfiladero a grandes zancadas.

—Está aquí —susurró Annie—. En la salita.

Candy se levantó y se miró con atención en el espejo. Se colocó un rizo y salió del dormitorio.

—No vengas conmigo.

—No me verá en ningún lugar cerca de ese hombre.—Annie se desplomó pesadamente en la única silla del dormitorio de Candy de la casa de Belgrave Square—. La esperaré aquí.

Candy salió apresuradamente, presionando las faldas con las manos para que no susurraran. La escalera y el vestíbulo estaban llenos de luz; había dicho a los criados de la señora Barrington que quería que estuvieran bien iluminados cuando subiera y bajara las escaleras.

El anciano mayordomo se había reído entre dientes antes de toser, pero acató las órdenes sin rechistar.

El inspector Cornwell se dio la vuelta cuando ella entró. Candy recordó el día que le conoció en la salita de Isabella, en Paris; la agitación y la sorpresa que sintió al escuchar lo que él la había contado sobre los Grandchester. Estaba preparada para conducirse con un poco más de compostura en esta ocasión.

Cornwell estaba casi igual que en aquel primer encuentro, su traje oscuro era barato pero bien cuidado, llevaba el pelo retirado de la frente y el bigote recortado. Sus ojos avellana la miraron con una intensidad comparable a la de Hart.

—Señora White.

—Mi matrimonio es legal—aclaró Candy, cerrando las puertas—. Así que ya no soy la señora White. Todavía no me he acostumbrado a ser lady Candice Grandchester, pero si lo desea puede llamarme «milady».

Cornwell esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Todavía en guardia. ¿Por qué me ha hecho venir?

Candy arqueó las cejas.

—Puede que haya crecido en los barrios bajos pero, al parecer, tengo mejores modales que usted, señor Cornwell.

¿Tomamos asiento?

Archie esperó teatralmente a que ella se sentara antes de hacerlo él en el borde de una silla con reposabrazos.

El mobiliario de la señora Barrington era muy incómodo y Candy observó con cierto regocijo que el policía intentaba acomodarse sobre la dura superficie de madera del asiento sin conseguirlo.

—Ríndase, inspector. Es imposible estar cómodo en estas sillas. Si no quiere tomar el té, le explicaré el porqué de mi llamada,

—Candy se inclinó hacia delante—. Quiero que me cuente todo lo que sabe sobre el asesinato de hace cinco años en High Holborn. Empiece desde el principio, sin dejarse nada en el tintero.

Archie pareció sorprendido.

—Suponía que era usted quien me iba a contar lo que sabía.

—Bueno, ¿en serio? Quizá si usted me explicara lo que sabe, yo podría compartir lo que he averiguado. Pero quiero que empiece usted.

Él clavó los ojos en ella durante un momento, luego curvó los labios.

—Es una dura negociadora, señora Whi..., perdón, lady Grandchester. ¿Ya ha conocido la decadencia de los Grandchester?

—Encuentro muy caballerosa la decadencia de llos Grandchester. Se preocupan mucho los unos por los otros, y ahora tambien por mí.

Archie no pareció impresionado.

—¿De verdad tiene ganas de escuchar toda la historia? Algunas partes son enternecedoras.

—No se guarde nada, inspector.

La mirada de Archie indicaba que no iba a tener escrúpulos.

—De acuerdo. Hace cinco años me ordenaron que fuera a investigar un crimen acaecido en un burdel de lujo en High Holborn. Una joven, Susana Tate, había sido apuñalada cinco veces en el corazón, según me indicó el forense.

Estaba casi desangrada y había sangre por todas partes, incluidas las paredes.

«Intente limpiarme las manos en las paredes, en las sábanas...» Candy cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidar el sonido de la voz de Terry cuando escupió las palabras a borbotones.

Archie continuó.

—Me llevó mucho tiempo conseguir que la señora Palmer, la dueña, me dijera los nombres de los caballeros que habían estado alli la noche anterior. ¿Sabía que aquel lugar fue en su día propiedad de Hart Grandchester? Lo compró para mantener a la señora palmer, una famosa cortesana que había tomado como amante. Se lo vendió a ella misma cuando comenzó a ascender en su carrera política.

—¿Supongo que descubrió quién estaba allí?

—Oh, sí. Fueron cinco los caballeros que pasaron por el salón de señora Palmer la noche anterior. Hart y Terry Grandchester; un caballero llamado señor Stephenson, con el que Hart compartía algun asunto financiero; el coronel Harrison, que frecuentaba a la señora Palmer y a sus chicas, y su amigo, el mayor Thompkins.

Al parecer todos habían abandonado el lugar convenientemente antes del asesinato. Pude entrevistarme con cada uno de ellos a la mañana siguiente, salvo con Terry Grandchester, que había salido apresuradamente hacia Escocia por orden de su hermano Hart.

Candy se alisó la falda.

—Habla de ellos con mucha familiaridad, inspector. Les llama Terry Hart en lugar de Su Excelencia y milord.

Archie le lanzó una mirada desaprobadora.

—Pienso en los Grandchester mas a menudo que en mi propia familia.

—Me preguntó por qué

Él enrojeció.

—Porque son dañinos para la sociedad, por eso. Los hombres ricos que gastan su dinero en mujeres, ropa y caballos,no hacen un trabajo honrado. Son inútiles. Me sorprende que sienta tal inclinación por ellos, usted sabe lo que es tener que trabajar honestamente para ganarse la vida. Ellos no hacen nada.

Sus palabras estaban llenas de amargura. Candy le miró fijamente y él se sonrojó todavía más e intentó recuperar la compostura.

—Muy bien—le animó ella—. Entrevistó a todos los caballeros salvo a Terry. ¿Por qué no sospecha de ellos?

—Son respetables—dijo Archie.

—¿Cree que visitar un burdel es respetable? —preguntó con su mejor tono de viuda de vicario, arqueando las cejas.

—Todos estaban solteros. No les esperaba en casa una esposa a la que pudieran romper el corazón. Al señor Stephenson y a los dos militares les sorprendió saber del asesinato y me dieron cuenta satisfactoriamente sobre sus movimientos.

Ninguno de ellos se había acercado a Susana Marlow y habían salido de allí poco después de medianoche. Según el médico, Susana fue asesinada al rededor de las cinco de la madrugada. A esas horas sólo quedaban allí Hart y Terry.

Perdón, Su Excelencia y milord.

—Y los sirvientes de Terry declararon bajo juramento que Terry había vuelto a casa a las dos—meditó Candy, recordando lo que Archie le había dicho en la anterior ocasión.

—Pero mienten.—Archie se echó hacia delante—. Voy a contarle la secuencia de los hechos según he podido deducir.

Hart Grandchester acude con su amigo Stephenson y su hermano Terry a pasar la velada con unas cortesanas de lujo.

A eso de las diez, los cuatro hombres, Hart, Stephenson, Thompkins y Harrison, se ponen a jugar al whist. Terry no entra en la partida y se dedica a leer el periódico.

Según el mayor Thompkins, Susana Marlow se sentó cerca de Terry y comenzó a hablar con él. Charlan animadamente, bromeando durante un cuarto de hora, luego ella lo convence para ir arriba.

—¿Dice que Terry estuvo hablando y bromeando durante un cuarto de hora?

Archie sonrió débilmente.

—Supongo que fue Susana la que llevó la voz cantante durante casi todo el rato.

Candy permaneció callada. Por dentro la consumían las llamas al pensar en Terry yéndose a la cama con otra mujer, aunque se recordó a sí misma que entonces no le conocía. No es que tuviera que serle fiel en ese momento; tener celos era absurdo.

Se obligó a reconsiderar todo lo que Archie había dicho. Susana había hablado con Terry durante un cuarto de hora, pero no había podido estar seduciéndole durante todo ese tiempo.

Candy sabía por experiencia que convencer a Terry Grandchester para que hiciera algo que no quería era misión imposible.

Si quería acostarse con Susana habría tornado la decisión al principio; es decir, que habría ido arriba con ella al principio o nunca. Entonces, si Susana no había estado intentando convencerle, ¿de qué habían hablado?

Respiró hondo.

—¿Y después?

—Los otros cuatro caballeros se quedaron abajo jugando a las caras. Según me contó todo el mundo: chicas, caballeros y sirvientes, ninguno subió. Sólo Terry y Susana Marlow.

—¿Y todos se fueron después de medianoche?

—Stephenson, Harrison y Thompkins estaban disfrutando tanto de su conversación que se desplazaron juntos a casa de Harrison. Según su declaración, Hart fue con ellos, pero regresó casi de inmediato diciendo que tenía que reunirse con su hermano.

—¿Y lo hizo?

—Según la señora Palmer, Hart regresó a la una, esperó a Terry, que bajó a las dos, y ambos hermanos se fueron juntos.

—Archie sonrió—. Pero aquí es donde nos encontrarnos con la primera contradicción. Una de las doncellas declaró que Hart había subido en algún momento, pero que se fue solo.

Cuando presioné a la chica, estaba algo confundida pero su declaración era clara. Un poco más tarde, después de que la señora Palmer hablara a solas con la joven, ésta cambió de historia y dijo que Hart y Terry habían salido juntos a las dos.

Candy se mordió los labios. Archie no era estúpido y el cambio de declaración de la muchacha habría hecho sospechar a cualquiera.

—¿Qué le contó Terry?

-No tuve oportunidad de entrevistarme con su marido hasta dos semanas después para entonces, él no podía recordar nada.

Candy comenzó a sentir una opresión en el corazón. Terry nunca olvidaba nada.

—Así que—continuó Archie—, pensé que tenía suficientes pruebas para investigarle, pero de repente, mi jefe me apartó del caso y me obligó a entregarle todas las notas.

Me aseguró que el asesinato de Susana había sido cosa de un vagabundo de paso y falseó la prueba que lo confirmaba.

El caso se barrió debajo de la alfombra y, por fin, se cerró.

Candy se forzó a seguir pensando.  
—

¿Qué ocurrió cuando se encontró a Susana?

Archie se recostó en la silla con una expresión de frustración.

—Lo que a mí me contaron fue que la encontró una criada y comenzó a gritar, alertando a los demás, que acudieron corriendo.

La señora Palmer envió a por la policía.—Archie hizo una pausa y la miró penetrantemente—. Lo que creo es que Terry se encontraba en la habitación de Susana y ésta estaba muerta.

Pero las mujeres de ese burdel son leales a Hart Grandcheter, así que enviaron a buscar a Hart, que limpió a Terry y lo sacó de allí.

Luego llamaron a la policía. Cuando llegaron los agentes, Terry estaba en un tren rumbo a Escocia, y se les dijo a los criados que juraran que había dormido en casa.

«¡Maldición!»

Candy sabía que había ocurrido justo como él relataba. A Terry tenían que apartarlo de allí porque no sabía mentir.

Le habría contado a Archie toda la verdad y le hubieran arrestado, quizá ahorcado, por un asesinato que no cometió.

Entonces ella jamás le habría conocido, no habría podido ver aquellos ojos azules de mirada fugaz, no podría haber besado sus labios, jamás le habría oido susurrar su nombre por la noche. Su vida estaría hueca, vacía, y no sabría cuál era la causa.

—Inspector, es usted imbécil —le espetó, dejándose llevar por la vehemencia.

El la miró con el ceño fruncido.  
—Las damas respetables no usan ese vocabulario, señora White.

—Sí, si son provocadas. Usted me ha arrojado a la cara todo mi historial, así que ahora me va a escuchar a mí para variar.

Es usted imbécil. Se ha empecinado tanto en culpar a Terry que ha dejado suelto al verdadero asesino; que probablemente es uno de los otros tres caballeros o la propia señora Palmer.

Hart podría haberle dicho a Terry que mintiera., pero ¿sabe qué? Terry no lo habría hecho.

Él no ve el mundo como el resto de nosotros, no sabe que la gente no dice la verdad si puede evitarlo. Él piensa que somos nosotros los locos, y tiene razón.

Archie resopló.

—Terry Grandchester dirá lo que Su Excelencia le ordene, y usted lo sabe tan bien  
como yo. Sean mentiras o no.

—Se ve que no conoce demasiado bien a los Grandchester si cree eso. Terry no obedece a Hart. Hace lo que le da la gana.

—Candy lo comprendía ahora muy bien—. Si le ayuda en algo es porque le está agradecido por haberle sacado de ese horrible sanatorio.

—Y lamerá las botas de Hart por ello durante el resto de su vida—agregó Archie bruscamente.

Se puso en pie—. Es usted una ilusa, milady.

La utilizan como a todos los demás. ¿Por qué piensa que fracasan todos los matrimonios de los Grandchester?

Porque las mujeres se dan cuenta finalmente de que están siendo utilizadas por la maquinaria bien engrasada que son Hart y su familia.

—Fue usted mismo el que me dijo que la mujer de Hart murió de parto—repuso Candy, levantándose para mirarle a la cara—.Es imposible que la mataran.

—Ésa mujer sentía terror por el duque y, si hacemos caso a las murmuraciones, apenas se soportaban el uno al otro. Su Excelencia se sintió más que aliviado cuando ella murió.

—Eso ha sido cruel, inspector.

—Pero cierto. Hart necesitaba una esposa adecuada para su política. No le importaba si hablaba o no con ella con tal de que fuera una buena anfitriona en los acontecimientos sociales y le daba un heredero. Una vez que comprobó que no podía, se alegró de verla muerta.

—Eso es una monstruosidad.

—Ahórreme todos los discursitos sobre lo incomprendidos que son. Los Grandchester son unos bastardos despiadados y cuanto antes se dé usted cuenta, mejor.

Candy se estremeció de furia.

—Creo que ya ha sido suficiente. Por favor, vayase.

—Le dígo todo esto por su bien, señora White.

—No, me lo dice para convencerme deque le ayude a hacerles daño.

Archie se rindió.

—Tiene razón. Pero no quiero hacerles daño, quiero destruirles.

Candy le miró con ira. Tras haber discutido con Hart Grandchester, el inspector  
Cornwell no le daba ningún miedo.

—¿Por qué?

Archie abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró bruscamente. Tenía la cara roja y le temblaba el bigote.

—Así que usted no se asusta fácilmente, ¿eh?—dijo—. Ya veo que no piensa creer lo que le he dicho. Será fatal para usted, acabarán matándola. Recuerde mis palabras.—La observó durante un instante más antes de darse la vuelta

—. Buenos días, señora White.

Él se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió bruscamente. Al cabo de un momento, Candy escuchó el portazo de salida.

Entonces se dejó caer en una silla ante las ventanas y observó cómo el inspector se alejaba a paso airado hasta perderse entre los remolinos de niebla. Se recostó en el respaldo y se puso a pensar en todo lo que habían hablado.

—¿Milady? —Annie metió la cabeza en la sala—. ¿Es seguro entrar ahora?

—Él ya se ha ido, si es eso lo que preguntas.—Candy se levantó, sintiéndose repentinamente agotada—. Ve a buscar las capas, Annie. Vamos a salir.

Annie lanzó una mirada de menosprecio a la oscura niebla al otro lado de la ventana.

—¿Ahora? ¿Adonde?

—Al East End.

Annie parpadeó.

—¿Por qué quiere ir a ese infierno? ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

—No —respondió Candy-—. Quiero obtener algunas respuestas.

—¿Se ha ido?—Terry sacudió la cabeza empapada y clavó una mirada incrédula en Curry—. ¿Adonde?

—A Londres, milord.—Curry se apartó un paso de la bañera donde estaba sumergido Terry, sabiendo por experiencia que era lo mejor estar lo mas lejos posible cuando Terry recibia malas noticias.

Terry se levantó, con el pelo ahora goteando sobre su pecho desnudo. Estaba quitándose el polvo acumulado en casa de Geordie cuando le preguntó a Currydónde estaba Candy.

Había esperado que el ayuda de cámara le dijera que paseando por el jardín, explorando la casa o recibiendo una lección de Cameron. No un «Bueno, milord, la cosa es que se ha ido.»

—¿A Londres? —exigió Terry—¿Para qué?

Curry encogió los hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿De compras?

—¿Por qué demonios iba a ir hasta Londres para ir de compras? ¿Por qué no la detuviste?

—Yo no soy quién para detenerla, ¿no cree? Ella es muy capaz de decidir qué quiere hacer. Es una dama.

—¡Maldito idiota!

—¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? —escupió Curry, lanzándole una toalla seca—. ¿Que la encerrara en un calabozo?

-Sí.

—Ella dijo que regresaría, jefe...

Terry le inmovilizó con la mirada.

—No regresará, idiota. Se ha ido, tú la has dejado marchar.

—Pero, milord...

Terry ya no le escuchaba. Tenía un agujero en el pecho que amenazaba con tragarse sus entrañas.

Candy se había ido, y el vacio que sentía dolía como no le había dolido ninguna otra cosa en su vida.

Curry retrocedió de un salto cuando él se volvió hacia el tocador y arrojó al suelo con el brazo todos los malditos objetos que había encima. La opresión en el pecho le resultaba insoportable.

Le latían las sienes y la omnipresente migraña se volvió inaguantable. Golpeó la mesilla de noche con los puños, hiriéndose las manos con las astillas. Candy había sido testigo de un vislumbre de su locura; ¿podía culparla por escaparse de él?

Terry observó las gotas escarlata en sus dedos y recordó sus manos cubiertas por la sangre de Susana Marlow y el horror que había sentido al encontrar su cuerpo destrozado. Imaginó a Candy en el lugar de Susana. Los hermosos ojos de Candy ciegos y un cuchillo clavado en su pecho.

Podía ocurrir. Terry contuvo el aliento cuando una oleada de pánico sustituyó a la furia, había metido a Candy en su vida, la había expuesto al inspector Cornwell; la había hecho tan vulnerable como a Eliza Legan.

Se vistió sin hacer caso de las bienintencionadas manos de Curry, esquivó a Cameron, que había acudido a ver qué ocurría, y salió corriendo por la puerta.

—Terry, ¿adonde vas?—exigió Cameron, alcanzándole antes de llegar a las escaleras.

—A Londres. No se lo digas a Hart ni intentes detenerme o te daré una paliza.

Cameron se mantuvo a su par.

—Iré contigo.

«Sí, claro.» Sabía que Cam sólo quería vigilarle, pero podría serle útil. Sabía pelear y no le daba miedo nada. Asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

—Además —continuó Cameron—, Curry me ha dicho que Daniel se fue con ella. Estoy seguro de que estará convirtiendo su vida en un infierno.

Terry no dijo nada. Salió en tromba de la casa y se dirigió a los establos con Cam pisándole los talones.

continuara...

Jennifer


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 18

Las damas decentes no iban al East End. Las damas decentes no descorrían las cortinas de las ventanillas de sus carruajes para mirar hacia la calle cuando pasaban por Shoreditch y Bethnal Green. La señora Barrington se revolvería en su tumba, pero Thomas... Thomas lo hubiera aprobado.

Candy notó corno se le encogía el corazón cuando el carruaje de alquiler pasó ante la pequeña parroquia de Thomas White. El diminuto edificio parecía quedar aplastado entre dos moles de ladrillo, pero lograba no perder la dignidad.

Detrás, en el estrecho cementerio de la iglesia, reposaba el cuerpo de Thomas. Una diminuta losa, la única que Candy pudo permitirse, indicaba el lugar en concreto.

Más allá de la iglesia estaba la vicaría donde ella había pasado un año lleno de esperanzas. Dos puertas después estaba el local que Thomas había acondicionado, allí donde los sin techo podían obener una comida caliente y un lugar en el que guarnecerse de la lluvia.

La diócesis no lo había aprobado, así que Thomas lo había financiado de su propio bolsillo. Un filántropo había recogido el testigo a su muerte.

Candy entró en el desvencijado edificio, esperando encontrar allí las respuestas que buscaba. En el aire flotaba el olor a comida y a cuerpos sin lavar. Daniel Grandchester la seguía, destacaba por su imponente altura junto a ella y a su doncella. El larguirucho muchacho era quien mas nervioso estaba de los tres.

—¿Estas segura de que deberías estar aquí?—susurró Daniel—Papá me dara una paliza si se entera de que he permitido que te acerques a una mujer de la calle y no quiero ni pensar en lo que me hará tio Terry

Una joven con aspecto cansado estaba sentada en una dura silla con las piernas estiradas y las faldas tensas sobre las rodillas,

Cuando entró Candy, levantó la mirada, parpadeó y se puso en pie con rapidez.

—¡Caray! ¡Si es la señora! Candy se acercó a la chica y le cogió las manos.

—Hola, Molly.

Ella sonrió ampliamente con sincero deleite. Tenía el pelo castaño, la nariz respingona cubierta de pecas y una sonrisa acogedora. Olía a tabaco y alcohol, como siempre, y se podía percibir también en su piel el débil aroma de una coloniamasculina

—¿Qué hace aquí, señora W? He oído decir que se casó con un señoritingo y que ahora vive en un palacio.

—Las noticias vuelan.

—¿Qué suponía? No hay nada más interesante que un poco de chismorreo antes de salir de «ronda».—Le guiñó el ojo a Daniel—. ¿Me ha traído a este crío para que lo convierta en un hombre?

Daniel se puso rojo como una remolacha.

—¡Cállese la boca!

—Oh, ¿te doy miedo, niñito?

Candy dio un paso adelante y se interpuso entre ellos.

—Daniel, calladito. Molly, mi sobrino me acompaña para protegerme. Las calles son peligrosas.

—¿De veras? No me diga. ¿Para qué han venido?

—Tengo que preguntarte algo.

Candy apartó ligeramente a Molly de Daniel y Annie, le puso unas cuantas monedas en la palma de la mano y comenzó a explicarle el asunto.

—No sé mucho—dijo Molly—. Mucho nivel para mí. Pero sé a quién preguntar. Una de las chicas se casó con uno de sus protectores y ahora disfruta de una posición acomodada. Aunque es un poco pretenciosa, no es mala gente.

Candy sacó más monedas y le explicó a Molly lo que quería saber. La chica le escuchó atentamente y luego le guiñó un ojo.

—De acuerdo, señora. —Escondió el dinero dentro del corsé—. Déjemelo a mí.

El tren estaba tardando demasiado tiempo en llegar a Londres. Terry se paseaba de un extremo a otro del pasillo una y otra vez, incapaz de sentarse. Cameron se arrellanó en una esquina del compartimiento y se dedicó a leer periódicos deportivos, fumando un cigarro tras otro.

Terry encontraba empalagoso el humo y se pasó un tiempo considerable en la plataforma trasera con los conductores. Observó cómo iban dejando atrás la vía, pero la uniformidad de las traviesas y de las regulares curvas del trazado no apaciguó su estado de ánimo.

Cuando entraron por fin en la estación Euston, Terry saltó del asiento y se abrió paso bruscamente entre la multitud para alquilar un cabriolé. Esperó a Cam y a Curry en el interior del vehículo, cerrando las cortinillas para que no le vieran.

Indicó al conductor la dirección de Belgrave Square, pues supuso que Candy se había instalado allí. La casa de la señora Barrington ya había sido su refugio en una ocasión y a su esposa le gustaba sentirse segura.

La niebla se arremolinaba en las calles de la ciudad, blanca en las plazas más elegantes y sucia en los barrios bajos, Terry se había acostumbrado a los suaves días del verano escocés y la neblina le pareció pesada y agobiante.

Golpeó la puerta principal de la casa con los puños enguantados sin esperar a Curry. Siguió haciéndolo hasta que un anciano mayordomo abrió la hoja una rendija con un chirriante sonido y le preguntó qué quería.

El empujó bruscamente para abrirla del todo y entró a grandes zancadas.

—¿Dónde está ella?

El mayordomo retrocedió.

—Fuera. ¿Podría decirme quién lo pregunta?

Cameron atravesó el umbral antes de que el mayordomo pudiera cerrar, seguido de Curry con las maletas.

—Es su marido—explicó Cameron—. ¿Dónde está?

El anciano tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarles.

-Le escuché decir que iba al East End. Es una zona peligrosa, milord, donde abundan ladrones y asesinos, y sólo le acompañaba el muchacho.

—¿Daniel?—Camerón soltó una carcajada-. Pobre mujer. Venga, será mejor que vayamos a buscarla.

Terry ya había salido de la casa. Otro cabriolé se detuvo en ese momento detrás del que ellos habían abandonado. Casi sin dar tiempo a frenar, el largo cuerpo de Daniel abandonó el vehículo. A su delgado rostro asomó una expresión de desilusión al ver a su tío.

Terry le empujó a un lado y metió la cabeza en el carruaje buscando a Candy. Escuchó que ella decía algo sobre pagar la tarifa, pero Curry podía ocuparse de eso. Sacó de allí a su esposa; no le gustó en absoluto cómo la envolvía la niebla.

—Terry... —comenzó a decir ella—. ¿Qué van a decir los vecinos?

A él le importaba un bledo lo que dijeran. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la introdujo en la casa.

La casa de la señora Barrington poseía un sofocante olor a viejo. El rancio hedor contrastaba con el fresco aroma a lavanda que Candy emanaba, y pareció como si la casa quisiera absorber aquel perfume y limpiarse de un pasado lamentable.

—Si lo que pretendes es llevarme a mi dormitorio—señaló Candy cuando llegaron al final de la escalera—, quizá deberías preguntarme cuál es.

A Terry le daba igual cuál fuera, pero permitió que ella le guiara. El dormitorio al que ella le llevó era pequeño y sus paredes estaban cubiertas con un horrible papel con enormes pensamientos.

Había una cama con cuatro postes, un tocador junto a la ventana y una silla de madera. Las cortinas eran tan tupidas que ocultaban la poca luz de aquel oscuro día londinense. El siseo de las lámparas de gas y su acre olor a cerrado completaban la sombría escena.

—Ésta es la habitación de una criada —gruñó Terry.

—Era parte del servicio. Las acompañantes ocupan un puesto intermedio, igual que las institutrices. No son como los lacayos, pero tampoco forman parte de la familia.

Terry perdió el hilo de las palabras. Giró la llave bajo el picaporte de porcelana y se acercó a ella.

—El mayordomo me ha dicho que has ido al East End.

—En efecto. Quería averiguar unas cuantas cosas.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Sobre qué crees, mi querido Terry? —Candy se quitó la bufanda de seda que se había puesto para protegerse de la niebla y se sacó los guantes.

—Le enviaste un telegrama a Cornwell.

Ella se puso roja.

—Sí, es que quería...

—Te dije que no te acercaras a él. No es de confianza.

—Quería enterarme de qué es lo que él sabía. Puede que descubriera algo que tú desconocías.

A Terry la furia le supo a polvo.

—Así que le has visto. Te reuniste con él.

—Sí, vino aquí.

—Vino aquí.

—Tú te negaste a contarme nada. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—¿No lo entiendes? Si averiguas demasiado no podré protegerte. Si te enteras de algo, podrías desaparecer; podrían matarte.

—¿Crees de veras que yo podría desaparecer por pensar que Stephenson, el amigo de tu hermano, o su amante, la señora Palmer, han matado a...? —tanteó ella, con expresión de inocencia.

Terry nunca había podido leer la expresión de la gente. Todo el inundo conocía instintivamente las señales de la furia, del miedo, de la felicidad o de la tristeza.

Él no tenía ni idea de por qué alguien reía o lloraba. Tenía que observarles, estudiar lo que hacían. Agarró a candy por los hombros y la sacudió.

—¿Qué piensas tú? Dímelo. Yo no lo sé.

Ella le observó con los ojos verdes muy abiertos.

—Oh, Terry.—En lugar de temer su fuerza, ella le puso las manos suavemente sobre los hombros—. Tú crees que fue Hart quien lo hizo, ¿verdad?

Terry negó con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y siguió negando una y otra vez mientras se aferraba a Candy como si fuera a caerse si no lo hacía.

—No.—La palabra resonó en la estancia, y él la repitió una y otra sin cesar.

—Terry.

Terry se interrumpió con mucho esfuerzo, pero mantuvo los ojos bien cerrados.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?—La voz de Candy le envolvía como un arullo. —Dímelo.

Terry abrio los ojos; la angustía de cinco años le ahogaba. Susana se había jactado de conocer secretos que llevarían a Hart a la ruina, que le apartarían por completo de la vida pública.

Su hermano amaba la política, aunque sólo Dios podía saber por que En mitad del coito con Susana, ella le había enfurecido tanto al repetir una y otra vez cómo pensaba chantajear a Hart, que él se retiró, se vistió y salió de la habitación. Estaba tan furioso que supo que tenía que largarse de allí.

Había recorrido el lugar en busca de whisky, intentando, sin éxito, dar con su hermano mientras intentaba calmarse. Una vez que fue capaz de volver a pensar de manera coherente, regresó a la habitación de Susana.

—Cuando abrí la puerta, vi a Hart allí dentro. Estaba con Susana sobre la chaise a los pies de la cama.

Las imágenes inundaron su mente antes de que él pudiera de detenerlas, tan nítidas como aquel día. Hart estaba con Susana y ella le envolvía con sus extremidades desnudas. El suave gemido de placer de la chica se convirtió en uno de miedo.

—Hart le arrebató un cuchillo... No sé por qué lo tenía. Ella comenzó a insultarle y él lanzó el cuchillo al suelo. Entonces, mi hermano le apretó la garganta hasta que ella se tranquilizó y comenzó a reírse. No, no quiero seguir habíando, no quiero que tú sepas estas cosas.

—-Pero...—Candy frunció el ceño—. Susana no murió estrangulada, ¿verdad? Nadie ha mencionado que tuviera magulladuras en la garganta.

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—Hart... él solía... No, tú no lo comprenderás. Era el dueño de la casa. La señora Palmer y las chicas eran suyas.

—No podían ser suyas. Estamos en Inglaterra.

Por alguna razón desconocida, Terry quiso reírse.

—Le obedecían ciegamente. Querían hacerlo. Para ellas, él era su amo y señor.

Candy frunció el ceño más profundamente y luego mostró una expresión de sorpresa.

—Oh... —La partícula estaba cargada de significado.

—Fue antes de que se casara, después puso fin a todo. Pero cuando su esposa murió, comenzó de nuevo. Siempre fue muy discreto, pero nosotros lo sabíamos. Estaba triste y lo necesitaba.

—Bueno, la mayoría de la gente se conforma con poner crespones y vestir de luto—bromeó debilmente—. Pero ¿por qué intentó extrangular a Susana Marlow?

Terry puso la mano sobre la tráquea de Candy.

—Cuando cortas el paso del aire, el climax es más intenso, más poderoso. Por eso él apretó las manos hasta que ella sólo pudo gemir guturalmente.

Beth agrandó los ojos.

—Vaya, qué... interesante.

—Y peligroso.—Terry apartó la mano de su cuello—. Hart sabe hacerlo, sabe en qué momento debe detenerse.

—Eso es todo lo que viste—dijo Candy muy despacio—. Pero ¿fuíste testigo de cómo la mataba?

—Al verles juntos, los dejé solos. Sabía que si alguien podía disuadir a Susana de hacerle chantaje, ése era Hart. Se me ocurrió ir acasa, pero me había dejado el reloj en la mesilla y no quería irme sin él.

Encontré una jarra de whisky en la sala de abajo y me la bebí mientras esperaba. Un poco más tarde, escuché que Hart abandonaba la casa, le seguí, pero sólo alcancé a verle subir a un carruaje de alquiler. Regresé a por el reloj y me encontré a Susana...muerta.

—Oh...—Candy se quedó callada un rato y se mordisqueó los labios—. ¿Qué te contó Hart sobre lo ocurrido?

El hecho de que ella todavía estuviera ante él, hablando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si el tema sólo le intrigara, era un milagro para él.

Candy no había hecho ningún gesto de repugnancia ni se había desmayado por todo lo que él le había revelado, permanecía de pie, como un ancla en el mar embravecido que era su vida.

—Me dijo que había salido del dormitorio en cuanto acabó con Susana y que su ayuda de cámara le ayudó a asearse y a vestirse en otra habitación.

Cuando regresó, se encontró a Susana muerta. Entonces bajó corriéndolas escaleras y se fue a casa. Explicó que no me había visto en la sala o habría insistido en que me fuera con el.

Aseguró que no podía estar allí cuando llegara la policía o su carrerra política peligraría.—Terry negó con la cabeza—. No lo creo Hart, no huiría si no la hubiera matado. Habría puesto la casa patas arriba hasta dar con el culpable.

-Es posible-meditó Candy en tono firme y calmado—. Si no conociera a Hart, podía creer que la mató y huyó. Pero le conozco y creo que, si el hubiera decidido matarla, se habría asegurado de que tú estabas lo más lejos posible antes de llevar a cabo una acción tan atroz. Por consiguiente, no puede haber sido Hart.

—Sé lo que vi.

—Sí.—Candy se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él pensativa, sin histerias—. Y la policía creería lo mismo que tú, y también el jurado y el juez.

Pero no conocen a Hart. Él jamás te habría puesto en peligro, no dejaría que te arrestaran ni que te devolvieran  
al sanatorio. No quiere que vuelvas a estar encerrado.

—Porque me necesita. Porque necesita mi maldita memoria.

—No. Porque te quiere.

Su mujer era increíblemente inocente. Había sido testigo de toda clase de cosas en los barrios bajos de Londres, se había visto desposeída y desesperada, y aún así veía algo bueno en los Grandchester. Increíble.

—Hart es despiadado—dijo Terry—.

Te dije que yo no tengo capacidad para amar. Él tampoco, pero no le importa. Hará lo que sea necesario, incluso matar, aunque sea uno de sus hermanos el que tenga que pagar por ello.

Candy negó con la cabeza; su pelo brillaba bajo la luz.

—Te equivocas.

Terry se rió.

—Los Grandchester somos desafortunados en el amor, Candy. Te lo dije, destruimos todo lo que tocamos.

—Terry, en estos cinco años, ¿nunca te has parado a analizar lo ocurrido sin considerar que Hart es el culpable? ¿No has pensado ni una vez que no fue Hart y en quién podría haber sido?

—Por supuesto que sí—respondió Terry con irritación, pasándose la mano por el pelo—.

He recordado cada imagen, sopesado cada posibilidad una y otra vez. He imaginado que fue alguno de los otros hombres, que lo hizo la señora Palmer o alguna de las otras cortesanas, y también que podía haber entrado un extraño. Incluso he llegado a pensar que lo hice yo y no podía recordarlo.

—¿Qué me dices sobre Eliza Legan? ¿Por qué la ocultaste en Covent Carden?

—Ella miró dentro de la habitación, vio a Hart con Susana. Me juró que no había visto cómo Hart la apuñalaba, pero yo fui incapaz de saber si mentía o no.

No podía arriesgarme a que hablara con la policía, así que envié a Curry para que la sacara se alli antes de que la interrogaran. Pero no la oculté lo suficientemente bien.

—¿Crees que fue Hart quien dio con ella y la mató?

—Sí.

Candyse alejó de él otra vez.

—Bueno, vaya desastre.

—No tiene por qué serlo. Si logramos que Cornwell mantenga las narices alejadas de todo esto, las cosas seguirán como hasta ahora.

—No, no lo soportarías.—Candy se plantó ante él—. Te destroza. Y también destroza a Hart y al resto de la familia. Todo lo que dices suena muy razonable, pero tiene que haber otra explicación.

Hart piensa que lo hiciste tú. Por eso salió de allí buscándote, por eso regresó, para asegurarse de que no estabas allí. Debió de ser una sorpresa atroz para él darse cuenta de que seguías en el interior del burdel cuando Susana murió.

Terry parpadeó y, por un segundo, clavó los ojos en los de ella. Le encantaban; tan verdes... Podría ahogarse en ellos. Apartó la mirada.

—¿Porque cree que estoy loco? Cree que estoy loco y tú te equivocas.

—¿Por qué todos los Grandchester sois tan condenadamente tercos? El asesino entró y apuñaló a Susana mientras Hart estaba con su ayuda de cámara. Puede que creas que Hart es cruel, pero te aseguro que existe mucha gente más cruel que él.

Los recuerdos inundaron la mente de Terry. Otros recuerdos que llevaba dos décadas intentando olvidar. La imagen de Hart rodéando el cuello de Susana con las manos se superponía a la de otra pareja,

—Candy, creo que fue Hart porque se parece muchísimo a mi padre.

—¿A tu padre, el barbudo? Hart tiene un aire con él, pero..

Terry no la oía. El terror que había sentido cuando tenía nueve años le inundó de nuevo. Recordó con toda nitidez haberse escondido en cuclillas bajo el escritorio en el estudio del duque al oir que entraban sus padres. Se estaban gritando, como siempre, y podría ser el quien acabara castigado.

Observó que su madre se abalanzaba sobre su padre, dispuesta a arañarle la cara, y que él le rodeaba el cuello con las manos. El duque apretó y apretó hasta que ella quedo lasa. Su hermosa madre inmovil en el suelo mientras su marido se cernía sobre ella, con las manos abiertas y la cara pálida por la impresión.

Entonces ocurrió lo más terrible. Su padre rodeó el escritorio y vio a Terry. Un acuoso terror recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando el duque se abalanzó sobre él y lo cogió por los brazos, sacudiéndole de la misma manera que había sacudido antes a su madre.

«No vas a decírselo a nadie, ¿has entendido? Resbaló y cayó; eso es lo que sucedió. Tienes que mentir, ¿comprendes?»

Le zarandeó una y otra vez, con más fuerza.

«Maldito seas, ¿por qué no me miras cuando te hablo?»

Le encerró en su cuarto, bajo llave, y a la mañana siguiente le metió en un carruaje hacia Londres, donde le examinó la Comisión que dictaminó que estaba loco. No fue hasta después de llevar dos semanas en el sanatorio que entendió que no volvería a su casa.

Nunca.

candy le enmarcó la cara con las manos.

—¿Terry?

—El la mató—dijo Terry—. No quería. Pero se dejó llevar por la furia, como yo.

—¿Estás habíando de Hart?

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—De mi padre. Mató a mi madre. La estranguló con sus propias manos. Le contó a todo el mundo que tropezó con la alfombra y que murió del golpe al caer. Mis hermanos no lo creyeron, pero no podian preguntarme, ¿verdad? Me habían declarado loco, me habían encerrado, así que nadie me creería si contaba lo que vi hacer a mi padre.

Candy le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Oh, Terry, ¡cuánto lo siento!

Él la abrazó con fuerza un instante, buscando su calidez. En lo más profundo de su interior, temía perder el juicio algún día como había hecho su padre.

Estrangular a la mujer que amaba y matarla antes de poder evitarlo. Candy confiaba en él; se moriría si le hacía daño. Ella alzó la cabeza con las pestañas mojadas de lágrimas y la besó en la frente.

—Hart es tan cruel como lo fue mi padre. Pero no se deja llevar por la furia, es muy frío.

—Todavía pienso que te equivocas. Hart te envió a Escocia tras la muerte de Susana para protegerte, no para apartarte.

Terry lanzó una mirada exasperada al techo antes de tomarla por los hombros y empujarla hacia el lecho.

—Puedo protegerte de Hart, pero sólo si dejas de hacer preguntas. Olvida High Holborn y no vuelvas a hablar con el instector Cornwell.

Te utilizará para obtener lo  
que quiere, y también lo hará Hart

Ella le miró con tristeza.

—¿Quieres que me pase el resto de mi vida viéndote sufrir así? Prefieres seguir pensando que tu hermano asesinó a una mujer? ¿No te gustaría saber lo que ocurrió en realidad?

—No.

Observó que a ella se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas antes de girar la cabeza para evitar su mirada,

-Quiero ayudarte.

—Pues la mejor manera de hacerlo es no volviendo a hablar con Cornwell otra vez. Y dejar de investigar qué ocurrió. Prométemelo.

Ella permaneció un momento en silencio, luego suspiró.

—La señora Barrington siempre decía que la curiosidad era mi peor defecto.

—Te protegeré. Te lo prometo, Candy.

—Muy bien—susurró ella—. Haré lo que quieres.

Terry se relajó por fin. Estrechó a Candy entre sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza.

—Gracias.—La besó en el pelo—. Gracias.

Ella se puso de puntillas para besarle. Cuando él amoldó sus labios a los de ella, no se le ocurrió pensar que Candy había claudicado con demasiada facilidad.

continuara...

Saludos a todas siento no poder actualizar tan seguido pero recuerden que no dejare la historia a medias, lo prometo recuerden que la historia solo es solo una adaptacion de la historia de Jennifer Ashley con los personajes de Candy.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola chicas como estan pues aqui les dejo otro capitulo de esta adaptacion saludos a todas disfruten su lectura.

**Capitulo 19 **

Candy se despertó, Terry dormía a su lado; su cuerpo desnudo quedaba iluminado por la luz de la lámpara y le brillaban los músculos debido al sudor de la pasión. Cuando él alcanzó el climax en su interior, la miró casi tan fijamente como la otra vez, aunque cerró los ojos en el último momento. Ahora estaba dormido, y Candy se acurrucó contra su calidez, afligida.

Puede que Terry no quisiera saber la verdad, pero lo cierto era que Susana Marlow y Eliza Leagan estaban muertas; alguien les había arrebatado la vida. Candy conocía a suficientes mujeres de la calle como para saber que, a menos que encontraran un protector rico que las mantuviera, sus vidas podian resultar breves y brutales. Un cliente equivocado podía matarlas sin más y no le importaría a nadie. A fin de cuentas, sólo eran prostitutas.

Incluso las que lograban trabajar en un burdel de más categoría, cuando envejecian y su belleza se marchitaba acababan de nuevo en las calles. Las que conseguian tener un protector vivian un poco mejor, pero sólo si éste las trataba bien.

Candy sabía de sobra que, si no hubiera sido por un designio divino y por la bondad de Thomas White y la señora Barrington, podría haberse convertido en una de ellas.

A Cornwell no le importaban las mujeres asesinadas, él sólo quería vengarse de los Grandchester. En cambio a Terry sí—era evidente su pesar por Susana, Eliza y su madre—, pero su hermano le importaba todavía más. A fin de cuentas, era quien le había arrancado del infierno.

Maldito fuera su padre que le encerró allí por presenciar lo que no debía. Maldito fuera Hart Grandchester por enredarle en sus juegos de poder. Y maldito fuera el propio Terry por sentir aquella imperecedera gratitud hacia su hermano.

Candy no había comprendido al principio por qué Isabella abandonó a Mac cuando era evidente que todavía le amaba. Ahora lo entendía un poco mejor. No estaba segura de qué había hecho Mac para contrariar tanto a Isabella, pero entonces él era un notorio calavera, además de un terco Grandchester. ¿No era suficiente? Una dulce debutante como era Isabella en aquellos momentos, no habría tenido ninguna posibilidad de resistirse a él.

Candy se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Se había acostumbrado a vestirse de manera sencilla y con rapidez cuando trabajaba para la señora Barrington y tenía que ocuparse de ella a cualquier hora del día o la noche.

Terry no se despertó. Estaba tumbado boca abajo, relajado, con los ojos cerrados. La luz de la lámpara acariciaba las firmes curvas de sus nalgas, el hueco de su cintura, los tensos músculos de sus hombros. Era un hombre grande y hermoso, fuerte pero muy, muy vulnerable. Eso había dicho Hart. Y aún así, él le había hecho todavía más vulnerable.

«Te amo, Terry Grandchester.» A Candy le dolió el corazón. Salió silenciosamente del dormitorio y bajó la escalera. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no la veía nadie y se apresuró hacia la puerta que comunicaba el salón con la escalera de servicio.

La cocinera dedicaba sus energías a limpiar los restos de la cena que acababa de ofrecer a Cam y Daniel. La mujer le dirigió una amplia sonrisa cuando la vio entrar en la cocina, igual que en los viejos tiempos.

—Es agradable ver a hombres con tan buen apetito— comentó—. Se lo acabaron todo en un santiamén y repitieron. No se puede pedir más. Y sin embargo, usted ni siquiera ha bajado a cenar. ¿Quiere que le caliente algo?

—No, gracias, señora Donnelly. Estoy buscando a Annie.

-Ahora, usted es la dueña de la casa. Debería llamarla con la campanilla.

—¿La ha visto? — preguntó Candy, impaciente.

-Esta en las escaleras de la despensa.— La mujer mostraba una actitud desaprobadora. Acompañada de alguien no demasiado recomendable, si le digo la verdad. Yo no permitiría entrar en mi casa a alguien de esa calaña.

A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón,

—No se preocupe. Es uno de mis casos de beneficencia.

—Es usted demasiado buena para su bien. Annie, pase, pero la otra es dura y altiva. No necesita de su caridad.

Candy ignoró a la señora Donnelly y se dirigió a la despensa y a las escaleras que conducían a la calle. Annie estaba sentada sobre los escalones, rezumando furia irlandesa por los cuatro costados

—Bien, aquí está, como le dije.

—Gracias, Annie. Déjame sola con ella.

—Ni hablar. No me fío de ella en absoluto y no pienso dejarlas.

La joven en cuestión sí que alzaba la nariz altivamente, una nariz afilada y empolvada. El resto de la cara también estaba cubierta de polvos y colorete. Llevaba diamantes en el cuello y las orejas. No era guapa, pero sí sensualmente atractiva y lo sabía. La vio curvar los labios, rojos y exuberantes, con una sonrisa de superioridad al ver su sencillo vestido.

—Molly me contó que era usted una duquesa—dijo—. Pero no la creí.

—Sería mejor que cuidaras tus modales—espetó Annie—. Es una dama.

—Cállate, Annie. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sylvia. Es lo único que necesita saber.

—Encantada de conocerte, Sylvia. Lamento molestarte, pero me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas.

—¿Aquí? ¿En la escalera? Esa cochina mujer no me dejó entrar en su cocina, pero yo quiero sentarme en la sala, le guste a ella o no. Si no, no diré nada.

—Cierra el pico—intervino Annie—. No eres digna de sentarte en la sala de mi señora. Nos quedaremos aquí, en las sombras, para que nadie sepa que ha hablado contigo.

Candy levantó las manos.

—Haya paz. Sólo te robaré unos minutos, Sylvia, sé que estás dispuesta a hablar. Imagino que sabes de qué se trata.

Sylvia pareció satisfecha con la adulación.

—Quiere que le hable sobre un burdel en High Holborn. Conozco muy bien ese lugar, y también a la bruja que lo dirige. ¿Que desea saber?

—Todo.

En respuesta a sus preguntas, Sylvia confirmó lo que Cornwell le había contado. La señora Palmer había sido amante de Hart y fue él quien adquirió en su día la propiedad.

—Se conocieron cuando él estaba todavía en la Universidad, ella ya tenía sus años, ¿sabe usted?—aclaró Sylvia—. No he visto ningún amor como el que Angelina Palmer sentía por él. Se desvivía por Su Excelencia de tal manera que sería capaz de beberse sus orines si él se lo pidiera.

—Pero he sabido que él le vendió el lugar al cabo de algún tiempo—dijo Candy—. Me había hecho a la idea de que para entonces ya no eran amantes.

—Oh, él le dio la patada, claro está, y ella se convirtió en una mujer de negocios, ya me entiende. Tampoco es que aquel fuera un mal sitio, pero la señora Palmer y yo no nos llevábamos demasiado bien. Me largué de allí en cuanto pude.—Lanzó una cariñosa mirada a sus anillos de diamantes.

—Así que es cierto que entre ellos ya no hay nada—meditó Candy.

—Bueno, puede que lo haya por parte de ella, pero no de él. El duque comenzó a mostrarse más arrogante, a codearse con la reina. Necesitaba una dama joven y bella, para lo que quería no le valía su antigua amante de tantos años. Yo me lo hubiera tomado muy mal, pero la señora Palmer fue más comprensiva. Siguió amándole en silencio, aunque se le rompiera el corazón. Si alguna vez decíamos algo contra el duque, nos tiraba de las orejas.

Candy miró pensativamente la barandilla de hierro forjado de la escalera.

—¿Quieres decir que ella haría cualquier cosa por el duque?

—Estoy segura. Con él se comporta como una muchacha inocente a pesar de que ya debe de rondar los cincuenta.

A Candy se le arremolinaban los pensamientos en la cabeza. ¿Sería posible que la señora Palmer se hubiera enterado de que Susana quería chantajear a Hart? Pero, si ése era el caso, ¿por qué no esperar a que Terry se hubiera ido también y no involucrar a ningun Grandchester? ¿O quizá es que le traía al fresco a quién atribuyeran el crimen, siempre y cuando no fuera a Hart? Se moría por encontrarse con aquella mujer e interrogarla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que trabajaste allí, Sylvia?

—Oh, fue hace seis o siete años.

—¿Conociste a Susana Marlow?

—¿A esa zorra? No me sorprende que la mataran.

—¿Estabas allí cuando la asesinaron?

—No, ya había seguido mi camino. Pero me enteré de todo lo que se decía del asunto. Susana se lo merecía, señora. Puede que hiciera todo lo que pedian los hombres, pero los odiaba a muerte.

Conseguía hechizarles y que le dieran todo el dinero del mundo, pero prefería a las mujeres. Discutía a menudo con la señora Palmer porque no quería compartir con ella las ganancias. Decía que las necesitaba para conseguir un castillo para su enamorada, en el que vivirian felices para siempre.

Annie ya no pudo seguir conteniéndose.

—Eso es asqueroso, milady. Usted no debería estar aquí escuchando estas guarradas.

Sylvia encogió los hombros.

—Bueno, una se cansa de que los hombres le paguen, ¿no es cierto? Por lo menos algunas. Fíjese en mí, me agencié un caballero atractivo.

—No te preocupes por eso—dijo Candy con impaciencia—. ¿Quién era la enamorada de Susana Marlow? ¿La conoces?

—Era otra de las chicas que vivía allí. Solían encerrarse en una habitación de la planta de arriba para hacerse arrumacos. Susana siempre juró que llevaría a esa chica a una casita en el campo y que plantarían rosas, y otros disparates por el estilo. No es que fuera muy probable, ¿verdad? Ninguna persona decente de un pueblo dejaría una casa a una pareja de lesbianas que antes trabajaban de prostitutas.—Sylvia se dio unos toquecitos en el labio—. Bueno... ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, ya recuerdo. Eliza. Susana siempre decía que tendrían un estanque con lirios en su honor. Ya le digo que estaban como cencerros.

—Eliza Leagan?—preguntó Candy, aguantando la respiración.

—Eso es. Eliza Leagan. Ahora, ¿me da mi dinero, milady? Me espera un largo camino, está helando, y la seda de mi vestido quedará arruinada.

Terry se despertó justo cuando el reloj daba las diez. Se estiró envuelto en una sensación de calidez, y rodó para atrapar a Candy entre sus brazos.

La cama estaba vacía.

Abrió los ojos decepcionado. Quizá ella se hubiera levantado para conseguir algo de comer. Seguramente tendría hambre. Terry se pasó la mano por la cara, intentando alejar los recuerdos de la discusión. Le había contado cosas que jamás hubiera querido decirle, cosas que no quería que ella supiera sobre él y su monstruosa familia. Pero al menos había logrado hacerle entender.

Terry se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama para levantarse. No quería esperar a que regresara; la necesitaba ahora. La encontraría y le diría a Curry que les llevara algo que comer. Le gustaría sentar a Candy en su regazo y darle de comer con su propia mano. Ya habían disfrutado de eso en Kilmorgan y no veía ninguna razón para no volver a hacerlo ahora. Se puso los pantalones y la camisa, recordando cómo había ayudado a Candy a desnudarle sólo unas horas antes. Sus caricias habían sido suaves, pero él estaba impaciente; la deseaba con fiera intensidad.

Terry se calzó y se peinó con los dedos antes de girarse hacia la puerta. Agarró el pomo de porcelana y lo giró.

La puerta no se movió.

Accionó la manilla una y otra vez y empujó la puerta, pero no consiguió nada. Con el corazón desbocado, Terry se inclinó y acercó el ojo a la cerradura.

La llave no estaba puesta al otro lado. Alguien le había encerrado y se la había llevado.

Una ciega sensación de pánico le inundó. Estaba encerrado, no podía escapar; estaba atrapado. «Por favor, por favor, por favor, seré bueno...»

Respiró hondo varias veces, intentando controlar aquel frío terror. Pensó en el calor de Candy, en el sabor de su boca, en lo que sentía enterrado en su cuerpo; rodeado por ella...

Se puso en cuclillas y acercó la boca a la cerradura.

—¿Candy?

Silencio. Escuchó voces en la calle, pero no en el interior. Tiró bruscamente del cordón al lado de la cama y se volvió a acercar a la puerta.

—¡Curry!—Gritó golpeando la pesada madera—. ¡Curry, maldita sea!

No obtuvo respuesta

Se acercó a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas. La niebla se arremolinaba alrededor de las farolas. Los carruajes pasaban por la calle, y la neblina hacía que el sonido de las pezuñas de los caballos pareciera una voz cavernosa.

Escuchó pasos en el pasillo y, al instante, le llegó la voz de Curry a través de la puerta.

—¿Milord? ¿Está usted ahí?

—Por supuesto que estoy aquí. Ella ha cerrado la puerta con llave. Ábreme.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—La voz del ayuda de cámara contenía una nota de alarma.

—Busca la maldita llave.

—Bueno, parece que sí está bien.—Escuchó sus pasos alejándose.

Terry se vio envuelto por nuevas sensaciones de temor, pero ninguna era provocada por estar recluido en aquella estancia. Candy había salido y le había encerrado porque no quería que se lo impidiera. ¡Maldita fuera!, ¿por qué no le hacía caso?

Habría ido a hablar con Cornwell, o a entrevistarse con los hombres que estaban en el burdel cinco años antes o, peor todavía, al propio burdel en High Holborn para hablar con la señora Palmer. ¡Joder!

—¡Curry!—comenzó a golpear la puerta.

—Mantenga la calma. Estoy buscando una llave.

Tardaba demasiado tiempo. Terry estaba cada vez más irritado, su temperamento comenzaba a descontrolarse. Al otro lado de la madera, Curry maldecía y gruñía entre dientes.

Por fin, escuchó que introducían una llave en el cerrojo y la giraban. Abrió la puerta bruscamente.

Curry, Cameron y Daniel rodeaban al anciano mayordomo, que se mostraba aturdido por los golpes, a la regordeta cocinera y a dos doncellas con los ojos como platos.

—¿Dónde está Candy?—exigió, pasando entre ellos con rapidez.

—No me gusta nada, milord. —La cocinera cruzó los brazos—sobre sus amplios pechos—. Ha ido a ayudar a las desfavorecidas, siempre ha sentido lástima por ellas. ¿Por qué esas mujeres no buscan un trabajo decente? Eso es lo que quiero saber.

Las palabras no tenian sentido para él, pero tenía el presentimiento de que eran importantes

—¿De qué habla? ¿A qué mujeres se refiere?

—A los proyectos de caridad de la señora White. Todas esas prostitutas y cortesanas pintarrajeadas. Hoy mismo ha venido una a la puerta de la cocina, ¿se imagina? Y la señora y la señorita Annie se fueron con ella en un cabriolé de alquiler.

—¿Adonde?

—No estoy segura.

Terry le lanzó una mirada aniquiladora y la mujer se encogió.

—Lo siento, milord. De veras que no lo sé.

—Alguien debe de haberla visto—retumbó la voz de Cameron—. Preguntaremos en la calle a ver si alguien escuchó qué dirección daba.

—Yo sé adonde ha ido —dijo Terry con desagrado. «Maldita sea. Maldita sea.»—. Curry, consigue un carruaje. Ya.

Apartó a todos para pasar y bajó las escaleras seguido por Curry, que lanzaba órdenes a diestro y siniestro con su acento cockney.

—Voy contigo—se apuntó Cameron.

—Yo también—aseguró Daniel, sin perder el paso.

—Que te has creído tú eso—aseguró Cam a su hijo—. Tú te quedas aquí por si regresa.

—Pero, papá...

—Por una vez en tu vida, vas a hacer lo que te digo.

Cameron arrebató los guantes y el sombrero de las manos del anciano mayordomo. Terry ni se molestó. Daniel los siguió hasta la puerta con el ceño fruncido, pero no salió.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde está?—Cameron sacudió el sombrero y se dirigió a paso vivo al carruaje que Curry detuvo con un silbido.

Terry se montó antes que Cam.

—A High Holborn—indicó al cochero antes de que el vehículo se pusiera en marcha y se incorporara al tráfico.

—¿A High Holborn?—repitió Cam, alarmado.

—Se ha ido a jugar a los detectives.—«Pequeña tonta.» Si le ocurriese algo...

Terry no pudo terminar el pensamiento, no podía imaginar cómo se sentiría si la encontraba muerta con una puñalada en el pecho, como a Eliza.

Cámeron le puso la mano en el hombro.

—La encontraremos.

—¿Por qué es tan terca y desobediente?

Cam soltó una carcajada.

—Porque los Grandchester siempre acabamos con mujeres tercas. No esperarías de verdad que te obedeciera, ¿no? Les da igual lo que digan los votos matrimoniales.

—Esperaba poder protegerla.

—Se enfrentó a Hart. Es raro que una mujer se atreva a hacer eso.

Lo que demostraba lo tonta que era. Terry permaneció en silencio deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el carruaje fuera más deprisa.

Había mucho tráfico; por alguna razón desconocida parcía que los londinenses habían salido esa noche en manada. El vehículo recorrió lentamente Park Lane, donde estaba la casa del maldito Anthoiny Brown. Esperaba que las mil doscientas guineas que le había dado por la taza le mantuvieran apaciguado. Candy no necesitaba más problemas, y menos con él.

El coche alcanzó por fin Oxford Street y la recorrió hasta llegar a High Holborn. Hacía cinco años que Terry no veía aquella casa de apariencia inocente cerca de Chancery Lane. Pero unos siniestros recuerdos le inundaron cuando Cam y él entraron sin anunciarse. En el interior todo estaba igual. Terry atravesó el vestíbulo de madera oscura y abrió la misma puerta de vidriera de colores que llevaba al vestíbulo interior donde estaba la escalinata de nogal.

No conocía a la doncella que les recibió, tomándoles, evidentemente, por clientes. Terry quiso empujarla a un lado y subir corriendo las escaleras, pero Cam le puso la mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo intentaremos antes por las buenas—le dijo su hermano al oído—. Si no nos ayudan, lo haremos por las malas.

Terry asintió con la cabeza, el sudor le resbalaba por la espalda. Cuando entraron había tenido la sensación de que alguien le observaba; corazonada que no hizo más que aumentar cuando la criada les guió escaleras arriba.

La joven abrió la puerta de una sala para que entraran, Terry detuvo tan bruscamente que Cameron chocó contra él.

Hart Grandchester estaba sentado en un lujoso sillón con un cigarro en una mano y un vaso corto de whisky en la otra. Angelina Palmer, su amante de cabello oscuro, todavía hermosa a pesar de tener casi cincuenta años, estaba de pie junto al brazo del sillón con una mano apoyada en su hombro.

—Terry —dijo Hart con serenidad—. Te esperaba. Siéntate, quiero hablar contigo.

Candy se retorció las manos enguantadas en el regazo mientras el carruaje avanzaba lentamente por Whitehall hacia High Holborn. Annie se encogía a su lado, incómoda, y Archie Cornwell la miraba con el ceño fruncido desde el asiento de enfrente.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que no investigué a fondo ese lugar hace cinco años?—preguntó el inspector.

—Podría haber pasado algo por alto. Sería razonable. Usted solo se fijó en todo aquello que demostraría que los Grandchester estaban involucrados.

El la miró enfadado.

—Cómo se nota que no me conoce. Y no supe que los Grandchester estaban involucrados hasta después de haber investigado a fondo. Y ni siquiera lo habría sabido si esa joven no hubiera estado tan nerviosa como para meter la pata.

—Me parece que para usted fue muy conveniente que la metiera; le dio una razón para canalizar sus esfuerzos en Hart y Terry. Creo que se cegó.

Cornwell entrecerró sus ojos color avellana

—Es mucho más complicado que eso.

—Lo cierto es que no. Usted estaba tan complacido ante la posibilidad de destrozar la vida a Hart Grandchester que no consideró necesario ir más allá. Había comenzado a sentir simpatía por usted, señor Cornwell, pero he cambiado de idea.

Cornwell miró al techo.

—Santo Dios, ¿de dónde sacarán los Grandchester a sus mujeres? jamas he visto hembras más mandonas.

—No estoy segura de si lady Isabella se sentiría halagada con ese comentario—dijo Candy—. Además, he oído que la esposa de Hart era suave y mansa.

-¿Y adonde la llevó eso?

—Exactamente inspector. Por eso Isabella y yo nos mantenemos firmes.

Cornwell miró por la ventanilla.

—No podrá salvarles, ¿sabe? Están más allá de la redención. Si no son culpables de este asesinato, lo son de otras muchas cosas. Los Grandchester están en el mundo para destruirlo.

«Destruimos todo lo que tocamos.»

—Quizá no los pueda salvar de sí mismos—replicó Candy—Pero intentaré salvarlos de usted.

Cornwell apretó los labios y volvió a mirar hacia la calle.

—Malditas mujeres —masculló.

Terry clavó los ojos en Hart y la señora Palmer durante unos breves instantes.

—¿Dónde está Candy?—exigió.

Hart arqueó las cejas.

—No está aquí.

Terry se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Entonces estoy demasiado ocupado para hablar contigo.

—Es de Candy de quien quiero hablarte.

Terry se detuvo en seco y se giró. La señora Palmer se había desplazado detrás del sillón para servir un poco de whisky en un vaso limpio y el sonido fue igual que el de la lluvia contra el cristal. Hart la observó durante un momento; era la mirada de un hombre estudiando a la mujer con la que se había acostado muchas veces.

—Candy no entiende—dijo Terry.

—Ya lo suponía—afirmó Hart—. Te has casado con una mujer muy perceptiva e incluso podría decirse que tenaz. No sé si eso es bueno o malo para la familia.

—Condenadamente bueno, diría yo—intervino Cam desde atrás—. Iré a buscarla—añadió, apartándose de la puerta.

Terry quería irse con él, pero sabía que Cameron sería minucioso. Cam podía llegar a ser más aterrador que Hart cuando quería.

Terry miró al duque de soslayo y luego clavó las pupilas en el whisky que sostenía la señora Palmer.

—Da igual lo que pienses de ella, Candy es mi mujer. Eso quiere decir que la protejo de todo, incluso de ti.

—Y, ¿quién la protege de ti, Terry?

Terry apretó los dientes. La señora Palmer le ofreció el vaso de whisky y la luz reflejada en las facetas de cristal atrapó su mirada. Habia oído que el cristal lanzaba destellos esmeralda, como los ojos de Candy, un color que jamás se veía a menos que el ángulo de la luz fuera el correcto.

Siguió los cambíantes colores del whisky, desde al ámbar hasta el dorado. El mejor cristal atrapaba la luz y la refractaba en todos los colores del arco iris, pero siempre resultaba más difícil ver el esmeralda.

—Terry.

El arrancó la mirada del vaso. La señora Palmer había regresado junto a Hart. La vio inclinarse sobre el respaldo de la silla y deslizar las manos por las solapas de la chaqueta negra de su hermano.

—¿Qué?

—Te he dicho que quiero hablar contigo.

Hart estiró las largas piernas. Su pelo era el más oscuro de todos los hermanos y le caía un mechón sobre la frente.

La gente decía que Hart Grandchester era bien parecido, pero Terry nunca había pensado eso. Sabía que los ojos de su hermano podían ser tan fríos como el hielo, que su gesto se podía endurecer como el granito. Su padre poseía la misma cualidad.

Hart era la única persona en el mundo que podía calmarle de muchacho cuando le entraba un ataque de pánico. Cuando estaba confuso, o en medio de una multitud, cuando no podía entender las palabras que decian a su alrededor, siempre pensaba en huir. Se había escapado de las cenas familiares, de las clases a las que le enviaba su padre, del banco de la familia en la iglesia abarrotada. Hart siempre le había buscado para sentarse a su lado, ya fuera para hablarle indirectamente del pánico o sólo para estar con él hasta que se tranquilizara.

Ahora, Terry sólo quería recorrer aquel lugar gritando el nombre de su esposa, pero la mirada de Hart le decía que sería inútil. Se sentó. Lanzó un inquieto vistazo a la señora Palmer.

—Déjanos solos, cariño—le dijo Hart.

-Por supuesto.—Angelina Palmer asintió con la cabeza y sonrió antes de inclinarse para besarle en los labios-—. Si me necesitas sólo tienes que llamarme.

Hart le sostuvo brevemente la mano cuando se incorporó; luego dejó ir sus dedos. Habían mantenido una relación con altibajos a lo largo de muchos años, durante casi toda la vida adulta de Hart. Durante su desafortunado matrimonio, al convertirse en duque, en su ascenso en la política; cuando él decidió distanciarse de ella, Angelina aceptó su decisión sin ningún tipo de reproche.

La señora Palmer le lanzó una mirada antes de salir. Terry no se la devolvió, pero sintió la gélida frialdad de la mujer sobre él y también percibió su... ¿miedo? Ella se alejó y salió de la estancia.

—Nunca hemos hablado de esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hart una vez que la puerta se cerró con suavidad.

Allí mismo, cinco años antes, cuatro hombres habían reído y hablado alrededor de una mesa de cartas frente a la chimenea mientras Terry holgazaneaba en un sillón junto a la puerta, leyendo el periódico. Los demás le habían ignorado, lo que le parecía muy bien. Entonces, Susana había acercado una silla y se recostó sobre su brazo para comenzar a murmurarle al oído. Hart le arrancó de sus pensamientos.

—Siempre he pensado que era mejor no tratar el tema.

Terry asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo también.

—Pero se lo has contado todo a Candy.

Terry se preguntó cómo lo sabría. ¿La habría encontrado y obligado a decírselo? ¿Tendría espías en casa de Candy?

—Si le haces daño, te mataré.

—Jamás le haré daño, Terry. Te lo prometo.

—A ti te gusta provocar dolor. Controlar. Te gusta tener a la gente a tus pies, peleándose por lamerte las botas.

A Hart le brillaron los ojos.

—Parece que esta noche no te vas a andar con rodeos, ¿eh?

—Siempre he hecho lo que me pedías porque te preocupaste por mí.

—Y siempre me preocuparé por ti, Terry.

—Porque te conviene. Siempre haces lo que te conviene, igual que papá.

Hart frunció el ceño.

—No me importa que me digas otras cosas, pero no me compares con nuestro padre, era un cruel hijo de perra, y espero que esté pudriendose en el infiernio.

—Él tenía ataques de furia, igual que yo. Jamás aprendió a controlarse.

—¿Y tú sí has aprendido?—preguntó Hart con la voz llena de inquietud.

Terry se frotó la sien suavemente.

—No lo sé. No sé si lograré aprender a controlarme por completo. Pero tengo a Curry, a Candy y a vosotros para ayudarme. Papá no tenía a nadie.

—No estarás defendiéndole, ¿verdad?

Incluso Terry percibió su tono de incredulidad.

—No. Pero somos sus hijos; es lógico que todos tengamos algo de él. Era cruel, manipulador, despiadado...

—Se supone que he venido a hablar contigo, no a que me largues un sermón.

—Candy es perspicaz. —Terry bajó la mano—. ¿Dónde demonios está?

—No está aquí, ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Qué has hecho con ella?

—Nada.—Hart dejó caer el cigarro en un cenicero y una delgada espiral de humo ascendió hasta el techo—. Te juro que no sé dónde está. ¿Por qué piensas que ha venido aquí?

—Quiere investigar.

—Ah, por supuesto. —Hart apuró el whisky y dejó el vaso en la mesita—. Ella desea que seas inocente. Te ama.

—No, ella ama a su marido.

—Que eres tú.

—Me refería a su primer marido. Thomas White. Le ama y siempre lo hará.

—Supongo que sí—concedió Hart—, pero he visto cómo te mira. Te ama y quiere salvarte. Tú le has dicho que no lo intentara, sin embargo, ¿me equivoco si pienso que no te ha hecho caso?

Terry asintió con la cabeza.

—Es tenaz.

Hart sonrió genuinamente.

—Como un perro detrás de un zorro. Si descubre las pruebas de la verdad, ¿qué harás?

—Llevármela de aquí. Podemos vivir en París o en Roma. Jamas podremos regresar a Escocia.

—¿Crees que estareís a salvo en Paris o en Roma?

Terry entrecerró los ojos.

—Si tú nos dejas, creo que sí.

Hart se levantó; la chaqueta se amoldaba a sus anchos hombros como una segunda piel.

—No quiero que sufras, Terry. Jamás lo he querido. Lo lamento tanto.

Terry se aferró con tanta fuerza a los brazos de la silla que temió romper la madera.

—Nunca regresaré al sanatorio. Ni siquiera por ti.

—Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas. Sé lo que te hicieron allí... —Hart se interrumpió bruscamente—. Coge a Candy y llévala lejos. A Nueva York quizá, dónde tú quieras. Quiero que estés a salvo, lejos de mí.

—¿Por qué has venido aquí esta noche?—preguntó Terry. No podía creer que Hart hubiera acudido desde Escocia para beber y fumar en un burdel que en tiempos había sido suyo. Su hermano debía de haber tomado el tren justo después que ellos, era la única manera de que hubiera llegado tan rápido.

—Para atar cabos—explicó Hart—. Para ponerlo todo en orden. Luego podremos olvidarlo para siempre.

—Susana no debería ser olvidada, ni tampoco Eliza. Candy tiene razón. Las mataron y debería importarnos.

—Eran putas—la voz de Hart tenía un filo cruel.

Terry se puso en pie.

—Me trajiste aquí esa noche para que pudiera sonsacar lo que sabía Susana, para

estar al tanto de cualquier cosa que pudiera afectar a tu vida política. Para que te contara lo que ella me susurraba en la cama. Para ser tu espía.

—Y lo hiciste.

—Resultó fácil, ella no hacía más que jactarse de ello. Quería arruinarte.

—Lo sé—dijo Hart lacónicamente—. Se lo impedí, y eso la irritó mucho.

—¿Fue entonces cuando lo hiciste? ¿Cuando te aseguraste de que los sucios secretos que ella conocía siguieran siendo secretos?

Hart negó con la cabeza.

—Me importaba muy poco si Susana quería pregonar a los cuatro vientos que esta casa fue mía y lo que hice en ella durante años. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Incluso me haría ganar un cierto respeto entre los miembros más impasibles del Consejo de Ministros, si es que eso fuera posible. Había hecho lo que ellos siempre soñaron hacer y no se atrevieron.

—Susana me dijo que podía arruinarte.

—En sus sueños.

—Y después estaba muerta.

Hart se quedó paralizado. Terry escuchó los pasos de Cameron en el piso superior. Su voz de barítono resonaba en todo el edificio, le respondió una mujer con una risita nerviosa y luego otra.

—Oh, Dios mío, Terry —susurró Hart—. ¿Fue por eso por lo que lo hiciste?

continuara...


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 20 **

El carruaje en el que iba Candy se detuvo ante una casa en High Holborn, cerca de Chancery Lane. El barrio parecía un lugar respetable y la casa estaba cuidada.

Cornwell accionó la manilla de la puerta del carruaje, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, le fue arrancada de los dedos y un par de manos firmes la atraparon. Candy se encontró de pie en la acera, ante su marido. Los ojos de Terry estaban oscuros de furia, y comenzó a arrastrarla sin decir palabra.

Ella intentó resistirse.

—Espera. Debernos entrar.

—No, tú te vas a casa.

Había otro vehículo aparcado en la calle; éste era más lujoso. Tenía las cortinillas echadas y un escudo de armas en la puerta.

—¿De quién es este carruaje?

—De Hart.—Terry la arrastró hacia allí—. Su cochero te llevará de regreso a Belgrave Square, y me esperarás allí.

—¿Cómo una buena esposa? Terry, escúchame.

Terry abrió bruscamente la puerta, revelando un interior dorado tan opulento como la salita de un príncipe. Candy apoyó las manos en el lateral del coche.

—Si yo me voy a casa, tú te vienes conmigo.

Terry la alzó en brazos y la depositó sobre un asiento suave.

—No con el inspector Cornwell aquí.

—No ha venido para arrestar a Hart.

Terry cerró de golpe la puerta del carruaje, quedándose fuera, y Candy se abalanzó hacia allí.

-Te lo prometo, no ha venido para arrestar a nadie, sino a investigar de nuevo la escena del crimen e interrogar a la señora Palmer. Me lo ha dicho.

La alta y corpulenta figura de Terry cubrió por completo el hueco de la ventanilla mientras apoyaba una mano en el marco. Estaba a contraluz, por lo que ella no podía ver su cara ni el destello de sus ojos.

—¿Te lo ha dicho?

—Sí, hay muchos más sospechosos, ¿sabes? En especial la señora Palmer. El burdel es suyo y oportunidad no le faltó.

—La señora Palmer—repitió Terry. Su voz no tenía inflexión alguna y ella no fue capaz de adivinar lo que pensaba.

Candy abrió la puerta y comenzó a bajar.

—Debemos entrar.

Se dio de bruces contra el pecho de Terry, que la cogió por la parte superior de los brazos.

—No pienso permitir que entres en un burdel.

—Mi querido Terry, crecí rodeada de mujeres de la calle y prostitutas. No me dan miedo.

—Eso no importa.

—Terry.—Candy intentó apartarle, pero hubiera sido más fácil mover un muro de ladrillo.

—Ve a casa, Candy. Ya has hecho suficiente.—La empujó de nuevo dentro del carruaje—. Quédate ahí, por el amor de Dios.

Se escuchó un grito agudo y prolongado.

—Es Annie—jadeó Candy.

Terry se fundió con las sombras. Maldiciendo, Candy se precipitó tras él. Escuchó que su marido gritaba al cochero que la detuviera, pero éste estaba demasiado ocupado sujetando los caballos y no le dio tiempo a correr tras ella.

No había ninguna farola cerca de la casa. Candy traspasó el umbral de la puerta que Terry había dejado abierta. Una vez dentro se detuvo, intentando adivinar hacia dónde habían ido los demás.

El vestíbulo estaba profusamente iluminado pero vacío. Lo atravesó corriendo hasta llegar a otro recibidor revestido de eleganes paneles de madera oscura donde encontró una escalera que conducía a las plantas superiores. Candy escuchó gritos arriba... Annie, Terry, Cornwell. Se sorprendió por el ruido.

Oyo los pasos amortiguados por la alfombra de una persona que corria por el piso superior y luego un portazo, ¿Estaria alguien intentando escapar del inspector?

Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta cerrada, al fondo. La abrió y vio una escalera de servicio. Alguien estaba bajando; alguien que huía.

—¡Terry!—gritó—. ¡Inspector! ¡Ayuda!

Sus gritos quedaban ahogados por nuevos chillidos, hombres de voz atronadora y mujeres gimiendo. ¡Maldita sea! Se recogió las faldas y se lanzó escaleras abajo. Sintió el frío aire nocturno en la cara cuando se abrió una puerta exterior. Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, le dio tiempo de ver a una mujer de cabello oscuro en mitad del patio.

Candy apuró el paso. El patio tenía una salida a la trasera de las casas donde se expulsaban las aguas fecales. La mujer tanteaba en busca del picaporte cuando Candy la atrapó.

La sujetó por las muñecas. Su presa tenía las manos cubiertas de anillos. La miró fijamente a la cara; ésa debía de ser la señora Palmer, la antigua amante de Hart y dueña del burdel. Sylvia le había dicho que rondaba los cincuenta años, pero todavía era una mujer muy hermosa. Tenía el pelo oscuro y se mantenía delgada. Sus ojos castaños eran preciosos pero duros como ágatas.

—Está loca—siseó la señora Palmer—. ¿Por qué ha traído al inspector? Lo ha echado todo a perder.

—No permitiré que Terry pague por un asesinato que no cometió—jadeó Candy.

—¿Cree que voy a hacerlo yo?

—¿De qué está habl...? —Candy se interrumpió al ver que la luz de la casa se reflejaba en un cuchillo. Lo vio bajar antes de poder apartarse.

Terry se irritó al enterarse de que Annie había gritado porque vio salir a Cameron precipitadamente de una de las habitaciones. Estaba oscuro, Cam era un hombre muy grande, tenía la cara marcada, y Annie se asustaba con facilidad. Había demasiadas mujeres gritonas en la planta de arriba, cuyos alaridos se unieron a los de Annie y a los bramidos de Cameron hasta que un ruido ensordecedor resonó en toda la casa. Hart y Cameron consiguieron por fin silenciarlos a todos, pero para entonces a él le palpitaba la cabeza.

—Ahora ya estamos todos aquí—dijo el inspector Cornwell de mal humor, mirando fijamente a los tres Grandchester que tenía ante sí—. Al parecer su esposa tiene la teoría de que a Eliza Leagan y a Susana Marlow las mató la señora Palmer para proteger al duque, aquí presente.

—¿Angelina?—preguntó Hart en tono de burla—. ¿De dónde sacó Candy esa idea?

—Lady Candy interrogó a algunas prostitutas del East End que conocía—explicó Cornwell—. En realidad debería tener más cuidado de con quién permite que se relacione su cuñada, Excelencia.

—Candy es muy igualitaria—explicó Hart secamente.

—¿Que fue lo que le dijo Candy?—les interrumpió Terry. Si ella tenía razón... No, si pudieran convencer a Cornwell de que Candy tenía razón, el inspector alejaría su atención de Hart.

—Al parecer le explicaron que la devoción que Angelina Palmer siente por Hart Grandchester es tan fuerte como para matar por él.

—Eso es ridículo—aseguró Hart—. Habría tenido cientos de oportunidades de matar a Susana cuando no había nadie en la casa. No tenía que hacerlo cuando pudieran acusar a Terry.

—¿No?—le interrumpió Cameron, con una mirada severa—. Ella te ama, Hart. ¿Por qué no conseguir que culparan a Terry y consolarte cuando le perdieras?

—Entonces, ¿por qué me habría ayudado a...?—le lanzó a Cornwell una mirada penetrante.

Cornwell se balanceó sobre los talones.

—Oh, sé de sobra lo que ha hecho, Excelencia. Mandó a su hermano a Escocia para que no le pudiera interrogar. Podía hablar de más, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no traemos aquí a la señora Palmer y le preguntamos directamente? —sugirió Cameron—. Si alguien está al tanto de todo lo que ocurre en esta casa es ella.

—Es una mujer dura—intervino Cornwell—. Ya lo he intentado. Es tan difícil conseguir que hable como acceder a sus hermanos, Hart e Terry, cómplices en el crimen.

Cameron se acercó a él de manera amenazadora.

-Nadie le ha enseñado que hay que mostrar cierto respeto, ¿verdad?

-¡Alto!—Terry cerró los puños y se interpuso entre ellos—. Cameron, tienes razón. Hart, ve a buscar a la señora Palmer. Sí no fuiste tú quien asesinó a Susana Marlow, tuvo que ser ella.

—¿O fue usted, milord? —interrogó Cornwell a Terry con los ojos brillantes.

—Yo no quise en ningún momento matar a Susana. Tuve que alejarme por lo furioso que me puso, pero no me hubiera importado sobornarla, enviarla a Australia o a cualquier otro sitio, —Terry miró a Hart—. Si lo hizo la señora Palmer, tiene que confesarlo. Ya nos ha causado demasiado dolor.

—Angelina no está aquí.—La voz de Hart rezumaba frialdad.

—Qué conveniente—se burló Cornwell—. ¿Qué está haciendo a estas horas de la noche? ¿Ha salido de compras?

El duque se encogió de hombros provocando que la incontenible furia de Terry creciera todavía más. Durante todos esos años él había temido que encarcelaran a Hart por asesinato; al querido hermano que le liberó de su prisión. Se había esforzado por engañar a Cornwell con pistas falsas, impidiendo que hablara con la única testigo que podría culparle. Y durante todos esos años, su hermano había pensado que él estaba lo suficientemente loco como para haber apuñalado a Susana en uno de sus ataques. La señora Palmer era la única persona que podría exculparlos a los dos, y ahora él la protegía.

Hart mentía. La señora Palmer estaba todavía en algún lugar de la casa. Y Candy estaba fuera.

Candy se retorció, intentando mantenerse alejada de la señora Palmer sin soltarla, pero el filo del cuchillo resbaló por el corsé y la hirió en el costado, justo encima de la cadera. El dolor fue intenso y rápido, y la hizo contener el aliento. Clavó los dedos en las muñecas de la otra mujer y esperó.

—Suélteme, zorra, o la mato.—Candy intentó gritar, pero se le aflojaron las piernas al atacarla una repentina debilidad—. No se muera, pequeña estúpida—siseó la señora Palmer en su oreja.

Candy notó que la otra mujer la arrastraba por el portón y se vio envuelta por el hedor del estrecho pasaje.

El pánico hizo que se le acelerara el corazón. La señora Palmer era peligrosa, pero Candy sólo había pensado en la mejor manera de exonerar a Terry

—Será una rehén estupenda—decía la mujer con frialdad—. Hart me ha dicho que Terry adora a su esposa. Imagino que hará cualquier cosa por recuperarla, incluyendo ayudarme a escapar de Inglaterra.

La señora Palmer era demasiado fuerte y Candy no podía luchar contra ella. La arrastró por el callejón hasta llegar a otra calle; si no se había desorientado, se trataba de Chancery Lane. Pero estaba todo tan oscuro que no estaba segura. Sentía las manos muy frías.

Escuchó que la señora Palmer se reía, un sonido fuerte, casi ebrio. Pero aquella mujer no había estado bebiendo, ¿verdad? A Candy le daba vueltas la cabeza cuando vio que se detenía delante de ellas un carruaje; la amante de Hart la obligó a subir en él.

—A Bethnal Green, cariño—le indicó al cochero, todavía riéndose—. No te preocupes, puedo pagar. De prisa. Tengo que llevar a rni hermana a casa.

Candy cayó sobre el asiento y la señora Palmer las cubrió a ambas con una manta. La tela olía a polvo, sudor y humedad. Candy tosió y, al instante, gimió de dolor.

—Nos encontrarán—dijo Candy con voz ronca—. En cuanto descubran que he desaparecido, comenzarán a buscarme.

—Ya lo sé—aseguró la señora Palmer—. Tranquila, después se sentirá mejor.

Eso era lo que le decía un tiburón a un pez que estuviera a punto de engullir. La señora Palmer apretó los labios a partir de ese instante, negándose a comentar nada más. Candy cerró los ojos pero fue consciente de que el vehículo comenzaba a traquetear. Se preguntó si aquella herida la mataría con rapidez.

—Necesito un médico—gimió.

—Ya le he dicho que después se sentirás mejor.

Candy apretó la mano contra el costado y se dejó ir. Tenía náuseas y notaba las piernas entumecidas, estaba helada, pero el sudor le perlaba la frente.

El carruaje se detuvo por fin. El cochero dijo algo a la señora Palmer con voz profuda y se escuchó el tintineo de unas monedas. Candy estuvo a punto de caerse, pero la mujer la sujetó y la codujo calle abajo rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

-Odio ver borrachas a dos mujeres hermosas—escuchó que decía el conductor

La señora Palmer se rió alocadamente, pero se alejó con Candy hasta la esquina. Había luces en algunas ventanas, pero no había farolas en los barrios bajos. Los edificios de ladrillo se habían teñido de negro por el humo del carbón y la suciedad. Las calles y las pocas personas con las que se cruzaron estaban cubiertas de mugre. Se toparon con algunos borrachos y con gente que se apresuraba, espantada, hacia el refugio más cercano.

La amante de Hart la arrastró por diferentes callejones que se retorcian en un sinuoso trazado laberíntico. Candy se dio cuenta de que la señora Palmer estaba tratando de desorientarla, pero ella conocía Bethnal Green como la palma de su mano. Había crecido allí., era donde había luchado por su vida y donde, en una ocasión, había sido feliz.

—¿Dónde estamos?—jadeó, fingiendo confusión—. ¿Adonde vamos?

—A casa de mi hermana. Deje de hacer preguntas.

—Hart conocerá a su hermana, sabrá donde vive, ¿verdad? Sé que no me va a curar cuando lleguemos. Me matará. Y ella le ayudará.

Los dedos de la mujer eran como tenazas.

—No puedo correr el riesgo de liberarla hasta que esté lejos. Enviaré una confesión explicando lo que hice una vez me encuentre a salvo, en ella les diré donde está.

—No la creo —sollozó Candy, intentando que su voz sonara lo más dramática posible—. Dejará que acusen a Terry de un crimen que no cometió.

—Es a Hart al que intento salvar, pequeña estúpida, y no me importa a quién cuelguen en su lugar. Hart es lo único que me importa.

Una vez más apretó los labios y arrastró consigo a una tambaleante Candy.

Su mayor temor era que la señora Palmer la dejara tirada en la calle, herida y sola. Candy sabía de sobra que los habitantes de esa parte de Londres robarian a cualquiera en un minuto y que luego le abandonarian a su suerte. Quizá la encontrara algún alma caritativa que llamara a un oficial de policía, pero sería demasiado tarde.

—Por favor—intentó de nuevo—lléveme a La... a la Iglesia, Déjeme allí y huya. No sabré adonde ha ido.

La señora Palmer gruñó por lo bajo.

—No sé por qué los Grandchester se atan a unas mujeres tan pusilánimes. A Hart le destrozó la vida esa horrible criatura insustancial con la que se casó; la muy estúpida tuvo que morirse y dejarle sumido en los remordimientos. Y la zorra que le dejó plantado antes no era mejor; le rompió el corazón. Las odio por hacerle eso a mi pobre muchacho.—Su voz estaba llena de furia cuando volvió a tirar del brazo de Candy.

Candy entendió entonces lo que le había dicho Sylvia. Esa mujer era capaz de cualquier cosa por el hombre al que amaba. Asesinar, mentir e, incluso, ir a la horca por él.

Pero Candy sólo necesitaba que cargara con ella unas calles más.

—Ahí hay una iglesia.—Candy se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la señora Palmer, señalando el ladrillo gris de la que había sido la parroquia de Thomas—. Lléveme ahí. Por favor, no me deje sola en este infierno. Me volvería loca, lo sé.

La señora Palmer murmuró algo por lo bajo y la arrastró hacia la iglesia. Pero no se acercó a la puerta principal, sino que la empujó por un estrecho callejón. El pequeño cementerio estaba ubicado en la parte trasera, escondido entre las paredes de los edificios y la propia iglesia. Cuando Candy vivía allí, la puerta de atrás de la capilla siempre permanecía abierta porque a Thomas le gustaba ir de la vicaría a la sacristía a través del camposanto y siempre se olvidaba la llave.

La señora Palmer cerró la mano en torno al picaporte y abrió la puerta. Empujó a Candy por el estrecho pasaje que conducía a la sacristía.

Familiares olores a velas, polvo, libros y telas la rodearon, inundándola cíe recuerdos de cuando era la esposa del vicario. Habian sido días de paz y tranquilidad, en los que un ciclo litúrgico daba paso al siguiente como las perlas de un collar. Advenimiento, Navidad, Epifanía, Pascua, Pentecostés... Sabía lo que tenía que leer en cada ocasión, qué comer y qué vestir; las flores que debía poner en la iglesia y los colores del altar. Levantarse al amanecer en Pascua, acostarse tarde en Nochebuena. No comer carne en Cuaresma, festejar el martes de Carnaval. Rezar por la mañana, por la noche y durante el servicio de los domíngos

No había suficiente para un órgano, así que Thomas tocaba la flauta y la congregación cantaba alegremente himnos que salian del corazón.

_Oh, Dios Todopoderoso ayúdanos a envejecer, _

_Sé nuestra esperanza en los años venideros, _

_Nuestro refugio en la tormenta,_

_Nuestra casa eterna. _

Candy casi podía escuchar el ritmo constante de la lenta letanía, el cascado gorjeo de la señora Whetherby en la primera fila.

La iglesia estaba vacía. Las paredes encaladas se veian igual que antes, lo mismo que el púlpito situado a la derecha del altar. Candy se preguntó si los goznes de la puertecilla del pulpito todavía rechinarían como cuando Thomas la abría para subir la pequeña escalera.

Él la llamaba «el triunfo del destino».

Cuando Candy sugirió aceitar los goznes, Thomas le respondió que si lo hacian no habría nada que despertara a sus feligreses después del sermón. Ahora escucharian los sermones del viejo vicario.

Todos los rincones de la pequeña iglesia le hablaban de Thomas y de su antigua vida, de la felicidad que había encontrado allí. Pero aquello había sido hacía mucho tiempo y ya no era posible escuchar la voz del que había sido su marido. Ahora, ella estaba herida y sola, y temía no volver a ver jamás a Terry, el hombre al que ahora amaba con todo su corazón.

Terry se abrió paso a empujones entre Cameron y Cornwell y salió de la estancia.

—Detenedle—escuchó que ordenaba Hart.

Cameron le persiguió pero él fue más rápido. Bajó las escaleras y atravesó la puerta antes de que su hermano pudiera darle alcance. Se subió con rapidez en el carruaje de Hart. Abrió bruscamente la puerta y vio a Annie dormida en uno de los lujosos asientos. Estaba sola y la sacudió para despertarla.

—¿Dónde está Candy?

Annie le miró somnolienta.

—No lo se. Pensé que estaba con usted.

A Terry se le aceleró el corazón. Cerró de un portazo y se acercó al cochero que estaba apoyado en la fachada cerca de los caballos mascando tabaco.

—¿Dónde está ella?—Los caballos se removieron nerviosos al oír la voz de Terry.

—¿Su esposa? Le siguió, entró detrás de usted, jefe. Pensé que...

Terry no esperó a que terminara de explicarse.

Corrió de nuevo al interior de la casa gritando el nombre de Candy. Hart le observó desde el piso superior con Cornwell a su lado. Dos mujeres salieron de una habitación una planta más arriba.

—¿Dónde está ella?—les gritó.

Hart y Cornwell le miraron fijamente, pero una de las chicas respondió.

—No está aquí, cielo.

—¿La has visto?

—Vi que la señora Palmer se largaba por la escalera de servicio—dijo la otra joven—. Supongo que no quería toparse con el inspector.

El miedo y la ira le inundaron.

«Candy. Tengo que encontrarla.»

—¡Terry!

El grito de Cameron provenía del fondo de la escalera de servicio, la que conducía a la cocina. Terry bajó los escalones lo más deprisa que pudo, atravesó la silenciosa cocina y traspasó la puerta trasera. Cameron estaba en el diminuto patio de la casa con una linterna que había cogido en la casa.

Terry miró fijamente lo que había captado la atención de su hermano. Había una mancha parda en los ladrillos, brillante entre la suciedad del muro.

—Sangre —explicó Cameron en voz baja—. Y hay otra mancha en el portón.

A Terry se le aceleró el corazón de tal manera que pensó que se desmayaría. Cuando Cornwell salió a ver qué ocurría, Terry le atrapó por el cuello y le pegó la cara a las manchas.

—Por todos los demonios, milord—gritó el inspector.

—Encuentrela—le ordenó Terry. Le sacudió el brazo con fuerza y le obligó a incorporarse—.Usted es detective. Haga su trabajo.

Cameron abrió el portón y salió al callejón.

—Terry tiene razón, Cornwell. Haga su maldito trabajo,

Terry notó que Hart le ponía la mano en el hombro.

—Terry...

Se zafó de su hermano, incapaz de soportar su contacto. Si Candy hubiera muerto...

Cornwell se apartó con rapidez.

—No le irá a dar uno de sus condenados ataques de locura, ¿verdad?

Terry dio la espalda a Hart.

—No.—Atravesó el portón con rapidez y se unió a Cameron, empujando a Cornwell con él. —Encuéntrela.

—No soy un sabueso, milord.

—¡Guau, guau!—se burló Cameron con una

sonrisa diabólica—. Buen perrito

continuara...

Hola espero que les haya gustado el capitulo doble ya casi termina esta historia y me pondre a continuar con la de no te lo vas a creer, mil gracias por la paciencia chicas, ya termine el trabajo que tenia pendiente, asi que espero ya actualizar mas seguido saludos a todas y gracias por cada review, de verdad me animan a continuar


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 21**

Candy gritó de dolor cuando la señora Palmer la hizo caer sobre la dura madera de un banco de la iglesia. Allí no había nadie, ni el sacristán barriendo el suelo ni el viejo vicario que había sustituido a Thomas nueve años antes.

Candy agarró a la señora Palmer por la muñeca.

—No, no me deje.

—No sea estúpida. Alguien la encontrará.

Candy lo esperaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Por favor, no me deje aquí sola. Espere al vicario conmigo. Por favor. No quiero morir sola.

Ahora las lágrimas eran reales. El dolor era más intenso y la atravesaba en oleadas. ¿Adivinaría Terry donde estaba? ¿La encontraría? A pesar de todas sus obsesivas manías, de tonto no tenía un pelo y podía solucionar peliagudos problemas matemáticos y aprenderse de memoria complejos tratados.

Pero ¿sería capaz de ensamblar todas las piezas y adivinar la respuesta a este acertijo?

La señora Palmer hizo un sonido exasperado pero se sentó con un susurro de faldas. Candy se apoyó contra ella, incapaz de mantenerse derecha.

—¿Fue usted quién mató a Eliza Leagan?—preguntó Candy en un susurro, demasiado entumecida para tener miedo. Si esa mujer hubiera querido matarla, ya estaría muerta. La señora Palmer tenía miedo y Candy tuvo la corazonada de que ahora temía más a Hart que a ser atrapada por el inspector Cornwell. Sabía que Hart jamás le perdonaría que la dejara sola a ella, la esposa de su adorado hermano.

-Por supuesto que maté a Eliza—afirmo la mujer con indiferencia—.Vió el asesinato de Susana.

Candy se aferró al borde del banco, intentando no perder la consciencia. El sueño la atraía, un dulce sueño en el que no hubiera dolor.

—¿Mató a Susana?

—Da igual, ¿verdad? Iré al cadalso por Hart y él comprenderá cuánto le amo.

—Eliza y Susana eran amantes —susurró Candy. Trató de recordar algo más, pero no fue capaz. Se le nubló la vista.

La señora Palmer bufó.

—Eliza tenía un retrato de Susana en la salita, ¿se lo puede creer? Habiendo pasado tantos años e incluso después de que la hubiera dejado. Me lo llevé conmigo, por supuesto. No quería que la policía relacionara las dos muertes, sin embargo lo hicieron.

—Susana y Eliza—susurró Candy.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a imaginar la escena en su mente. Eliza mirando mientras Hart estaba con Susana, observando cómo él se iba. Quizá pensando que Hart ya le había dado dinero a su amante. Eliza furiosa porque Susana la había dejado, quedándose sin ella y sin el dinero. El cuchillo en la alfombra, junto a la cama y Eliza cogiéndolo con rapidez. Terry estaba en la sala cuando Hart salió de la casa. Eliza habría visto a Terry en el pasillo, pensaría que sería un testigo adecuado, que imaginaría que el crimen lo había cometido su hermano.

—Tengo que huir.

Notó que la señora Palmer metía las manos en sus bolsillos y le quitaba la bolsa con el dinero. Luego le cogió la mano e intentó robarle el anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante que lucía en el dedo meñique.

—Me lo llevaré. Podré venderlo cuando llegue al Continente. Y también los pendientes.

—No. —Candy intentó cerrar el puño, pero tenía la mano helada y débil—. Es un recuerdo de mi primer marido.

—Un pequeño precio por no haberla matado.

La mujer le arrancó también los pendientes; un pinchazo que apenas le dolió. Isabella se los había regalado en París cuando ella le dijo que le gustaban.

«Quédatelos, querida —le había dicho con generosa despreocupación—. Te quedan mejor que a mí.»

La señora Palmer se incorporó. Se la veía mas vieja en esa postura. Resultaba más joven gracias al maquillaje y la perseverancia. Ahora parecía cansada, alguien que se había obsesionado por algo durante demasiado tiempo.

—Amo a Hart Grandchester—aseguró con voz aguda—. Siempre le he amado. Me aseguré de que esa zorrita de Susana no le arruina la vida después de tantos años.

igual que me aseguré de que no lo hacía Eliza.

—Quédese y explíqueme cómo —jadeó Candy.

En un arrebato de cólera, la señora Palmer la cogió por el pelo. Candy gritó al notar un ardiente dolor en el costado.

—Tuvo que desenterrarlo todo, ¿verdad? Tuvo que llevar al inspector a mi casa. Es usted tan culpable como yo.—Tenía espuma en la comisura de los labios.

Candy ya no podía seguir luchando. Su cuerpo quería descansar, detenerse. Se moriría allí, en la pequeña iglesia de Thomas, a no más de diez metros de donde él reposaba.

Creyó escuchar el chirrido de la puerta del pulpito, y vio a Thomas, mirándola con aquella blanca sotana que ella había zurcido tantas veces. Tenía canas en las sienes y tiernos ojos azules.

«Se valiente, mi Candy —creyó oírle decir—. Ya casi ha acabado todo».

—Terry...

La señora Palmer miró a su alrededor sin soltarle el cabello.

—¿Con quién habla?

Un griterío la interrumpió, atronadoras voces masculinas, una de ellas la de Terry. La señora Palmer gritó y tiró de ella para ponérsela delante como un escudo.

Candy gimió de agonía.

Terry, con la cara pálida, las miró de manera salvaje, antes de lanzarse hacia la señora Palmer.

Gritaba algo, pero Candy no lograba entenderle, no comprendía las palabras. La otra mujer tropezó y chilló, pero a ella la sujetó él.

De repente, Terry estaba a su lado, sólido, cálido y real. Intentó abrazarle, pero las extremidades no le respondieron. Él la alzó y la arrimó contra su pecho sobre un banco de la iglesia. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, eran totalmente dorados cuando la miró fijamente.

—Terry.—Candy sonrió y le acarició la cara, Casi no podia creer que fuera ella la que desviara la mirada.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Candy vio que Hart entraba en la iglesia, seguido de Cameron y Cornwell. La señora Palmer se apretaba contra la pared.

—No permitiré que me cuelguen por culpa de una mujerzuela —gritó.

El cuchillo brilló entre sus manos antes de clavárselo entre los pechos.

Candy escuchó el gemido de Hart, vio que a la mujer le fallaban las rodillas y que se deslizaba por la pared.

La señora Palmer miró a Hart.

—Te amo.

—No hables—pidió el duque con increíble ternura—. Iré a buscar a un médico.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió débilmente.

—Ahora todo está oscuro. No puedo verte la cara—le buscó a tientas—. Hart, abrázame.

—Aquí estoy—Hart la apretó contra su pecho, besándola en el pelo—. Aquí estoy, cariño. No te dejaré sola.

Terry ni siquiera les miraba. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras la acunaba. Candy intentó decirle que sabía que la encontraría, pero la oscuridad se cernió sobre ella y no pudo mover los labios. Se deslizó en la inconsciencia al mismo tiempo que la señora Palmer exhalaba su último aliento.

Terry utilizó el opulento carruaje de Hart para llevar a Candy a la mansión ducal en Grosvenor Square. Allí siempre había personal dispuesto a llevar a cabo cualquier necesidad que surgiera. Atravesó el umbral con Candy en brazos y los bien entrenados sirvientes se atrepellaron para obedecer sus frenéticas órdenes.

La llevó al dormitorio contiguo al suyo. Un médico limpió y cosió la herida de Candy, pero ella no despertó.

Cameron y Hart se habían quedado con el inspector Cornwell en la iglesia para ayudarle a esbozar un informe racional sobre lo ocurrido. Pero a él no le importaba lo que hubiera sucedido. Todo había acabado, la señora Palmer estaba muerta y Candy había resultado herida intentando aclararlo todo. Cornwell podía hacer lo que le saliera de las narices.

Candy permanecía en un estado febril y sudaba sin cesar. No importaba las veces que él mojara la herida, estaba hinchada y enrojecida, y la fiebre no bajaba.

Terry permaneció a su lado toda la noche. Escuchó que regresaban sus hermanos, la voz ronca de Cameron y la más tranquila de Hart hablando con los criados. Cubrió la frente de Candy con un paño frío, deseando poder bajarle la fiebre por pura

fuerza de voluntad. Notó que la puerta se abría a su espalda y percibió el paso pesado de Hart, pero no levantó la mirada.

—¿Cómo está?—le preguntó su hermano en voz baja.

—Muriéndose.

Hart rodeó la cama y la observó moverse entre las sábanas, Terry estaba pálido y tenso.

Candy ardía. Gemía sin dejar de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. Lloriqueaba cuando las sábanas le rozaban la herida, como si así pudiera librarse de aquel lacerante dolor. Terry miró a su hermano con ira.

—Tú y tus jodidas mujeres. Las considerabas de tu propiedad y ahora han matado a Candy.

Hart se estremeció.

—¡Maldita sea, Terry!

—Pensabas que Candy quería mi dinero, nuestro nombre. ¿Para qué iba a quererlo?

—Lo pensé al principio. Pero ya no lo pienso.

—Demasiado tarde. Ella jamás quiso nada, nunca nos exigió nada. Tú no sabes qué hacer con la gente así.

—Te aseguro que no quiero que se muera.

Hart le puso la mano en el hombro, pero él se zafó.

—Me llevaste a ese burdel para que fuera tu espía. Me utilizaste, como haces cada vez que te conviene. Me sacaste del sanatorio para que te ayudara, pero jamás has creído que no estoy loco. Lo unico que quieres es lo que puedo hacer por ti.

—No es exactamente así —dijo Hart en voz baja.

—Pero se acerca mucho a la verdad. Pensabas que estaba lo suficientemente loco como para matar a Susana. Hice lo que me dijiste porque estaba agradecido y quería protegerte. Te admiraba y adoraba igual que tus mujeres.

Terry jadeaba por la ira, pero acarició el pelo de Candy con suavidad.

—Por el amor de Dios, Terry.

—No pienso volver a ayudarte. Tu cruel despotismo ha matado a mi Candy.

Hart se quedó paralizado, con los ojos clavados en ella.

—Lo sé. Déjame ayudarla.

—No puedes ayudarla. Está más allá de tu poder.—Terry clavó los ojos en él durante un fugaz momento y, por primera vez en su vida, fue Hart quien no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

—Vete—ordenó Terry—. No te quiero aquí si tengo que despedirme de ella.

Hart permaneció rígido e inmóvil durante unos momentos. Luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación silenciosamente.

Durante la semana siguiente, Terry sólo abandonó el dormitorio para llamar a voces a Curry si el hombre no acudía lo suficientemente deprisa cuando tocaba la campanilla. Candy seguía en cama, acalorada y sudorosa, gimiendo cada vez que algo le rozaba el costado. Él a veces dormitaba tumbado a su lado y, cuando ella estaba demasiado inquieta, se sentaba en la silla. Curry intentó obligarle a pasar la noche en el dormitorio contiguo para que pudiera descansar un poco mientras una criada, Annie o él mismo velaban a Candy, pero se negó en redondo.

Había leído todos los libros de la vasta biblioteca de Hart y bastantes más en el sanatorio, por lo que tenía archivados en su memoria muchos remedios e innovaciones médicas. Puso en práctica distintos métodos para curar heridas infectadas, para bajar la fiebre, para tranquilizar al paciente y alimentarlo.

El médico llevó sanguijuelas, que ayudaron a bajar un poco la hinchazón, sin embargo no le gustaron los ungüentos y pociones del galeno ni las jeringuillas con las que pretendía pinchar a Candy, por lo que no permitió que se acercara demasiado a ella; lo que dio lugar a ruidosas discusiones entre el médico y un intratable Hart.

La aseaba todos los días, limpiaba la purulenta herida; le refrescaba la cara con agua fría e intentaba alimentarla con calcio, forzándola a abrir la boca para tragarlo cuando ella giraba la cabeza. Ordenó a Curry que le llevara hielo que apretó contra la lesión para aliviar la hinchazón y tambien lo utilizó para enfriar el agua con que le mojaba la frente.

Deseaba poder llevársela lejos de Londres, donde el humo del carbón y el hollín se filtraban por las ventanas, pero temía que las sacudidas del viaje fueran todavía peores. Le trenzaba el pelo para que no sintiera calor en el cuello, y llegó incluso a plantearse cortar aquellas hermosas guedejas si la fiebre no remitía.

El médico se aventuró a proponer experimentar algunos tratamientos innovadores que implicaban la aplicación de suero obtenido de glándulas de mono y otras barbaridades semejantes. Al parecer eran unos remedios que estaba experimentando junto con unos especialistas suizos. Pero el galeno sólo quería salvar a la cuñada del duque de Kilmorgan para alcanzar la fama.

Él le echó de la habitación con cajas destempladas.

El sexto día, la fiebre no había remitido todavía. Terry se sentaba al lado de Candy y le sostenía la mano entre las suyas muerto de miedo. Estaba convencido de que acabaría perdiéndola.

—¿Es esto lo que llamas amor?—le murmuró al oído—. No me gusta, mí Candy. Se sufre demasiado.

Candy no respondió. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos y los párpados hinchados, pero el brillo febril de las pupilas indicaba que no le veía. Ese día no había logrado alimentarla.

Terry estaba mareado y tenía el estómago tan revuelto que tuvo que salir corriendo para vomitar. Cuando regresó no se había producido ningún cambio. La respiración de Candy seguía siendo superficial y jadeante, y su piel continuaba preocupantemente caliente.

Candy había irrumpido en su vida de repente sólo unas semanas atrás, y parecía que le abandonaría con la misma prontitud. La sensación de pérdida le aterraba. Jamás había sentido antes tal cosa, ni siquiera la soledad y el miedo que le inundaron en el sanatorio eran comparables a eso. Aquel miedo le había servido para sobrevivir; el que sentía ahora era un vacío tan inmenso que parecía que tenía un agujero en el pecho.

Sentado en aquella habitación a oscuras, los peores recuerdos de su vida inundaron su mente. La increíble retentiva que poseía jugó claramente en su contra, poco atenuada por los siete años y medio que llevaba fuera del sanatorio. Recordó los baños helados al amanecer, los controlados paseos por el jardín, acompañado por un hombre con una vara. Para sus adentros siempre le había llamado El Pastor, pues era quien enviaba a los pacientes al interior si lo consideraba necesario

Cuando otros médicos insignes les visitaban, el doctor Edwards exponía elaboradas conferencias sobre su caso obligándole a permanecer sentado en una silla junto al estrado mientras disertaba. Aquel maldito matasanos le hacía aprenderse el nombre de cada miembro de la audiencia para más tarde recitarlos como un loro. Luego, le ordenaba que escuchara una conversación entre dos voluntarios para repetirla palabra por palabra.

A veces sacaba una pizarra y le exigía que resolviera complicados problemas matemáticos en unos segundos. Presumía ante su público diciendo que era su entrenador.

_—Es un caso típico; el resentimiento encona arrogantemente su cerebro. Fíjense en cómo evita mirar a los ojos, no confía en sí mismo, sabe que carece de veracidad. Tomen nota de que su atención vaga erráticamente cuando se le habla, que interrumpe con un comentario inapropiado o que pregunta algo que no tiene nada que ver con el tema que se trata. Su arrogancia roza casi la histeria...El paciente ya no puede relacionarse con personas que considera por debajo de él. _

_»Tratamiento: paseos, baños fríos, ejercicio, corrientes eléctricas para estimular el resto de las funciones. Palizas para doblegar la furia. Y el método funciona, caballeros. Se ha calmado considerablemente desde que llegó aquí. _

Sí, claro que se «calmó». Porque se dio cuenta enseguida de que si contenía la furia y las palabras, le dejaban en paz. Había aprendido a ser un autómata, un robot que se movía y hablaba de una manera concreta. Saltarse esas costumbres significaba pasarse horas encerrado en un cuartito diminuto, que le suministraran corrientes, o que le dieran palizas. Sólo le dejaban tranquilo cuando se convertía en una especie de zombi.

Al menos le permitieron leer y tomar lecciones con un tutor. Terry poseía una mente inquieta e interesada que absorbió todo lo que cayó a su alcance. Dominó con maestría cualquier lengua en cuestión de días. Progresó desde la aritmética básica al más complicado cálculo infinitesimal en sólo un año. Leyó un libro al día y logró recitar párrafos enteros sobre catéteres, sondas o bujías como si los hubiera inventado él mismo. Encontró cierto refugio en la música y en las melodías que escuchaba tocar, pero jamás aprendió a leer una partitura. Las notas y los pentagramas no eran más que líneas y manchas negras para el.

También logró dominar como un maestro temas como la lógica, la etica o la filosofia. Aprendió frases de aristóteles, Socrates o Platón, pero nunca fue capaz de comprenderlas e interpretarlas.

_—-La arrogancia de los de su clase, unida al resentimiento que siente hacia su familia, ha formado una obstrucción en su cerebro—recitaba el doctor Edwards a una entusiasmada audiencia—. Puede leer y recordar, pero no entiende. No muestra interés por su padre, jamás pregunta por él, ni le escribe, ni siquiera cuando se lo sugiero. Tampoco muestra señal alguna de dolor por la reciente pérdida de su madre. _

El doctor Edwards jamás le vio sollozar con el rostro enterrado en la almohada por las noches, cuando estaba solo y temía la oscuridad, sabiendo que si su padre iba a buscarle sería para matarle por lo que había visto.

Sus únicos amigos fueron los sirvientes del asilo, las criadas que le pasaban dulces y vino de contrabando. Los que le ayudaron a esconder los cigarros que Mac le llevaba o los libros eróticos que le daba Cameron cuando iba a verle.

—Leelos—le susurraba Cam, guiñándole el ojo—. Necesitas Saber para qué sirven las mujeres y qué hacer con ellas.

Y lo aprendió a los diecisiete años gracias a la criada rubia de formas rotundas que limpiaba la chimenea todas las mañanas. Ella mantuvo la relación en secreto durante dos años, luego se casó con el cochero y se alejó en busca de una vida mejor. Había escrito a Hart para que le regalara varios cientos de guineas por boda, pero jamás le explicó por qué.

Habia pasado mucho tiempo de todo aquello.

Regresó lentamente al presente, pero éste era sombrío y aterrador. Permaneció sentado en la oscuridad, con las cortinas corridas, mientras Candy intentaba aferrarse a la vida con todas sus fuerzas. Si ella se moría le daría igual que volvieran a encerrarle en el sanatorio, porque si tenía que vivir sin ella perdería realmente la razón.

Isabella no tardó mucho en llegar. Entró en el dormitorio con un suave susurro de seda. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas en cuanto vio a Candy en la cama.

—Terry, lo siento tanto...

El no pudo responder. Isabella parecía exahusta. La vió acariciar la mano de Candy y llevarse la a los labios.

—Me he cruzado abajo con el medico –dijo ella con la voz ronca por las lágrimas—. Me ha dicho que no tenía demasiadas esperanzas.

—El médico es idiota.

—Candy está ardiendo a causa de la fiebre.

—No permitiré que se muera.

Isabella se sentó en el borde de la cama con la mano de Candy entre las suyas.

—Suele ocurrirle a las mejores personas. Nos las arrebatan para que aprendamos a ser humildes. —Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Memeces.

Isabella le observo con una triste sonrisa.

—Eres tan testarudo como un Grandchester.

—Soy un Grandchester.

—Menuda chorrada

—No permitiré que muera. No puedo.

Candy se removió con indiferencia en la cama, emitiendo unos suaves quejidos.

—Está delirando —susurró Isabella.

Terry empapó una tela y la acercó a los labios de Candy, que murmuraba incoherencias con la voz rota. La vio lamer las gotitas que cayeron en el interior de la boca con un gemido.

Isabella se enjugó una lágrima y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a ciegas hacia la puerta. Mac no tardó mucho en aparecer. Mostraba una expresión ojerosa.

—¿Algún cambio? —preguntó.

—No.—Terry no levantó la vista ocupado en apretar el paño envuelto en hielo contra la frente de su esposa—. ¿Has venido con Isabella?

Mac soltó un bufido.

—¿Tú que crees? Trenes diferentes, barcos diferentes, se cambió de hotel en cuanto se enteró de que yo también había hecho allí una reserva...

—Eres tonto; los dos lo sois. No deberías permitir que siguiera alejada de ti.

Mac arqueó las cejas.

—Me abandonó hace tres años y no se puede decir que haya querido volver conmigo.

—Ni siquiera has intentado recuperarla —dijo Terry, enfadado—. Jamas pensé que fueras tan imbecil

Mac pareció sorprendido.

—Es posible que tengas razón—repuso lentamente.

Terry volvió a centrar la atención en Candy. Que alguien pudiera encontrar el amor y no luchara por conservarlo estaba más allá de su entendimiento.

Mac se frotó la frente.

—Habíando de imbéciles, Hart acaba de despedir al médico. Menos mal, estaba a punto de estrangularle.

—Bien.

Su hermano le puso la mano en el hombro y le dio un apretón de ánimo.

—Lo siento. ¡No hay derecho! De todos nosotros eres quien más se merece ser feliz.

Terry no respondió. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con ser feliz, sino con salvar a Candy.

Mac le acompañó durante un rato, observando a Candy., luego se fue. Le reemplazaron otras visitas a lo largo del día y la noche; Cameron, Daniel, Annie; Curry, Isabella otra vez... Todos hicieron la misma pregunta: «¿Hay algún cambio?». Terry negaba con la cabeza y se marchaban. De madrugada, cuando la casa estaba dormida todavía, el reloj dorado de la repisa de la chimenea repicó dos veces y Candy se incorporó en la cama.

—¡Terry!

Tenía la piel roja y brillante, y los ojos refulgían con las pupilas muy dilatadas.

Terry se sentó en la cama.

—Aquí estoy.

—Terry, me voy a morir.

Él la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó.

—No lo permitiré.

Ella se apartó.

—Terry, dime que me perdonas. —Ella le atrapó la mirada y él no pudo apartar la vista.

Los ojos de Candy eran verdes como esmeraldas y estaban anegados de lágrimas. Podría mirarlos durante horas, fascinado por su color. Había leído que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma y la de su esposa era honesta y dulce. Candy era pura e inocente, pero él tenía un monstruo acechando en su interior, el mismo que había vivido dentro de su padre, y podría hacer daño con facilidad si se dejaba llevar por la ira. No permitiría que eso ocurriera... nunca.

—No hay nada que perdonar, cariño.

—Por haber llevado al inspector Cornwell. Por revolverlo todo otra vez. Por matar a la señora Palmer. Está muerta, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Pero si yo no hubiera regresado a Londres, todavía estaría viva.

—Y Cornwell seguiría pensando que yo era el culpable. O quizá lo había hecho Hart. No es necesario pedir perdón por conseguir que la verdad viera la luz, Candy.

Ella no pareció oírle.

—Lo siento tanto...—sollozó, con la voz ronca por la fiebre.

El le puso la mano en el pecho y enterró la cara en su hombro. La abrazó con el corazón desbocado. Cuando la alzó contra el para besarla, vio que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos sumiéndose de nuevo en la inconsciencia. La acomodó sobre las almohadas, mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas hasta caer sobre la ardiente piel de Candy.

continuara...


	23. Chapter 23

Gracias por la paciencia y recuerden que la historia pertenece a Jennifer Ashley y los personajes de Candy a mizuki e igarashi

Capítulo 22

Candy despertó de su inconsciencia. Estaba empapada en sudor y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero en lo más profundo de su interior sabía, de alguna manera, que lo peor había pasado. Y tenía hambre.

Giró la cabeza y vio a Terry en la silla, junto a la cama, con la cabeza caída sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados. Sólo llevaba puestos los pantalones y la camisa, remangada y abierta hasta el ombligo. Le sostenía la mano firmemente entre las suyas, pero emitía un suave ronquido.

Apretó los dedos de Terry dispuesta a bromear por la desgarbada postura de su cuerpo en la silla. Oh, ojalá tuviera fuerzas para salir de la cama y sentarse en su regazo, donde podría rodearla con sus fimes brazos.

—Terry —susurró.

Ante aquel leve sonido él abrió los ojos de golpe. Deslizó sobre ella sus pupilas azules y, al instante, se inclinó sobre la cama con un vaso de agua en la mano.

—Bebe.

—Quiero comer algo.

—¡Bebe, maldita sea!

—Sí, marido.  
Candy bebió lentamente, disfrutando de la humedad en la boca seca, Terry no apartó la mirada de sus labios. Se preguntó si él llegaría al extremo de taparle la nariz para obligarla a tragar si no era capaz de apurar el vaso con la suficiente rapidez.

—Ahora toma pan—ordenó Terry, rompiendo un pedazo de pan y metiendoselo en la boca.

Candy masticó, incapaz de contener una sonrisa  
—Esto me recuerda a nuestra estancia en Kilmorgan. Me dabas el desayuno de tu mano.

Terry cogió otro trocito de pan sin contestar, observando cómo masticaba y tragaba.

—Me siento mejor—dijo ella cuando hubo comido varios pedazos—. Sin embargo, estoy cansadísima,

Terry le tocó la frente y la cara.

—Ya no tienes fiebre.

—Gracias a Dios...

Se interrumpió cuando él la rodeó bruscamente con sus brazos. La camisa se le abrió sin querer y el calor de su pecho desnudo la cubrió como una manta.

Terry intentó besar sus labios resecos, pero ella se apartó.

—No, Terry, debo de estar asquerosa. Necesito bañarme.

Terry le apartó el pelo de la frente con los ojos húmedos.

—Primero descansa. Duerme un poco.

—Tú también.

—Yo ya he dormido—discutió él.

—Me refiero a que duermas en condiciones, en una cama. Dile a una criada que venga a cambiar las sábanas y luego túmbate aquí conmigo.—Le enjugó una lágrima de la mejilla, atesorando aquella rara señal de emoción—. Quiero abrazarte.

—Yo cambiaré las sábanas—indicó—. Lo he hecho hasta ahora.

—Las criadas de planta no estarán muy contentas si tú realizas su trabajo. Son muy celosas de sus labores. Las de este piso son muy estiradas.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No comprendo nada de lo que dices.

—Entonces realmente debo de estar mejor.

Terry cogió sábanas de una alacena. Comenzó a cambiarlas por un lado de la cama sin decir palabra. Candy intentó ayudarle, pero se dio por vencida al percatarse de que ni siquiera era capaz levantar una esquina.

Terry deshizo con habilidad un lado de la cama y puso las sábanas limpias. Luego la tomó en brazos y la puso sobre ellas para repetir la acción en el otro lado.

—Vaya, realmente sabes lo que haces—observó ella mientras él remetía las mantas a su alrededor—. Quizas podrias abrir una academia para criadas.

—Libros.

Ella esperó que se explicara, pero él se limitó a dejar en el pasillo la ropa sucia y a cerrar la puerta otra vez.

—¿Perdón?

—En los libros viene la manera de mudar la cama de un enfermo.

—Los has leído, ¿verdad?

—Lo leo todo. —Se quitó las botas y se tumbó a su lado.

A ella le agradó sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Candy recordaba vagamente haberse despertado en mitad de la noche; entonces, Terry la había mirado fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada azul mostraba tal aflicción que ella también la había sentido. Ahora, la mirada de su marido volvía a ser esquiva, y no le dejaba atraparla.

—No es justo que sólo me mires cuando estoy muy enferma—protestó Candy—. Ahora que estoy mucho mejor y despierta, vuelves a mirar hacia otro sitio.

—Porque cuando te miro me olvido de todo lo demás. Pierdo el hilo de lo que estoy haciendo o diciendo. Sólo puedo pensar en tus ojos.

—Terry puso la cabeza sóbre la almohada y le cubrió el pecho con la mano—. Tienes unos ojos preciosos. A ella se le aceleró el corazón.

—Y ahora te dedicas a halagarme para que no sea capaz de reñirte.

—Jamás te he halagado.

Candy le acarició la mejilla.

—Sabes que eres el mejor hombre del mundo, ¿verdad?

Terry no respondió. Candy sintió su cálido aliento sobre la piel. Estaba cansada, pero no muerta, y notó un placentero apretón entre las piernas. Lo que había ocurrido en la iglesia inundó su mente; el horrible dolor y la desesperación de la señora Palmer, entremezclados con los olores de su antigua vida.

—¿Está muerta ¿verdad? Me refiero a la señora Palmer.

—Sí.

—Pobre mujer. Amaba tanto a Hart...

—Era una asesina y casi te mató.

—Bueno, no es que me haya gustado la experiencia, claro. No fue ella la que mató a Susana ¿Sabes? Lo hizo Eliza

Terry parpadeó.

—No hables. Estás demasiado débil.

—Es la verdad, Terry Grandchester. Susana abandonó a Eliza e iba a quedarse con todo el dinero del chantaje. Eliza debió de enfadarse mucho. Tú dijiste que rondaba alrededor del dormitorio. Mientras tú esperabas en la sala y después de que Hart abandonara la estancia, entró, discutió con Susana acaloradamente y la apuñaló. No es de extrañar que Eliza estuviera de acuerdo en ocultarse en esa casa de Covent Carden. Terry se recostó contra ella.

—Ahora mismo me importa un bledo quién mató a Susana.

Candy pareció dolida.

—Pero solucioné el misterio. Cuéntaselo al inspector Cornwell.

—El inspector Cornwell puede irse al infierno.

—Terry...

—Si es tan buen detective como cree, lo descubrirá por su cuenta. Descansa.

—Pero me siento mejor.

Terry la miró con irritación, pero sus ojos no buscaron los de ella.

—No importa.

Candy se recostó obedientemente en las almohadas, pero no se pudo resistir a acariciarle la mejilla. Tenía la mandíbula oscurecida y áspera por la barba que demostraba que llevaba un tiempo sin afeitarse.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba en la iglesia?—preguntó Candy—, ¿Cómo lo dedujiste?

—Cornwell dio con alguien que escuchó que la señora Palmer ordenaba a un conductor de alquiler que os llevara hasta Candynul Green.

Hart sabía que una hermana de la señora Palmer vivía por allí. Cuando descubrimos que no estabais en su casa, imaginé que si lograbas escapar de la señora Palmer te dirigirías a la iglesia en la que fue vicario tu marido.—Apartó la mirada—. Sabía que allí habías sido feliz.

—Pero ¿cómo sabías dónde estaba la capilla?

—He explorado todas las zonas de Londres. Ésa también.

Candy se recostó en su pecho, aspirando el olor a limpio de su camisa.

-Benditos seáis tú y tu memoria Terry. Jamas dejara de asombrarme,

—¿Te asombra?

—Sí, hasta ahora no le había dado más importancia que si fuera un truco de circo. Cielo Santo, ¡ni que fueras un mono de feria!

—Un mono...

—No importa. Terry Grandchester, gracias por encontrarme. Gracias por no haber matado a Susana Marlow. Gracias por ser tan condenadamente noble y concienzudo.

—Algunas veces estuve muy preocupado.—Terry se frotó la frente con un gesto que indicaba que padecía una de sus dolorosas migrañas—. Algunas veces llegué a convencerme de que no había sido Hart, sino yo en uno de mis ataques de furia y había bloqueado la imagen para no recordarla.

Candy le apretó la mano.

—Pero no lo hiciste. Las dos asesinas están muertas; caso cerrado.

—Ya me viste cuando ataqué a Cornwell. Fue necesario que Curry y Mac unieran sus fuerzas para conseguir que le soltara.

—Debes admitir que el inspector Cornwell te estaba provocando—dijo Candy, intentando mantener un tono ligero.

—Al principio de mi estancia en el sanatorio, luchaba contra mis cuidadores. Hice daño a más de uno. Tuvieron que atarme a la cama para aplicarme los tratamientos.

—¿Cuidadores? —Candy intentó incorporarse en la cama, pero el dolor la obligó a renunciar—. Tú no eres un animal.

—¿De veras?

—No se debe atar a nadie. Ni golpearle o darle corrientes.

—Tenía horribles dolores de cabeza y les atacaba.—Apartó la mirada—. No siempre soy capaz de contener los ataques de furia. ¿Y si te hago daño?

A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver el miedo en sus ojos.

—Tú no eres como tu padre.

—¿No lo soy? Me encerró porque presencié cómo mataba a mi madre, pero no fue la única razón. Tampoco fui capaz de convenzer a la Comisión de que estaba cuerdo... Estaba tan enfadado que lo único que hice fue repetir el primer verso de una poesía una y otrá vez a pesar de que intentaba refrenarme.

—Terry le cogio una mano y la llevó a los labios- Candy, ¿y si me enfado contigo y te hago daño? ¿Y si un día abro los ojos y te estoy rodeando la..?

Se interrumpió y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

—No, Terry., no me dejes fuera.

—Estaba muy enfadado con Susana. Y soy tan fuerte...

—Por eso te fuiste. Saliste de esa habitación para intentar tranquilizarte, y lo conseguiste.—Candy le besó el puño cerrado—Necesito hablar con el inspector Cornwell —añadió.

De repente, se encontró inmovilizada sobre el colchón. Terry volvía a tener los ojos abiertos, el miedo había desaparecido. Pero a pesar de la fuerza con la que le sujetaba las muñecas, se había asegurado de que no le hacía daño con su peso en el costado herido.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con él. No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver.

—Pero...

—No —gruñó.

Terry le impidió decir las siguientes palabras acallándola con sus labios, y a Candy no le importó rendirse. No volvió a mencionar el tema, pero hacía planes al respecto. Necesitaba mantener una larga charla con el inspector Cornwell, y la tendría.

Candy se recobró con rapidez de la fiebre, pero la puñalada llevó más tiempo. Aguantó otra semana en la cama, pero el dolor no se iba y se cansaba con rapidez.

Cojeaba por la enorme mansión de Hart con los sirvientes revoloteando a su alrededor, dispuestos a llevarle cualquier cosa que necesitara. Pero todo aquello sólo la ponía más nerviosa, no es taba acostumbrada a tantas atenciones.

También se sentía frustrada porque después de aquel beso para mantenerla en silencio, Terry se había distanciado de ella. Le dijo que quería darle la oportunidad de curarse por completo, pero ella sabía que todavía estaba preocupado por sus ataques de ira.

El padre de Candy había sido propenso a dejarse llevar por la furia cuando estaba borracho, momentos en los que no le importaba utilizar los puños. Pero Terry no era así... Comprendía la necesidad de controlarse, y no bebía.

Ella sabía que no serviría de nada intentar tranquilizarle. No podía negar que los Grandchester habían visto y provocado bastantes dosis de violencía. Pero entonces recordaba la angustia en la cara de Hart cuando murió su amante.

El la había abrazado con tanta ternura que la señora Palmer supo que estaría a su lado hasta el final. Terry poseía la misma naturaleza protectora; de hecho, había desafiado abiertamente a Hart para protegerla. Y Candy se moría por Terry, ardía por él, pero todas las noches se mantenía alejado de su cama.

Candy recibió muchas visitas; todos, desde Isabella a Daniel, se mostraron ansiosos por conocer cómo se encontraba. Nunca había tenido antes una familia ni se había preocupado por ella más de una persona al mismo tiempo; a menudo ni siquiera eso. La aceptación de los Grandchester la calentaba por dentro.

Isabella tenía razón al decir que ninguno de los cuatro hermanos observaba la conducta adecuada delante de las damas, pero a Candy no le importaba. Le gustaba que Mac y Cam se sintieran lo suficientemente a gusto con ella para ser ellos mismos, y sabía que sus rudos modales ocultaban un buen corazón.

Como Terry continuaba insistiendo en mantenerla encarcelada, Candy comenzó a sentirse prisionera en una especie de jaula de oro.

Tuvo que sobornar a Curry para llevar a cabo sus planes.

—Milord me matará—aseguró Curry con convencimiento al escuchar las instrucciones.

—Sólo quiero hablar con él. Tienes que traerlo aquí.

—Oh, claro. Muy sencillo. Y luego... ¡milord me matará! Por no mencionar lo que hará Su Excelencia.

—Por favor, Curry. Y me olvidaré de lo que te vi haciendo con Annie en la escalera de servicio.

El hombre se puso como la grana.

—Es usted dura, ¿verdad? ¿Mi señor ya sabe lo que le espera?

—Crecí en los barrios bajos igual que tú. Tuve que aprender a ser dura.

—Perdone, pero no es lo mismo, milady. Puede que los dos creciéramos en el East End, pero usted no procede de allí. Su madre era hija de un caballero y tuvo una educación.

-Perdona, Curry. No era mi intención insultarte.

El sonrió ampliamente.

—De acuerdo pero no vuelva a decir eso. —Se puso serio—. ¡Oh. Dios! El me matará.

—Yo me encargare de Terry—dijo Candy —, Tú haz lo que te he dicho.

Una semana después del comienzo de la recuperación de Candy, Terry abrió la puerta del dormitorio de su esposa y tuvo que apartarse con rapidez para que Curry no le atropellara. Durante los últimos días se había fijado en que su ayuda de cámara entraba y salía de la habitación mirándole de manera furtiva. Igual que acababa de hacer ahora.

—¿Adonde demonios vas? —le preguntó.

—Tengo cosas que hacer—respondió Curry sin detenerse, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

En el interior, Candy estaba recostada en la chaise, con la cara brillante y la respiración jadeante. Se acercó a ella en dos pasos y le puso la mano en la frente, pero no notó fiebre. Se sentó en el borde del sofá junto a ella, disfrutando del contacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Nos iremos a Escocia la semana que viene. Espero que entonces ya hayas recuperado las fuerzas.

—¿Es una orden, marido?

Terry le pasó la mano por el pelo. La deseaba, pero estaba dispuesto a privarse del placer para no hacerle daño.

—Te gustará mi casa en Escocia. Nos casaremos allí.

—Te recuerdo que ya estamos casados.

—Quiero que tengas una boda de verdad, vestida de blanco y con lirios del valle, como me dijiste en la ópera.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—¿Te acuerdas de eso? Claro que te acuerdas. Me parece encantador.

Terry se levantó.

—Descansa.

Candy le cogió la mano. Su contacto le hizo hervir la sangre y la deseó con anhelo.

—Terry, no te vayas. —El intentó liberarse de su mano, pero ella le retuvo con fuerza—. Por favor, quédate conmigo. Podemos simplemente... hablar.

—Es mejor que no.

Vio que a Candy se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

—Por favor.  
Ella creía que la rechazaba. Terry se inclinó sobre ella apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo

—Si me quedo, no será para hablar. No podré evitar hacerte lo que deseo.

A Candy se le dilataron las pupilas.

—No me importaría.

Terry le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

—Puedo protegerte de los demás, pero ¿quién te protege de mí?

A Candy le temblaban los labios cuando le sostuvo la mirada. Él apartó la vista. Ella aprovechó el momento de distracción para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y besarle de pleno en la boca.

«Traidora.»

Se encontró con su lengua buscando la suya, con sus labios cálidos y expertos haciéndole lo que él le había enseñado. Le distrajo otra vez mordiéndole el labio inferior mientras le acariciaba la erección por encima de la ropa.

—No —gimió Terry.

Candy deslizó los dedos por los botones de la bragueta y los abrió uno a uno.

—Tengo que hablar con quienquiera que diseñe la ropa masculina. Le diré lo difícil que resulta quitarla en determinadas circunstancias.

Terry estaba tan duro que le dolía. Ella cerró los dedos con atrevimiento alrededor de su miembro y rozó la punta con el pulgar. Apretó los dientes cuando ella comenzó a dibujar remolinos con la yema de los dedos en el borde, jugueteando con la sensible piel. Antes de darse cuenta, se encontró con las manos enredadas en los cabellos de Candy; la soltó antes de perder el control y clavó los dedos en su hombro, apresando la suave seda de la bata.

—¿Te gusta esto?—susurró ella.

Terry no pudo responder. Arqueó las caderas involuntariamente.

—Me encanta hacerte esto —siguió habíando Candy-—. Me encanta lo duro que te pones y lo sedosa que es aquí tu piel. Recuerdo lo que sentí cuando te tomé con la boca.—Ella debía de querer matarle.

Terry cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y deseó tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para detenerla—. Estabas caliente y un poco salado —continuó ella—. Recuerdo que comparé tu sabor con la crema agria—Se rió –cuando tragué tu semilla fue la primera vez que hacia algo semejante. Pero quería tragar todo lo que fuera posible de tí.

La voz de Candy era tímida y ardiente al mismo tiempo, sus dedos tan expertos como los de una cortesana. Mejores todavía, porque Candy no lo hacía por dinero, sino porque quería. Era un regalo.

—Estoy tratando de aprender a mantener una conversación obscena —se rió ella—. ¿Qué tal me sale?

—Bien. —Casi jadeó la palabra.

Se inclinó sobre su boca y le dio un beso largo y profundo. Candy abrió los labios para él sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Me dirás obscenidades tú a mí? —le preguntó—. Parece que me gusta.

Terry acercó los labios a su oreja y comenzó a decirle en términos muy explícitos lo que quería hacerle exactamente, y dónde, cómo y con qué. Candy se puso como la grana, pero tenía los ojos brillantes como estrellas.

—¡Cómo me fastidia estar tan débil!—exclamó—. Tienes que acordarte de hacerme todas esas cosas cuando esté bien.

Terry le pasó la lengua por la oreja, ya sin palabras. Candy le apretó la erección con fuerza. Ella estaría bien muy pronto y, entonces, él la tumbaría en el suelo y procedería a realizar todo lo que le había prometido.

Ella le acarició de arriba abajo cada vez más rápido; haciéndole arder. Terry ya no contenía los empujes. Cerró la mano sobre la de ella y la ayudó a acariciarle, a apretar.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas cuando alcanzó la liberación. Su cálida y húmeda semilla se derramó sobre sus manos unidas.

—Candy —le dijo al oído—. Mi Candy.

Ella buscó sus labios y sus lenguas se enredaron. Él le acarició el brillante pelo, besándola repetidas veces hasta que su boca estuvo tan hinchada como la de ella.

—Espero que te haya gustado—le azuzó ella con un provocador destello en los ojos.

Terry apenas podía hablar. Tenía el corazón desbocado y la respiración entrecortada, pero no estaba, ni mucho menos, saciado. Sin embargo, aquello era hermoso. La besó una vez más antes de acercarse al lavabo para coger una toalla y limpiarles a ambos.

—Gracias —susurró.

Alguien llamó inesperadamente a la puerta. Candy contuvo el aliento, pero Terry dejó la toalla a un lado con serenidad y se abrochó los pantalones.

—Adelante —dijo.

Fue Mac quien entró. A Candy le ardía la cara, pero Terry no parecía avergonzado de haber sido pillado en mangas de camisa y con su esposa sentada en el regazo.

—Ese maldito inspector está abajo—informó Mac—. Intenté echarle, pero insiste en que has sido tú quien envió a buscarle.

Terry comenzó a gruñir, pero Candy intervino con rapidez.

—Está bien. Yo le he invitado.

Sintió el peso de la mirada de Terry.

—¿No hemos tenido suficiente de él? —preguntó Mac.

—Quiero preguntarle una cosa—explicó ella—, y como Terry no me deja salir, tuve que conseguir que viniera él.

Su marido entrecerró los ojos.  
—Curry te ayudó.

Candy se levantó de su regazo.

—Ven conmigo—dijo con rapidez—. Le veremos juntos.

Terry la rodeó con los brazos.

—Ordena que suba.

—Pero apenas estamos decentes.

—Pues tendrá que aguantarse. No estás lo suficientemente bien para arreglarte para verle.

Candy tuvo que conformarse, sabiendo que si Terry ordenaba a los lacayos que echaran a Cornwell a la calle, le escucharian a él y no a ella. Mac se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en la pared. Candy intentó arreglar con los dedos los cabellos que se habían soltado de la trenza.

—Debo parecer una cortesana que acaba de estar con su su amante.

—Estás muy guapa —aseguró Terry.

La sostenía sin fuerza contra su cuerpo, pero Candy sabía que sus brazos se convertirían en cadenas si ella intentaba levantarse y alejarse de él.

La puerta se abrió otra vez.

-De verdad, esto es muy impropio—jadeó Cornwell.  
El inspector mantenía las manos en la espalda, donde sostenía con fuerza el sombrero. Mac cruzó los brazos y observó al policía como si no quisiera perderle de vista.

—Perdone, inspector, pero mi marido se ha negado a permitir que me levantara y bajara a recibirle como corresponde a una buena anfitriona.

—Sí, bueno.—Cornwell permaneció inquieto en medio de la habitación sin mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Se encuentra mejor, milady? Lamenté mucho escuchar que estaba enferma.

Sorprendentemente parecía sincero.

—Sí, gracias —respondió ella con calidez—. ¿Y bien?

—He estudiado su teoría sobre Eliza Leagan—comenzó Cornwell—. Registré la habitación de la señora Palmer y encontré el retrato de Susana Marlow que pertenecía a Eliza, justo como usted dijo. Estaba firmado por detrás, «De Susana, con todo mi amor», también encontré una carta de amor en el interior del marco.

—¿Una carta? ¿Qué decía?

—Era una carta de amor de Susana a Eliza. Estaba mal escrita, pero la esencia del asunto resultaba evidente, Eliza había atravesado las líneas con tachones y escrito «te lo merecías».

—¿Son pruebas suficientes? —preguntó Terry.

Cornwell frunció el ceño.  
—Tendrán que serlo, ¿verdad? A Scotland Yard le gusta la solución del caso porque los lores implicados salen bien parados. Pero en mi informe escribiré todos los nombres para quién le interese leerlo.

Mac emitió una risita burlona.

—Como si a alguien le gustara rebuscar entre los informes policiales.

—Pues a los periodistas, por ejemplo, les interesará lo que pone allí —aseguró Cornwell.

—Como siempre —convino Terry en voz baja—. Jamás se han callado y nunca lo harán.

—Escribir sobre lores arrogantes siempre vende periódicos—aseveró Candy—. No me importa lo que digan siempre que sea la verdad, inspector.

Terry no mató a nadie ni tampoco lo hizo Hart, usted ha estado ladrando todo el tiempo en el lado incorrecto del árbol.

Le dirigió al inspector una brillante sonrisa y él frunció el ceño otra vez. Era evidente que estar allí dentro le resultaba bastante incómodo, pero a Candy no le daba pena. Se lo merecía por todo lo que había hecho pasar a Terry.

Cornwell todavía no era capaz de mirar a Candy y a Terry, así que clavó los ojos en Mac.

—Puede que no hayan sido los Grandchester quienes llevaron a cabo el asesinato, pero estaban involucrados hasta el cuello. La próxima vez que den un paso en falso estaré esperando y les atraparé. Les prometo que la próxima vez reuniré las pruebas que sean necesarias.

Tenía la cara roja y se le notaban las venas en el cuello. Mac arqueó las cejas e Terry le ignoró olímpicamente, acariciando el pelo de Candy con la nariz.

Candy se zafó con esfuerzo de los brazos de su marido y se puso en pie.

Se tambaleó un poco y apoyó la mano en el firme hombro de Terry para recuperar el equilibrio.

—Deberías tomártelo en serio —le dijo a Mac. Luego señaló a Cornwell con el dedo—. Y usted no se dedicará a buscar pruebas de nada. Les dejará en paz y se consagrará a perseguir a los auténticos criminales. A los que delinquen realmente.

Cornwell la miró por fin directamente; la cólera había vencido al pudor.

—Oh, ¿de veras?

—Tiene que poner fin a esa obsesión.

—Señora White.

—Soy lady Grandchester—le corrigió Candy al tiempo que tiraba con fuerza del cordón de la campanilla que había detrás de Terry—. Y, de ahora en adelante, va a hacer justo lo que le digo.

La cara de Cornwell adquirió un tono púrpura.

—Sé que la han embaucado a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, pero déme una buena razón por la que no debería dedicarme a exponer sus maldades, sus trapicheos, o la manera en la que utilizan manifiestamente su poder para manipular las altas esferas; como ellos...

-Basta. Entiendo lo que quiere decir, pero debe dejar de hacerlo, inspector.

—¿Porqué?

Candy sonrió.

—Porqué conozco su secreto.

Cornwell entrecerró los ojos.

—¿A qué secreto se refiere?

—A uno muy secreto. Ah, Annie, por favor, tráeme el paquete que te hice comprar el otro día.

continuara...


End file.
